Wanted
by KeiChanz
Summary: AU: Wanted – Reliable and responsible male or female to volunteer at the Takshi Ranch, work includes feeding animals, mucking stalls, and general farm work. Must have own transportation, we will provide food and beverages... InuKag.
1. Wanted

Hiya. Welcome to my fic, **Wanted. ** I hope you enjoy the first chapter. It's not very long, for I intend for this story's chapters to be short. Long chapters are a real pain, I found that out the hard way with my other fic **Dangerous Dancing.**

Okay, that's enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

** Wanted**  
_ Chapter one - Wanted_

* * *

_**Wanted** – Reliable and responsible male or female to volunteer at the Takshi Ranch; work includes feeding animals, milking cows, and general farm work. Must have own transportation; we will provide food and beverages, as well as a room for you to stay in should the need to stay the night arise. Change of clothes is highly suggested and good working boots should always be available. If interested, please contact Ranch owner, Ryosuke Takshi or sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takshi at 587-841-0923 or 164 Tokijin Road. Thank you._

She stared at the ad in the newspaper, chocolate eyes blinking once before a slow smile spread across her features. This was_ just _what she'd been looking for. Sure, it may not have any pay because it was just volunteer work, but it still gave her something to do, nonetheless. Having lived in the country almost all her life and working at another ranch about fifteen minutes from where she lived, she knew all about farming. She knew how to tack a horse, horseback ride, milk cows, drive a tractor, and just general farm work that she would be doing.

Smiling still, Kagome Higurashi reached for the phone beside her and dialed in the appropriate numbers before holding the phone to her ear.

Three rings before a male voice answered. "Takshi Ranch, whaddaya want?"

A bit taken aback by the rude greeting, Kagome's brows furrowed slightly but she spoke in a polite voice, "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm answering your ad in the newspaper about volunteer work at your ranch," she supplied, rereading the ad once more.

The voice didn't answer right away and Kagome could hear ruffling on the other end then a deep sigh. "Alright girl, we'll need your name, number, where you live and your cell phone number if you have one so we can contact you if your not home after we interview you." He said rather boredly, as if he's said it a thousand times before.

_He probably has. _Kagome thought idly. "Well, I already told you my name, Kagome Higurashi. My home number is 587-841-1096 and my cell is 867-5309. I live on 87 Feudal Road." She replied, writing down the ranch's address on a piece of paper. She needed to know where she was going for the interview the man mentioned.

A pause on the other end – Kagome figured he was scribbling everything down – then he spoke again. "Age?"

She arched a brow at the odd question but shrugged it off. "I'm twenty four."

"Okay girl, be here at five o'clock tonight for your interview and no later, got that?"

Kagome's temper rose and she narrowed her eyes. "No need to be so rude. I'll be there at five. And my name's Kagome, not girl. Got that?" She mimicked him with a smirk.

She heard a growl on the other end and she blinked. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, wench. If you want this work, you're gonna hafta be well mannered." He snapped, his own temper rising.

Kagome bit back a retort on the tip of her tongue. _Wench? How dare he call me that! He doesn't even know me and here he is, calling me names! _"Fine. I'll be there at five," Even though she thought this rude, arrogant man didn't deserve it, she said it anyway. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever wench." The line went dead.

Kagome huffed and slammed the phone down on the cradle, glaring daggers at it. "What a rude man. I certainly hope I won't have to work with him if I do get this job." Looking up at the clock, she sighed and headed upstairs to the bathroom to get ready. It was already four thirty.

* * *

"Yo, Pops," 

Ryosuke looked up from his computer screen to stare at his youngest son. "Yes, Inuyasha? What is it you want?"

Inuyasha plopped down in one of the plush chairs in front of his father's desk. "Someone just called answering our ad in the newspaper for volunteer work. She'll be here at five for an interview."

Ryo cocked a brow. "She? What's her name?"

Inuyasha dug around in his pocket for a scrap of paper. "Kagome Higurashi, she's twenty four and she lives on 87 Feudal Road," he responded, placing the piece of paper on the desk before him.

Mr. Takshi picked it up and scanned the messy handwriting adorning it. He nodded. "Alright then. You and Sesshomaru will meet her, ask her the basic questions then bring to her my office so I can meet her." He tucked the paper in a folder and typed something in his flat screen computer.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "What? Why do _we _hafta do it? Why can't you?" he complained, brows knitting together.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Because, Inuyasha, I have a lot of work to do today and I do not have the time to do the interview. My meeting with her will only be brief then I must get back to work. Now get out of here and tell your brother wherever the hell he is so he knows." And with that, he gave his son a stern look before returning to his work.

Inuyasha mumbled something the stood up and stormed out the door in search of his bastard of a half brother.

"Sesshomaru! Where the hell are ya?" Inuyasha yelled, jumping down the porch steps.

"No need to yell, brother. I'm in the barn." Came the smooth voice of his brother.

Inuyasha sighed and strode over to the barn entrance to see his brother stacking hay with a pitchfork. "We gotta interview someone who's coming over at five. Dad can't do it 'cause he says he's got too much work to do, which I think is a load of bullshit." He hoisted himself up onto the stall railing and stared at his brother boredly.

Sesshomaru heaved a bale of hay into the pen and wiped his brow. "An interview? With whom?"

"Some bitch named Kagome. We gotta ask questions then bring her to Dad's office so he can meet her."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well. Since she will be here in less than half an hour, I'm heading in to take a short shower." He propped the pitchfork against the wall and passed Inuyasha as he headed for the exit. He paused in the threshold. "I suggest you do the same, Inuyasha. You stink of manure and sweat."

Inuyasha snorted. "No shit Sherlock, we live on a farm. Whaddaya except me to smell like, daisies and cologne? You don't smell like a bouquet of roses either." He explained, jumping down and following his half brother outside.

Sesshomaru ignored him and headed for their large ranch house, climbing the steps and pushing the screen door open. "And be sure to wear some clean clothes, Inuyasha. We want to look decent for our volunteer. The ones you have on now are filthy." With that said, Sesshomaru started up the stairs, leaving a grumbling Inuyasha behind.

* * *

Walking down the stairs in a nice jean skirt that ended at her knees and a white shirt with a brown leather vest thrown over it, Kagome pulled on her white and tan cowgirl boots then walked to the kitchen. "Mama, I'm leaving to go get interviewed at the Takshi Ranch. I gotta be there at five so I probably won't be back until around six or so." 

Mrs. Higurashi looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Alright, dear. Good luck. I'll save you some dinner for when you get back."

Kagome smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thanks, mama. And tell Souta to stay _out_ of my room while I'm gone, please. I don't want him putting mustard on my pillow again." She wrinkled her nose at the memory. That brat.

Her mother laughed softly. "Of course, dear. Now go before you're late."

She nodded. "See ya later, mom." She turned around, grabbed her keys off the table and headed for the door. She pushed open the squeaky screen door and jumped the two porch steps, bending down to pet her fat cat Buyo before striding over to her forest green Jeep Wrangler. She jumped in and started her jeep, pulling out of the dirt driveway then speeding down the road to her destination: 164 Tokijin Road.

* * *

Well, there ya go. The first chapter. n.n I think I'm gonna enjoy writing this story. The plot will develop as the story progresses and gets longer. Please tell me what you think of it in a review. Thank you! 

_**Keiko**_


	2. Meetings

Buwahahaha!

…

Okay, now that _that's _outta my system…

Heh. I just had this sudden urge to laugh evilly, so I did, and my dad just gave me a really odd look. It was hilarious. And OHMYGOD, my first day of school was today. X.x Ack. My Biology teacher seems like real bitch… Anyway, here's another chapter of **Wanted** for your reading pleasure. This chapter is short just like the first. I intend for them all to be short. But, don't let your hopes down. They might get longer later on. n.n; Okay, enough of that…

On with the fic!

**

* * *

Wanted**_  
Chapter two - Meetings_

_

* * *

_  
Windows down, her favorite radia station blaring and going sixty down the road, Kagome sang along with almost all of the songs playing on the station. Her raven hair wisped about her face and her dark sunglasses shielded her chocolate eyes from the blazing sun overhead. Her fingers drummed to the beat of the song on the steering wheel, a pleasant smile on her face as she sang. She loved driving like this, her windows down, radio blaring on a hot sunny day.

Although she felt relaxed and cool in her Jeep, her mind kept wandering to the conversation she had with that rude man over the telephone earlier. Who was that man? Surely he didn't treat _all _of their volunteers like that. But then again, maybe he did. He could be one of those men who could care less about other people's feelings and act all snide and arrogant.

Her eyes narrowed beneath her sunglasses and she scowled at nothing, already hating the man and she had yet to meet him. Well, she'd just have to make sure she asks just as rude to him and call him an insulting name. He seemed to have a thing with calling woman "wench". And what was with that growl? Was he a demon? He probably was. No human can growl that real and low. But what kind of demon? Wolf? Cat? Dog?

She snickered. _Yeah, that'll be the day. A dog demon. _

The Takshi Ranch came into view and Kagome pulled into the long dirt driveway, something flipping in her stomach as she neared the large ranch house. She couldn't help but stare in awe at the house itself and its surroundings. A large pasture on either side of the driveway, a fences surrounding them and Kagome nearly squealed with joy when she saw the creatures grazing within them.

Horses. And lots of them.

Ever since she was little, she'd loved horses. They are her favorite animal. She didn't know why she loved them so much, she just did. Maybe it was how graceful and serene they looked when the galloped across an open plane or just the majestic beauty of them. She supposed it was the latter, and more.

She pulled up next to an old looking truck and stepped out of her jeep, closing the door behind her then gazing at her environment. "Wow…this place is really…big." She said softly, backing away from the house so she could get a better look at it. She whistled and tilted her head to the side, studying the house. "Must be about two stories…maybe three." Kagome concluded, pursing her lips.

A loud bark came from her left and she jumped, turning towards the sound. Immediately her eyes lit up and she smiled, kneeling down. "Hey there."

A beautiful grey and white Husky dog was standing there, its tongue lolling out of its mouth and it's head cocking to the side as it studied the unfamiliar face.

Kagome cooed to the dog. "It's okay. I won't hurt you," She held out her hand and the dog trotted towards her, stopping a foot away and sniffing her hand. Kagome smiled then slowly reached up and petted the Husky on the head. "You're a beautiful dog, aren't you?"

The dog barked and stepped closer, sensing no harm from this human then it tilted its head and gave her a long lick on the cheek.

Kagome giggled. "Well, I guess you're not vicious at all, are you?" She laughed as the Husky continued to give her a second shower and she scratched it behind the ears, on the back. Something shiny caught her eye around the neck and she reached around to draw forth a nametag. "Aries." She read softly.

Aries barked at the mention of his name.

She smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful dog."

Aries continued to lick her and Kagome sustained petting him.

"Aires, here boy."

The Husky lifted his head at his owners voice then trotted over to the porch where the voice came from, leaving Kagome kneeling in the dust.

Kagome stood once again and pulled her sunglasses off, turning towards the man who was kneeling on the porch, Aries saying hello to his master.

Kagome took this time to study the man's appearance and found that he was rather quite handsome. Long silver hair that cascaded to his waist and golden eyes stared down at the dog. His tanned, muscled body was covered in a white wife beater and faded baggy blue jeans with large brown boots on his feet. She had to resist the urge to drool.

The man finally looked up at her with a scowl and he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. Aries barked then ran off towards the barn.

Kagome shook her head and smiled politely. "Hello, I'm—"

"Kagome Higurashi, right?" He finished for her.

Kagome blinked then her eyes grew wide. "You! You were the one I talked to on the phone with!" She pointed a finger at him.

The silver haired man rolled his eyes then walked down the steps, before her in only a few short strides. "Yeah, that was me and I'd appreciate it if you don't call me 'you'. I have a name."

Her hand fell and her eyes narrowed. She placed her hands on her hips in a typical female stance. "Oh? So you can call me 'wench' but I can't call you anything except for your name?" She snorted. "Not likely."

He growled, a fang peeking out from beneath his upper lip and she saw something twitch on his head. Ears?

All anger dissolved into bewilderment and she stared at his ears openly. "Are those…ears?"

The man arched a black brow. "Yeah, they are. I'm a dog hanyou."

Kagome's mouth dropped. _Well, that explains the growl…and the fang…and the…_ "…Can I touch them?" _Stupid!_

He blinked. "Keh! No!"

She blushed. "Uh, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

He scoffed. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm Inuyasha. That's what you'll be calling me and not 'you'." Inuyasha said gruffly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kagome's anger returned and she huffed. "Well, Inu_yasha, _I'm here for an interview, so ask the damn questions so I can get outta here and away from you." She snapped, her coffee orbs crackling with a blazing fire.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly with mild surprise. Now that's different. This girl actually had some guts in her to talk back to him and insult him at once. He smirked inwardly. This was gonna be fun. Nobody has ever talked back to Inuyasha, save his brother, his father and his ex. And the wimpy wolf.

The surprised expression quickly turned into a scowl and he growled. "I thought I told you to watch your mouth bitch, or you _won't _be gettin' this job." He said lowly, amber eyes narrowing to a glare.

She glared back. "Gee, I would if I could but my nose is in the way so it's kinda difficult to watch it. And I would hardly call this a _job_. This is _volunteer _work, remember? I don't get paid, moron." Kagome fired back, her blood boiling.

Inuyasha growled again, this time menacingly. "Listen here, you bitch—"

"Just met the girl and already you are starting a fight. Tisk, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stiffened at the sound of his brother's cool voice and he sighed, glaring at Kagome one last time before stomping back up the steps and stalking inside.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him childishly before regarding the older version of Inuyasha with a puzzled look. "Hi," she said for lack of anything better to say.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hello. I am Sesshomaru, that baka's older brother."

Kagome nodded and her mouth formed an "o". _So that's why they look so much alike…well, except that he has longer hair than the moron and has markings on his face…and I think he's a bit taller too._

Sesshomaru strode down the stairs and to her, holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and the handshaking commenced.

"You are Kagome, correct?" he asked in a monotone.

She nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah, that's me. Um, I have a question. Is your brother always that rude?" She couldn't resist. She had to ask.

Sesshomaru sighed and let go of her hand. He nodded. "I am afraid so. But do not let his words cut into you deep. He is always this rude to everyone."

_Aha! So he _is _an arrogant moron who could care less about other people's feelings! _She mentally did a little victory dance and she grinned. "I see. Well then, I guess I'll just have to learn to ignore him and throw and insult or two his way if he bothers me too much." Kagome stated, grinning.

An elegant brow disappeared in the fringe of silver bangs. This girl had spirit. She was a perfect match for his little brother. He would enjoy having her here, working with his baka of a brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could tell already that there would be lots of fights and squabbles in the near future that was for sure.

Sesshomaru spun on his heel and headed for the house. "Come with me inside. I will need to ask you some questions before you can qualify to work here." He jumped the steps and opened the door, waiting patiently for her.

Kagome nodded and climbed the steps, smiling slightly when she heard a faint creaking sound. She stepped inside and nodded thanks to Sesshomaru for holding the door open. He followed in after her and started for another room. Kagome trailed after, looking around the house in awe. Mostly everything looked antique and fragile enough that if you gave it the slightest touch, it would shatter. She soon found herself in a spacious living room where Inuyasha had already made himself comfortable on the couth, sipping a coke.

Kagome sat down adjacent to the couth on a plush chair and she had to refrain from giggling at how soft it was. She made herself comfortable and she could feel Inuyasha's eyes boring into hers. She pointedly ignored him – which infuriated him more – and watched as Sesshomaru sat down next to Inuyasha.

The questions began.

* * *

And that's the end. Of the chapter, anyway. I think I made it obvious that Inuyasha and Kagome hate each other's guts. But that'll change. Eventually. XD Hehe. I can't for that. I'm just a fluff whore. XD I love reading it and writing. –Giggle.- Well, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Please review! 

_**Keiko**_


	3. His Eyes

I think I'm making a habit of doing a chapter a day. xD Lol. So, here's the third chapter of **Wanted. **I think it's turning out pretty good, ne? Don't worry; the Fluff will be coming soon enough. Maybe that's why I'm writing a chapter a day…to get to the Fluff sooner. XD Lol. Okay, enough of my nonsense rambling. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**Wanted**  
Chatper Three - His Eyes _

* * *

"And the last question: Have you ever lived in a small town or city and if so, what was the name of the town or city?" 

Kagome sighed and took a sip of he Mountain Dew. These questions have been going on for about an hour and a half and she was getting tired. Not to mention that Inuyasha's glares were getting a tad bit annoying. Every once in a while, she'd throw her own glare at him and he'd react by snarling at and mouthing the words, "Just you wait". She could hardly contain her "joy" at what the three words meant. Hear the sarcasm. But…part of her wished that those three words could mean more than what they really were, promises filled with passion. But she quickly dismissed the notion. She just met the guy and he had no problems hiding his resent for her. A girl can dream, right? He's damn sexy! But she'd never admit that.

"Well, actually when I was younger, I lived in downtown Tokyo but we moved shortly after my father's death. We decided to live on the outskirts of downtown Tokyo instead, not really far from the city itself because my mother still has all her money in the banks and such. Also, we still go grocery shopping there. So, here we are, just on the outskirts of downtown Tokyo." She explained, spreading her arms out then dropping them back down to her sides with her hands in her lap.

Sesshomaru nodded and scribbled something down on a sheet of paper then scanned its contents, his eyeglasses sliding down his nose slightly. He used a clawed finger to push them back up and he nodded once more before setting the paper down and regarding Kagome with an approvable look. "Good, good. Well, Miss Higurashi, you seem to fit all of our qualifications for volunteering here. Very nice."

Kagome perked up and smiled; hope building up in her heart. _Maybe I will get this after all._

The older brother took a sip of his coke then stood up, Kagome and Inuyasha following suit. "I have one last question for you, Kagome."

Kagome tensed and nodded slowly.

"…How soon can you start?"

_Yes!_ She smiled. "Immediately." Kagome answered, trying to ignore Inuyasha's annoyed growl. _Well, too damn bad for him. He'll just have to stay away from me if he hates me that much._

Sesshomaru inclined his head once. "Very good. Now, if you'll come with me, my father wishes to meet your acquaintance." He drawled then tuned around and headed down the long hallway.

Kagome started to follow was Inuyasha stepped in front of her, preventing her from following after the older youkai. She blinked up at him. "Yes?"

Golden eyes narrowed down at her and he leaned forward so their noses were touching. Kagome's blood rushed through her veins at the close proximity but she quickly shook it off and she narrowed her own eyes.

He growled low in his throat. "Listen, wench. Just because you're working here now doesn't mean that I'll start being Mister Nice Guy. And just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll be giving you the easy shit to do. You _will _be getting difficult jobs and you will _not _slack off during work. Understood?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat that was trying to cut off her oxygen supply. But she quickly recovered. She wouldn't let this…this _dog _intimidate her. "I didn't expect you to," she said lowly. "And I _never _'slack off' as you so delicately put it." And with one last cold stare, she brushed past him and headed down the hallway after Sesshomaru.

* * *

Okay, he'd admit it. The girl had spunk, something he found rare in girls nowadays. And it was also something he admired. But this girl had somehow gotten to him deeply, looked past his hard exterior and saw nothing but a lost, wounded puppy. And she took advantage of that, talking back to him like he _wouldn't _tie her up and throw her into a stampede of wild bulls. No one had _ever _talked back to him, except for his ex girlfriend, Kikyou who was no longer among the living. He loved the way she had stuck up for herself, her fiery temper, and he slender figure. Come to think of it, Kagome was a lot like Kikyo, both having the same temper and looks. It was kinda strange, really, how she looked so much like her. But he shrugged it of. A mere coincidence. Kikyo had died in a tragic airplane crash on her way home from Texas. She'd been visiting her family there, staying for a week then coming back home, to him. Apparently, the pilot had some serious suicidal issues and decided to end his problems, not caring whom else was on the plane. 

The memory brought pain to him and Inuyasha sighed, exiting the house and making his way to the barn. He didn't acknowledge Aries as he barked at him from his place near the entrance as he strode in. He needed some time to think. Think about things he's long since forgotten and how a mere human girl could ignite feelings in him he hadn't felt since Kikyo. There was just something about her, and it wasn't her looks. Every time she threw a glare or look his way, he couldn't help but respond with his own glare and mouth the words "Just you wait", something he and Kikyo had done in the past. Truthfully, he had no idea what he meant by those words. Whether it was a threat to get to her stay the hell away from him, or something entirely different. He wanted it to be different. He didn't want her to hate him. And he didn't want to hate her. It was just that she reminded him so much of Kikyo that it was hard for him to contain his emotions.

Inuyasha sighed and didn't quite seem to remember ending up at his destination. He smiled upon seeing his noble steed, a black Percheron named Raven. (If you're wondering what a Percheron looks like, they're a _very _large and tall horse. If you have an average height of around five foot six or seven, the top of your head is level to their shoulder.) He'd always remember the day he got the stallion, on his sixteenth birthday, a gift from his father. Horse and hanyou had bonded instantly and Inuyasha spent all the time he could with the horse. At the time, he didn't know a thing about horses so his father had hired someone to teach him the facts about the creature, how to tack them, horseback ride, et cetra.

He strode up the stall and the black Percheron immediately trotted over to the gate to greet his master. "Hey there, Rave. How ya doin' today?" he asked softly, stroking the long muzzle.

Raven whinnied happily.

He laughed and opened the gate, allowing the horse to walk out and to the opposite side of the barn where all the necessities of grooming and tacking were situated. Inuyasha chuckled and followed after his horse, picking up a brush along the way then stroking his silky black fur. Inuyasha always took good care of his pets, and Raven was no exception. Matter of fact, Raven was his favorite horse out of all of them. He was obedient, loyal, gentle with the kiddies when they had tours, and a good listener. Inuyasha would often come to the barn and just talk to Raven when he needed to pour out his thoughts. And this was one of those times.

Raven whinnied and nudged Inuyasha's shoulder with his large muzzle, causing his master to laugh and stroke the black nose. He finished brushing him then picked up the hoof pick and tapped Raven's front leg and the leg lifted obediently. He sighed and propped the leg against his own and started scrapping dirt and grim from the hoof, being mindful of the sensitive frog. (A frog is the big bump in the middle of the bottom of the hoof.) He proceeded to do this with the other three legs then commenced tacking up his horse, throwing on his personal saddle for Raven and adjusting it so it fit right. After that he put on the bridle and bit, strapping that on as well.

He patted the muscular neck of his horse. "Alright Rave, you're all done. Ready for a ride?" Inuyasha asked him, taking him by the bridle and steering him to the back of barn. Raven neighed softly in reply and trotted out the wide entrance to the pasture. Once outside, Inuyasha settled his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up onto the saddle. He shoved his remaining foot in the other stirrup, grabbed hold on the reins, kicked the horse's flacks firmly yet softly and they were off.

* * *

Kagome stepped outside and the sight that greeted her was breathtaking. The sun was just setting hover the horizon, the sky a wonderful mix of oranges, pinks and yellows. She sighed and smiled, strolling down the steps and to the fence to lean against it, gazing at the astonishing creatures within. Her meeting with Ryosuke Takshi was brief, but he did seem to take a keen liking to her. She liked him herself. He seemed like one of those warm, compassionate people and nothing like his youngest son. 

Speaking of, where was the arrogant moron? Last time she saw him, he was heading outside when she looked over her shoulder at him from the hallway. She shrugged. Oh well. It was probably best that she didn't see him. She didn't feel like getting into any fights right now. She was relaxed and happy now that she has a job to keep her busy. Well, it wasn't exactly a job, but it still gave her something to do. She started tomorrow at two in the afternoon to eight o'clock. Her own choice of days off were Fridays and Saturdays. And she had at least two sick days.

With another soft sigh, Kagome was just about to turn and head for her Jeep when something black caught her eye. Curious, she turned back and a gasp escaped her mouth, her chocolate eyes widening. There, racing across the open plane was Inuyasha one a gorgeous black stallion, a Percheron, Kagome figured.

"Oh my…" Kagome stared at the twosome as Inuyasha steered the horse to the left and her heart skipped a beat. She hoped he wouldn't see her staring at him in awe. That'd be just to embarrassing to explain. But thankfully, he didn't see her and he continued tearing across the pasture, unaware of Kagome watching his every move. God, how sexy he looked just then. The form of horse and man gliding almost gracefully across the hues of the sunset, a healthy orange glow settling upon them, making them look almost surreal. Something flipped inside her stomach and her eyes took on a dazed sheen, head tilting slightly to the side as she leaned fully on the sturdy, wooden fence.

Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled on the reins and brought his horse to a halt. Kagome's knees nearly gave out beneath her when he turned his head towards her, his face holding no emotions. Cinnamon and honey clashed together in a heated gaze, causing Kagome's insides turn to mush. She swallowed harshly, her feet seeming to be nailed to the ground, disallowing to her hightail it out of there.

Inuyasha's blood rushed through his veins as he stared into Kagome's mesmerizing brown eyes. His heart thudded against his chest rapidly and for a moment he thought his rip cage was going to break under the impact. _Why does she make me feel this way? Why does it feel like I want to be with her?_

Raven shifted his weight under him, impatiently waiting to run again. Inuyasha broke the intense eye contact to look down at his steed, leaning forward to pat his neck soothingly. The horse whinnied softly and Inuyasha lifted his head back up only the sight that greeted him made his insides churn mournfully and his ears droop.

Kagome was gone.

* * *

Sitting inside her Jeep, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles where white and her head bowed, Kagome stared down at her lap, not knowing for the life of her what had just transferred. His eyes…they held such passion, a veiled fire and it was like his amber orbs were windows to his soul, showing his hidden secrets, his deepest desires. Kagome's heart was thundering in her chest, the blood rushing to her face to create a dark flush. 

The moment his eyes left hers, Kagome snapped back to reality and ran for the first thing that came to her mind: her Jeep. It was like his eyes had a spell on her, entrapped her in a trance so she couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't speak.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Kagome started the engine with a shaky hand, shifting it into drive before turning around slowly and down the driveway, forcing herself to keep her eyes on the road in front of her instead of the pasture to her right.

She had to get out of here. Had to get away from those molten depths that tantalized her so. She just hoped that tomorrow wouldn't have the same outcome as today.

* * *

Mmm…I really like how this chapter turned out, especially with the whole eye scene. Heh. We got a little bit of chemistry goin' between Inuyasha and Kagome now! -Cackles.- n.n I'm not usually that detailed when I write and I'm very proud of myself by thinking up that scene. Please review and feel free to email me anytime and ask questions. I got an email saying that authors and authoresses are no longer allowed to answer reviews in chapters. Which I personally think is a load of bullshit. But, ya know…life can't be perfect, ne? See ya next chapter. 

Oh, and I'd like to thank my sister, Ashely - some of you already know her from my skits in **Dangerous Dancing** xD - for reading and editing my chapters for me. Thanks sis. I would've had some pretty funny mistakes if she hadn't. n.n;

**_Keiko_**


	4. Waste Work and Jealousy

Okay, yet another chapter of the fabulous story, **Wanted**. XD Even I gotta admit, this fic's not turning out too shabby. I'm really enjoying writing this fic…for some odd reason; I've always had a fascination with Wild West Love. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. A sucker why for romance…you get the jist. Or do you? o.O;

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter four – Waste Work and Jealousy_

_

* * *

_  
It _reeked_.

Shoving the shovel into the giant pile of cow and horse shit, Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and wrinkled his sensitive nose, making a face as he pulled the shovel out and tossed the manure into the wheel barrel. He wiped his brow and propped the shovel against the wall, exhaling deeply then pinning the man across the room a glare. "Why did _I _get stuck with this? This is _your _kind of job, not mine." Inuyasha grouched, picking up a bottled water and taking a swig.

The man grinned at the hanyou. "Sorry Inuyasha. But a job like that would only callous my hands and I need them to be soft and tender for the ladies, like so." He reached out and patted the behind of a passing woman carrying a sack of grain. The woman shrieked and swung the heavy sack around, the bag connecting with the man's head and him falling off the railing to land on his back with a loud thud and a grunt. "Pervert," she grumbled, giving him a cold stare before continuing her journey to her desired destination.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "When are you ever gonna learn, Miroku? I'm surprised that you're not brain damaged by now from all the blows to the head from 'the ladies'," He paused. "…Or more particularly, Sango." he inquired, nodding to the aforementioned woman.

Sango snorted, dumping the contents of the sack into a tall plastic container. "The day he learns to keep his hands to himself is the day you, Inuyasha, give up your favorite pair of Garfield boxers." She threw the now empty bag into a box then turned around, cocking a brow at the hanyou in question with a smirk curling her lips.

Inuyasha sputtered, golden eyes wide as his mouth worked up and down but no words processed. From his spot on the ground, Miroku burst out laughing, clutching his sides and rolling around in the dirt.

Sango chuckled at Inuyasha's expression – a mix between shock and horror – and patted his cheek as she passed him to get a drink from the cooler. "Your secrets out Inuyasha…So I suggest that you…ah…well, let's just say that you should break the habit of talking to yourself when you think nobody is listening." She grinned, winked then hauled Miroku up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him further into the barn. "Come on bouzo, we should start mucking out the stalls now so there won't be so much to do later."

Miroku instantly stopped laughing…and started protesting. "But-but Sango, didn't you just hear me say that I can't callous my hands because I need to—I mean, the ladies, Sango! Think of the ladies!" He tried to pry her hands off his collar but Sango held firm. "Sango! No! Wait!" His protests eventually faded to nothing as they ventured into the depths of the large barn.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "That bitch, doesn't she know that it's not _polite _to eavesdrop? Even if it was just me talking to myself, she had no right to—!"

"I thought I heard grouching in here."

Ears swiveling towards the new voice, Inuyasha growled then slowly turned to face the intruder…and froze. His mouth dropped slightly and he blinked, studying the female before him…or rather, what she was wearing. Her skirt, the waistband jean material with the zipper and button. A little under the zipper, the skirt actually began, flowing freely about her upper thighs. It was plaid skirting with the colors red, white and blue. She wore a brown tee with a split starting at the top and ending just about where you could see a little cleavage, enough to drive Inuyasha mad. The design, he saw was black fancy lettering, spelling out the phrase, "Want it? Come and get it." A picture was on it as well, a sexy looking cowgirl winking, holding a cowboy hat to her head. The shirt ended just above her bellybutton and Inuyasha had to keep himself from staring at her bare belly longer than necessary. He also noticed that she wore similar boots as yesterday, only these ones were more worn out.

He must've failed at not looking at the pale flesh of her stomach for too long– not to mention her shapely legs - because the next thing he saw were Kagome's fingers beckoning upward and Inuyasha flushed, snapping his head up to lock gazes with the woman before him.

Kagome blinked at him, wondering what the hell his problem was to make him so silent all of a sudden. "You okay?" she asked slowly, tilting her head to the side.

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath at how adorable she looked just then. _Gah! Fucking pheromones! _"Nothing. I'm fine." He looked away, unable to meet her gaze.

She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything, instead taking this time to take in what he was wearing. A red tee shirt with the words "Bite Me" printed on it and loose black jeans that covered up almost all of his brown work boots he wore today. It was simple, but Kagome had to resist the urge to drool.

She shook her head. "So, what am I doing today? Feeding the horses, working out in the fields, stacking hay—" She listed but was interrupted.

He thrust a shovel in her hand and smirked, pointing to the hug pile of crap then to the wheel barrel. "Have fun." And with that, he strode out of the barn to the house, a slight bounce to his step. At least he didn't have to that horrible job anymore.

Kagome stood there, dumbfounded with the shovel in her hands as she stared after him. She blinked then her brows furrowed lowly and a dark scowl adorned her features. "That bastard! He's making _me _do this? Why can't _he _do it! He's not cripple!" Kagome yelled, an inhuman growl working its way up her throat and out of her mouth. "Or at least not yet," she added lowly then sighed. Might as well get this done and over with. She turned to the matter at hand and groaned. This was going to take a while.

* * *

A rather smug smile upon his face, Inuyasha strode into the kitchen and to the fridge, swinging it open and poking his head inside for something to quench his hunger. But his hunger wasn't for food. It was for something else. Or rather, some_one _else. He mentally cursed himself and pulled his head out, slamming the fridge. He stalked over to the pantry and rummaged in that instead, making a sound in the back of his throat when he found the Twinkies. He pulled them out, stole one then shoved the package back in and unwrapped the sweet treat. 

With half of the snack in his mouth, Sesshomaru entered the kitchen with a blank expression, as usual. He rolled his eyes upon seeing half of a Twinkie in his half brother's mouth. "Inuyasha, you do know that—"

Inuyasha pulled the treat out and swallowed. "Yeah, yeah, I know he's on his way." He growled and took a fierce bite out of the other half of the cream filled treat. "Why the hell did Dad hire that son of a bitch anyway? It's not like he actually _does _any work around here anyhow," he complained around the Twinkie, tossing the wrapper into the garbage can.

Sesshomaru grabbed a soda from the fridge, turning to his brother after shutting the refrigerator door gently. "You know that is not true, brother. He works just as hard as the rest of us, and the volunteers." He popped open the soda and raised it to his lips. He paused just an inch away from his mouth. "Speaking of," he glanced at Inuyasha over the soda top, cocking a delicate brow. "What vile job did you give our new volunteer?"

Inuyasha grinned innocently. "Vile? What makes you think that I, your little brother, would give the _new _volunteer a _vile _job?" he said naively, cocking his head to the side.

Sesshomaru snorted uncharacteristically. "Please, little brother. I – unfortunately – know you too well. So what is it?" he proceeded to take a sip of his beverage.

The younger brother chuckled. "I gave her the lovely job of scooping up shit and delivering it to the other side of the Shit Shed." Inuyasha explained with a smirk, using the nickname he made up for the mini barn they used for the manure.

Sesshomaru sighed and set the can down, regarding the hanyou with a bland look. "You are twenty six, Inuyasha. Learn to act your age and not your shoe size, hm?"

Inuyasha's smirk dropped into a scowl. "Bite me, bastard." He threw him a glare then walked out of the kitchen. He started for the stairs but stopped half way. He sighed. _Might as well tell Kagome that he'll be arriving soon._ _Don't want her to be surprised. _He smirked inwardly and spun around, heading for the door instead. Maybe he _didn't _want her to be surprised, or…it could be just an excuse to see her again.

He wanted it to be the latter, but…something told him that the second one was more likely.

* * *

"Stupid, egocentric, horrid, idiotic, selfish, stubborn, lousy, rotten, son of a—!" 

She ended it with a growl, a deep glower upon her face as she lifted the shovel from the stinking heap of crap in front of her. Kagome held her breath as she swung around carefully and dumped it into the wheel barrel. He would pay. Oh, how he would pay _dearly._

"Bastard didn't even give me a pair of gloves," she mumbled, turning back around and thrusting the spade back into the brown mass of foul smelling waste. "And here I thought he was actually drool material…ha! Not after I get done with him…this crap can do more than just fertilize soil…" She continued to mutter to herself, unaware of the silver Ford truck that just parked outside the barn.

Another load of shit went into the wheel barrel and Kagome swung around only to shriek and stumble back, the shovel flying over head and she would've fell right into the almost full wheel barrel had it not been for the hand that caught her wrist and pull her into a hard chest.

"Are you okay, miss?"

The deep masculine voice pulled Kagome back to reality and she pulled back to stare up into the cobalt eyes of her savior. She blinked, noticing his dark tan and his black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. _Wow…_ was her first thought.

The man smiled charmingly down at her and released his hold on her, only to grasp her hands in his own large ones. "You didn't answer me. Are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head a nice shade of pink came up to tint her cheeks. "I-I'm fine, thank you." She smiled up at him and tried to pull back her hands but to no avail. Damn, this guy was strong.

He smiled again. "Good. We can't have a beautiful woman such as yourself all covered in waste now, can we?" He winked and released her hands, much to Kagome's relief.

Kagome laughed nervously and her blush darkened. "Well, I couldn't exactly say _beautiful_—" she started.

He waved a hand, dismissing the notion. "Nonsense. Now, a beautiful lady always has a beautiful name so why don't you grace me with your yours, hm?" he asked, stepping beside her and draping an arm around her shoulders.

Kagome inhaled sharply. "Kagome Higurashi," she squeaked, sucking in her lips.

"Kagome, what a lovely name." He winked. "I'm Kouga Tsuyami."

She offered a small smile. "Nice to meet you Kouga, but if you don't mind, I need to…"

"Get back to work."

Kagome nearly jumped into the willing Kouga's arms at the sudden voice. She turned towards the entrance to find Inuyasha standing there looking none to pleased with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring daggers at the wolf demon. She peeked up at Kouga to see that he was glaring right back at the dog hanyou.

Inuyasha growled and strode over to them, yanking Kagome out of Kouga's grasp and pulling her behind him protectively. The girl squeaked and stumbled backwards for the second time in the last five minutes and grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha's red tee shirt to catch her fall. Either he didn't notice or chose to ignore it when Kagome heaved herself forward into his back, her hand still clutching his shirt.

Kouga growled. "Well, well, if it isn't the mutt-face here to ruin my day, as always. You succeeded that easily enough just by your presence alone. Now get outta my way so I can get back to my woman."

Kagome sputtered. "M-_my woman?_"

The wolf narrowed his cerulean orbs and attempted to pull Kagome away from him by reaching around but Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and squeezed. _Hard._

The wolf demon yelped and yanked his hand back, his other hand rising to cradle his injured wrist. "What the fuck was that for?" Kouga snarled, baring his fangs.

Inuyasha was a bit surprised at the sudden surge of jealousy of the concept of Kagome being someone's woman. Especially Kouga's. He shrugged it off and snorted. "That's an obvious question coming from you, ya mangy wolf. Kagome's _not_ your woman, nor will she ever be so I suggest you get outta my sight with your tail between your legs like the cowardly wolf you are before I do more than just hurt your wrist." he spat, folding his arms across his chest. His ears swiveled in Kagome's direction as she tried to step around him, obviously to argue that she wasn't the wimpy wolf's woman. _Keh. Damn right she's not. If she's anyone's woman, she's— _Whoa…_way _too close for comfort there. Now, where in the seven hells did _that _come from?

Kagome must have succeeded in pushing past him to confront Kouga because he suddenly found her standing in front of him, facing the wolf youkai with a death glare and if looks could kill, Kouga would be six feet under by now.

"How _dare _you say I'm your woman! I most certainly am _not_! I barely even know you for ten minutes and here you are, declaring me as your woman!" Kagome huffed, her face flushed from anger and her fists balled into tight fists. Inuyasha – who had stepped to the side to watch her in the act – had to admit that she looked quite cute like that. _Where the fuck are these thoughts coming from?_

Kouga blinked in utter confusion. "Not my woman? Baloney, of course you are. I claimed you before Inutrasha did so therefore, you're my woman." He ignored the growl from the hanyou at the name and smiled attractively down at Kagome, who faltered at the smile, at lost for words. "Well Kagome, I better be off now and get my work done. Be seein' ya." He winked and gave a two fingered salute then grasped her hand to lift it to his lips where he gave a gentle kiss to her knuckles before he dropped it and spun around, walking off and waving over his shoulder. "Later, dog-turd."

Inuyasha growled, lip pulled back in a feral snarl as he watched him exit the barn to go do his "work" as he called it which was actually sitting on his lazy ass all day and watching the others do his work for him as he drinks a beer. But that was Inuyasha's opinion.

Kagome still stood there, thunderstruck with her mouth hanging open and Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from saying his next words.

"Close your mouth Kagome, you'll attract flies. And go take a shower or something. You smell like shit."

That snapped her back to reality faster than the blink of an eye and the next thing Inuyasha felt was a stinging sensation on his left cheek before he saw Kagome's form storming out of the barn, hands flexing.

He blinked. "…Ouch."

* * *

Lmao. I'll have to admit, I like the way this ended. n.n; Heh, a bit of jealousy there, Inu-Chan? 

**Inuyasha:** -Blushes and growls.- Bite me!

**Keiko:** -Sighs.- I think those are your favorite two words in the human dictionary. But, if you insist… -Leans over and bites his arm.-

**Inuyasha:** -Yelps and runs away, yelling over his shoulder,- You cannibal!

**Keiko:** -Grins and picks up a spork, eyeing the readers while licking her lips.- Review and I won't eat you.


	5. A Tender Moment

-Sigh.- I don't feel like saying a bunch today. I just feel…blah.

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter five – A Tender Moment_

_

* * *

_  
"The _nerve _of that man! How _dare _he say that! He's so stupid! He—he—! Urgh!" Kagome stormed up the house steps, hands clenched as she marched over to the swing at one of the porch and sat down. Her anger quickly diminished though and she sighed, bringing her hands up to bury her hands in them. "Why does he have to be so…so _rude _all the time? It's like he doesn't have an ounce of niceness in him. Can it be so bad to be nice to me at least once?" She sighed again and shook her head, closing her chocolate eyes. What did she ever do to him to make him act this way towards her? Nobody could be _that _mean without a reason…right?

"Why?" her asked herself softly.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Lifting her head from her hands, Kagome looked up at the person in front of her with her coffee orbs curiously.

A dark haired man stood before her with a pleasant smile on his face and kind, violet eyes. His hair, she noticed, was pulled back into a small rat's tail at the nape of his neck, a trait that suited him well. Traditional farm clothes adorned his body, a dark purple button shirt fitted his slightly built form, tucked into his khaki pants and black boots completed the look. All in all, he passed off as handsome. _Not as handsome as Inuyasha, though… _Kagome found herself thinking and she quickly shook her head. _I did _not _just think that…_

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Momentarily forgetting that she was no longer along, Kagome smiled up at the man and stood, bowing slightly. "Ah, sorry about that. I guess I kinda dozed off, something I do a lot nowadays," she joked, laughing softly.

The man chuckled and extended a hand, which Kagome warmly accepted. "Not a problem. I'm Miroku, by the way. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and she swallowed. _Please don't tell me this guy's another Kouga…_ "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you, Miroku." She offered a small smile.

Miroku smiled genuinely and grasped her hand in both of his. "Ah, Kagome, what fair name for a lady such as yourself."

Kagome inwardly groaned. _God, he _is _another Kouga! _She laughed nervously and blushed lightly. "Eh, heh…thanks…"

He continued to smile still, stepping closer to her and Kagome's guard shot up. "My fair lady, would you consider—" He was cut short by a low growl from behind him and Miroku tensed, hearing the warning and menace in the growl. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled down at Kagome, feigning as if he heard nothing. "Ah, you must excuse me Kagome, for I just remembered something that I need to assist to in the barn. Farewell." He kissed the back of her hand then spun on his heel, practically running from the house to the barn.

Kagome stared after the running man, blinking in confusion. "What's up with him?" she asked herself softly, tilting her head to the side. She sighed then shrugged it off. "Whatever. Didn't feel like putting up with another Kouga anyway." She faced forward once more then froze in her spot as her brown eyes connected with those of amber. She blinked then huffed, sticking her nose in the air and striding towards the door, pulling it open and stomping inside.

Inuyasha stood where he was, staring at the closed door with a black expression. He knew she'd do something like that, so he wasn't really all that angry with her for ignoring him then walking into his house. Even though he should be. But he wasn't and that puzzled him to the fullest. Sighing and shaking his head, he followed in after her, sniffing the air vaguely for her scent and walking through the living and dining rooms to the kitchen where he found her sitting at the table with a glass of water in front of her. She disregarded him as he walked behind her over to the counter to her left and leaned against it, folding his arms over his chest and staring at her silently.

He took this time to observe her. Her hands were folded in her lap tightly, her face holding a slightly annoyed yet confused expression as she stared at the glass of water in front of her which by the looks of it, was untouched.

The silence dragged on as both of them refused to speak, the only audible sounds the ticking of the clock above the sink and the occasional whinny or neigh from the pastures.

The minutes dragged on in silence and finally, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. "Listen wench, I'm—"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it."

Inuyasha blinked at her. Well, at least he got her talking. "Look, what I'm trying to say is—"

"I _said _I don't wanna hear it." she snapped, narrowing her eyes but not at him.

He growled. "Kagome—"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" she yelled, snapping her head towards him and shooting from her seat. He snapped his mouth shut and gazed at her. "I don't want to hear your excuses! You're a rude, selfish, arrogant son of a bitch and I should've never agreed to work to work for you!" Unshed tears brimmed her chocolate orbs and her bottom lip trembled. "I can't believe you would say something like that to me when I did _nothing _of the sort to you! It's to be expected that I'd smell like shit when I've _been_ around the substance all day!" Kagome fought back the tears that threatened to fall as she stared hard at the hanyou.

Ears pinned against his head to block out her loud choice of volume, Inuyasha growled, getting highly annoyed by her none-stop bitching. Getting fed up with the insults, he pushed himself forward and strode over to her, grabbing Kagome's wrist, squeezing firmly but not so much to hurt her when she tried to pull back.

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to yank her wrist back but Inuyasha held firm.

He growled warningly. "Goddamn it woman, would you shut the hell up so I can fucking apologize already!" Inuyasha hollered; lip pulled back in a snarl and his golden eyes flashing with fury.

Kagome stilled instantly at his words, her water orbs gazing up at him with such uncertainty and hurt that it made him want to gather her up in his arms and sooth her sorrows. But he resisted, just barely.

Inuyasha sighed and loosed his grip on her wrist, but didn't let go. The strong scent of salt assaulted his nose and he sucked in a breath at the tears that now fell freely down her flushed cheeks. _Did I cause this? _The thought floated across his mind and his eyes softened, eliciting a mildly surprised gasp from the woman.

Without thinking, Inuyasha raised his hand to wipe away the tears with his thumb tenderly, his mind not registering the kind act. Kagome continued to stare at him with bafflement. "Kagome…look, I didn't mean…what I'm trying to say is…" He sighed again. This was more difficult that it proved to be. "I'm…sorry, Kagome." He finally managed softly. "I didn't mean to say that and truthfully, I have no idea why I said it. I just…I guess I said it before I could stop myself. I always tend to act before I think and, well…let's just say that the outcome has never been good." Inuyasha finished, glancing away from her with a light tint of pink rising to his cheeks.

Kagome looked up at him, her cheeks tingling from where he had wiped away her tears gently. She took in a shaky breath and sniffled once before bowing her head, remaining silent. _I…don't know what to say. That was the first time he's ever been nice to me in the one day I've known him…Maybe he really isn't all that bad, _she thought, the tiniest of smiles curving her lips.

Inuyasha stole a glance at her, finding her head bowed and…a small smile on her lips. His ears perked some and he turned towards her again. Realizing that he still held her wrist, he released it and Kagome let it drop to her side before lifting her head to regard the hanyou with large, liquid coffee eyes and a warm, forgiving smile on her lips.

His heart skipped a beat and his gaze dropped to her full, kissable lips, longing to close the distance between them and press his own lips to her smiling ones, wanting to taste her sweetness that he knew was there. He opted for giving a small smile in return instead, which was accompanied with a light blush.

"…You…okay now?" he asked softly, ears perking up a bit.

Kagome sighed and nodded, her own blush coming to tinge her cheeks a nice shade of cherry red. "Yeah…I'm okay now." Her smile widened. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

He blinked. "For what?"

"For apologizing. I could tell it was hard for you. You must not do it often then, huh?" Kagome guessed and glanced away, her hands twisting together in front of her.

The hanyou scoffed. "Keh. Damn right I don't." He sucked in a breath. "But…"

Kagome looked back up at him, waiting patiently for him to finish.

Inuyasha tried to fight back the blush that was forming on his cheeks but to no avail. "But…I can make an exception for you." he whispered, his face heating up rapidly but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her chocolate orbs. _There's something about her…that makes me confess things I'd rather keep secret… _

Kagome blinked and smiled warmly at him, her flush darkening but she didn't care. She felt more at ease now and more comfortable around him than she had ever been. And she found that she didn't mind one bit. "Thank you."

The words were uttered so softly that Inuyasha barely caught them. Her smile was contagious, he decided as he felt the beginnings of a smile plague his features. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare into her mesmerizing brown eyes until Kagome looked away and out the window to their right.

Inuyasha followed suit, a sigh escaping his lips. The two just stood there, gazing out the window in a compatible silence as they watched the horses gallop across the pastures gracefully, in twos, threes and some loners could be seen as well.

"…Kagome."

Snapping out of her daydream, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was currently staring down at her. She cocked her head to the side. "Yes?"

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. "You…you want some help with your work?" he asked slowly, his tongue darting out to lick his suddenly dry lips.

Kagome blinked at the question but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah…I'd like that, Inuyasha. Thanks." She giggled softly and headed for the door, stopping in the threshold and looking over her shoulder at him.

Inuyasha blinked, blushed, and then let a small smile grace his lips and he started after her, Kagome continuing the journey out the door and to the barn when he reached her side. They reached the barn and they both began the hard work of tossing the waste in the wheel barrel then transporting it to the Shit Shed. Inuyasha had explained the name to her and she had burst out laughing, causing something warm to pool in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach. He laughed along with her and they took turns pushing the barrel to the shed, and alternating pushing it back.

The warm and comforting feeling that had settled into both of their hearts made itself at home and they simultaneously looked at each other then, the two of them acknowledging the rare and tender moment they had just had with a shy smile.

Neither of them regretted Kagome taking this job.

* * *

Well, there ya have it, chapter five of **Wanted. **Awesome ending, ne? n.n; Heh. Tell me whatcha think in a review and I'll try and update soon, kay? n.n; ToOdLeS. 

_**Keiko **_


	6. Hidden Emotions

Welcome back to **Wanted. **Right now, I really don't feel like spilling out my thoughts so I'll just start the chapter. -Sigh.-

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter six – Hidden Emotions  
_

_

* * *

_  
After what seemed like ages, the weekend finally rolled around and Kagome couldn't have been happier. She and Inuyasha had barely even glanced at each other since that one day and it wasn't so much of a surprise that they were trying to avoid one other ever since. The tension between them was unbearable. It's weird, actually. You'd think that they'd be more comfortable about each other after that moment and learn to trust one another easier. But no. It was the opposite. After Kagome had gone home after her days work, she'd sat in her room for hours on end, just thinking about it. What did Inuyasha really feel for her? Why had he been jealous that Kouga had called her his woman? Did he even like her in the slightest bit? That thought had made her innards flip flop wildly around in her stomach and a flush to darken her cheeks.

But upon other things, Kagome had met her now current best friend, Sango. The day after she and Inuyasha had had that moment, she had returned for another shift and Sango was in the barn, tending to the horses. She introduced herself with a smile and Kagome liked her right away. They spent the time in the barn getting to know one another and they'd become fast friends. After a while, they'd both found out that the other girl had a passion for horses, just like herself. They chatted excessively, laughing and giggle and having a good time.

She'd also managed to befriend the lech, Miroku, as Sango liked to call him. He wasn't all that bad, actually, once you get to know him, despite his wandering hands. She'd guessed that he had something for Sango because he couldn't seem to keep his hands away from her and every two hours or so, he's sulk out of the barn sporting a bright red handprint.

Thinking back on those moments, a pleasant giggle bubbled from within her as she stroked her fat cat Buyo, who in turn purred contently on her lap. She sighed and paused in her ministrations, leaning back on the beige leather couch. Buyo protested and nudged her hand to continue and with a roll of her eyes, Kagome complied. "Spoiled cat."

He sustained to purr.

Shaking her head, she scratched the cat behind the ears and looked up when her mother sauntered in with a smile on her face. She smiled in return. "Hi, mom."

"Hello, dear," The elder woman sat down next to her and tucked her legs beside her, giving Buyo a fond pat on the head before leaning back in the couch with her daughter.

Kagome stared down at the obese feline. "Taking a break?"

She heard her mother sigh. "That I am, Kagome. After the fiasco in the kitchen earlier today consisting of two troublesome boys in this house, I think I deserve a break from cleaning up after them."

Kagome smiled at the memory. It had happened this morning during breakfast when Gramps had been drinking his steaming hot coffee and Buyo had rubbed himself up against his leg, starling the old man into dropping his hot coffee onto his lap, jumping off at the scalding heat. His plate consisting of pancakes, bacon and eggs flew up in the process and conveniently landed on Souta's lap who had been sitting across from Gramps. And acting on impulse, Souta had jumped up as well, spilling his orange juice he had been drinking all over the floor then slipping on it and falling hard on his butt. While falling, he had managed to bump Mrs. Higurashi who had been standing by the counter and, startled herself, she had jumped in surprise and knocked over the bag of flour she had been using for the pancakes in the process and _that_ had flew everywhere, covering the kitchen with the white powder and it's occupants. And to finish if all off, Buyo had leaped up onto the table and started wolfing down the remnants of the breakfast. Kagome had been in the doorway, watching the whole scenario while laughing her butt off.

"Yeah, that had to be a pain. I would've helped mom, but I just couldn't stop laughing," she exclaimed, grinning at her mother with mirth in her chocolate eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and waved a hand. "No worries dear, it wasn't that hard to clean up. But now that I've thought about it, I should have had your grandfather and Souta clean it up themselves while I watched. But now that it's done and over with, I think I deserve some relaxation." Her mother stated, closing her eyes and sighing.

Kagome nodded and sighed as well, looking back down at her pet that had dozed off some time during the memory. Her hand rested on his back and she found herself thinking about the other day again. She'd been doing that a lot lately, dazing off at the oddest moments during the day. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? It was just a moment, a rare moment that will most likely never happen again. Not with him, anyway. But…part of me wants it to happen again. I hate the tension between us; it's so uncomfortable. I just…_ Her thoughts trailed off with a sigh and she closed her eyes, her brow furrowing together slightly from annoyance. No matter what she did, she couldn't get him off of her mind. She didn't _want_ to think about him and his warm hands, didn't _want _to think about those amber eyes that engrossed her so. But that proved to be difficult.

So, to keep her mind occupied, she had cleaned her room that had been a pigsty. She made a face when she recalled the half-eaten, moldy ham sandwich she had found under her bed. How had _that _managed to get under there? The most probable solution would have to be Souta, the brat. He always skips into her room whenever he pleases, touching everything with his usually dirty little hands from being outside for the better portion of the day and leaving his belongings everywhere in her room. Sometimes she just wished to throttle the brat, stab him repeatedly with a rusty knife then bring him back to life so she can kill him again. But still, he was her brother and she could not comply with her wishes. He may be her brother, but that didn't mean she had to like him. Love him, but not like.

Her face contorted into a mild scowl and her hands flexed. _That brat…_

"Kagome dear, are you all right?"

The pleasant sound of her mother's voice snapped her out of her reverie and she blinked, turning to gaze at the older woman's concerned brown eyes. She offered a small smile. "I'm fine, Mama. Just dazing off again," she said with a light laugh.

Her mother looked skeptical but didn't press. Instead, she smiled warmly in return and reached to push a fallen lock of ebony hair behind her ear. "Kagome, you seem to have a lot on your mind these days. Are you sure you're all right? You've been doing that a lot as of late, zoning off into your own little world. Is there anything troubling you?"

Kagome smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine, Mama. Really."

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her, concerned for her oldest child. "If you're sure…"

"I am."

Her mother sighed then nodded. "Alright dear, I believe you. But if you ever need to just sit down and talk, you'll know where to find me." She smiled and gathered her daughter into her arms and Kagome returned the embrace with a smile of her own. She didn't know what she'd do without her mother. She was always there for her when she needed to talk, always there for her when she needed comforting.

Her mother finally retracted from the embrace, patting her daughter's cheek before standing up and started for the stairs, no doubt going to draw herself a nice, hot bath.

Kagome stared after her retreating figure then sighed, picking up the snoozing cat and depositing him on the couch before standing up to stretch her cramped muscles from sitting in one position for too long. She exhaled slowly and walked through the kitchen to the dining room, pulling on her boots and grabbing her keys from the counter, heading for the door.

"I need some fresh air."

* * *

Sitting on the corral railing with his hands bracing himself on either side of him, Inuyasha watched as Sango led the grey Appaloosa in circles with a long lunge rope grasped firmly in her hand as the horse, Saki, galloped gracefully around the corral. Her breed was known to be beautiful with her soft grey coat shining in the afternoon sun, her rear end a darker shade of grey with black and white spots dotting her rump. Black stockings adorned her fore and back legs and her muzzle was the same shade of black. Her mane and tail, silky soft was light grey with many black strains accompanying them. 

It was a sunny, fair weathered day in the month of May and still Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. His mind was occupied with other things. Mainly a dark-haired young woman with eyes as rich as chocolate and a voice so smooth as silk and sweet as honey. She just wouldn't leave, damn it. If he tired to think about something else, that something else always managed to relate to Kagome some how.

And that pissed him off.

Ever since that day, he's been moody and grouchy, snapping at anyone for the stupidest reasons.

And that pissed him off even more.

He refused to talk about it with Miroku, no matter how many times he's pestered him to talk, and neither has Sango been successful in trying to pry it out of him, the stubborn hanyou. So he'd opted for remaining silent most of the time, hoping that they would get the hint that he _didn't _want to talk about. But the two were persistent, damn them. And damn Miroku for trying to pry it out of him at this moment.

"C'mon Inuyasha, it couldn't have been _that _bad. You've had worst experiences in your life before, such as that day when we were mucking out the stalls during the winter season and you slipped on the frozen puddle of—"

Miroku suddenly found himself in a rather compromising position of Inuyasha's hand latched around his neck with his claws digging into his flesh lightly.

"Finish that sentence or so help me you'll never have the liberty of calling yourself a man again." Inuyasha growled dangerously, fangs bared in a feral snarl.

Miroku swallowed the large lump in his throat and smiled nervously, his violet eyes filled with mild fear.

"Honestly Inuyasha, you'd think you'd be over that by know. It was five years ago, for crying out loud."

Ears swiveling in the direction of the new voice, Inuyasha growling once last time towards the man in his grasp then released him, turning his attention towards Sango who was currently steering the mare towards the gate with a look akin to disbelief planted on her face. Inuyasha scowled at her then swung around on the railing, jumping off and stomping towards the barn. Raven's been in there all day; he needed some fresh air. And he might as well do some of the chores he's been putting on hold for quite some time now. Such as milking the cows… He cringed. Something he was _not _looking forward to.

He ignored Miroku as he fell into step beside him and Sango as she passed him to deposit Saki into the pasture with her fellow mares and stallions. He gave Saki a brief glance before sighing, his amber gaze dropping down to her swollen belly. She and Raven have been particularly close ever since Saki arrived at the Takshi Ranch. It was kind of endearing, really, how Raven never left Saki's side whenever they were in the pasture together. Nobody knew how along Saki actually was but judging by her size, she was due any day now. _ Well, I guess that's what you get when you put those two in the same stall together._ He smiled suddenly.

Heh. Horse romance.

Inuyasha shook his head and continued his trek towards the barn, giving Aries a fond pat on the head when he bounded up to the pair.

Confused by his master's lack of acknowledge besides the pat on the head, Aries barked and loped after him, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

Inuyasha entered the large entrance of the barn and ambled over the separate stall Raven was currently kept in. Thinking it'd be best during Saki's pregnancy, Inuyasha had placed Raven in a separate stall not a while back, right across from Saki's stall. He didn't need Saki more pregnant than she already was and knowing his horse, Raven would easily accomplish that feat.

Chuckling under his breath, he swung open Raven's stall door and the aforementioned stallion trotted out and to the back entrance, already knowing is master's intentions. Inuyasha followed after the black horse and slid open the heavy wooden door separate him and the pasture. With a delighted whinny, Raven gracefully trotted down the slope and out into the open plains of the pasture, joining the other many horses.

Inuyasha stood there and just watched him and the other horses, glad that he had persuaded his father into building more than two sections on the barn. This was a wide known ranch after all and some of the horse they didn't even own. People come to them, asking them to look after their mare, gelding, or stallion while they were away or requesting for them to keep the horse here because they had no room at their own house. The Takshi Ranch accepted all requests, but for a price, of course. They couldn't really do this for free, ya know.

Although, the majority of the horses were owned by the ranch; used for selling and trail rides during appropriate seasons, it was still a hassle to keep up with what this horse eats, and what that mare can't have. A whole section of the barn was dedicated to grains, food and tack. And that room was _big. _

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha slid the door back shut and turned around, ready to head back inside for some lunch, only to see a determined looking Sango and Miroku blocking his way.

Inuyasha blinked. "What?"

Miroku sighed and stepped up to the hanyou, draping an arm over his shoulder then steering him out of the barn, Sango on the other side of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is getting quite old. Sango and I both know that there is something on your mind and although you refuse to say what it is, we want to remind you that we're your friends and we're concerned for you," Miroku explained, glancing at his hanyou friend.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged off Miroku's arm, taking a few steps forward before spinning around and pinning his friends with a glare. "Alright, I'm getting sick of you two pestering me about what's on my mind. Ya wanna know what's on my mind?" he asked, arching a brow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes!" the twosome chorused.

Inuyasha growled. "Fine, I'll tell you if you'll leave me the hell alone after. Got it?"

The both nodded.

The hanyou sighed and thrust a hand through his silver tresses, glancing away as he collected his thoughts. "Alright. It's about…" he paused, brows furrowing in thought. "It's about—"

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha blinked at Miroku. "How did you—?"

"Kagome!" It was Sango this time.

Inuyasha cocked a black brow at the two and turned around to see Kagome walked up to them, a smile on her pretty face. _Kagome? What is she doing here? It's Friday, today's her day off…_

Kagome smiled at them and stopped before Inuyasha, waving at the two behind him. "Hi, guys. I know today's my day off, but I needed some fresh air and this was the first place that came to mind." She laughed, her chocolate eyes shinning in the afternoon sun.

Inuyasha stared at the object of his thoughts as she walked around him to Sango. The two commenced with a friendly embrace and they both headed towards the house, chatting with one another happily, leaving a baffled hanyou and smirking man behind.

Shaking his head to clear his slight shock, Inuyasha glanced at the man beside him…and faltered. "W-what?"

Miroku continued to smirk and once again draped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm going to guess that it's a certain black haired girl whose name happens to be Kagome that's been occupying your thoughts. Am I right, Inuyasha?" he said smugly, leading him up the steps and into the house the girls had previously entered.

A tinge of pink rose up to stain the hanyou's cheeks and he scoffed, looking away. "Keh. Dunno what you're talkin' about, bouzo."

Miroku chuckled and stood in the threshold of the kitchen entrance while Inuyasha rummaged through the freezer for something to snack on. He emerged from the depths of the freezer with an ice cream sandwich in his hand. Ripping the paper wrapper off of his desired snack, he tossed it in the trash before exiting the kitchen, passing a still smirking Miroku on the way. He found the girls in the living, Kagome on the couch and Sango in the recliner. Miroku, of course, chose the seat nearest to Sango and Inuyasha lazily plopped down next to Kagome, ice cream sandwich inserted half way in his mouth.

Kagome – trying her damnedest to ignore Inuyasha's choice of seating – watched as Sango threatened Miroku to keep his hands to herself and Kagome tried suppress a giggle at Miroku's innocent expression, but to no avail. _They make the cutest couple._

Beside the girl, Inuyasha stole a glance at her, the sound of her small giggle playing with his ears. He swallowed a large bit of his snack and winced. _Aw, fuck…brain freeze. _He brought a hand up to his forehead and nailed his eyes shut.

"Inuyasha? You okay?"

Golden eyes fluttered open to meet the concerned coffee orbs of the girl beside him. He sucked in a breath and swallowed the lump that had somehow formed in his throat in the few seconds he's been staring at her. _Concern? Could she actually be worried about me?_Inuyasha thought then gave a firm nod towards Kagome. "Yeah, I'm…fine. Just a brain freeze," he explained, daring to gaze into her rich brown eyes a moment longer.

Kagome's face broke out into a smile and she giggled. "Well, next time don't eat that so fast, silly," she inquired, gesturing to the ice cream in his hand. "Eat it slow, that way you won't get those nasty brain freezes." She suddenly shivered as she recalled her latest brain freeze by slurping up a Slushie too fast and Inuyasha had the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her and share his warmth.

Instead he looked away, finishing off his snack and leaning back in the couch, folding his arms across his chest with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. _Well…she's talking to me again. So I guess this means…the tension's gone? _ Inuyasha stole another glance at the girl beside him and the corners of his mouth kicked up into a half smile. _I certainly hope so. _

Kagome stifled a giggle at the glances that Inuyasha kept giving her, looking away every time he caught him staring. _So I guess this means…we're back on speaking terms? _A wave of relief washed over her and she sighed, following Inuyasha's act of crossing her arms and leaning back into the cozy couch.

The Glance Stealing game commenced but this time, it was Kagome who stole a glance at Inuyasha and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the small half-grin planted on his lips and a sliver of hope buried itself in her heart.

Kagome openly stared at him this time, her lips quirking upwards into her own half smile. Inuyasha caught her gaze a held it, a silent communication of understanding.

Neither of them seemed to notice the two knowing grins plastered on the couple across from them.

* * *

Ta da. Chapter six. Also, I give credit for my lovely-chapter-editing-sister Ashley for giving me the idea of the little fiesco in the kitchen scene. Thanks, sis. And I'd also like to apologize for the last chapter. A reviewer pointed out that I made Inu-Chan smile to much and that it's not him to smile that much. So I'm gonna go back and change that. Thanks, **Sanci. **_And_, I'd also like to explain the "Not another Kouga" thing in the last chapter. You see, Kagome didn't know who he was and the line, "What a fair name for a fair lady" for whatever from Miroku got Kagome thinking that he was like Kouga in away, only different in looks. I was in no way saying that Kouga was a womenizer. That's Miroku's job. I'm sorry if I confused any of you. Mainly **Sanci. **And about that whole jealousy thing with Inuyasha... He couldn't help that he was jealous of Kouga for calling Kagome his woman, it just kinda...happened. I can't really explain it, but I'll just say that Inuyasha was confused as to why he was jealous of Kouga. Once again, I apologize, **Sanci.**

Hey, this chapter is actually a page longer. It has _six _pages this time! Heh…six pages for chapter six… Ha, ha! I just made my own pun!

**Inuyasha:** Keiko! –Comes storming in, looking pissed.- Give 'em back!

**Keiko:** Give what back, Inu-Chan?

**Inuyasha:** -Growls.- You know what I mean, now hand 'em over!

**Keiko:** -Blinks.- Oh, you mean those? I sold them on eBay.

**Inuyasha:** …_Those were my fucking favorite pair! _

**Keiko:** -Shrugs.- What, you mean you like Garfield?

**Inuyasha:** -Flushes.- ……………………

**Keiko:** Review and I'll give away Inuyasha's hakama next!

**Inuyasha:** ……Bitch.


	7. Enter Naraku

Hello my Lovlies! Sorry for the somewhat long update. I've just been really lazy nowadays…and for once; I'm not blaming my lack of updating on schoolwork! That's a plus, right?

**Inuyasha:** -Storms in and latches onto Keiko's neck.- You fucking bitch, you mean you were serious when you said that?

**Keiko:** Eh? -Blinks and gives him a once-over…then grins.- Oh. Nope, I wasn't kidding.

**Inuyasha:** -Twitches.- ……You have three seconds.

**Keiko:** Eep. –Ducks out of his hands and hauls ass outta there.-

**Inuyasha:** -Chases after her…pant-less.-

**Keiko:** Here's chapter seven!

**Inuyasha:** Get back here!

**

* * *

Wanted**  
_Chapter seven – Enter Naraku  
_

_

* * *

_  
The four of them sat there talking for the better part of the afternoon, Sesshomaru occasionally popping in every now and then to "check" on them, as he so declared. Ryosuke had gone to town for a board meeting and had yet to come back, much to Inuyasha's pleasure. He didn't feel like hearing his father's ranting and raving about how his chores have been delayed long enough and to get working on them posthaste. Not that he would listen to him, though.

It was now dusk and Aires had been let inside for the night, making himself comfortable on Kagome's lap. The dog seemed to have taking a liking to her. He would follow her everywhere, be it around the barn or in the house. Not that Kagome minded. She thought it was rather cute.

Stroking the soft grey fur of the canine situated on her lap, Kagome sighed and looked out the window, admiring the orange glow the setting sun cast upon the landscape. The sky was even prettier, with its pink and orange hues, the clouds looking so fluffy it reminded one of cotton candy.

_I really should be getting home…Mama's probably wondering where I am. _Wrinkling her nose, Kagome sighed again and looked down at her current lap warmer. She giggled and scratched him behind the ears, emitting a contented growl from the Husky. She tried to push him off her lap with her hands, but the dog wouldn't budge. Frowning, she tried standing up, but Aries was too heavy. She huffed. "Aires, get up, boy. I need to get home."

Sango laughed lightly at Kagome's predicament and beckoned the dog over to her. "C'mere, Aires. Do you wanna treat?"

Aires instantly responded to that and he lifted his head to regard Sango with that hopeful puppy look, his bushy tail wagging the slightest.

Sango stood up, as did Miroku. "C'mon boy, let's go get you a treat." She patted her thigh and Aires bounded off of Kagome's lap and followed Sango and Miroku to the kitchen, anticipating his promised treat.

Kagome sighed and stretched out her stiff legs, her arms rising above her head. Satisfied after hearing several pops, she stood up and headed for the kitchen. She bid her friends farewell, excluding Inuyasha, who was talking on the phone with someone and she didn't want to interrupt their discussion.

Fishing her keys from her pocket, her swung open the screen door and ambled down the steps, pulling out her keys and toddling over to her Jeep. Half way there, Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned her attention to the long driveway where a black Vanquish was currently driving its way up to the ranch. Perplexed, Kagome turned towards the expensive car when it parked itself in front of the pasture carelessly, a cloud of dust following after. The engine was cut and shortly afterward, the door opened and out stepped a man in a crisp business suit, long black wavy hair flowing down his back and dark sunglasses shielding his eyes from view.

Kagome arched a delicate brow. Who was this man? Did he know the Takshi's? An uncomfortable feeling settled itself in Kagome's stomach as the mysterious man made his way over to her, his shiny black shoes kicking up dust. His face remained stoic and something told Kagome that he was not here to engage in friendly conversation.

* * *

Setting the phone back on its cradle, Inuyasha heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead. Well. That was the most tiring phone conversation he's ever had. He made a mental note to check on Sugar, one of the horses residing here that they were taking care of whilst his owner was away – and probably on her way back as of now – and make sure the creature wasn't going low on food or water. He swore, every time that woman called up to see how "her baby" was doing; she gets more frantic and worried by the minute. 

Shuddering at the remembrance of a rather nasty threat she had thrown at him, Inuyasha shook his head and trudged back to the living room, only to find it empty. Brows furrowing, he took a delicate sniff and found that they had decided to have a little snack, judging by the smell chocolate chip cookies wafting in the air.

Rolling his eyes, he headed for the kitchen but upon passing the window that over looked his front yard, he froze in his tracks when he caught of glimpse of a very familiar black Vanquish parked out front and an even more familiar man talking with a feminine figure, most like Kagome.

His face twisted into a scowl and a low growl escaped his lips, golden eyes narrowing at the man he despised. "What the fuck is he doing here?" And without any further thoughts, Inuyasha let lose another growl before stomping over to the door and yanking it open. One of these days, he was going to get a restraining order to keep that vile man off of his damn property.

* * *

The regarded her with a bland look and Kagome shifted her weight from foot to foot, not exactly knowing what to say. 

Finally, the man pulled off his shades to reveal piercing crimson eyes that made Kagome want to get out of there. _Now. _

"Is the owner of this ranch around? I need to speak with him. It is a matter of great importance so I'd appreciate if you'd hurry up and fetch him, girl."

His icy tone sent a shiver down Kagome's spine and she was just about to throw a retort back at him when a large hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her behind them, eliciting a startled squeak from her. She instantly recognized the long silver hair and she peeked over his shoulder to witness the nasty look he was throwing at the businessman.

The aforementioned businessman cocked an eyebrow and let a sadistic smirk slowly spread across his face. "Ah, Mr. Takshi. Pleasure to be meeting with you again." He inclined his head in the slightest, his blood red eyes never leaving amber.

Inuyasha snarled and scoffed. "Keh. What the fuck do you want this time, Naraku? I got better things to be doing than staring at your vile being." He spat gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naraku's façade remained expressionless as he turned his gaze towards Kagome, who was still peeking over the hanyou's shoulder. Upon making eye contact with him though, she squeaked and hid behind him once more.

Naraku chuckled. "Find another woman to warm your bed tonight, Inuyasha? Though I must say, you picked well." He licked his lips and Inuyasha growled quite loudly, resisting the urge to lunge for his chest and rip out his black heart that doesn't deserve to beat. "What is her name?"

"None of your fucking business." Inuyasha was quick to reply.

"Oh, but I beg to differ, Inuyasha. Once I finally win over this land and use it for my own purposes, all of this ranch's belongs will be my business," His dark ruby orbs narrowed a fraction. "Including its workers."

Inuyasha snarled and his ears pinned against his skull in obvious anger. Kagome suddenly had the urge to reach up and coax them back up to their original position. "What makes you so sure you're actually gonna win over this land and 'use it for your own purposes'?" he asked snidely, growling in warning when Kagome tried to step out from behind him. He heard Kagome sigh in defeat and had to resist the urge to smirk in victory.

Naraku's smirk vanished from his face and his eyes became slits of crimson. "I _will_ make this property mine, Inuyasha, one way or another. Even if it drives me to brute force, I will win." And with that, his face relaxed and he nodded. "Good day, Mr. Takshi." He said icily then nodded to Kagome, who had peeked around Inuyasha's arm. He gave the hanyou one last cold stare before spinning around and stalking back to his automobile, slamming the door shut once inside then speeding down the drive way and down the road, leaving a trail of brown dirt following after him.

Inuyasha scowled. "Fucking bastard." He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled, watching the black dot grow smaller until it all together vanished.

Kagome stepped up beside him, relieved now that the strange businessman had left. "Who was that man?"

He didn't answer right away and Kagome thought that he might not have heard her, so she was about to ask again when he finally spoke. "Naraku Onegimyo, successful businessman and world wide known. Owns about twenty companies in so many states it's hard to keep track of 'em. He's a despicable coward and doesn't care about anything 'cept for himself and his work. He owns so much land right now that it surprises me that he continues searching each state, looking for more." Inuyasha explained, letting his hand drop from his hair to dangle at his side and brush Kagome's arm in the process.

She blushed at the brief contact but shrugged it off. "Okay, so why does he want to buy the ranch? If he's got so much land as you say, why would such a small portion of land matter to him?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

"Hell if I know. He's been trying to buy the ranch now for years now and nobody knows why and he won't tell us. And it pisses me off to no end." His hand balled into fists and his knuckles turned white. "My father refuses to hand the ranch over to him that easily. And if he means it when he says he'll use force to get what he wants, he's not getting it without a fight, that's for damn sure." His voice held such defiance in it that Kagome found herself admiring him more than she already was.

Kagome mouthed an "oh" and turned to stare at the road Naraku had sped down, her chocolate eyes glowing under the orange hue of the sunset that Inuyasha couldn't help but notice.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha sighed again and shoved his hands in his pockets, turning towards the woman beside him. "You should get home. S'getting dark." He stated; his ears once more perked up from their previous position, much to Kagome's pleasure.

Kagome nodded mutely and sighed as well. "I guess I should," She glanced up at him and offered a small smile. "See you Sunday, Inuyasha." And with that, she started for her Jeep again, keys dangling in her hand as she swung open the door and jumped inside, shutting the door then revving up the engine.

Inuyasha watched silently as she turned around and headed down the semi-long driveway then down the road, already going over the speed limit. He chuckled and shook his head. Women.

Turning on his heel, he started back to the house and was about to climb the few steps to his house when three pairs of shoes came into his line of view. Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha lifted his head to stare into the confused eyes of his friends and brother. Looks like he had some explaining to do.

Aw, shit.

* * *

That man creeped her out, to say the least. 

Just the sound of his voice made it feel like icy little fingers were crawling up and down her spine and making her shudder in repulse. And those blood red eyes. What was the deal with them? Kagome's never seen red eyes before in her life. Was he albino? Or perhaps they were colored contacts? It was mostly likely the latter. Whoever heard of an albino person? Sure, there are such things as albino people, but they were very rare throughout the world and she highly doubted that Naraku was one of them. Besides, Inuyasha would have mentioned him being albino, right? But then again, Inuyasha had a knack for keeping tid bits of information to himself.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kagome brushed her damp hair in front of mirror and a tongue-curling yawn escaped her mouth. It was already ten o'clock and she was tired. Swearing revenge on the little brat for replacing her shaving cream with whipped cream, Kagome set down her brush and stood up from her vanity desk, ambling over to her bed then plopping down on her back. She'd chosen a white wife beater and grey sweatpants for her pajamas, something comfortable for her to sleep in tonight.

She rolled over on her stomach and wrapped her arms around her pillow, burying her face into its fluffy softness. She vaguely wondered if Inuyasha's hair was just as soft…

_Ah, no! Bad Kagome, bad! _ Now, where the hell had that come from? Deciding not to dwell on it, her thoughts – although a bit regretfully – drifted back to the deceivable man from earlier. Just why exactly did he want to buy the Takshi Ranch? He's already got enough land to build five theme parks, as Inuyasha so claims, so why buy such a small portion of land?

Kagome frowned and wrinkled her nose, her brows kitting together thoughtfully. Naraku caused an uncomfortable feeling to settle inside her and she knew without thinking that he was bad news.

Stifling another yawn, she sighed into her pillow and let her heavy eyelids drift close, her world going dark as she surrendered to the bliss called sleep.

* * *

**Keiko:** -Peeks around the corner with Inuyasha's hakama on, shifty eyes.- …Where is he? 

**Pant-less Inuyasha:** -Strolls around the corner, wearing Keiko's bra.-

**Hakama-wearing Keiko:** -Eyes widen.- What the hell?

**Pant-less Bra-wearing Inuyasha:** -Blinks then grins.- What? You have my hakama, so I'm wearing your bra. –Shrugs.-

**Hakama-wearing Keiko:** -Eye twitches repeatedly.- ………How did you know how to put that on?

**Pant-less Bra-wearing Inuyasha:** …I have my ways.

**Hakama-wearing Keiko: **…-Inches away with a look of suspicion on her face.-

**Pant-less Bra-wearing Inuyasha: **-Smirks.- Care to trade?

**Hakama-wearing Keiko:** -Growls.- Over my dead body! I'll steal 'em!

**Pant-less Bra-wearing Inuyasha:** Bring it on.

**Hakama-wearing Keiko:** Oh, it's brought.

(I'd like to thank my sister, Ashley, for all the good memories we've had! Thanks sis! Ahem…it's an inside joke. We have so many of those; I've lost count at thirteen… Hey Sister! XD)


	8. Unwanted Thoughts and Thoughts of Want

Konichiwa, and welcome back to **Wanted. **Originally, this chapter was part of chapter seven, but I decided that it was getting too long, so I split it in half. And I couldn't think of an appropriate title for chapter seven with the two parts as one, so…yeah.

**Inuyasha:** -Still wearing Keiko's bra.-

**Keiko:** -Still wearing Inuyasha's hakama.-

**Inuyasha:** …Can I have my pants back now?

**Keiko:** Can I have my bra back?

**Inuyasha:** …No.

**Keiko:** Then there's your answer. –Grins.-

**Inuyasha:** -Grumbles and shifts the bra around.- Damn, how do you bitches wear this?

**Keiko:** Well, if you've got the appropriate goods up there, it ain't hard. –Grins and points to her chest.-

**Inuyasha:** …I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.

**Keiko:** -Falls to the floor laughing.-

* * *

**Wanted**_  
Chapter eight – Unwanted Thoughts and Thoughts of Want_

_

* * *

_

What the _hell _was that noise?

Cracking open one eye slowly to gaze at the ceiling above him, Inuyasha tired to decipher the animalistic groaning sound coming from outside. Was something dying? Being eaten alive, perhaps?

Giving a loud groan himself, Inuyasha sat upright in his warm bed, bracing his weight on his hands behind him. His ears swiveled in the direction of the loud groaning sound and his black brows furrowed in confusion. "What the hell is that?" he asked himself quietly. It kind of sounded like a dying animal, or a large creature giving birth—

His eyes suddenly widened.

Aw, hell no.

Letting lose a sting of curses, Inuyasha threw the covers off of him and jumped out of bed, not bothering to throw on a shirt as he tore across his room to yank open the door and run down the steps, not caring if he woke his father and brother. Grabbing his cell phone on the counter, he exited the house, nearly tripping over Aries and immediately headed for the barn, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

_Gods, why does it hafta be now? It's too fucking early in the morning, goddamn it! _Inuyasha thought bitterly, swinging open the barn doors where the groaning instantly grew louder then stalking inside, his ears flattening against his head to block out the horrible racket. Making his way over to one particular stall, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Saki lying down on her side, a puddle of fluid just beneath her rear end.

He groaned. "Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit!_" Thrusting a hand through his unruly mass of silver hair, Inuyasha heaved a sigh, his cheeks blowing out in frustration. "What the _hell _am I gonna do now?" His hands clenched angrily and the forgotten object in his right hand emitted a soft _crack _from the force it was receiving and Inuyasha opened his hand to find his cell phone he had grabbed early sitting in his palm, a very small split down the middle of the cover. Oh well. He's got insurance on it anyway.

Slightly relieved now to have some sort of answer to his "crisis", Inuyasha flipped it open then hurriedly dialed the first person that came to mind.

* * *

_Buh dum, buh dum………buh dum, buh dum, buh dum, buh dum, buh dum, buh dum, buh dum, buh dummmm…duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh dumm………_

Her phone was ringing. Again. For the third time in the past five minutes.

Who the hell would be calling her this _early _in the goddamned morning? Finally deciding that the Pink Panther theme song was getting quite annoying, Kagome huffed in annoyance and groped around her for phone, knocking over a few objects on her nightstand in the process. Like the homemade candle that Houjo that given her for her birthday. Oh well. She didn't' really like it anyway. She'd been looking for a way to get rid of it for a while now. Finally finding the annoying object, she grasped it in her hand and flipped it open, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "What?" she snapped groggily.

"What the hell were you doing, woman? I called fucking three times and you didn't answer till the third time!"

She growled into the phone. "I was sleeping, Inuyasha. That's what people are usually _doing _at three in freaking morning!"

"Well, stop sleeping and get your ass over here. _Now._" Inuyasha demanded and Kagome heard a rather haggard and strained sound come from his end.

Kagome instantaneously sat up in her bed with wide eyes; one hand holding the phone to her while the other braced her weight. "Inuyasha, what was that? Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't question me. Just do it. _Now._" And the line went dead.

Kagome blinked then sighed, shutting her phone then wearily throwing her off her covers and climbing out of her warm cocoon. She changed into a pair of jeans and threw on a sweatshirt over her wife beater before tugging on her sneakers, not bothering to tie them then trudging out of her room and down the stairs quietly, being sure to leave a note for her family when they wake up in the morning and find her gone. Grumbling under her breath about stupid hanyous and sleep, she grabbed her keys off the counter and exited her house, shutting the door quietly behind her then meandered her way over to her Jeep.

Releasing a jaw-cracking yawn, she climbed into her vehicle and revved it up after shutting the door gently yet firmly. She pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road to the Takshi Ranch. It was three in the morning, she didn't really care if she was speeding or not. Just like she didn't care if she was speeding in broad daylight either.

She arrived ten minutes later and drove up the long dirt driveway and parked next to a red truck, cutting her engine and stumbling out of the Jeep.

"Took ya long enough, wench."

Kagome threw him a glare. "This had better be important, Inuyasha. I'm missing valuable sleep time," she finished with a yawn.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, spinning around to drag her to the barn. "This way."

Kagome stumbled and had it not been for Inuyasha holding her arm, she would've fallen. The sound from earlier she'd heard over the phone grew in volume as they advanced towards the large shed and she wondered just what on earth is happening in there. It sounded like something wad dying. Or is serious pain.

The hanyou led the girl into the now lit up barn and to the stall where the commotion was being made and Kagome gasped upon witnessing the sight that met her chocolate eyes.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the mare in labor. "Oh…"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, 'oh'."

Shaking her head, Kagome opened the stall door and entered to go kneel next to the mare, her hand stroking her long neck reassuringly. "Shh, it's okay, girl. It's okay. Help is here." She gazed over at Inuyasha, her face set in significance. "Inuyasha, I need you to get me some warm blankets and a bucket of warm water and if it's not too much trouble, a pair of gloves, please." She smiled at him warmly then turned her attention back to Saki whose breath had turned labored and rough. "Shh…it's all right, girl. You're baby will be here soon, I promise." Kagome soothed, rubbing the mare's muzzle.

Inuyasha watched her for a moment more, the smile she gave him causing his heart to skip a beat and his insides do a joyous summersault. Letting her get away with ordering him around just this once, Inuyasha left to go and fetch the supplies Kagome asked for.

He returned a few minutes later to find Kagome kneeling behind Saki now, her hands braced on the mare's rump and Inuyasha wasted no time in entering the stall. He set the bucket of water carefully next to her and dropped the blankets, along with the requested gloves afterward.

She gave him another smile. "Thanks." And with that, she proceeded to pull on the brown leather gloves and spread out the blankets around Saki's rear comfortably. After that, Kagome nodded and sat back, heaving a sigh. "Alright. Now give it a few more minutes, and we should be seeing the legs here soon." She stated, tucking a fallen lock of hair behind her ear. "I wish I'd thought to bring a hair tie or something…" she murmured to herself, blowing another fallen tress away from her face.

Then suddenly, she felt two clawed hands grab her ebony hair and pulled it back out of her face, and she felt him securing it in place with some type of throng or rope. "There," she heard him say after he finished tying her hair back. "Better?"

Kagome blinked and raised a hand to tug at her newly formed ponytail gently, her lean fingers feeling the rough texture of the thing he'd used to tie it back. Blushing a pretty pink, Kagome peeked up at him through her thick sooty lashes and offered a shy smile. "Um, thanks, Inuyasha." She quickly looked away and occupied herself by bunching up Saki's tail and throwing it over her large rear to keep it out of the way.

"Y-yeah…whatever." A dark flush rose to his cheeks and he found that he couldn't tear his gaze away from the woman as she rubbed the horse's rear for a sign of comfort. (…That doesn't sound right. ;) Her hair…it felt so soft and silky. Her tresses flowed over his fingers like the softest velvet and he wondered how she kept it so silky, even when it was bedridden. How he wished he could run his hands through her raven locks, feel the cool tresses glide over his hands once more like satin, how he yearned to—

Something was wrong with him.

He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from nor did he know why he was thinking them in the first place.

Inuyasha growled lowly to himself and glared down at the woman kneeling on the ground before him. Damn her for making him think these thoughts and damn her for even coming into his life in the first place. He should've just hired the first person that'd called and asked for the job. Despite his – or her? -…flamboyant-ness, and too-chirpy attitude, he seemed more than willing to do the job and he'd sounded like he'd get the work done. (Guess whom the flamboyant, chirpy persona is yet?)

But, so did Kagome, so he really couldn't complain.

However, _because _of his flamboyish nature and chirpy attitude, Inuyasha had said that he'd call "later" – as in never – and deliver the news as to if he had the job or not.

A shudder coursed down his body. _Actually, scratch that. _Anyone _is better than _that _weirdo._

"Inuyasha!"

"I didn't do it! I-I mean, uh, what?"

Wanting to roll her eyes and giggle at the same time, Kagome gestured towards Saki. "I can see the hooves," She stated, patting the mare's large rear. She sighed and wrinkled her nose. "Inuyasha, I need your help."

Aforementioned hanyou's ears perked up at the bit of information and he blinked. "Help? With that?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in an adorable fashion that made Kagome stifle a giggle.

"I just need you to hold down her body so she doesn't thrash and kick and hurt the colt while it's coming out." Kagome explained, her hands hovering around the colt's hooves.

Inuyasha heaved a long suffering sigh and silently complied with a nod then knelt down next to the mare in labor, hands firmly yet gently pushing down on the large belly, being careful not to put too much pressure on it as to not harm the baby within. He glanced towards Kagome who had her hands fisted around the colt's ankles, her face contorted into one of concentration.

He sighed again. This was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

"Okay, one more push and it should come out—oh, look! There's the head!" 

A high pitch whinny echoed throughout the barn as a small form plopped onto the ground in a black heap. Saki's form went limp from exertion and a loud sigh sounded from her nostrils.

Kagome sighed in relief and peeled off the sac that was still covering the newborn colt. The baby horse whinnied again and rolled over onto its stomach with effort until it was upright. The remains of the sac gone and Saki slowly but surly gaining her energy, the adult horse stood up slowly and turned towards her baby, lowering her neck to lick at her foal.

Sitting back with her arms bracing her weight behind her, Kagome smiled tiredly at the mother and colt and watched as the newborn tried to hoist itself up, its skinny legs not used to the foreign weight they was experiencing. She let lose a chuckle when the foal tumbled back to the ground with an annoyed grunt.

"A boy," an equally tired Inuyasha sighed out, plopping down next to Kagome and resting his arms on his raised knees.

Kagome turned towards him, brows knitted together in slight confusion. "How can ya tell?"

He shrugged. "Got a glimpse of his underside. A boy." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "What time is it?" he asked wearily, cracking an amber eye open to glance at the woman beside him.

Kagome yawned and leaned on Inuyasha, too tired to care about his thoughts upon the act. "Dunno…around four, maybe?" she replied, her coffee orbs fluttering closed. She could fall asleep right now. He was just so _warm _and soft…

Inuyasha stiffened and his eyes shot open. His face heating up rapidly, Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome with confused golden eyes. "K-Kagome?" he asked softly, leaning forward a bit to see her face.

"Mmm…?" came Kagome's sleepy response.

"…What are you doing?"

"So…tired…need…" She trailed off.

Inuyasha quirked a heavy brow. "Need what?"

No response.

"Kagome?"

Silence.

"Bitch, are you—"

A soft snore confirmed his suspicions and he sighed, shaking his head. "Stupid girl, you weren't supposed to fall asleep." He muttered to himself before taking her in his arms and standing up, casting one last glance at the two horses before exiting the stall and kicking the stall door shut then leaving the barn and heading for his house with the sleeping beauty in his arms.

* * *

Voila, chapter eight, folks. Hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

**Inuyasha:** -Pokes the padded bra with a clawed finger.- Why is it so…squishy?

**Keiko:** -Sniggers.- Well, some girls think they're too small so—

**Inuyasha:** Nevermind!

**Keiko:** -Snickers again then growls, yanking up the boxers she stole along with his hakama.- Jeez, how do you guys wear these without them falling down?

**Inuyasha:** -Grins.- Well, first off, you need the appropriate goods down there to actually get them to fit ya. –He smirks and points to his groin region with a clawed finger.-

**Keiko:** -Blushes five shades of red.- Oh my god Inuyasha, you did not just say that!

**Inuyasha:** Didn't I?

**Keiko:** Oh god, help me!

**Inuyasha:** Right here. You called?

**Keiko:**_AHHHHRRRRGGGGG!_

**Inuyasha:** -Falls to the floor laughing.-


	9. Scheming and Lessons

I'm**_back_**!

I know, long time since my last update for this story, right? One reason: _School._ I blame everything on school, because, ya know, it's always the school's entire fault. Plain and simple. End of story. Heh.

Anyhoot, I guess I am sorry for the long update. School is not only the only obstacle preventing me from updating, but life is as well. Lotsa things 'ave been happening and, quite frankly, I hate it. But_any_way… -Sneaks up behind a seemingly oblivious Inuyasha and snatches her bra back, running away.- Ah ha! Succe—!…ess? -Blinks and looks at "her" hakama once she realized she isn't getting anywhere and notices the clawed finger keeping her in place. Groans.- Oh, come _on_!

**Inuyasha:** -Legs crossed, he blows on his nails casually with a grin.- Going somewhere, Kei-Chan?

**Keiko:** -A vein pops in her forehead as she glares at him.- I hate you, you…you…_you_…!

**Inuyasha:** Bastard? Asshole? Conceited jerk?

**Keiko:** …All of the above.

**Inuyasha:** …Keh.

**Keiko:** -Sighs and detaches his finger from "her" hakama and boxers.- Bite me.

**Inuyasha:** -Grins again then leans over and bites her shoulder.-

**Keiko:** -Shrieks.- AHH! _Now who's the cannibal! _–Points an accusing finger at him.-

**Inuyasha:** -Chuckles and licks his lips.- Chapter nine, my delicious lovelies…Uh, I mean readers… -Shifty eyes.-

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter nine – Scheming and Lessons_

* * *

The sun crept its way over the hills an inch at a time, emitting its soft florescent orange and yellow hues upon the wide landscape gracefully until it reached its zenith and poured into the window, a single shadow staring out of the aforementioned window. 

Crimson eyes narrowed a fraction and hands balled into tight fists as black wavy hair swayed behind him from the wind coming from the partially open window in front of him.

Damn that half-breed. He still wouldn't give up his precious land and he's bribed him a thousand times over for his father to hand it over. But it's always failed, thus causing him to be in a bitter mood. Why did he want to keep that small piece of land anyway? It was just a ranch; they could always build another one, couldn't they? What made that one so special? Perhaps the ranch had been going on for generations and Ryosuke wanted to keep it going. Perhaps…

Perhaps they were hiding something from him.

What could they be hiding, though? Inuyasha seemed more persistent to get him to leave this time than he had any other time he'd been there to bribe them into giving their pathetic excuse for a piece of land to him.

And then there was that girl. He'd never seen her before. Did she work there? A friend of the family, perhaps?

Naraku thought for a moment then shook his head. No, she couldn't be a friend. The hanyou had been too protective over her for her to simply be a friend. Did the mutt actually find himself a little girlfriend? After his previous lover had so savagely died from that horrible plane crash?

A wicked smile crossed his pale face and his hands unclenched to rise in front of him and tap his fingers together lightly, his scarlet eyes shining with an almost mischievous glint in them, laced with an undertone of malice.

* * *

Rays of sunlight poured into the room and a grumble could be heard coming from the lump on the bed covered by blankets. Raven hair protruded from the covers before a head popped out and tired chocolate eyes blinked to focus her vision. Releasing a tongue-curling yawn, Kagome sat up in the warm bed and stretched, raising her arms above her head and arching her back. Hearing several satisfying pops, she sighed and slumped, coffee eyes scanning the room she had slept in. Images of last night flashed though her mind and she wrinkled her nose. 

"That's right…I delivered the colt last night and I must have fallen asleep. Did Inuyasha carry me here?" A soft shade of pink tinged her cheeks at the thought of the hanyou carrying her to the bedroom. Well, the guy's got some decency in him, she'd give him that much.

Heaving another sigh, she swung her legs over the bed and stood up, catching a glimpse at the clock on the nightstand. It read 6:43.

Not surprised in the least – for she always was an early bird - Kagome padded over to the door and opened it quietly, poking her head outside. She stepped out, not bothering to close the door behind her as she ambled her way down the hall and to where she thought the stairs would be. She hadn't gotten a tour of the place yet so she was going on a whim here.

A soft noise of victory sounded in the back of her throat when she found the steps and she descended them quietly, grateful that they didn't creak under her weight. She reached the bottom and vaguely realized that no one was up yet besides her before heading towards the door and pulling on her shoes, carefully opening the door as to not wake up the slumbering Husky snoring lightly under the kitchen table.

She shut it gently behind her then took in a lungful of fresh morning air, the dawn's breeze feeling cool on her flesh. A slight shudder coursed down her spine and she hugged herself, noting that it was a bit cooler this morning. Why, she didn't know, since it was nearing the end of May. Shaking it off, she strode down the steps and automatically headed for the barn, a smile tugging at her lips as she thought of the young foal she had helped bring into his world.

Pushing the heavy barn doors open, she slipped inside once there was enough room for her and padded over to Saki's current stall, noticing that a black Percheron – probably the father – was residing in there as well. Inuyasha must have taken him in there after he put her to bed.

Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was the same black stallion that Inuyasha had been riding that one day when she had first met him. Her mind flashed back when he'd been sitting on the horse, looking proud and almost gallant.

Sighing wistfully, Kagome pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind and leaned on the stall's railings, smiling down at the young colt. Saki whinnied softly and trotted over to her, shoving her large muzzle in her face. Kagome laughed and stroked the soft fur on the mare's nose, noting how the Percheron grunted in annoyance at having his mate ignore him.

Smiling gently, she glanced down at the dozing foal and noticed how much he looked like his father. Pitch black without a trace of any other color on him. Vaguely she wondered if the Takshi's have already picked out a name for the colt or have yet to decide on one. She supposed it was the former; people usually pick out names for their pets after they see what they look like.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and observed the sleeping baby horse closely, absently going through names in her head and picking out the best ones mentally. _Hm…he kinda looks like a—_

"What are you doing up this early, wench?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin at the sudden voice, Kagome turned toward the entrance to find Inuyasha in nothing but a pair of loose jeans and dirty brown boots. Her cheeks turned a soft crimson and it wasn't from the cold. "Inuyasha, you scared me. I didn't know you were there," she stated, forcing to keep her gaze on his face instead of his bare chest.

Inuyasha arched a black brow then shrugged, sauntering over to the barrels at the far side of the barn and shoving off the covers before dipping an arm in and retrieving a large cup full of grain. He dumped the contents in one of the buckets he had in his hands then returned to the barrels, only this time dipping the cup in different once and coming back up with a different food substance.

Kagome watched him silently as he mixed the different grains and pellets together in one bucket before moving onto the other bucket, pouring different foods into that one than the other bucket. She sighed. Horses these days, always picky on what they eat. It was a real strain sometimes, to get a different bucket full of food for each horse instead of just having a tub full of the same food.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Kagome mentally imprinted which foods he used to put in the buckets in her mind so she'd remember when _she_ had to feed them. She stayed quiet as he picked up both buckets with a hand and made his way over to the stall. He stopped in front of the door then beckoned her over with a jerk of his head. "C'mere."

She blinked then obediently ambled over to him. He handed her a bucket and Kagome grabbed the handle and immediately she bent over from the weight, the bucket held tightly in her hands. "Oh my god, this is heavy. How do you do this every morning?" Kagome asked, heaving herself back into an upright position with some difficulty.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm a half demon, I have more strength than most humans." And with that, he unlatched the door and pulled it open, gesturing for her to follow him. She obeyed and hauled the bucket with her, her hands being to ache from the weight.

He kicked the door closed with a foot but didn't bother to relock it as he walked to the back of the stall, waiting for Kagome to catch up with him with slight impatience. If she couldn't carry a simple bucket with food in it, then there was no way in hell she'd be able to pick up a bale of hay and transport it to the barn. (Those things are _heavy_; take it from someone who knows from experience. And _never _wear shorts when carrying one… it'll look like your legs have hives. –Shudders.-)

Kagome finally stopped beside him and carefully lowered the heavy bucket to the ground. She caught her breath and glared up at him. He shrugged it off and gestured toward the two miniature tubs.

"These are Raven's and Saki's eating tubs. The bucket you have is Saki's food and the one I have is Raven's. That's Raven's tub—" He motioned to the tub on the left. "—and that one's Saki's." He pointed to the one on the left. "Every morning they get same amount of food, same time. Just dump it in there," He picked up his bucket and poured the contents into Raven's container. "and put the bucket back next to the barrels. Dump Saki's in hers." He instructed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome's mouth dropped. "You expect _me _to lift _this _heavy thing and dump it in _there_?" she questioned incredulously, her arms still aching from the short journey she had to carry it.

The hanyou had to refrain from grinning at the girl smugly at her reaction. "Yeah, I do. If you're to work here, I expect you to learn to do this every morning that you work here and get used to it. I'm always up around six, so I'll be in the barn or around the fields when you get here." He remarked with a careless shrug, regarding her blandly.

Kagome glared at him though narrowed slits of chocolate before grumbling something under her breath that suspiciously sounded close to "conceited jerk" before hauling the heavy bucket up with a grunt of strain, her arms protesting but she somehow managed to balance it on the edge of the tub before tipping it over and dumping the contents into Saki's feeding bowl.

Inuyasha mocked clapped. " Bravo. Now can you manage go carry the _empty_bucket back over to the barrels?" he asked sarcastically, secretly enjoying the way Kagome's face flushed with anger and how her chocolate orbs flashed dangerously.

Trying to keep her temper in check, Kagome smiled sweetly at him before grabbing her now light bucket and stalking out of the stall to the barrels of food, dropping the pail next to the barrels. She turned towards him and placed her hands on her hips, giving him a cold stare. "Mission accomplished, Oh Great One. Now is there anything_else _you wish for me to learn from your excellence?" she replied just as sarcastically, her expression firm.

He scoffed. "Only everything else, your Royal Bitchiness." Rolling his eyes, he exited the stall and wandered over to Kagome, setting down his bucket next to hers. He turned toward her and quirked a black brow, the dimly lit barn splashing its orange shade on him majestically. "Now, would you like to learn anything else from my 'excellence', or would you like to go inside and get some breakfast?" Inuyasha asked, raising a hand to scratch his chest lightly.

Her eyes were automatically drawn to the hand scratching the well-toned chest and she blushed prettily, forcing herself to bow her head and stare at the dirty floor instead. Nodding mutely at his question, Kagome busied her hands by playing with the hem of her sweatshirt, refusing to meet his gaze.

Perplexed at her odd display of behavior, Inuyasha shrugged then headed back towards the stall to lock it once more before walking to the barn doors, not really caring if Kagome followed him or not.

Blinking owlishly, Kagome shook her head then jogged after him, shivering then wrapping her arms around herself from the cold gust of wind when she stepped outside. She fell into step beside the hanyou and they both remained silent as they made their way to the house. Another gust of cool wind stung her face and she quivered again, glancing up to the man beside her to see if it had affected him at all. It looked as if he didn't even feel it.

Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him. "Aren't you cold?"

He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, not looking at her. "Nope," was his simple answer and when they reached the steps, he skipped the bottom one in favor of stepping on the second instead then thudding onto the porch.

Kagome sighed and trailed after him, ambling up the steps then walking through the door, which Inuyasha held open for her. (Well, whaddaya know, he _does_ have a heart!) She offered a small smile and muttered a thank you before brushing past him into the warm confines of the ranch house.

A soft pink tinted his cheeks and he scoffed, closing the door behind them then walked toward the kitchen, flicking the light switch on.

Hearing the padding of footsteps on the floor, Aires opened his eyes and lifted his head up from his paws; ears perking up upon seeing his mater's feet pass the table. Emitting a soft bark, the Husky stood and stretched under the table, his furry muzzle spreading open in a wide yawn. Licking his chops, he trotted out from his sleeping space and to his own personal corner where his water and food bowl along with his large dog bed resides. He sat down next to his bowls and waited patiently for his owner to feed him.

Inuyasha patted the dog's head as he passed him and retrieved the dog food from the pantry then proceeded to pour him his breakfast, which Aires started to eat immediately. Inuyasha chuckled and ruffled his long fur before putting the dog chow away then making his and Kagome's own breakfast.

"How ya like your eggs?" he asked suddenly, bending down to retrieve a frying pan from the cupboard.

Kagome sat down in one of the four chairs situated around the round table. "Sunny side up, please," she replied, heaving a soft sigh and looking around the large kitchen while she waited. It was a nice kitchen, with a marble floor and counters and an island stood in the center with a single bar stool positioned near it. Several small lights, protruding from under the ceiling tiles adorned the ceiling, each light about a foot away from the one next to it. A bar jutted out from the wall on the east side of the kitchen and opposite that was the stove, where Inuyasha was currently residing, frying some eggs and what smelled like cinnamon French toast. The north wall consisted of the sink and a long window covered the wall above it, overlooking the pastures.

"This is a very nice kitchen," Kagome blurted out suddenly then flushed once she realized she did.

The cooking hanyou looked over his shoulder at her and blinked. "Yeah, I guess it is. My father modeled it." He turned his attention back to his cooking and reached an arm out for the pepper. "You like pepper on your eggs?"

She nodded, and then realized he couldn't see her. "Yes, thank you."_It's nice of him to make breakfast like this, _Kagome thought, a soft smile gracing her lips. _I guess he does have a nice side to him_…_he should just show it more often. _She sighed and studied the designs in the table boredly. Something cold pressed against her hand and she looked down to find Aries sitting next to her, wagging his tail and head cocked to the side cutely.

Kagome smiled at him and stroked his soft fur atop his head, scratching behind his ears. The Husky pushed his head into her hand, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. She laughed lightly at the dog's antics.

A fuzzy ear twitched and swiveled behind him, catching the melodious sound of Kagome's light laughter. He turned the stove off and prepared their plates of eggs and French toast. He turned around and the sight that met his eyes caused his lips to curl up into a small half smile. Aires's head was lying atop Kagome's lap and the girl was stroking his head fondly, a content smile gracing her lips.

Staring for a second longer, Inuyasha sighed then strode over to the table with their breakfast, setting hers down in front of her then sitting down with his own across from her. "Aries seems to like you for some reason," he remarked casually, stabbing his French toast with a fork.

Kagome finished petting the dog then began eating her own breakfast. "Yeah, guess he does," she said softly, cutting her eggs then popping small pieces into her mouth.

A compatible silence commenced between the two as they ate their breakfast, Aries now sitting next to Inuyasha in hopes of getting some people food.

Stealing a glance at the girl sitting across from him, Inuyasha watched mutely as she picked at her food, chewing slowly and scattering her eggs around her plate. What was wrong with her? It seemed that every time she looked at him, she blushed. Was she always this uneasy around people she worked for? She was so naïve and pure that it made Inuyasha want to just reach out and hold her for hours on end.

And that scared him. More than he'd like to admit. _Nothing_ scared him so how can a simple little country girl make him want to crawl under a rock and hide forever? He growled lowly to himself at his mixed up emotions and beside him Aires growled back softly, feeling his master's pain. Inuyasha glanced at his dog and gave him a scratch behind his left ear with his claws, mindful as to not cut the flesh. A rumbled developed in the canine's chest as he leaned his head into his hand, enjoying his owner's ministrations.

Inuyasha chuckled and sighed, grabbing a large chunk of French toast then offering it to the dog. Aires barked softly as if saying thanks and snatched it, trotting away afterward to eat his food.

"That's not healthy for him, ya know."

Kagome's soft voice intruded his thoughts and he turned his attention to the girl across him. "Keh. I always give him something. He's my dog anyway, seems how I'm the only one who ever feeds him or pay attention to him," Inuyasha quipped, sticking some egg in his mouth and chewing with his mouth open.

Kagome made a face. "That's gross, Inuyasha. Use some manners and chew with your mouth _closed_." She admonished, popping a piece of French toast into her mouth.

He rolled his eyes with a growl and grumbled something under his breath but obliged to her wishes and clamped his mouth shut. "Happy?" he snapped after swallowing.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Very." And as if the conversation had never happened, she went on eating; oblivious to the insipid stare he was giving her.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha went back to his food but was once again interrupted when she asked him a question.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you have a name picked out for the foal yet?"

Stopping his fork mid-way to his mouth, egg dandling from the utensil, Inuyasha blinked at her then cocked a brow. "Name?" He echoed and his eyebrows shot up into the fringe of his silver hair, exhaling then setting his fork down on his plate. "No, I haven't really thought of it." Inuyasha admitted, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head in a lazy manner.

Kagome blinked and her mouth formed an "o." "Well, are you going to pick one?" she asked, cocking her head to the side cutely and exposing the pale flesh of her neck.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and forced his eyes to stay on her face. "N-no, I haven't. You can pick one for him, if you want. I don't care." Not trusting his eyes any longer, he ducked his head and stuffed his mouth full of French toast.

Kagome just stared at him quizzically. "Um…are you okay?" she asked slowly as she quirked a fine brow.

He flinched. "I'm fine."

She gazed at him a moment longer before nodding mutely and going back to her breakfast.

* * *

Her black pumps clicked on the black marble floor as she made her way to his office, her loose ebony dress pants swaying slightly as she walked. Coworkers passed her carrying big heaps of papers in their arms but she paid them no heed, her deep magenta eyes staring straight ahead. What did the bastard want _this _time? Another cup of coffee? 

A scoff passed scarlet lips as she rounded the corner, sauntering down the hall elegantly. Reaching his office door, she straightened her work blouse and vest before entering the office, not bothering to knock. She closed it behind her and walked to the large oak desk where a man was seated, reading a portfolio of some kind.

"You needed to see me, Naraku?"

Crimson eyes lifted from reading the paper in his hands as he regarded her stoically, but a hint of annoyance laced his tone. "Didn't you ever learn to knock, Kagura?" he asked icily, blood red eyes narrowing in the slightest.

Aforementioned woman refrained from rolling her eyes at her boss so opted for crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. She would not let this vile man intimidate her. "You know there is no need for knocking when you can hear me coming down the hall way." Kagura replied just as frostily, an undertone of impatience entering her voice. "Now what did you want? I'm busy."

He continued to stare at her impassively before he set down the paper and leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together in front of him. "I have a job for you, Kagura. I want you to go to the Takshi Ranch and do a bit of research for me. There's a girl there, either working or living there with them. You are to find out her name, where she lives, etcetera. I do no care how long this takes you, as long as you find the information I so desire. Do I make myself clear?" he explained professionally, stacking his messing papers into one heap.

Kagura's hands clenched into fists at her sides and she narrowed her eyes into burgundy slits, lips pursed in a thin line. "Crystal," she ground out through clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than to slice his evil head right off his evil shoulders and detach all of his evil limbs off of his evil body and throw them in a shredder.

He didn't look up at her as he spoke. "Good. Now get out, I have work to do." And with that, he turned to his computer and started typing ferociously, ignoring his assistant as she stood there glaring at him.

Trying to calm herself down, the wind demoness inclined her head in the slightest before spinning on her heel and stalking out of the office, making sure to slam the door just to piss him off. Muttering under her breath about conceited bosses, Kagura stomped down the hall, shoving anyone that was in her way. Reaching her own sanctuary, she locked herself in and prepared to leave for the Takshi Ranch to do the research her sadistic boss so craved.

* * *

Whoo hoo! Seven pages! Two more pages than I originally planned. –Grins.- So you'd better be happy. And this wasn't exactly a filler chapter, I'm getting more into the plot now and Kagura plays a big part in this story. 

**Inuyasha:**-Plops down next to Keiko, his hand brushing hers in the process.-

**Keiko:** -Shrieks.- AHHHHHHH! Unwanted physical perversion! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! -A sledge hammer suddenly appears in her hands.-

**Inuyasha:** …_What the fuck?_ –Shoots up and hightails it outta there.- _Is this what I get for biting you?_

**Keiko:** -Still shrieking as she chases after him, sledge hammer raised above her head.- AHHHHHH! Superfluous bodily contact! AHHHHHHH!

**Inuyasha:** -Screams like a girl and continues to run.- Leave me alone you crazy woman!

**Crazy Woman Keiko:**_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_


	10. Rivalry

Whee! **Wanted **is back! -Dances.- Heh, yeah, sorry for the…semi-long update. S'been hell lately. I really don't feel like going into detail right now, so if you really wanna know, go to chapter twenty-one of **Dangerous Dancing** and read the first author's note. It's all in there.

**Inuyasha:** -Curled up in a little ball in the corner whilst glaring at Keiko.-

**Keiko:** -Glances at Inuyasha from her spot on the couch.- Something wrong, Inu-Chan? –Tilts her head to the side slightly, blinking.-

**Inuyasha:** -Twitches.- Crazy…woman…_thing_… -Twitches and narrows his eyes.- Stay away from me…

**Keiko:** -Muffles a snicker behind her hand.- Me? Oh, but Inu-Chan, I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting you in _any_way… I've got ramen…-Says in a sing-song voice whilst smirking behind her hand, secretly sliding her other hand behind her back.-

**Inuyasha:** -Flinches and leans forward a bit, still curled up his little protective ball as his neck stretches upward.- …Ramen? –Nose twitches.-

**Keiko:** -Nods, trying her damnedest not to laugh.-

**Inuyasha:** -Keeps leaning forward until he lands flat on his face with a grunt.

**Keiko:** -Jumps up an runs towards him, placing something on his back before darting back to the couch and looking as innocent as possible, whistling and looking around.-

**Inuyasha:** -Feels something on his back.- What the hell is—? –Looks over his shoulder…and squeals.- _AHHHHHHHHH! _GET IT OFF ME! GETITOFF, GETITOFF, GETITOOOOOOFF!

**Keiko:** -Laughs her ass off, clutching her stomach.-

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter ten – Rivalry_

* * *

"Blackie?" 

"Keh."

"Lightning?"

"Feh."

"Blaze?"

"…Meh."

"…Inuyasha Jr?"

"Gah!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head, glancing at the man next to her as they made their way to the barn. "Come _on_, Inuyasha. There must be _some_ name that you like!" She huffed and placed a finger at her chin, her lips twisting in thought. "Hmm…how bout…"

"Fuck."

"Inuyasha! We can't name a horse _that_!" Kagome scolded, spinning around once she realized that he was no longer beside her, hands on her hips.

Said hanyou glared at her. "No, you stupid girl. _Look_." He pointed a clawed finger behind her and Kagome blinked, turning around to stare at an approaching silver Ford truck driving up the driveway.

Cocking her head to the side, Kagome furrowed her brows. "Who's that?"

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha strode up to the vehicle once it had parked and his growl increased when the driver exposed himself when he climbed out. He stopped a few yards away from the truck, his ears pinning against his head in obvious anger as. Throwing the driver a glare, he folded his arms across his now shirt clad chest, scowling implanted on his face.

The driver of the truck shut his door and turned towards the inu hanyou, a frown marring his face. Crossing his own tan arms over his torso, he cocked a black brow. "What?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, ignoring Kagome as she came up beside him. He growled in warning at her but she either ignored it or didn't hear it as she stared at the man.

Cobalt eyes rolled once before settling on the woman next to the hanyou and his frown disappeared, a charming smile replacing it. "Kagome," He walked up to her and grasped her hands in his own. "How's my woman?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she forced a smile. "I thought that I already cleared that I am _not_ your woman, Kouga," She ground out through clenched teeth, trying to free her hands from his grasp but to no avail. Luckily she no longer had to worry about it when Inuyasha yanked her hands out his for her. She muttered a "thank you" and immediately hid her hands behind her back.

Inuyasha growled in his throat and snarled at the wolf. "Again, what are you doing here, wolf?" he asked irately, hands flexing, wanting to wrap them around his stupid neck and squeeze the stupid life out of him.

Kouga rolled his eyes for the second time and snorted. "Yeah, good morning to you too, mutt." Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the silver haired hanyou before him boredly, shrugging. "Ayame woke me up this morning by calling and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I came here with nothing better to do. It's always _so_ much fun to bug you, Inukoro." He smirked. "Problem?" he asked, narrowing his ice blue orbs.

"Yeah, actually, there _is _a problem," Inuyasha replied and a smirk made its way onto his lips. "_You_."

Kouga growled. "You bastard, I'll wipe that stupid smirk offa your face," And with that, he proceeded to punch him in the face but his opponent easily caught his fist in his hand with another smirk.

"You'll hafta do better than that, _Kouga_," Squeezing his hand firmly, Inuyasha crouched down and swung a leg out from under him, knocking the wolf demon down on his back with a painful grunt. Kouga's hand still in his hand, Inuyasha acted fast and twisted around, placing a booted foot on his stomach and pressing down while bending over the wolf, twisting his hand further until he heard a loud crack.

Kagome watched from the side, a horrorstruck expression planted on her face as she watched the two dueling demons, her breath catching in her throat. _I should stop this…_ she thought, wincing when she heard a loud crack. _But how? It's looks like it'd nearly be impossible to separate those two now. _Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, all Kagome could do was watch as hanyou and wolf dueled relentlessly, oblivious to everything around them.

Kouga yelped and nailed his eyes shut, a sharp pain shooting up his arm and back down to his wrist. Moisture burning in the corner of his cobalt eyes, he growled and jerked his hand out of his firm grasp, bending a knee then ramming it into Inuyasha's abdomen with much force.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened before squeezing shut as he grunted, wincing as the wind was knocked out of him in a _whoosh_. He snaked an arm around his abused middle and retreated his foot from his stomach, wheezing as she tried to catch his breath. "Damn…you…bastard…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the side, worry lacing her voice. She ran to him swiftly and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, peering into his face. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

Kouga, still on the dirty ground, heaved himself up with some difficulty using his good hand and cradled his injured wrist in his hand, a deep scowl aimed at the hanyou. "You asshole, I think you broke it." He added a little pressure the aforementioned wrist and winced in pain.

Inuyasha scoffed. Or tried too, since he was still trying to regain his breath. "Quit…complainin', ya…wimpy wolf. You're a demon, it'll…heal in a few…hours or so." He explained hoarsely, trying his best to ignore the warm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't talk, Inuyasha, it'll be harder for you to get your breath back if you do," Kagome admonished softly, grimacing slightly when he coughed.

Kouga watched bewilderedly as she fawned over the hanyou instead of him. _He _was the one with the broken wrist, goddamn it! The mutt didn't have anything breathing problems. And bad breathe. A hint of jealously swiping through him, Kouga threw on his best pouting face and spoke.

"Kagome," he whined, stroking his hurt wrist. "I think my wrist is broke. Can you look at it?"

Kagome turned her gaze to Kouga and blinked, her chocolate eyes falling to his wounded appendage. Seeing him cradling it so tenderly, a bout of sympathy swept through her and Kagome cooed, leaving Inuyasha's side to tend to the wolf's wrist. She gently took the wrist in her hands and inspected it, being careful not to jar it too much.

Inuyasha growled and snarled at the wolf, who currently had a smug look adorning his face as Kagome examined his wrist. _That stupid wolf, he _knows _this is gettin' to me. _He growled again and narrowed his eyes. _He's such a faker. He's a full-fledged demon for fuck's sake, and there he is, complainin' about a minor injury such as a _broken wrist_. Keh! He damn well knows that his wrist will heal in a few hours. _Growling his displeasure still, Inuyasha smirked inwardly then suddenly fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around his midsection with a loud groan. _Two can play at his game. _

A painful groan sounded from behind her and Kagome spun around, mindful of Kouga's wrist and a soft gasp escaped her mouth when she saw Inuyasha on the ground, his form bent as he clutched at his stomach. "Inuyasha," she called softly, leaving the wolf to tend to the groaning hanyou. She crouched before him and laid a hand on his shoulder, dipping her head down to peer into his face. "Inuyasha, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" She suddenly felt like she was playing doctor like she used with her brother when she was just a child. First a wolf with an injured wrist, and then a hanyou with a bellyache.

Inuyasha lifted his head a fraction to stare into Kagome's worried face. _Ha. Pop that, ya stupid wolf. _ A part of him felt a little guilty for leading the girl on like this, for his stomach had stopped hurting well over a few minutes ago. Ears pinning against his head, he winced for show and Kagome instantly was at his side, throwing an arm under him then pulling him up. Inuyasha took his opportunity to swing an arm around her shoulders, missing Kagome's blush and threw a smug look towards the steaming wolf demon before them.

Kouga was fuming. Kagome was _his_ woman, damn it! The stupid mutt had no right to have his arm around her so…so…

Come to think of it, the way he was holding her against him seemed almost _possessive_.

Absolutely enraged now, Kouga narrowed his blue eyes and snarled fiercely at the hanyou. _Oh, you're in for it now, mutt. _He shot the dog half-youkai a look that clearly stated his thoughts.

Inuyasha's expression was similar. _Bring it on, wolf. _

Kagome, oblivious with the exchange between the two rivaling demons, sighed as she looked between the two men, their staring contest going unbidden to her. She felt torn betwixt the demons, not knowing if she should help one demon, or the other. She really wanted to stay with Inuyasha and tend to him, but she couldn't completely forget about Kouga. Sure, he had declared her his woman when he first met her, but that didn't mean he was all bad, right? At least he had good taste.

A snicker escaped her mouth and her nose wrinkled cutely. She didn't seem to notice the two sets of eyes watching her confusingly at her snigger, nor did she seem to discern the insistent tug from Inuyasha until she was pressed up against his side rather intimately.

Tearing his eyes away a bit reluctantly, Inuyasha shook his head and turned his attention the wolf demon in front of them, who was still gawking at Kagome. Growling lowly to gain his attention, Inuyasha arched a brow at him when he finally turned his gaze toward the white haired inu hanyou and frowned.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Inuyasha asked tartly, thus shaking Kagome out of her daydream and hence causing her to look up at him with wide and slightly confused brown eyes.

A retort was just about to be thrown back at the hanyou when Kagome spoke first. "Inuyasha, there's no need to be rude," she chided. "You heard him yourself, he has nothing better to do, so that's why he's here. There isn't any harm in letting him stay here, is there?" Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side and blinking up at Inuyasha with liquid chocolate eyes.

Inuyasha stared down at the woman pressed to his side and he suddenly realized just how _close_ she was to him. Face reddening, he removed his arm in favor of looking away and shoving his hands in his pockets, forgetting the fact that his stomach was supposed to be "hurting". Her eyes, he decided, her eyes had to be why he suddenly felt flustered and grumpy.

"Keh, whatever, wench. Just keep him away from me." And with that said, he glared at the grinning wolf once last time spinning on his heel and stalking towards the house, muttering things unheard by Kouga and Kagome all the way there until he jumped onto the porch and entered the ranch house.

Kagome watched him go, something akin to confusion welling within her. Hadn't be just been groaning and holding his stomach a minute ago? Now he seemed perfectly fine. She blinked and wrinkled her nose, brows kitting together. Maybe it had something to do with what he had said earlier. Since he was a demon, albeit a half one, he was able to heal a lot more quicker than humans.

A large hand landed on her shoulder and she was reminded that she was not alone. Her gaze lingered on the house for a moment longer before a soft sigh escaped her lips and she turned around to regard Kouga with a tired look.

Kouga beamed at her, his arm sliding around to rest on her shoulders. "Kagome, you didn't have to do that. I would've stayed anyway, even if the mutt told me to leave. I'm just that stubborn." He grinned and chuckled, his azure orbs sparkling in the morning sun. "But anyway Kagome, you doin' anything today? How bout I take you out to lunch, my treat." His grin melted into a charming smile as he waited for her response.

Kagome blinked up at him, her mind slowly registering his words. _Did he…just ask me out? _Unable to fight back the oncoming blush, Kagome smiled weakly at him. "Uh, Kouga, that's very nice of you to offer that, but…" _But what? I really have no reason to decline him… _But there was something holding her back from saying yes, something that made her feel like she was betraying someone. But who? She was single like Kraft cheese, so she really shouldn't be feeling that. But she was, and it was perplexing her.

"But what?" Kouga's voice brought her back to the present and she smiled up at him.

"But…" _Well, what could it hurt? Free food is always a plus. _"But…what about your wrist? I thought it was broken," Kagome stated, her brows easing together slightly.

Kouga snorted and waved it off with his "broken" wrist. "Don't worry about that, like Inutrasha said, it'll heal in a few hours or so. A plus for us youkai's." He grinned. "So, is that a yes?" He asked hopefully, his ice blue eyes pleading her.

Kagome stared at him a moment longer before sighing, nodding her head. "Yes, Kouga. I'll go out to lunch with you." He voice held no enthusiasm.

Kouga's eyes lit up and he beamed at him, taking both her hands in his and planting a kiss on her knuckles. "Great! So, if you'll give me your address, I'll pick you up, say, noon?" He asked and Kagome nodded, watching silently as he retreated back to his truck to receive a piece of paper and a pen. He returned and she scribbled it down awkwardly, having nothing to actually write on. She handed it back with a small smile and Kouga pocketed it, throwing her a dazzling smile before swooping down to brush a kiss against her cheek. He winked and headed back to his truck.

"See ya round, noon, Kagome!" He called back to her before entering his truck and revving it up, stepping on the gas and before Kagome knew it, he was speeding down the road, beeping his horn twice.

Kagome watched as his vehicle became smaller and smaller and she finally heaved a sigh, turning around to trudge back to her own automobile. She opened her door and plopped down in her seat, a soft grunt escaping her lips. _What a day…_ Exhaling, her cheeks puffed out, Kagome shut he door and started her Jeep, shifting into reverse before backing up then shifting back into neutral.

She didn't notice the amber eyed hanyou that stood on the porch, looking strangely depressed with his ears drooped drastically low and his golden orbs lacking their usual luster as she drove down the drive way then down the road to her own house, not anticipating the upcoming lunch date with the wolf.

* * *

Eee…please don't kill me… -Hides behind Inuyasha.- Oh, and, people, I need names for the foal so feel free to leave some suggestions in your reviews. Thanks! 

**Inuyasha:** -Glares over his shoulder at her.- I still say you had no right to put that…that _thing _on my back. –Growls.-

**Keiko:** -Glares back.- It was a joke. I didn't know you were scared of—

**Inuyasha:** -Quickly clamps a hand over her mouth.- I'd shut up if I were you. –Narrows his eyes.-

**Keiko:** -Narrows her own eyes and bites his hand, causing him to yelp and yank it back.- Of _MICE_!

**Inuyasha:** -Blanches and throws a death glare, holding his bitten hand..- You bitch, you'll pay for that! …And because you told 'em.

**Keiko:** -Rolls her eyes.- Oh, whaddaya gonna do, glare me to death?

**Inuyasha:** -Suddenly smirks.- Nope, something worse. –Something suddenly appears in his hand and he drops it on her head.-

**Keiko:** -Pales and shrieks.- _AHHHHHHH!_ GET IF OFF MEEEEEEEEEEE! GETIFOFF, GETIFOFF! -Runs around in circles until she passes out, the thing now resting on her face.-

**Inuyasha:** -Holds his stomach and laughs.- Please… -Snicker.- …review… BUWAHAHAHAHA!


	11. A Dangerous Date

o.o

Please don't kill me.

I am _so _sorry for the long update. Really, I am. I had no idea it would take me this long to get the update up. But as of now, I'm feeling kinda depressed. See, my A-Drive for my laptop, called a MSB device, it's not friggen _working_! Oh my god, you had no idea who pissed I was when my dad told me bluntly, "It's toast." I started crying, and I've felt depressed ever since. _All_ of my work for **Wanted** _and_ **Dangerous Dancing** are on that A-Drive _and_ my _unfinished_ chapter for **Dangerous Dancing **is on it as well. I'm so sorry for those of you who are reading DD at the time but the update won't be up for a while until my A-Drive is fixed. And if it can't be…then I'm going to have to start off from scratch on that chapter that was already like…seven pages long. Again, I'm truly very sorry.

But don't get your hopes down just yet. Since my dad can't fix he – and he's like a computer genius, he's taking a college course online for computer programming – he said he's going to take it to work on Sunday and his friend – who is also a computer geek but more registered and knowledgeable – and see if he can see what's wrong with it. I'm praying to Kami that he can fix it. I'll _praise_ him if he does. But if he can't… I really don't feel like thinking about that at the moment. Man, it seems that I just have bad luck with computers...first I lost my floppy disk, and now my flipping A-Drive won't work...-.-; I'm just gonna chuck my laptop out the goddamned window...

Okay, that's enough of my problems. I'm sure you don't want to hear about them, ne?

**Inuyasha:** -Snorts.- S'about time you finally realized that. I was falling asleep just watching you.

**Keiko:** -Throws a death glare at him.- Shut it, you asswipe. I'm still pissed at you from last time.

**Inuyasha:** -Grins.- What, still holding a grudge, Kei-Chan? I never knew you were scared of spiders.

**Keiko:** -Shudders.- I'm not scared of 'em…I just…don't like them, is all. –Narrows her eyes at him.- And don't give me that bullshit. You _had _to know I didn't like them for you to actually have the nerve to drop one on my head!

**Inuyasha:** -His grin fades and he pales, his face contorting into a scowl.- I did not! How did _you _know I was sc—that I don't like mice? _Huh?_

**Keiko: **-Blinks then grins.- What was that _Inu-Chan_? You're scared of mice?

**Inuyasha:** -Blushes five shades of red and growls.- I-I am not! Shuddup!

**Keiko:** -Dances around and sings.- Inu's scared of mi-ice, Inu's scared of mi-ice…

**Inuyasha:** -Flushes a deeper red and growls.- …I am not, bitch.

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter eleven – A Dangerous Date_

* * *

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that morning as she ran a brush through her raven hair, her chocolate orbs staring back at her reflection in the mirror. It was quarter to twelve and that meant Kouga would be here in fifteen minutes to pick her up for their scheduled date. She wasn't really looking forward to the meeting; she never went on dates. The only reason why she agreed was to loosen up a bit. And hey, free food. 

But she still couldn't help but feel that she was betraying someone, cheating on someone she knew. She didn't know why she felt like that. There was no one in her life, never has been. Well, there was Houjo who always pestered her for dates, but she never agreed on any of the polite offers. Houjo was a very kind man, caring, thoughtful, and he had the good looks. The only downside about him was that he just couldn't take a hint when one was thrown in his face. Kagome had hinted many times that she wasn't interested in him, but he still called up and asked for dinner or movie dates.

Kagome almost felt sorry for the guy in a sense. No matter how hard he tried, always buying her gifts, delivering her flowers, throwing endearing comments left and right at her, Kagome could just not bring herself to say yes to him. He was just…too boring, too dull for her taste. She wanted someone who was more daring, adventurous, someone who wasn't afraid to talk back to her, or argue over stupid little matters. Houjo was none of those listed above. In short, he was too goody-goody for her. Kagome preferred the bad-boy type of man.

A sudden image of Inuyasha popped in her mind at her own description and Kagome blushed, running the brush through her hair a few more time before setting it down on her dresser. _Why did I just think of Inuyasha? He certainly is _not_ my type of man! He's rude, arrogant, selfish, conceited, handsome, muscular, tall, sexy—_

She shrieked. _Oh my God! I did _not _just think that! I did _**not** _just think that! _ Despite her thoughts, her face heated up and she pressed her hands to her cheeks as if to cool down her red cheeks.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome, startled, squeaked then fell out of her chair onto the floor with a loud thud. "Ow…"

"Kagome? Dear, are you all right? I heard a scream from your room," came her mother's concerned voice.

Kagome rubbed her abused rear as she stood then called back to her mother. "I'm okay, mom! I just saw, um, a spider! Yeah, a spider! It was big and ugly and hairy!"

Her mother was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Is it dead?"

Kagome blew out a sigh of relief, glad that her mother bought it. "Y-yeah, it's dead. I, umm…I squashed it with my shoe!" She picked up her thick-heeled boot then smashed it on the dresser for emphasis.

Mrs. Higurashi seemed satisfied with that and started to walk away, her footsteps becoming fainter as she walked down the hall. "Well, flush it down the toilet or something and search your room for any nests!"

Kagome shuddered. "Ew…" Heaving a sigh, she gathered up her boots and jacket, grabbed her purse from her bed then left her room, not looking forward with the date with Kouga.

* * *

Maroon eyes followed her every move as she walked to the silver truck with the wolf, politely taking the offered hand as she climbed in the Ford truck. 

"She's leaving now with the wolf, what do you want me to do?" she said smoothly into the cell phone, watching silently as the wolf demon turned around then headed down the road, opposite the direction where she was sitting in her currently immobile dark blue Mercedes Benz a little down the road from the Higurashi household. She'd followed the girl home this morning after her little discussion with the wolf and had been sitting there ever since, waiting for noon to roll around. She wasn't really that impressed with the house itself but what can you expect from a little country girl with no real job except volunteering at a ranch?

"Follow them," came the smooth male voice at the other end. "But make sure they do not see you. We do not need them to be suspicious."

Kagura sighed, almost bored. "Very well. I'll contact you if I get any information I think you should know about the girl." She was about to hand up but his voice prevented her from doing so.

"Kagura."

She glowered down at her phone then held it back up to her ear. "Yes, Naraku?" she asked tightly.

A pause. Then, "Don't mess up." The line went dead.

Kagura ground her teeth together and shut her phone, refraining from throwing it against the windshield in frustration. "Damn that Naraku," she growled out before revving up her engine then following after the twosome, being sure to stay a safe distance behind the silver Ford truck.

* * *

Much to Kagome's pleasant surprise, Kouga had taken her to a nice little restaurant in down town Tokyo called _Tsuyo's Cuisine_ and because it was the weekend, it was quite busy. But fortunately, Kouga had called in for a reservation for two so they had no problem getting in. 

Kagura, on the other hand, had to bribe her way in with quite a hefty sum of money, much to the wind sorceress's chagrin. She'd been saving up that money to maybe buy her self a vacation away from Naraku's annoying voice and stupid missions. Oh well. Maybe she'd just hack into the asshole's banking account and take some money from there. It's not like he'd really notice it was missing anyway. Besides, it was his practically his fault that she lost the money anyway. He ordered her to follow them, and follow them she shall, no matter what the circumstances.

A satisfied grin spread across her features as Kagura spotted them by the windows and seated herself adjacent to them in a one-person booth. She made no attempt to hide herself from them since they hadn't a clue as to whom she was or whom she was working for. Neither the girl nor the wolf knew who she was so she was safe. For now, at least.

Frowning slightly in boredom, Kagura picked up her menu and scanned the print, not really reading anything as she listening intently to the couple a few feet away from her.

Oblivious to the woman in the booth nearby them, Kagome and Kouga looked through their menus in silence; Kagome trying to ignore the little glances Kouga threw her every few minutes. They were getting slightly annoying and if he wanted to say something, why doesn't he just say it? He dragged her all the way out here for a lunch date and some lighthearted conversation, not to just steal little glances at her.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome locked gazes with the man across from her and was about to voice her thoughts when a brunette waitress appeared next to their table with a smile and pad.

"Hello, my name's Suzuki and I'll be your waitress for today. I'll start off with getting you some drinks so would you like to drink, ma'am?" Suzuki chirped, smiling down at Kagome.

Kagome blinked at her and returned her smile, looking back down at the menu and scanning the beverages. "Um…I guess I'll have a diet Pepsi," she supplied then proceeded to analyze the lunches provided.

"Just a Mountain Dew for me, thanks," Kouga said with a shrug then leaned back in his seat and watched as the waitress sauntered away to go fetch their desired drinks. He turned his attention back to Kagome, silently watching her as she looked at the contents of the menu. A grin spread on his lips and he leaned forward, enjoying just looking at her.

Kagome felt his gaze on her and she shifted in her seat, becoming a bit uncomfortable with his scrutiny. Finally deciding on the chicken salad, Kagome set down her menu and practically jumped five feet in the air to see Kouga's face so close to her. A soft pink tinged her cheeks and she leaned back on impulse, giving a slightly nervous smile.

Kouga continued to just stare at her with his cobalt eyes and Kagome stared back with her coffee ones. "Uh…" she said intelligently for lack of anything better to say.

"You're beautiful," he said out of the blue, smiling charmingly.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and her blushed darkened a shade of red. "I-I, um, that is, I, erm, I mean, uh, th-thank you." Oh my _God_, she sounded like an idiot.

Kouga chuckled then reached across the table and gently brushed a fallen lock of ebony hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear tenderly, deliberately brushing his knuckles across her pale cheek. "I mean it, Kagome. You really are beautiful." He suddenly grinned, if a bit cockily. "And you're all mine."

Kagome's chocolate orbs widened and she sputtered. "E-ex_cuse _me?" she managed to squeak out, mouth agape.

The wolf demon's grin grew all the more, his azure orbs sparking mischievously. Chuckling deep in his throat, Kouga reached across the table and grabbed one of her hands in his own, much to Kagome's chagrin. "You're my woman, Kagome, so it's only natural to call you mine," he stated matter-of-factly, squeezing her hand slightly.

Kagome blinked. And again. It took a moment for the wolf's word to sink into her mind and when they did, Kagome's temper flared dangerously and she narrowed her eyes, trying to yank her hand back. The only thing that kept her from hollering at him that she was _not_ his woman was that they were currently residing in a busy restaurant filled with people and she really didn't feel like being the object of everyone's attention at the moment, seems how she was getting enough attention already as it is from a certain wolf demon, who shall remain nameless. And add to the fact the fact that she'd be humiliated if she were kicked out of the restaurant because of her loud choice of volume and choice words.

So instead, Kagome opted for taking a deep, calming breath and letting it out slowly, flashing Kouga a sweet, sugary smile that would of have him a toothache had be been anyone else. But, Kouga being Kouga, he just smiled back charmingly, oblivious to the woman near them staring at them with amusement with her maroon eyes with an arched brow.

"Kouga," Kagome began in a sweet tone that matched her smile. "I like you, okay? You're a good, sweet guy and I'm sure any girl would love to be…your woman, but I'm just…not interested in you in that kind of way. I just like you as a friend, not anything more. And what about that Ayame girl? From what I've heard from Sango and Miroku, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to—"

Kouga interrupted her with a snort, waving his hand dismissingly and finally releasing her hand and Kagome instantly drew it to her lap with her other one. "Ayame? Pfft, yeah right. Yeah, of course she'd be thrilled, ecstatic even if I chose her for a woman. She's been chasing after me since we were kids, proclaiming that I promised to marry her someday when we both grew up," He wrinkled his nose and tilted his head, raising a hand to scratch his head in thought. "Though I can't remember any such promise, no matter how hard I try." He shrugged and threw her a wolfish grin. "Besides," he started lowly, cobalt eyes hiding behind half closed lids. "Now that I have you, there's no need for me to keep looking for a woman as beautiful as you." He winked at her and Kagome felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

_Oh dear… _Kagome thought, sighing and massaging her temples in a circular pattern. _He's almost as dense as Houjo_. "Look, Kouga," she started in a no-nonsense tone, expression serious. "I am _not_ your woman, nor do I ever want to be, and I never _will be_. Okay? Okay." She abruptly stood up and swung her purse over her shoulder, sliding out of the booth and giving Kouga an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Kouga, but I'm getting a terrible migraine from all the noise around and I'd like to go home so I'll be leave now. I'm sorry again. See ya." And with that, she inclined her head slightly before sauntering away towards the door, feeling a bit guilty at how the wolf just watched her leave with a look akin to hurt on his face. But she still ambled on until she was out of the restaurant.

And now she had no way back home.

_Damn it! I should've thought of that before I left. _ Sighing, Kagome walked to the curb beside a red truck and waved her arm in an attempt to hale a taxi. She vaguely wondered why Kouga hadn't come out yet and demand an explanation or at least a ride home. She shook her head and waved her arm again as a taxi headed her way, only to speed past her in a blur of yellow. Kagome huffed and stomped her foot in irritation and she could've sworn she heard a snicker to her left somewhere, strangely coming from the direction of the red truck. She blinked. _I must be hearing things. _Though the red truck didn't look like there was anybody situated within it, Kagome couldn't be sure from the angle she was standing in.

She must have been standing there for a good fifteen minutes trying to flag down a taxi before she realized that her efforts were proving to be fruitless. Giving a frustrated sigh, Kagome stalked down the sidewalk in the direction of the bus stop. Now way was she walking home when her house was all the way out in the boonies.

So caught up in her musings about dense wolf demons and her sudden craving for a big juicy steak with a vat of vanilla cream pudding as a side dish, Kagome didn't noticed the small league of aggressive looking men following behind her or the red truck from earlier moving suspiciously slow until she felt a callous hand grab her arm roughly and she shrieked as she was pushed into a narrow ally way where she was then pinned against the brick wall by a muscled arm pressing against her chest firmly.

Another hard hand silenced her protests and screams by covering her mouth and ramming her head against the wall where it cracked painfully against the hard bricks. Kagome saw lights flash before her eyes and her head exploded with excruciating pain, warm, thick liquid sliding down her neck to seep into her shirt and down her back. Still, if a bit weakly, she struggled against the hold on her arms and tried to knee her captor in the groin but it seemed that he was anticipating that move and he swiftly sidestepped it, laughing darkly at her.

"Well, looky here, fellas," the ruffian before her said lowly, grinning at her roguishly. "Looks like we gots ourselves here a pretty lit'le broad, wouldn't ya say?" His bad breath nearly made Kagome heave on the spot but she refrained from doing so, partly because she was too scared and her stomach didn't exactly have anything in it, seems how she left her lunch date with Kouga.

The two other men behind him cackled sadistically and would've agreed verbally had it not been for the sudden force of their heads colliding together ruthlessly with a loud crack and they both sank to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Kagome's captor spun around speedily and was greeted with a harsh blow to the face from a strong hand and the rogue slumped to the concrete to join his partners in oblivion.

A scoff could be heard from some where in front of Kagome with a murmur of "Pathetic" and said girl tried to focus on her savior but that was proving to be difficult when one's head was throbbing agonizingly painfully and your vision was clouded and dark. Still standing on weak knees, Kagome tried in vain to speak but her vocal cords refused to function correctly.

"Oi, wench. You okay?"

Immediately recognizing the gruff voice and the name he'd used to address her, Kagome knew she was safe and finally let herself fall to the ground and would've landed onto her pursuer had it not been for a pair of strong arms circling around her waist and keeping her upright against a hard chest. She closed her eyes and the last thing she heard before finally succumbing to the blissful sleep that was beckoning to her was a concerned cry of her name from above her.

* * *

Oh, aren't I just so damn _evil_? Buwahahaha! -Clears throat.- Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, seems how I stayed up till midnight to finish it for ya. And I have school tomorrow. So you'd better be grateful. And thanks for all the awesome names. I'm still trying to find and choose one, so feel free to still give me some suggestions. –Grins and glomps her Inuyasha plushie she got for Christmas.- 

**Inuyasha:** -Glares at the offending plushie and sits on the Keiko plushie he somehow got in possession of.-

**Keiko:** -Eyes widen.- Hey! Get your smelly ass off me! -Stuffs the Inu plushie up her shirt.-

**Inuyasha:** -Sputters.- Hey! Get me outta your shirt!

**Keiko:** Make me!

**Inuyasha: **I don't make dogs, I walk 'em!

**Keiko:** -Snorts.- Then go walk yourself, ya moron.

**Inuyasha:** -Smirks.- Bitches first.

**Keiko:** -Mouth drops.- Why you…!

**Inuyasha:** -Points and laughs.- HA _HA_!


	12. A Questioning Lunch

Whee! I'm back! -Dances.- Hehe. It's good to be back, I'll tell ya that much. I'm really happy that I finally got chapter twenty-two for **Dangerous Dancing** done and out of the way so I can work on this fabulous ficcie! Don't get me wrong, I love working of DD as much as I love working on **Wanted**, but DD was something that's been troubling my mind for weeks on end because of that stupid A-Drive that decided to break on me. But, now since I don't hafta worry about it, I'm free to work on both of them regularly now!

**Inuyasha:** -Snorts and starts to undress the Keiko plushie that he refuses to give up.-

**Keiko:** -Flushes and twitches.- **_What_**…are you _doing_?

**Inuyasha:** -Looks up at her and blinks.- Nothing.

**Keiko:** -Vein pops.- "Nothing" my ass! You're undressing me!

**Inuyasha:** -Looks down at the shirtless Keiko plushie.- Oh. So I am.

**Keiko:** -Growls, eye brow twitching.- Put my shirt back on…

**Inuyasha:** -Blinks then grins, tugging on the pants.-

**Keiko:** -Eyes widen then narrow.- Don't you _dare_…

**Inuyasha:** -Shoots up and runs, waving the half dressed plushie in the air.-

**Keiko:** -Chases after him with a pitch fork, Inuyasha plushie thrust through one of the sharp points.-

* * *

**Wanted**  
_ Chapter twelve – A Questioning Lunch  
_

* * *

Well, _that _was rude. To make up some half-ass excuse about a migraine when she _knew _he could smell if she was in distress or not. _And_, she went so far as to declare that she wasn't his woman. Bull_shit _she wasn't! _He_ claimed her first, not that lame excuse for a half-breed! Like hell he'd ever let that filthy mutt touch her, anyhow. 

Scowling darkly and throwing some cash on the table, Kouga abruptly stood up and tossed on his coat, about to follow after his woman when a woman walked up to him and blocked his way out, a somewhat amused expression adorning her pale face. Deep mauve orbs stared into his azure ones, one delicate brow hiding in the fringe of her black bangs.

Kouga blinked then narrowed his eyes, snarling at the woman. "What the…? Whaddaya want, bitch? I'm in a hurry so get outta my way," he growled and she just continued to stare at him and Kouga was about to just shove her out of the way when a rather cold and sadistic smile graced her red lips made him freeze and the hairs on the back of his head stand on end.

"Kouga, is it not?" the woman asked smoothly, manicured nails drumming against a black blouse-clad arm slowly and deliberately a she waited for the reply she already knew.

Said wolf growled and folded his arms over his chest, staring hard at the woman. "Who wants to know?" Kouga returned, a heavy brow arching.

The cold smile disappeared and the woman's expression hardened. "Listen, wolf, I'm in no mood for games and I want to know if you're willing to answer a few questions that I'd like to ask of you," she confirmed, letting a rather bored sigh escape her lips.

Perplexed, Kouga gave her a quick once-over and took in her business attire and red manicured nails long and sharp enough to pass off as talons. Questions? Who the hell was this woman? And what questions did she have to ask of _him_? Hackles rising slightly, he gazed back up into the cold magenta eyes of the strange woman before him. He scoffed and with a shrug, let his arms drop to thrust his hands in his jean pockets.

"Questions, you say. Who are you and what sorta questions?" Kouga inquired, head tilting to the side in the slightest.

Rolling her eyes with a sigh, she brushed past him to the booth had just left. "I'll explain over lunch, I'm a bit hungry and since your previous lunch date left you so…_abruptly_, I'm sure you wouldn't mind having a bite to eat, hm?" Not waiting for a response, she sat down and made herself comfortable, picking up the discarded menu and flipping through it.

A growl erupted within him as he watched her saunter over to the booth without a backward glance and sit down. "Thanks for the reminder," he growled before stalking over and sitting opposite her, not bothering to take off his jacket. Watching her closely, he picked up the other menu and scanned its contents.

Once both personas had decided what they wanted, Kouga immediately began his tirade. "Now why don't you start off by telling me just who the hell you are?"

The woman just stared at him for a moment before that frosty smile returned to her lips slowly.

"Forgive me. I am Kagura."

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was the excruciating pain that throbbed within her head harshly. Ugh. There was that migraine she'd mentioned to Kouga earlier. Second was that she was moving. And none too gently either. And last but not least was the nauseating stench of moldy cheese and sour milk invading her nose. 

"Ugh, my god, I think I'm gonna puke,"

"If you puke in my truck, then you're the one that's cleaning it up." Came the gruff response she didn't think she'd receive.

"Wha…?" Finally having the sense to open her eyes, Kagome instantly screwed them back shut at the bring rays of sunlight filtering through the windshield onto her face. "Oww…" Wincing, she raised her hands and clutched her head, willing the throbbing to stop. She heard a dull thud sound and then the brightness disappeared under her eyelids. Slowly fluttering them back open, Kagome blinked up at the visor above her seat shielding the sunlight from her eyes.

"Help any?"

Slowly she turned her head to the masculine voice beside her, instantly taking in the long silver hair and trademark scowl. "Inu…yasha?" She was surprised at the soft whisper that was her voice and she cleared her throat weakly to better improve it. Fortunately, her nausea had diminished and now her stomach just felt empty.

Stopping at a red light, Inuyasha turned towards the girl in the passenger's seat, something akin to concern flashing in his eyes at the way her hand clutched the back of her head firmly, her eyes nailed shut. Wincing slightly – he could only imagine what sort of pain she was in – Inuyasha reached over and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling it down between them.

"Let me see," he said curtly, allowing Kagome to shift herself and lean her head against his shoulder, permitting him to inspect the large lump that had formed. He sucked in a breath and gently ran a clawed finger over it, mumbling a soft apology when she hissed and flinched.

"Well, it's nothing serious. The wound closed up and all the blood is dry. Good thing you didn't get a concussion or I'd be in a load of shit right now. Should go away in a few days though. You'll probably experience some headaches in the future, but that's to be expected." Sighing with a shake of his head, Inuyasha released her and helped her sit upright, not letting his eyes off her until she was leaning against the door heavily. Checking the stoplight, he found that it had turned to green and he now just realized the honking cars behind him and impatience yells telling him to get moving. Flipping them off and yelling a few of his own choice words, Inuyasha stepped on the gas petal and continued driving, inwardly smirking at the angry drivers passing him.

A compatible silence commenced between the two of them until Kagome's stomach decided to protest against the lack of food in it rather loudly, causing a dark flush to paint Kagome's cheeks and her arms wrapped around her empty stomach.

"Uh…"

Inuyasha sighed. "Hungry?" he asked, switching turning signals and turning left.

Face pink, Kagome nodded, offering a small, apologetic smile. "A little, yeah. You mind much?"

A grunt was her response. "Not really surprised seems how you ditched your lunch date with that wimpy wolf," he stated, glancing at her out of the corners of his amber eyes.

Chocolate eyes blinked slowly and a delicate brow lifted into black bangs. "How did you…?" A sudden image of a red truck flashed through her mind and an amused snicker echoed in her ears. Coffee orbs widened in realization and Kagome's flushed face quickly drained of color. "You—you followed me!" she accused, pressing back against the car door.

Inuyasha stiffened and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, his golden eyes wide. "Uh…I-I mean, I just assumed that-that you left 'cause I saw you walking down the street without the wolf behind you and…uh…and your stomach just…uh…yeah." Biting down on his lip, Inuyasha glanced at the girl beside him and his heart stopped at the glare she was throwing him.

"Liar," Kagome said lowly, rich brown eyes narrowing and color slowly seeping back into her pale complexion.

Sucking in a breath, Inuyasha scoffed and pulled into a small restaurant, parking his truck and halting the engine. He stuffed the keys into his pocket and exited the vehicle and kicking his door shut, he walked around the truck and opened Kagome's door, holding out a hand to her.

Kagome stared at the hand then up at him blankly. "What are you doing?" she asked dumbly, blinking once.

Sighing in annoyance, Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed her arm firmly but not enough to hurt and hoisted her out of the truck, shutting the door afterward. Kagome instantly slumped against him, her head exploding with new pain.

"_Oooow_! Hey, watch it dog-boy, my head didn't agree with that," Kagome scolded, throwing him a cold stare but allowing him to snake an arm under her own arms.

Inuyasha ignored her and led her to the entrance, shoving open the doors and growling at anyone who dared look at them strangely. Finding a vacant two-person booth somewhere in the back, he set her down gently and sat across from her, leaning back and heaving a sigh, not bothering to look at the menu that was already placed in front of him.

Staring at him a moment longer, Kagome shrugged and scanned the menu, instantly deciding what she wanted when she spotted it. She set it back down and looked around the restaurant absently, linking her fingers and resting her chin on them, her elbows braced on the table.

Inuyasha watched her silently, ears twitching atop his head like mini radars as they waited for a waitress to come and take their orders. He hated to admit it, but he had gotten pretty worried when those roguish men pulled her into that dark ally way to have their way with her. Had he not been there following her, Kagome most likely would have been…

A shudder coursed down his spine at the thought and he shook his head, willing all unwanted thoughts to flee his mind. No, that wouldn't happen. He wouldn't allow it.

Before he had enough time to register his thoughts, the waitress finally appeared and asked for their orders. Kagome ordered her earlier craving of steak and a dish of vanilla cream pudding as a side dish with a diet Pepsi and Inuyasha, chuckling inwardly at the dreamy look upon her face as she said vanilla cream pudding, ordered chicken flavored ramen with break sticks and a plain Pepsi.

Nodding and scribbling down the orders, the waitress chirped a "Your food will be here soon" then flounced away merrily. Too merrily for Inuyasha's liking judging by the tick in his right eyebrow.

"Never liked that damn waitress," he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and slumping in his seat, fuzzy appendages drooping slightly. "To perky." He heard Kagome giggle and he turned his attention to her, arching a black brow. "Find something funny, wench?"

Letting lose another giggle, Kagome waved her hand in the air and shook her head, a smile gracing her features. "No, of course not." She tried to muffle another snigger behind her mouth but that proved to be unsuccessful when Inuyasha just stared at her blankly and she burst out laughing, covering her hands over her mouth, not wanting to attract stares from the couples around them.

Inuyasha blinked slowly at her, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. "What the…? What the hell are you laughing at, bitch?" he questioned, brows furrowing.

Both hands covering her mouth now, Kagome tried in vain to calm herself down, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes. Lowering her hands, a large smile was plastered on her lips as she opened her eyes and stared at him, coffee eyes bright.

"You…" She started only to interrupt herself with another giggle. "You, the Great and Mighty Inuyasha, just _pouted_!" She giggled again but she didn't attempt to hide it. "It was so _cute_!"

Inuyasha sputtered, a dark crimson flush creeping up to his neck to stain his cheeks with the bright color. Finally finding his voice, a growl thundered within him but it lacked any real irritation.

"I do not _pout_!" the hanyou countered, staring at her with his lip pulled up in a snarl.

Kagome wasn't fazed. "You were to pouting! I saw it!"

"I was not!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's _this_?" Kagome then proceeded to mimic Inuyasha and fold her arms across her chest, slouching in her seat and deliberately poking her lips out, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and he flushed again. "K-keh! You're delirious woman, because I was _not_ doing _that_!" he fired back, gesturing to her current position.

Kagome's "pout" vanished and a wide grin adorned her face, her posture straightening up as she tilted her head to the side. "Yes you were." She said shortly, ignoring the waitress as she set their drinks down before them, muttering something about their food being a little late then sauntering off again.

Inuyasha growled and scoffed, looking away and folding his arms across his chest again. "I was not." He mumbled softly, hoping Kagome wouldn't catch it.

It appeared that she didn't because she took a sip of her beverage and sighed, leaning back in her seat with her smile still in play on her lips.

Letting lose a sigh of his own, Inuyasha picked up his Pepsi and took a large gulp from it, setting it back down afterward and licking his lips. Shortly after that a loud belch issued forth from Inuyasha and he blinked then looked at Kagome who was staring at him disapprovingly.

He only grinned.

Rolling her chocolate eyes, Kagome chuckled and sighed, playing around with the straw that was popping out from the soft drink.

A silence fell between the two until Kagome broke it with a soft muttered, "You were to."

Inuyasha scoffed yet a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he stared at the bubbling surface of his soda.

Minutes passed by in peace until the waitress returned with an apology and their orders, setting Kagome's steak down in front of her and Inuyasha's ramen before him. With a departing, "Enjoy your food", the perky waitress was gone.

They both dug into their food happily, Inuyasha slurping his noodles and Kagome chewing her steak. They ended up sharing Kagome's vat of vanilla cream pudding when they were both done, Kagome proclaiming that she was too stuffed to finish it by herself. Inuyasha readily agreed to share it with her and the dish was quickly emptied of its contents of the delicious dessert.

"So," Inuyasha began as he set the accurate amount of money on the table, stealing a glance at the girl sitting opposite him. "…You really think I'm 'great' and 'mighty'?"

Kagome burst out laughing for the second time in the last half hour and this time, Inuyasha joined her.

* * *

Ya know, it's _really_ hard to figure out a title for a finished chapter… -Sigh.- Oh well. I always somehow manage to come up with a decent title for all of my chapters. Actually, I think I might change this title later on... Open to suggestions... -.-; Anyhow, hope you enjoyed reading chapter twelve of **Wanted**. Please review and if you have any questions, feel free to ask them in a review and I'll be sure to reply back with an answer. 

**Inuyasha:** ­-Sticks a finger in the air.- Hey, I have a question.

**Keiko:** -Eyes widen.- Kami help us all, Inuyasha actually has a _question_!

**Inuyasha**: -Flips her off.- Stuff it, wench. –Seeing Keiko's rather suggestive look at his finger gesture, he pales and scoots as far away from her as he can.- You stay away from me, you crazy woman! -Flinches as he catches sight of the Inuyasha plushie that was currently thrust though a wooden stake and surrounded by a ring of fire.-

**Keiko:** -Shrugs.- It was worth a try. Anyhow Inu-Chan, what's your…question?

**Inuyasha:** -Twitches and pulls out the bare Keiko plushie from his haori, holding it up while staring at it openly.- Why don't you have an ass? -Blink.- Matter of fact, you don't even have any—

**Keiko:** One more word, and I'll bring the Demanator back out. –She says while flames shoot up from behind her, glaring at him.-

**Inuyasha:** -Eyes widen and hands automatically cover his…pride.-

**Keiko:** -Raises a brow and snickers.-


	13. Looks Like Thunder

Let's see, where to start? I have so much to say… Okay, I'll start off with saying that my downright laziness is to blame for the late update. Bah…okay, and now for the important but slightly bad news first.

For those of you reading **Dangerous Dancing**, I'm sorry to say that it probably won't be updated for a while but I have a valid reason as to why. Since the next chapter of DD most likely will have some real dancing within it, it's proving to be pretty difficult in trying to find the right song for them to dance to. And writing the actually dancing scene isn't exactly a walk in the park, either.

That news delivered, I have some good news now. I'm an aunt! Squee! I've been waiting for_ever_ for this to happen, and it finally did! Her name is Katelynn Marie Draper and she's _beautiful_, born on February 13th, 2006 at 1:52 am. Cool, huh?

In other good news, I'm excited! Because I have a job interview at Sixflags Darien Lake! Whee! This is gonna be my very first job if I actually get it so you can only imagine how _psyched_ I am for this. And I also just found out my new found obsession with the song "Four Seasons" on one of the Inuyasha soundtracks…

**Inuyasha:** -Twitches.- You mean to say that you have an _obsession_ with me?

**Keiko:** -Twitches and glares.- _NO_, I don't have an obsession with _you_. If you'd listen correctly, I said I have an obsession with a _song_ on _your_ soundtrack.

**Inuyasha:** -Blinks.- I have a soundtrack?

**Keiko:** …Yes.

**Inuyasha:** -Perks up.- I wanna see it…

**Keiko: **-Narrows her eyes and hugs the aforementioned soundtrack to her chest.- No. _Mine_.

**Inuyasha:** -Scoffs.- Is not! It's mine, you said so yourself!

**Keiko:** -Hisses and runs.-

**Inuyasha:** Hey! Get back here with _my _soundtrack! –Gives chase.-

(_How_ many times is that now…?)

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter thirteen – Looks Like Thunder_

* * *

The ride back was relatively smoother on the country roads than on the streets of downtown Tokyo as Inuyasha drove down silently with the sleeping woman in the passenger's seat next to him. He couldn't really blame her for wanting to sleep; that nasty bump on her head would give her excruciating headaches and wanting to just close her eyes would give her reason enough to escape the pain. Course, he wasn't a human, so he he'd have no need to sleep off the pain. But since Kagome was a mere human, he'd expected these actions so that's why he hadn't bothered to wake her up and attempt to by driving roughly on purpose. 

After they had left the restaurant, Kagome had tried to persuade him into taking her to the doctor's office so he could take a look at her head wound but Inuyasha had insisted that she didn't need a trip to the doctor's and said that it was just a stupid little bump that would go away in a few days time. And of course, Kagome being Kagome had huffed and declared that she'd just go there herself and stalked down the sidewalk. She hadn't gotten very far when a pair of strong arms had caught her around the waist and dragged her back to the truck, all the while resisting the persistent woman's struggles. He'd somehow managed to stuff her in the vehicle and strap her in despite her kicking and protesting.

Stealing a glance at the woman occupying his thoughts, Inuyasha figured that the struggle had really put an effort on her person to make her sleep this soundly and in his presence. Did she trust him enough already to sleep in his company? Did she trust him this much to keep her safe while she slept? A sliver of warmth buried itself within his being at the knowledge of Kagome trusting him enough to know that he wouldn't try and take advantage of her in her sleeping state – not that he ever _would_, mind you, he had more honor than _that_ – or that he wouldn't try and harm her in anyway, given the fact that they didn't really get on the best of terms.

Eyes softening, Inuyasha released a soft sigh then turned his attention from the peacefully sleeping girl back to the road in front of him in time to see a blur of orange shoot out from the corn field to the left and halt right in the middle of the road.

"Shit!" Hands tight on the wheel, Inuyasha stomped on the brakes and deftly yanked the wheel to the right, causing the truck to swerve dangerously toward the ditch they just happened to be passing at the time. Cursing under his breath and in a slightly panicked move, Inuyasha sliced his seatbelt and acted out his earlier vow to himself in the restaurant and threw himself over Kagome, whom was now awake with a fright stricken expression adorning her face.

Sliding his hand under her head to prevent any further damage to her already wounded head, Inuyasha pressed her face into the crook of his neck and wrapped his remaining arm around her waist, feeling her shaking hands grab fistfuls of his shirt and cling to him for dear life as the truck skidded across the road with a screech until it caught the edge and rolled into the shallow ditch in a heap of metal, harshly landing on the hood and the sound of metal scratching together echoed throughout the empty meadow.

A short eternity seemed to pass until the truck finally came to a jolting halt in the center of the trench, where the ground was the most level. Through the smoke, dented metal, and burned rubber, the two victims lay motionless within the abused truck with labored breathing and death grips on one another as a heavy silence intruded the wreck.

Inuyasha was the first to come to his sense at what had just transpired and he released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and opened his eyes, slowly lifting his head to gaze down at the shaken woman beneath him.

Kagome's eyes were nailed shut, her face deathly pale as she gripped his shirt, her knuckles white from the pressure she was enforcing and her mouth clenched tightly.

Relief washed over him and he closed his eyes, swallowing harshly. She didn't seem like she was hurt anywhere or in any form of discomfort, just terribly shaken to the bone with fright. He opened his eyes again and absently smoothed back her hair with the hand he'd used to support her head during the accident, mindful of the painful knot. "You okay?" he asked hoarsely, watching with gratification as her chocolate orbs fluttered open to blink up at him slowly.

Vision slightly cloudy and mouth dry, Kagome's head spun as she gazed up at the white blur above her, two shadows of gold seemingly staring back at her unblinkingly. Squeezing her eyes shut, a soft groan escaped her lips and she opened her eyes again, only this time the image before her was clear.

Swallowing the large lump in her throat, she nodded and licked her lips. "Inu…? Wha…what happened?" Kagome whispered as if she were afraid that if she talked any louder, the truck would suddenly explode or something.

"Something ran out in the middle of the road. I had to drive off the road in order for me not to hit it. As a result, we ended up in a ditch. Typical." He answered with dry humor, exhaling and stirring Kagome's bangs.

Kagome's coffee orbs widened slightly. "What was it? Do you know?"

He shook his head. "No. I didn't get a good look at it. All I know was that it was orange." He shrugged and looked to his left out the shattered window.

Kagome's brows furrowed. "A fox?"

He shrugged again. "Like I said, I didn't get a good look at it so I don't know." Releasing her waist, Inuyasha braced his hands on either side of her and lifted his weight off of her, shifting so that he was sitting under the passenger's seat door, Kagome's legs underneath his own. Reaching back into the taxi, he pulled out a large jacket then draped it over Kagome, informing her that the window glass will most likely fall should any sort of pressure be put on the door.

Satisfied once she was covered, Inuyasha reached up and grasped the door handle, then with a grunt, he pushed up and sure enough, the shattered glass rained upon them and Inuyasha raised his arm above his head in an attempt to protect himself. Once it stopped, he pushed the door the rest of the way up, making sure it stayed open before hoisting himself up and out of the wrecked truck.

He brushed himself off before reaching back into the truck to help Kagome out, wrapping an arm around her waist and carefully pulling her out, secretly admiring the way she swathed her arms around his neck for better support. Once he set her gently on the ground, he slowly retracted his arms from her waist and gave her a quick once-over, satisfied when he saw no blemishes or cuts from the glass.

Kagome sighed and dusted herself off, the jacket grasped in her hand tightly as she scanned the area surrounding them. Once her eyes settled on the truck – or what used to be – something akin to horror crept onto her features and she covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oh my God…your truck…it's—"

"A piece of shit now," Inuyasha finished for her, running a clawed hand through his silver mass with a deep sigh. "_Damn_, I liked that truck. And now look what it's reduced to? A deformed heap of metal that cost over thirty-six thousand fuckin' bucks." He growled lowly then stalked around to the driver's seat and yanked his keys out of the ignition, mumbling under his breath before stomping off to climb out of the ditch.

Kagome blinked then hastily followed after him and up the steep hill, tripping several times before she finally made it to the top and next to the impatiently waiting hanyou.

Once she was next to him, Inuyasha wasted no time in starting down the road, not looking back to see if the girl followed him or not as he yelled, "C'mon, let's get goin'. The ranch isn't far from here luckily, so we should be able to make it there in half an hour on foot."

Kagome sputtered and she looked over her shoulder at the ruined truck. "But…what about your truck?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "What about it? I sure as hell can't drive it back, now, can I?" he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Who cares about the damn truck, I'll just call a tow truck when we get back and have it hauled to the dump. No big deal. Now let's _go_." Starting down the road again, he stopped short when the distinctive scent of rain hit him and he cursed, craning his head to gaze up at the darkening sky, his mood darkening as well. "Shit. Looks like a thunder storm comin' on," Scowling darkly, he glanced at his companion again. "Speed it up wench, if we hurry, we can beat the rain before it starts pouring." That said, he shoved his hands in his pockets, not stopping this time when Kagome called out to wait up.

Falling into step beside him, Kagome mumbled something suspiciously close to "conceited jerk" before sighing and absently shrugging on the worn jacket in her hand for extra warmth. _Rain, huh? _Arching her neck, she wrinkled her nose and closed the jacket around herself more snuggly. Already she could feel the cold seeping into the atmosphere.

About five paces later, an orange ball of something rammed into Kagome's stomach, fair knocking the breath out of her and causing her to stumble back. Inuyasha managed to swing around in time to catch her wrist before she ended up on her ass on the hard pavement.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said, watching the orange bundle try to squirm its way into Kagome's shirt with the occupant of said shirt.

"Uhh…" Kagome blinked down at the orange head of hair that protruded from the collar, her arms automatically supporting the creature within her shirt. Great green eyes lifted to lock with chocolate and Kagome's breath caught in her breath at the face that stared back at her pleadingly.

It spoke. "Y-ya gotta help me! Th-they got Mom and Dad a-and now they're after meeee!" The creature buried its head into the crook of Kagome's neck and sobbed for the loss of his parents.

Kagome gasped at his short story and automatically tired to calm the youth in her arms, making hushing sounds and smoothing back the auburn hair. "Shh, it's okay, nothing will get you. Who's after you, sweetie?" she asked gently, smiling warmly down at the toddler.

The child sniffed and looked back at the cornfield warily, tentatively sniffing the air. "The-The Thunder Brothers. They w-wanna—wanna—" The kid broke into tears and hid his face in Kagome's neck again, his small hands clenching the shirt.

Kagome continued to soothe him, shooting a glance at Inuyasha, who was watching the whole scenario silently with a look akin to annoyance written across his features.

"Inuyasha—"

"Where is that little cretin!"

Jumping about five feet in the air, Kagome's arms mechanically tightened around the youngster in her arms and turned towards the cornfield where the booming voice originated. The child squeaked and attempted to hide in Kagome's shirt again.

The cornstalks spread apart to reveal a tall man wearing a long white trench coat with a black braid trailing down his back and a fierce expression adorning his features as he stalked over to them.

Kagome instinctively backed away; the shaking youth in her arms as Inuyasha placed himself in front of them protectively, crossing his arms over his chest whilst arching a black brow.

The man stopped in his tracks and glared daggers at the hanyou blocking his path. "Get outta my way, I know the wench is hiding the little brat," he said, pointedly glancing behind Inuyasha at Kagome with a look of distain.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed in warning. "You'll hafta get through me first." He replied, his hackles rising.

His opponent lifted a brow and stared at him before a smug look spread over his features and he folded his arms. "What, are you that desperate to protect the little bastard?"

Inuyasha growled. "I could care less about the little bastard," he returned, ears twitching atop his head slightly. Amber orbs narrowing, his lip pulled back, reveling a sharp fang. "But the girl you ain't touchin'."

A fleeting look of surprise passed over the man's face before it quickly changed into one of clear disgust, a nasty smirk tugging at his lips. "So, the bitch is your woman, eh?" He scoffed. "Figures a half-breed like yourself would choose a _human_ wench for a mate."

A dangerous growl thundered within Inuyasha as he lowered his arms, his claws flexing while his brows furrowed together treacherously low. "She _ain't_ my mate, you swine, now just who the _hell_ are you?"

The man threw his head back and released a bark of laughter, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. "So, puppy's got a sore spot, does he?" He smirked and reached out to the left of him, hand spread out and a bright sphere appeared in his palm which quick stretched from top to bottom to form a hardy-looking staff with a hooked spear at the end, one point longer than the other.

Inuyasha, not impressed, simply awaited his response, wanting to claw that smirk right off his face and shove that spear up his gloating ass.

"I am Hiten of the Thunder Brothers and if it's a fight you want, then a fight you'll get." Lifting his weapon, Hiten twirled it around expertly above his head then pointed the spear end at Inuyasha, smirk still in play on his lips. "Bring it on, half-breed."

"It's already brought." And without warning, Inuyasha growled and charged the Thunder Brother, teeth bared and claws brandished.

Hiten's gloating look vanished to be replaced by one of bloodlust as he neatly sidestepped Inuyasha's attack and stabbed his spear at him, just barely nicking the hanyou in the side. Inuyasha reacted by spinning speedily and threw his arm around to land a punch at the demon's jaw but Hiten ducked and swung his staff under his legs, knocking the hanyou to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, her hold on the child tightening slightly.

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he rolled to the side just in time before Hiten's fist crashed into the ground where Inuyasha had been lying, a blast of lightning emitting from the demon's fist.

"Holy shit…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath before he swiftly shot to his feet, senses alert as he awaited the Thunder Brother's next move.

Hiten lifted his hand from the concrete and straightened, staring at his fist with a blank expression before turning his cold gaze back to Inuyasha. "No one has ever avoided that blow before. And to think a mere hanyou just broke the record," the demon snarled lowly, narrowing his black eyes and lowering his hand to ball into an angry fist at his side.

Inuyasha remained silent and still, staring back with challenging amber eyes even as a deep rumble echoed above them in the darkened sky and a light drizzle that quickly turned into a harsh downpour fell from the heavens to coat the earth in a cold wetness and the four individuals.

Kagome stood to the side, watching the whole thing with fearful chocolate eyes as her hair was plastered to her face and her clothing soaked, despite the jacket thrown over her and the child. Looking down at the kid in her arms, she smiling tenderly as he buried himself deeper within her shirt and Kagome tugged the jacket more securely around herself so it covered herself and the youth.

Lifting her head back up to watch the goings-on of the two demons, Kagome barely had time to register the horror stricken look on Inuyasha's face before she was harshly grabbed from behind by a bulky arm around her waist. She gasped and started to scream but a large hand prevented any verbal protest from her by clamping over her mouth. Reflexes acting up, Kagome reached up and yanked at the hand, causing the youngster in her arms to tumble to the ground in a heap of flesh and leather.

A bark of laughter emitted from behind her and Kagome froze, brown eyes wide with fright as she stilled her movements.

"Ah, a feisty little wench, this one. And such long hair! How I will enjoy cutting off every last hair of it to add to my own!" The being laughed cruelly and started to drag her away and would have succeeded had it not been for the hard bite Kagome delivered to his hand.

"Oooow!" Snatching his hand away from her offending mouth, he waved his ham hand in the air while glaring down at her with accusing black eyes. "You little bitch! You will pay for that!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, fear lacing her voice as she struggled against his hold as he raised a hand to strike. "_Inuyasha_!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled and lunged for the creature holding Kagome captive but be wasn't fast enough as Hiten snatched his arm and yanked him back, throwing him onto the wet concrete. He grunted upon the impact and made to sit up but a foot pressed into his chest, preventing any further movement. Inuyasha glared at him and clawed at the boot. "Let me up, you fuckin' bastard!"

Hiten grinned and shook his head then looked over his shoulder at the struggling woman and raging demon. "Brother Manten, Father has taught us better than what you're doing. Striking a woman is the lowest of them all, you know that," Hiten admonished his brother, issuing pressing on the hanyou's chest, gratified when he heard a painful gasp and grunt.

Manten paused just inches from Kagome's head and blinked at his brother. "But brother, she bit me!" he complained, giving the girl a shake. Kagome winced and struggled in his grasp once more.

Hiten laughed and shook his head. "Manten, surely the wench's efforts in harming you are fruitless. Don't tell me that the bite actually _hurt_ you," the older brother said, arching a brow at his younger sibling.

The younger brother blinked again and looked at his hand then threw his head back and roared with laughter. "You are right, Brother Hiten! How foolish I was to even _think_ that his bitch could harm me!" he boasted, his large mouth releasing loud barks of cruel laughter.

Anger welled within Kagome at the brute's continuous laughter. _So, the jerk thinks I can't hurt him in any way, does he? _ Narrowing her chocolate eyes, Kagome managed to shift herself within his grasp without his knowledge – he was too busy laughing his discovery – so that her knee was positioned dangerously close to his groin area. _Think again, ya ugly brute! _"Take _this_!" And with that, Kagome rammed her knee into his groin with enough force to have him gasping painfully and losing his grasp on her until she tumbled to the ground with a startled gasp.

Manten's black eyes widened as far as they could go without bugging out of his head and he fell to his knees before Kagome, clutching himself and gasping in pain as she scooted away from him as far as she dared to without coming in contact with the other brother.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he whistled under his breath. _Shit, wench… he's gonna be sore for a week. _He inwardly grinned at her success and a wave of pride swept through him knowing Kagome could defend herself in a typical womanly fashion. _Serves him right, the bastard._

Hiten's grin had dropped in an instant and he glared at the woman only a few feet away from him. "How dare you, you conniving little wretch! I just saved you from a harsh blow to the head and you have the guts to repay him by kneeing him _there_!" A menacing rumble deep within his chest began that was lost in a crack of thunder as he unconsciously lifted the some pressure from Inuyasha's chest, the current weather matching the Thunder Brother's mood.

Kagome, sensing the feral danger she was in now, whimpered and scampered back from the angered demon, absently drawing nearer to the recovered and seething younger brother.

Inuyasha, finally noticing the lessening weight on his torso, took full advantage of it and he grabbed the demon's ankle roughly with both hands, pushing up with all the strength he could muster given he was flat on his back on the ground and watched with satisfaction as Hiten lost balance and he plunged to the ground ruthlessly, his back meeting the pavement with a loud smack.

Hands still holding the demon's ankle, the recovered hanyou stood up and squeezed the appendage hard, taking delight in Hiten's gasp of pain and the crunch of bones beneath his grasp.

Hiten snarled at him and yanked his ankle out of his grasp with a strangled cry and tried to stand up on his injured foot to which Inuyasha laughed.

Silently applauding at Inuyasha's success, Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and would have laughed at the demon's pathetic attempts to stand had it not been for the sense of dread that settled over her. Face paling, Kagome slowly turned around and her eyes grew large at the sight of the very pissed off demon before her.

Manten growled menacingly down at her and flexed his hands, his large body quivering from anger. "You little _bitch_," he said treacherously low, his wide mouth pulled back in a snarl. "You will _pay_ for that _dearly_."

But before the demon could bring down his large hand upon her, an orange fuzz ball that had wisely kept hidden under the large jacket on the ground until now flung himself at the hand, tiny teeth sinking into the tough flesh of the Thunder Brother.

Manten blinked and looked at his hand. "Hmm? What's this? The little kitsune brat trying to chew my hand off?" He threw his head back and laughed. "Buwahaha! Such impudence! Release me, little urchin, or pay the consequences." He then began to wave his hand around in the air wildly, trying to detach the little teeth that penetrated the flesh of his hand, but the kit held firm.

Kagome stared at the youth attached to the demon's hand and now just realized the damp tuft of fur sticking out from behind the kit. _A kitsune? He's a kitsune? _

A loud crack of thunder and a fierce flash of lighting interrupted her thoughts and she jumped, the cold, hard rain bringing her back to her senses. Mentally kicking herself, for now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts for long, she gathered herself together and glanced at Inuyasha who was now locked in a deadly fight with the older brother.

_It looks like Inuyasha's got the upper hand since Hiten's ankle is broken. _She let a small smile grace her lips as Inuyasha delivered a harsh blow to his opponent's jaw and neatly ducked from a returning blow. _This is so much more than that fight with Kouga… _Her smile faded. _No. This is much serious. Inuyasha might even end up… _ She didn't allow herself to finish the thought or register just why a sudden wave of despair swept through her at the thought of Inuyasha dead as she forced herself to turn away and focus her attention on the two demons behind her, Manten still recklessly waving his arm about madly to dislodge the tiny teeth from his hand.

Kagome frowned and bit her lip in thought. _He looks like he's holding up pretty good but I know he won't be able to hold on much longer. _Sucking in a breath, she looked around, trying to find something suitable to distract the demon long enough for her to grab the kitsune and practice her karate skills on the fat brute.

"_A lady should always be able to defend herself against a man should the need arise," _Her grandfather's words came back to her and Kagome smirked. Oh yes. How she _had_ defended herself in one of her favorite defensive moves. She snickered. And it felt good to actually _use_ it after all that training she put herself through.

Shaking her head from her musings, Kagome sighed in irritation. She couldn't find anything large or tough enough that would withstand the demon's strength that Kagome knew he possessed. She winced and absently pressed a hand to her waist where the beast had roughly grabbed her and practically squeeze the life out of her. _I'll definitely have a nice sized bruise there by the time all this is over, _Kagome thought, rubbing her abdomen gently.

Sighing again, Kagome stomped her foot at her futile attempts to help and was surprised to have her foot connect with something soft instead the hard concrete. Blinking in confusion, she bowed her head, paring her sopping bangs with a hand and her coffee orbs widened.

The jacket!

A sliver of hope buried itself in her heart and she bent down to retrieve it, smoothing it out swiftly hiding it behind her back before Manten could catch her drift of what she was doing.

So, with a brave heart, she slowly inched her way to the two demons and behind them, thankful for the heavy rain masking her scent. A deep rumble vibrated above them followed shortly by a loud clap of thunder and a flash of white lightning. She tired to calm her beating heart and took a deep breath then slowly – and silently – released it. God, how she hated thunderstorms. She didn't now exactly why; she just figured that it had to do with something back in her childhood.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she took another deep breath…then leaped onto the Thunder Brother's back, whipping the jacket out from behind her and wrapping it tightly around his head and holding it secure.

The kit, tired and low of energy, released the demon's hand and fell to the ground, the rain washing away the tears on his flushed cheeks.

Kagome offered him a brief glance before turning her attention back to the thrashing demon she was currently on, trying in vain to keep her hold with gritted teeth.

"What! What's going on! Why can't I see? Have I gone blind? Ahh!" Manten thrashed about and ran every witch way, arms stretched out in front of him as he ran in pointless circles.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was quickly discovering that Hiten's power source resided in the staff he possessed. _If I can just get to the damn staff and break it, Hiten will be powerless enough for me to defeat him! _Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha jumped back away from a fast swipe of the aforementioned staff and dodged a swift kick from his rival.

"_Die_, worthless half-breed!" Hiten roared, teeth clenched together tightly as he desperately swiped at the hanyou aimlessly, the pain in his ankle a constant reminder of how he had let his guard down. He would _not_ let that happen again. He would _not_ let this trivial half-breed defeat him.

Inuyasha scoffed at him and made a grab at the staff, the spear missing his hand by mere inches. Recovering quickly, he growled and ducked beneath the swinging staff only to grab its length and deliver a kick to Hiten's shin and grinned at the cry of short-lived agony.

Hiten, absolutely furious now, roared a battle cry and tried to yank his weapon out of the hanyou's grasp, but Inuyasha held firm. "Do you wish to die early! My Thunder Pike holds immense power that could fry you in an instant!"

Inuyasha sneered and twirled around, his other hand grasping the staff now. "Just try it, you bastard, and we'll see who's the one being fried!" And with that said, he released a cry of effort and squeezed the pike with all the strength he had left in him, his face screwed up in his effort to break the damn thing.

A loud crack, drowned in a bang of angry thunder; a strangled cry and a shaky gasp of breath before a loud thud vibrated the ground and everything was lost in a blinding flash of white lightning and all became deadly silent.

Inuyasha stood, panting heavily, clutching the broken pieces of the Thunder Pike in his hands, his amber orbs staring into the disbelieving face of Hiten of the Thunder Brothers.

Hiten sank to his knees, his form shaking as he stared listlessly ahead of him through the heavy sheets of rain that gradually began to lighten. "Me, Hiten of the Thunder Brothers, defeated by a mere half-demon…" Then his body dissolved into specs of light and floated away slowly.

Kagome's soft gasp brought Inuyasha's attention to her and he was relieved to see her sitting unharmed on the ground and the hit tucked safely in her arms when he saw Manten's massive body commence the same fate as his brother, the specs of light joining with his sibling and floating away leisurely until nothing was left in the air except for the rapidly clearing rain.

Releasing a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Inuyasha dropped the broken staff from his hands to the ground and watched silently as the two halves dissipated into dust upon contact with the ground and blended in with the soaked gray of the concrete. Sighing, he headed over toward Kagome who was still sitting on the ground, clutching what seemed to be an unconscious kitsune to her chest.

He kneeled before her and picked up the discarded jacket in front of her, draping it over her shoulders then hauling her up gently. Kagome stumbled and fell into him, Inuyasha wrapping an arm around her in reflex.

To shocked to register their position or to even blush, Kagome stared down at the jacket covering her shoulders, not really believing that such an innocent garment had caused the demise of a strong demon.

"C'mon, Kagome. Let's get outta here."

Inuyasha's voice brought Kagome back to the present and she looked up at him with wide, chocolate eyes. "I…he…"

He shushed her gently and tenderly wiped the wetness from her cheek, the rain having finally stopped and the sky cleared of its darkened clouds. "I know. Leg's go and get you dried and warmed up. Don't need you getting sick."

Kagome nodded mutely and allowed him to lead her down the road slowly, the young kitsune tucked protectively in her arms as she leaned into him.

Inuyasha didn't retract his arm from her waist the whole way home.

* * *

Whew! Finally, it's done! Can you _believe _it only took me two days to write this chapter? Damn, but I'm happy it's finally done! I mean, I am _not_ an action person. I'd prefer to write romance over action _any_ day but you can't have a fic overflowing with fluff that you'll need mouthwash next to you every chapter. Gotta get some spice in it somewhere to keep it interesting. But all in all, I still liked how it turned out. And you guys better be happy, too. This chapter is _ten_ pages. _Ten_. Five more than my usual. So you'd better be grateful. And hey, our favorite kitsune was introduced, so that's a plus. 

Oh, and before I forget, I finally settled on a name for the foal. I'm not gonna tell what it is, you'll probably find out in the next chapter, though I can't guarantee it'll be in there. Hadn't decided yet. And I'd like to thank my friend (Whom shall remain nameless for now) for suggesting the name. Thank ya. -Bows.-

**Inuyasha:** -Sneaks up behind her and deftly snatches the soundtrack from her hands, "Aha!"ing then doing a little victory dance and sticking his tongue out at her.- Nya nya!

**Keiko:** -Hides her grin behind her hand and smothers a snicker with a cough.- Well, damn it all. Looks like you win, Inuyasha. Go ahead and keep it 'cause I certainly won't be able to get it back from you.

**Inuyasha:** -Blinks at her easy submission then grins.- Ha! Damn straight you can't get it back from me. –Grinning widely and singing a victory song to go with his dance, he struts away, holding his prized soundtrack aloft.-

**Keiko:** -Trying hard not to burst out in hysterical laughter.- Review…


	14. Reflection

Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the very long overdue update, I've just been really lazy lately. That, and, as I've mentioned before, homework is being piled on me by the double. So it's been difficult but I'm not gonna complain like I usually do. I'm outta energy today and kinda tired for some odd reason so it's actually a small miracle that my fat ass is awake and working on this chapter. But anyway, I'm sorry again for the late update.

In other news, remember that job interview I mentioned in the last chapter at Six Flags? Well, I got the job. n.n; You have no idea how psyched I was when I saw the working papers sitting on the table when I got home from school. My orientation is April 29th, at 9:30 in the morning. I'll hafta force my fat ass outta bed _that_ morning…

-Suddenly a very high, very off pitch voice originating from another room starts singing the "Rubber Ducky" song and a horrified scream followed shortly afterward.-

**Keiko:** -Snorts in laughter and covers her mouth with her hand, grinning like a banshee.-

**Inuyasha:****_ KEIKOOOOOO!_**

**Keiko:** -Snickers as a very pissed off Inuyasha storms into the room, death radiating off of him in waves.- I don't know if I should be scared or hysterical… -Sniggers again.-

**Inuyasha:** -Stops in front of her, hands clenched tightly and red faced from anger.- I'll leave that for you to decide. -Narrows his eyes.- I'll give you to the count of three.

**Keiko:** -Suddenly blanches.- Eep. –Hauls ass outta there, leaving skid marks behind in her haste.- Enjoy the chapterrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Inuyasha: **_THREE! _–Chases after her yet again.-

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter fourteen – Reflection_

* * *

It must have been the squirming bundle of warmth wriggling into her side that woke her up. 

Groaning softly and stretching her arms above her head, Kagome released a tongue-curling yawn and arched her back, stretching out her legs to relieve some of the stiffness they had acquired during her rest. Chocolate eyes blinked into focus slowly as her senses came back to life one by one, the most prominent one feeling. She relaxed and looked down at her side at the small lump of warmth that was currently trying to bury itself deeper within the covers.

Raising a fine brow, earliers events came rushing back to her and Kagome's eyes softened as she stared down at the wriggling bundle. _That's right,_ Kagome thought, extending a hand to rest upon the squirming lump. It immediately stilled at her touch and seemed to relax slightly with a soft sigh. She smiled. _Those rogues, The Thunder Brothers, killed his parents. Poor guy…he probably doesn't have anybody left now. _Frowning slightly, Kagome sat up and unwrapped the child from the covers then lifted him to her chest, his small arms automatically wrapping themselves around her torso. Kagome hugged him close to her, offering the comfort and human contact he needed.

Kagome leaned against the headboard and released a sigh, coffee orbs staring listlessly ahead into the familiar room she was currently residing in as her hand absently stroked the tuft of auburn hair adoring the kitsune's head. _The car accident…__Hiten and Manten… Inuyasha killed Hiten and I… _ She gulped; a clear vision of what she had done flashing through her mind unbidden.

An involuntary shudder coursed down her spine and Kagome closed her eyes, willing the images to go away. She remembered everything; the crash, the cold rain, The Thunder Brothers… All of that had happened in just one evening.

_But Inuyasha… _Her eyes fluttered open and the softest of pink graced her cheeks. _Inuyasha protected me_… _in the crash _and_ from The Thunder Brothers. I…I owe him. He very well might have saved my life. Had he not covered me during the accident… _Kagome shivered again and she shook her head. _ No. I shouldn't be thinking that. Inuyasha and I are alive and that's all that matters._

A small smile graced her lips and she glanced down at the child in her arms. _And the little darling is alive as well, thanks to Inuyasha. _Smoothing back the orange hair, Kagome stared into the young face of the kitsune child, feeling the innocence he radiated and seeing the love and adoration in his young features.

_I'll take care of you, _Kagome thought firmly, hugging him close again. _I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. _

The kitsune stirred in her arms and Kagome pulled back slightly to look down into the awakening face of the boy. Great green eyes blinked open and a jaw-cracking yawn issued forth from him as his tiny hands fisted in the large tee shirt that she was currently wearing. Blinking drowsily, he turned his gaze toward Kagome and stared at her for a moment before suddenly remember what had happened.

Kagome felt his small form grow stiff in her arms and she instantly tired to calm him down, cooing to him softly and hugging him close to her chest. "It's alright sweetie, I'm here and nothing can get you. I promise." Kagome vowed, rocking him back and forth slightly.

The child seemed to calm down somewhat and the softest of sighs escaped his mouth as he rested his head on her chest. "A-are they gone?" he asked tentatively, a slight tremble going through his form.

"Yes, darling, they're gone and they're never coming back," she soothed softly, letting a small smile tug at her lips.

The youth's posture seemed to relax a bit at that and Kagome relaxed as well, glad that she was able to bring the child comfort.

"Thank you," he whispered softly and Kagome barely caught it.

She smiled and continued to hold him, cooing to him softly until he was lulled back to sleep.

Standing soundly, Kagome gently set him back down on the bed, watching as he squirmed further into the warmth that Kagome had forged while sleeping. Smiling, she pulled the covers up over him and planted a soft kiss to his forehead before quietly creeping out of the room and shutting the door silently behind her.

Slumping against the wall with a long sigh, Kagome finally took the time to look at what she was wearing. An overly large tee shirt that reached passed her knees and she could feel the nylon boxer shorts against her thighs. Her clothes must be still wet and dirty, Kagome surmised, running a hair through her unruly black tresses. _At least he was considerate enough to change me into dry clothes… _

The image that came next had Kagome's face flaming red and her chocolate eyes widened in horror. _Ohmigod! I hope he didn't… Is he the one that…? _Hands pressing on her cheeks, Kagome sunk to the wooden floor, hoping, _praying_ that it hadn't been Inuyasha that had stripped her of her clothes and replaced them with dry ones. Surely Inuyasha had enough sense as to find a _female_ to change her clothes…

Biting her lip, Kagome's face invented new shades of red as she mentally went through the possible females that could have done the deed. The only one that came up was Sango, but Kagome was sure Inuyasha wouldn't call her just to change her into dry clothes…right?

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Kagome pushed herself to her feet, using the wall as support as she started down the hall to the stairs. Hopefully when she got down there, Sango would be sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some tea, or in the living room, watching TV or reading a magazine.

Kagome sucked in a breath and crossed her fingers as she descended the stairs, a death grip on the railing. Her knees were still a little weak and she didn't want to take the chance of tumbling down the stairs headfirst.

Cringing slightly at the mental image that thought produced, Kagome steeled herself when she reached the bottom and padded her way to the kitchen, hearing voices coming from that direction. A woman's voice and a man's voice, Kagome noted and recognition made itself clear when she spotted Sango sitting at the table when she entered, taking with Miroku, who was reading the newspaper, and drinking what smelled like cappuccino.

A wave of relief washed over Kagome and she smiled, slumping against the doorframe. _Oh, Inuyasha, I could kiss you right now._ Realizing what she had just thought, Kagome flushed and cleared her throat and the two occupants of the room instantly looked up.

Kagome smiled feebly. "Hi."

"Kagome!" Sango called, shooting out of her chair to walk across the floor and pull her friend into an embrace.

Kagome returned it with a sigh and smiled at her friend when Sango pulled back, a look of concern dawning on her face.

"Are you all right? Do you need something? You shouldn't be out of bed, Kagome," Sango fired off, looking over her form for any injuries she might have miraculously acquired while she slept.

Kagome smiled and couldn't stop the small laugh that bubbled from within her and escaped passed her mouth. "I'm fine, Sango, relax. Don't worry." she assured her friend and laughed again when Sango pulled her into another hug.

"It's good to see you up and well, Kagome," Miroku's voice floated over to them and the two friends parted to look at the male occupant of the room.

"Thanks, Miroku. It's good to see me well, too," Kagome joked, earning a laugh from Sango and a chuckle from Miroku.

Sitting down in the remained seat, Kagome sighed and slumped in her chair, running a hand down her face. "Man, I feel so blah right now," Kagome grumbled and Sango giggled.

"Kagome,"

Turning her gaze to Miroku, Kagome tilted her head to one side slightly. "Yes?"

Face suddenly grim, Miroku slid the newspaper he'd been reading across the table to Kagome and she hesitantly took it, puzzlement clouding her brain.

Unfolding it, Kagome bit her lip and her eyes grew large at the colored picture that met her eyes printed upon the page.

It was Inuyasha's red truck, still in the ditch where they had left it and still in a mangled heap of metal. Hadn't Inuyasha said that he would call a tow truck to drag it to the dump?

Slightly horrified, Kagome read the fine print that was located under the picture.

_A dismantled red truck was found this evening on Wilder Road in a ditch at 2:37 P.M., and there seems to be no trace of a human body or identification as to whom the vehicle belongs to. Reporters and police are puzzled by the sudden appearance of the truck and are currently tracking down the owner._

"Oh my…" were the first words that left her mouth and her gaze switched to the digital clock on the stove.

It read 5:18 pm.

Her eyes widened. "How long was I asleep for?" she asked no one in particular and wasn't expecting the answer she received.

"About four hours, I suppose," Miroku supplied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he stared down at the smooth surface to the table.

Kagome exhaled, cheeks puffing as she leaned back in her chair. "Wow."

Sango nodded. "Yeah. 'Wow'."

They all sat in silence for a few moments, Miroku continuing his earlier reading of the newspaper, Sango sipping her drink slowly and Kagome just sitting there, a thousand thoughts running through her head nonstop until she spoke.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she blurted out, blinking at her sudden randomness.

Miroku and Sango both blinked at the question as well but were not hesitant to answer.

"I think he's out in the barn," Sango replied, taking another slow sip of her steaming beverage. "Don't know what he's doing, but he's been in there for hours, almost as long as you've been out, Kagome."

Kagome arched a brow and her brow furrowed slightly. "Hm. Wonder what he's doing…" Standing up, Kagome rounded the table and headed for the door, shoving her feet in her sneakers and shrugging on a random jacket in the process.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked, leaning back in her chair to better see her friend.

"I need to talk to Inuyasha," she provided before slipping out the door and heading to the barn.

Miroku and Sango remained silent but exchanged knowing grins before going on with what they were doing before Kagome came down.

* * *

It was getting colder out with each passing day, Kagome noticed as she ambled her way to the barn, tugging the jacket more closer to her. It was nearing the end of August and September was creeping in with its icy breath and frosty fingers. (I'm not sure if I ever mentioned the month before, but it's like August 27th. I don't know if it gets cold in that time of month, but in this fic, it does. So nya.) 

As Kagome neared the great wooden doors, Aries, who was dozing in front of them, lifted his head as he caught the soft shuffling sound of Kagome walking toward him. He made a soft wuffing noise and stood up, his gray bushy tail wagging back and forth as he watched her approach.

Kagome smiled at the Husky and paused to give him a good scratch behind the ears before sliding the heavy door open and stepping inside. Instantly a wave of heat met her and Kagome sighed, enjoying the warmth. _Must be why he had the doors closed, to keep the heat in, _Kagome thought, sliding the door back closed. Aries had slipped in as well and was currently curling up on a blanket near the wall, meaning to continue his light doze in the warmth. _Gotta love those built-in heaters. _

Releasing a soft laugh, Kagome looked around the barn for the dog hanyou, not seeing him anywhere. The light that hung from the ceiling illuminated the barn in a soft orange glow, making everything seem warm and the barn itself cozy. To the left, the newborn colt and his family resided in one single large stall, the foal nursing from his mother. Raven stood close to his mate and baby, keeping watch over them and protecting them while his son nursed.

Kagome smiled as she watched them. She still had yet to come up with a name for the baby horse. She wanted something that suited him, something unique, instead of the normal name of Midnight or Blackie or something like that.

Chocolate eyes scanning once again, she tried to spot the half demon once again but to no avail. He wasn't in this section of the barn, but must have been at some point in time since it was so warm and the light was on.

Frowning, she walked further in, about to call out for him when she heard a clanking noise then a rather loud curse. Blinking, she turned to her right and gazed at the door that was slightly ajar where the noise had originated from and as if her feet had a mind of their own, she began to walk toward the door that separated a section of the barn from the main part.

"Inuyasha…?" Pushing it opening slowly, Kagome poked her head in and the sight that met her caused her eyes to grow large in surprise and her mouth part slightly.

There Inuyasha was – well, at least his bottom half – lying on the barn floor in dirty jeans and muddy boots, one leg bent at the knee as his other remained flat on the floor and his upper half hidden from view by the shabby looking truck he was presently under. Miscellaneous tools littered the floor around him and a metal toolbox rested next to his legs, tools sticking out every which way.

Kagome blinked owlishly at him then stepped inside the room, quietly closing the door behind her and she had to refrain from giggling at the clawed hand that snuck out from under the truck to grope around on the floor for a certain tool that was just out of his reach.

Stifling a snicker, Kagome ambled her way to him and knelt down next to the hand, using her own hand to push the desired tool in his reach. The hand found and grasped it and Kagome heard a soft "Aha!" before it vanished back under the vehicle.

Kagome grinned and finally spoke. "Inuyasha,"

"Wha—?" _Clank_. "Ow! God_damn_ it! Fuckin' truck!" A series of loud clanks and crashes could be heard from under the truck and Kagome backed away, a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. It didn't take a genius to figure that he wasn't quite pleased with the truck right now.

After another minute of bashing the underside of the vehicle for its well-deserved punishment, Inuyasha slid out from under the truck, rubbing his head as he sat up. His plain white tee shirt was dotted with oil stains and additional dark smudges of other matter that Kagome had a hard time trying to decipher. His silver hair was tied back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, strands darkened from the dirt on the floor and oil from the truck and a black bandana covered his ears, probably to keep the dirt and other matter out of the sensitive appendages.

"Oh. So you're awake, huh?"

Kagome started at his voice then blushed, realizing she had taken a bit too long in taking in what he was wearing. Clearing her throat, Kagome offered a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She couldn't think of anything better to say and she mentally kicked herself. _Stupid…_

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself off, though it didn't do any good to his already stained shirt and jeans. Good thing these were his work jeans otherwise he'd be pissed. Bracing his hands on his back, Inuyasha curled his spine forward, hearing several satisfying cracks and pops and he grunted, glad to have something give him a break from the troublesome truck. Damn thing wanted to give him a concussion; he could've _sworn_ it did.

Shaking his head, he studied the female before him with amber eyes, a black brow rising into the thick fringe of his hoary bangs. She had donned his jacket over an overly large tee shirt that went past her knees that he recognized as his and no doubt she was probably wearing a pair of his boxer shorts as well, seeing as how nothing was visible on her legs – very _nice_ legs, Inuyasha noted–, save for the shoes on her feet, the only things she owned that she was wearing. Why couldn't have Sango changed her into some of _her_ clothes instead of his?

Realizing he was taking too long in observing what she was wearing, Inuyasha coughed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his stained tee shirt clad chest.

"How ya feelin'?" Inuyasha blurted, amber eyes searching her coffee ones.

Kagome shrugged and exhaled, absently pulling the jacket around her form for extra warmth, though it was pointless seeming as how the barn was already heated enough. "I'm okay, I guess," she replied, blushing lightly as their eyes locked. "I feel a little weak and I have a slight headache, but I think that's just from the bump on my head." Her hand automatically came up to rub the aforementioned lump on her noggin and she winced lightly when she pressed too hard.

Inuyasha nodded and an uncomfortable silence commenced between the two of them, both refusing to keep eye contact any longer as amber eyes wandered around the room absently whilst chocolate orbs found the floor very interesting.

Kagome broke the silence. "Thank you, by the way."

Inuyasha blinked and turned his gaze to her, brows knitting together in confusion. "Thank you? For what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kagome blushed and still refused to look at him. "For protecting me." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper but Inuyasha caught it anyway.

Inuyasha's face turned crimson and he sputtered, losing the ability to reply momentarily until he finally regained his senses. He scoffed and looked away, his face still a nice shade of cherry red. "K-keh, whatever, wench. What else was I supposed to do? Let him have at you when that damn kitsune brat was clinging to you like the pathetic whimp he is so he could take you down with him?" He snorted. "Not likely. 'Sides, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did k—kill you." he explained, the last two words a bit harder to say as they stumbled out of his mouth unnaturally.

Gods…what if he _had_ killed Kagome? What if he hadn't been there to protect her? What if he hadn't bothered to wait for her and kept on going after the brat had made his appearance and Kagome wasn't able to call out to him for help when that bastard Hiten arrived?

A shudder coursed down his spine and Inuyasha swallowed the sudden lump in his throat that was cutting off his oxygen supply. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, but the thought of Kagome…dying caused his insides to grow cold and his heart to skip a beat. He was slightly surprised at the reaction as well as perplexed. He couldn't be _this_ attached to her already, could he? He just met her like a week ago, give or take a few days.

He glanced at the girl in question and noticed she was still staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, hands wringing together in front of her shyly as her foot scuffed the ground gently.

She looked so innocent, so vulnerable and fragile in that one moment that Inuyasha couldn't stop the next thought that processed through his head.

_I…want to protect her. _

What…the…_fuck?_

"You didn't have to, though."

Her soft voice brought him back to reality and he shook his head, clearing his thoughts about declarations of protection and…other things. "What?"

"You didn't have to protect me, but you did. And I'm grateful for that. Thank you." She finally lifted her head and locked gazes with him.

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat at the adoration in her eyes and he couldn't stop the blush that crept up his neck to paint his cheeks a bright red. "I-um, well, y-you don't have to—I-I mean, that is—" He sighed. Since when did he turn into a blabbering idiot when someone thanked him? Racking a clawed hand through his silver mass, Inuyasha exhaled and stared levelly at her.

"You're welcome."

Kagome's eyes seemed to light up when he said that and she smiled at him, a genuine smile that warmed Inuyasha's heart.

_Oh fuck…there's something wrong with me. Something _seriously_ wrong. _

"So what are you working on?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, glad to have a distraction from the feelings she was evoking within him. He looked at his current project, the old shabby truck situated behind them. "Well, I'm trying to get the damn thing to work again, since my other truck is no longer here. Or useable, for that matter." He elaborated, giving the tire a swift kick. "Damn hunk of metal…"

Kagome giggled, glad to have the mood lightened a bit. "I see. Well, good luck with that."

Inuyasha snorted then once again dropped to the ground and slid under the truck, tinkering with the underside.

Smiling, Kagome looked around the spacey room, hands behind her back as she strolled around, picking up a few odd contraptions and gizmos.

Though something in the back of the room caught her eye and when Kagome turned to look at it, what she saw puzzled her and her brows creased together.

It was a table with a large black blanket thrown over it to hide whatever it was that was occupying the table. Kagome could see shapes of different sizes under the blanket as well as the dust that had settled over the black cloth over the years it had not been touched.

Curiosity piqued, Kagome rounded the red truck and padded her way over to the table, more shapes coming into focus as she neared it. _What's this…?_ She thought, her hands mechanically reaching out to grab the dusty cloth and lift it up.

Dust went flying everywhere and Kagome coughed, dropping the blanket to the floor to cover her mouth and nose to prevent inhaling the dust, eyes shut tight to refrain from getting any in her eyes. Cracking open an eye, Kagome saw that the dust had mostly dissipated and she lowered her hands, opening her eyes to stare at the display before her.

A gasp issued from her mouth and her eyes grew large as she stared at…herself.

"Hey Kagome, can you give me that wrench next to the tool box?" Inuyasha called out from under the truck, voice muffled somewhat. When he received neither an answer nor tool in his outstretched hand, Inuyasha pushed out from under the truck and looked around. "Kagome?" Blinking, Inuyasha sat up and scanned the room and when he spotted her, his heart stopped for a brief moment.

_Fuck…I was hoping she wouldn't find that…_

Kagome stared at the frame picture that was among many other pictures, a hand hovering over the smooth glass. She was vaguely aware of the awards and trophies that littered the table around the pictures as she gazed down at her reflection.

She was beautiful, with long straight black hair that probably ended somewhere at her waist and striking brown eyes that belonged to a flawless face, pale and young, with a small, content smile gracing perfect pink lips as she sat on a swinging bench, one that Kagome recognized as the one hanging from the front porch back at the ranch house. A white flowing sundress adorned her form perfectly as an unknown photographer took the snapshot.

There was a softness about her that Kagome couldn't begin to fathom and she trailed her fingers across the glass gently, wondering why this woman looked so much like her.

She heard footsteps come up behind her but she ignored them in favor of looking at a larger picture above it, this one framing an older woman, about in her early thirties, with long raven hair that framed her face elegantly and a bright smile on her face as she gazed at what was probably the love at her life with kind hazel eyes as they took the picture. She was sitting atop a gorgeous brown sugar thoroughbred in what appeared to be a jockey's attire, holding a gold trophy aloft in front of her.

Kagome swallowed and touched the glass softly, oblivious to the form looming behind her until it spoke.

"My mother."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Kagome snatched her hand from the picture and whirled around, embarrassed to be caught staring at something that was probably meant to be hidden judging by the blanket that was thrown over it. Blushing, Kagome bowed her head.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see what was under it…"

Inuyasha remained strangely silent and when Kagome lifted her head to see why, she found that he was staring at the pictures she had been observing and she blinked, turning back around to stare at them as well.

"Inuyasha…?"

"That's my mother," he repeated, retrieving the photo of the woman sitting on the thoroughbred. He mimicked her earlier movements and ran a finger down the glass, mindful not to scratch the glass with his claw.

Kagome remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"She was a jockey," he began, staring longingly at the picture. "A very good one. She's had her fair share of loses too, but she won them, just the same. She had a passion for racing, and she lived out her dream to be one of the best racers around." She suddenly smiled ruefully. "But as it turned out, racing brought my mother's early demise."

Kagome gasped softly and absentmindedly covered her mouth with a hand. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, resting a hand upon his arm.

He ignored it. "She had a terrible accident." His face became forlorn and his eyes distant as he ran his thumb over the glass. "My mother's horse, a very heavy but obedient thoroughbred named Ginger, got spooked during the final run around the track and reared back. My mother tried to hold on, but she ended up falling off and onto the ground and shortly afterward…" He hesitated, closing his eyes. "…Ginger fell on top of her, crushing her body and killing her instantly."

Kagome ached for him and she held back the tears that threatened to fall. "Oh, Inuyasha…"

He set the picture back on the table and shook his head, fighting back the tears. "But that was a long time ago. No use crying over it now." That said, Inuyasha turned on his heel and walked out of the room, apparently deciding to take a break at fixing the hunk of junk that refused to cooperate with him.

Kagome watched him go, her heart aching at the sad story. She had no idea his mother had died like that. She didn't want to create any suffering or sadness for Inuyasha and she cursed to curiosity. If only she hadn't given in and took off the blanket…

Heaving a sigh, Kagome bent and picked up the discarded blanket on the floor, about to throw it back over when the other picture caught her eye again and she paused in her movements to stare into her reflection, the brown eyes that seemed to hold a thousand secrets and not one of them has been told.

Biting her lip, she maintained eye contact for a moment longer before throwing the cloth over the table and the figures, coughing when a cloud of dust rose with the movement.

Backing up into clear air, Kagome turned and followed Inuyasha out the door, not bothering to close the door as she made for the exit.

A soft whinny came from ahead of her and she stopped in her tracks, turning her head to stare at the colt that was currently poking his head out of a gap in the fence.

Smiling, Kagome averted her direction to the stall and bent down so she was level with the foal's head. She stroked the long muzzled tenderly, laughing when the baby horse pushed its nose into her hand.

"You're an impatient little bugger, aren't you?" Kagome said softly, not expecting an answer.

Suddenly her smiled vanished and her hand stopped on his nose. Brows furrowing, Kagome stood up and stared at the father, Raven, then back down at the stallion's son.

Chocolate eyes seemed to light up and her smile was back on her lips as she knelt back down and grasped the colt's muzzle in both hands gently, thumbs caressing the soft fur.

"Now, I think I've just found the perfect name for you…Kaisou."

The colt whinnied as if in agreement and Kagome laughed, giving his muzzle one last stroke before standing and hurrying out of the barn to tell Inuyasha the news, Aries at her heels.

* * *

**Kaisou** - Kaisou is the Japanese word for "reflection". 

Hm. Well, I'm not really sure I liked how the part where Inuyasha explained his mother's death turned out, but it'll do for now, I guess. I would like to thank my friend **Kiwarrier** for the suggestion of the name Reflection. I really like it and since he's like a younger version of Raven, I think the name suits him perfectly. And I'd like to thank all of you who have also suggested names for the foal; they were all good. I'll prolly use some of them for my own horses, when I get some. n.n; Of course, I'll be thinking of ya'll when I do. xD

I know a lot still needs to be explained about Shippo and the other picture of the woman that Kagome found (Guess who she is yet?) and that will probably be in the next chapter. Any questions, feel free to contact me. My email address is in my profile and my myspace link is in there, too.

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors that you might have found. It's 3 am here and I'm quite tired.

Anyway, another ten paged chapter. It was longer than I intended it to be, but oh well. The longer the better, right? n.n; I guess you can call it a gift for the long overdue update.

**Inuyasha:** -Growling at her, face flushed.- I still can't believe you recorded that.

**Keiko:** -Shrugs and holds up the evil "soundtrack".- What can I say? I like having using blackmail to get what I want. –Grins at him suddenly.- Now, Inuyasha, go fetch me some ramen. Chicken flavored. And make it snappy.

**Inuyasha:** -Narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.- Bite—…uh, I mean, make me, bitch.

**Keiko:** -Raises a brow.- If you insist. –Brings up the internet on her laptop.- Now, I wonder how much I would get for it on eBay…

**Inuyasha:** -Pales and shoots up.- Okay, okay, I'll get your damn ramen! -Grumbling, he stalks out of the room, hands fisted at his sides.-

**Keiko:** -Grins and tucks the prized recording someplace safe where Inuyasha wouldn't think to look.- Ah, blackmail is sweet. –Snickers.- Please review!

**Inuyasha:** -From the kitchen.- Ahh! -_Clank_, crash, **boom**.- Oww…


	15. Memories Better Left Forgotten

**Original Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome back to **Wanted**. Sorry for the late update. Don't feel much like launching into a paragraph long explanation as to why I didn't update since you should already know… -Cough.- Schoolandfinals. –Cough.- Yeah, so… thanks for being so patient. I think…

**Inuyasha:** -Rounds the corner covered in black substances and grease, looking very disheveled and weary.- Here's your stupid ramen, wench. –Holds out some chicken ramen in a bowl and it looks perfect despite the black hanyou that made it.-

**Keiko:** -Snickers at his appearance.- Jeez Inuyasha, you're lookin' pretty beat up there. Have a fight with the stove and lose?

**Inuyasha:** -Growls.- Shut up. Just take the stupid ramen.

**Keiko:** -Rolls her eyes and takes the offered noodles. Looks into the bowl and blinks.- Hey, wait a minute… I know there's supposed to be more than this… -Narrows eyes and glares up at him accusingly.-

**Inuyasha:** -Stiffens.- Whaddaya lookin' at me for? -Is slowly backing away…-

**Keiko:** -Continues to glare.- You ate my ramen, didn't you?

**Inuyasha:** No!

**Keiko:** Lies! Now prepare to suffer the consequences! –Back-flips and commences with a Ninja looking kinda stance.- Hwaaaahhh!

**Inuyasha:** -Sweatdrops.- Oh yeah…I'm done for…

**New Author's Notes:** I apologize. Really. _Truly_. You have no idea how bad I feel that I've kept you all waiting this long for the next chapter of **Wanted**. Lemme tell you, the past few months have been so damn stressful and busy, I was lucky enough to even _touch_ my laptop.

Some good news is that thankfully I finally got laid off of my job at Darien Lake and I don't have summer school anymore. The bad news, I failed my global regents so I have to take it over again in January. But at least I don't have to take the class again, right? So, yeah…

I really am sorry, guys. Really. I hope this chapter will make it up to you since I made it longer than my usual five to seven pages, despite the odd ten page chapters. And don't worry; I didn't just add a bunch of paragraphs to make it longer; it actually fits in with the story itself so I'm not just dragging the words out to make pointless sentences.

Again, I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for taking the time to read this guilty author's feelings and apologies.

Chapter fifteen, everyone.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Wanted**  
_Chapter fifteen – Memories Better Left Forgotten_  
**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The memories hit him like a ton a bricks and Inuyasha found himself stalking toward the white wooden fence that separated the pasture from the ranch grounds, hands fisted tightly at his sides and a deep scowl implanted on his face. He hasn't looked at those pictures for ages, and they still had the same effect on him as they did all those years back. That was the main reason why he had thrown a blanket over them so they wouldn't distract him from his work. But _no_, that stupid girl had to go and stick her nose in someone else's possessions.

A sudden spark of anger ignited within him and he growled, ears pinning against his head as he reached the fence and he grabbed the wood, biting his claws into the lumber fiercely as an attempt to calm his slowly building rage. How _dare_ that bitch uncover those pictures? Who did she think she was? She had no right, goddamn it, and she shouldn't go poking around in other people's property.

But through his anger toward Kagome, those memories remained dominant and they managed to cool his anger somewhat, but not fully. He was still pissed that Kagome even had the gall to take off the blanket at look at his memories. He tried to remind himself that it was probably just out of curiosity – the girl had a knack for not stopping when she should – but his rage still didn't diminish.

_Stupid wench's gonna get a tongue lashing, that's for damn sure. _Inuyasha thought to himself and he couldn't stop himself before the next thought processed through his head. _Though I don't know if I should make it verbal or physical… _

_W-what the? Where the _fuck_ did that come from? Verbal, _not_ physical! _Verbal! Growling even louder now, Inuyasha violently shook his head and kicked the fence, cursing under his breath. "Damn wench is gonna be the death of me…"

"Inuyasha!"

"Shit." Scowling, Inuyasha turned his head and watched as the object of his thoughts ran toward him, Aries barking behind her. His gaze softened somewhat when he saw his dog suddenly stop and bark before turning around and going around in circles, trying to catch his bushy tail in his mouth. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth. He was so damn adorable sometimes.

"Hey."

Blinking, Inuyasha shifted his gaze and stared at the young woman now beside him, a warm smile adorning her features.

His anger returned and he scowled again before scoffing and pointedly turned his head away from her, amber orbs staring out into the pasture.

Kagome blinked, bemused at his sudden grumpy mood. _But then again, isn't he always grumpy? _ "I thought up a name for the foul." She smiled. "Wanna hear it?" she asked, rocking back and forth on her feet while clasping her hands behind her back.

Inuyasha still didn't look at her and grunted, not really caring either way.

Kagome took that as a yes. "His name is Kaisou! It's that just perfect? I mean, he's practically a replica of his father, so I thought that the name 'Reflection' suits him well, don't you think?" She giggled and continued to smile up at him and Inuyasha could feel her warm chocolate eyes on him, waiting for a response.

Inuyasha ground his teeth together and forced himself not to look at her. He was still angry with her, and he didn't want her to think otherwise. He felt something nudge his hand and he glanced down to see Aries gazing up at him, head cocked to the side slightly and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Exhaling, cheeks puffing out in the process, Inuyasha scratched the dog behind the ears, letting the soft rumble of his growling purr calm him somewhat.

A pregnant pause surrounded them and he heard Kagome sigh, watching out of the corner of his eye as she turned to gaze out at the pasture once she realized she wasn't getting a response.

His hand continued to absently scratch his dog as he too switched his gaze back to the meadow of grazing horses, a strange sense of serenity sweeping through him as a soft breeze pushed his silver mane back off of his neck slightly. How long has it been since he just stared out at the pasture, letting the wind and the rhythmic beating of hooves calm his nerves, relax his muscles?

_Not since Kikyou… _

Kikyou, his deceased ex girlfriend. Thinking of her brought forth a fresh wave of pain and his eyes drooped unconsciously and his hand stopped on Aires head, causing the dog to cease his content growl and blink questioningly up at his master. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice, so caught up was he in the memories of his past.

How many years ago was that now? Four? Six? He couldn't remember. It's been so long since he's even thought of his former love, let alone look at the pictures he purposely covered up for this exact reason. He hated dwelling on the past; it did him no good. He always got so grouchy and withdrawn whenever she was mentioned.

And Kagome was just a constant reminder of Kikyou, with her quick temper and striking resemblance.

"Who is she?"

Inuyasha started when she suddenly spoke and he blinked several times before he finally realized she asked him a question. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze toward her, earlier anger toward her forgotten as he arched a black brow. "Um, what?"

Kagome didn't look up at him. "Who was that girl in the photo? The one who looked…so much like me…" Her voice was soft, distant almost as she stared at something only she could see.

The silver-haired hanyou blinked again and then his eyes suddenly widened once he realized whom she was talking about. "Oh…_that_ girl…" How convenient that she would ask about the same girl that was currently occupying his thoughts.

She only nodded.

Sucking in a breath, Inuyasha thrust a clawed hand through his silver mass and exhaled loudly, blowing out his cheeks as he allowed thoughts of his former love to flood his senses, images of her perfectly shaped face flashed in his head and her smiling cinnamon eyes gazing at him with shy love as her angelic voice filled his ears and they twitched in response.

Once more gripping the wooden fence, Inuyasha braced his weight on his arms and bowed his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes from view.

Kagome blinked at his sudden withdrawn mood and she was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke again but this time in a low, far-off voice.

"She…passed away." He stated softly, a sharp pain shooting through his gut when he said it, just like it did every time he said it. He never used the word died; he felt it was too strong of a word for such a gentle and fragile woman as his deceased girlfriend.

He heard Kagome gasp and he closed his eyes, his grasp on the fence tightening a fraction. _Don't say it…don't say it, damn you…_

"I'm sorry," she whispered and the wood splintered under his hands. Kagome jumped and stared at his face, eyes wide with slight shock.

"No," Inuyasha said gravely. "Don't be sorry. _Every_one is sorry. _I'm_ the one that's supposed to be sorry, goddamn it, not any body else!" He suddenly whipped his head around to glare at her and Kagome took a step back, wary of the malicious glint in his eye. She mentally noted to never bring this subject up again.

From his position on the ground, Aries whined softly as he felt the shift in his master's scent. Ears down, he nudged his owner's leg as a sign of comfort. The hanyou ignored it and continued.

"_I _wasn't there when she needed me most, I wasn't _there_ to protect her when the goddamn planed crashed! It's _my_ fuckin' fault she's dead! Don't you people _get _it? If I were there with her on that goddamned plane all those years go, she would still be alive! She would be here right now, with me, and everything would be as it should be!" Inuyasha exploded; his hands now balled at his sides in tight fists, face red from the anger aimed at himself.

Kagome had no idea what he was talking about, but gathered from what he'd just said; she figured that the woman he was talking about died in a plane crash. And by the way he was so…_angry_ that she'd died, she could easily guess that they'd been in love in some point in time.

So, swallowing hard, Kagome reached out a hand to him, trying to give him the comfort he needed right now. "Inuyasha…it wasn't your fault. Stop putting all the blame on yourself, it'll only cause more pain and guilt," Kagome soothed, resting her palm on his arm in an effort to calm him somewhat.

Inuyasha flinched at her touch and growled lowly in his throat, to which Kagome immediately snatched her hand back like his skin was hot as coals.

Kagome blinked and her temper flared. "Hey, no need to take it out of me. I was just trying to…I dunno, calm you down a little," she clarified, placing her hands on her hips in a typical female stance.

Inuyasha growled again and trailed his eyes down her body then back up again, noting that she really did look a lot like his ex girlfriend. And that just angered him even more. "Look, wench, I don't _need _your comforting or whatever the fuck you wanna call it, okay? I'm not some pussy who gets all sentimental and cries for the stupidest reason. So _back off,_ all right? I don't want your fuckin' pity." And with that, he snarled at her then turned around and stomped off to the house, hands still fisted at his sides.

Kagome's brow furrowed in anger and she made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. "Git face!" she yelled at his retreating back, wanting to have the last word.

"Bitch!"

"Moron!"

"Weakling!"

"Mongrel!"

"Shut the fuck up, woman!" And the door slammed shut behind him.

Kagome stomped her foot and huffed, throwing her hands up in the air then turning around and stalking to the barn. She needed to cool off.

Aries whuffed softly and trotted after the young woman, deciding she was safer than his currently fuming master.

Grumbling under her breath about insufferable, argumentive half-demons, Kagome didn't realize that her feet had taken her to Raven and Saki's large box stall until she found herself opening the well-kept hinged door then shutting it behind her.

It was only Saki and Kaisou that were within the stall; Raven was probably out in the back pasture behind the barn since she didn't see him earlier with Inuyasha. It made sense that they were together since foals are hardly ever separated from their mother after birth. But still, foals still equally needed fresh air just as stallions and mares did so the two would probably be released out into the pasture within the next day or so for the baby horse to meet its fellow horses and potential playmates.

The thought brought a smile to Kagome's face and her mood lightened slightly as she made her way to the mama and baby horse.

Saki lifted her great grey head and stared at her with curious black eyes as her colt nursed from the milk she produced from within her udder. Kagome stopped, well aware that some nursing mares are protective of their foals and Kagome none the wiser if Saki is one of those mares.

When the Appaloosa made no sounds or moves indicating her distrust of her and dipped her head back down to chew a mixture of what looked like grain and hay, Kagome slowly continued her trek toward them and stopped in front of the older horse to gently stroke the long furry muzzle, enjoying the softness underneath her palm. She giggled when the mare pressed her nose into her hand, a soft, content whinnying sound issuing from her.

Kagome's smile faded somewhat and she sighed, gently leaning her forehead against the down fur of Saki's muzzle. Her hand drifted to the female horse's strong neck and stroked slowly, almost absently as she stared at a little brown spot on the muzzle.

As she did this, Saki began to fidget somewhat, her weight shifting from one side to the other and small sounds of alarm came from her mouth.

Snapping back to reality, Kagome instantly stepped back into the mare's line of vision, momentarily forgetting about the blind spot directly in front of her. Reaching out a hand, Kagome soothingly stroked Saki's neck, muttering words of assurance to calm the mare down. Saki seemed to compose herself after that and snorted softly, the air from her nose blowing out to ruffle Kagome's bangs.

Kagome smiled and petted her long muzzle. "Good girl, good girl."

After several moments of just standing there and admiring the beautiful horse that stood before her, the sound of footsteps from behind her caused Kagome to turn around and watch as a familiar wolf demon approached her with a charming smile etched onto his features.

She blinked. "Kouga?" Making her way back to the door, Kagome opened it back up and stepped out, gently shutting it behind her as to not spook the twosome within.

Said wolf demon grinned and bowed playfully when he reached her. "Kagome. It's a pleasure to see you again." He stated, taking her slack hand and placing a soft kiss on the back.

Kagome blushed and offered a shy smile before retracting her hand and hiding behind her back along with her other one. "Kouga, what are you doing here? Are you working today?" she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Kouga sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, idly leaning on a wooden post that stretched from floor to ceiling. "I don't work until 6:30 today, but I wanted to come a little early to…uh, take care of something, so to speak." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

The dark haired woman raised a brow quizzically but shrugged it off, instead nodding and idly looking around, oddly feeling a little awkward in his presence. Their last meeting hadn't been that pleasant and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. What did he think of her? Was he forcing himself to be all nicey-nice for her benefit?

"Listen, Kouga…about this afternoon…" Kagome started but he cut her off with a dismissive wave of his have.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. I've had a few migraines myself and I know they ain't no walk in the park." He shuddered as he recalled a recent migraine. He'd stayed in bed all day with – unfortunately – Ayame "taking care" of him. Stupid girl till clung to him as though he _did _remember that supposed vow he made to marry her.

Shaking his head to clear such thoughts, Kouga sighed and focused his attention on the woman in front of him, who was currently staring at him with a look of guilt.

"Even so, Kouga…I still want to apologize. I feel horrible that I ditched you, especially after my…um, migraine went away after a few minutes. I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me," Kagome explained, a blush tinting her cheeks a light pink.

Kouga smiled attractively and took a step toward her to which Kagome tired to take a step back but found that the stall behind her prevented her from doing so.

"Listen, Kagome," the wolf-man said slowly, a sexy smirk spreading across his tanned features as he leaned forward, trapping Kagome between the stall and his large frame by placing an arm on either side of her lithe body, the stall railing behind her bracing his weight. "I was thinking maybe we could go take a trail ride out behind the house in the woods the mutt and I made a few years back. It's actually quite relaxing and I always go for a ride when I need to cool off for a little bit. Plus, the scenery's beautiful. You'll like it, I promise."

"Uh…" Kagome leaned back as far as she was permitted and stared into his face, her chocolate orbs searching his ocean eyes. They told her that he really did seem like he wanted to go for just a friendly ride instead of a lovers rendezvous despite the rather intense look he was giving her.

_A trail ride, huh? Hm…maybe I _should _go. If what he says is true, maybe it'll help me calm down a little after my little confrontation I had with Inuyasha earlier_. It still made her blood boil somewhat every time she thought about him and his cruel words. Kagome actually found herself a little excited to go riding. She hadn't been on a horse in years and this was the main reason why she volunteered in the first place, besides just being able to get out of the house. If going for a long ride was her reward, Kagome didn't mind all the hard work she'd have to do in the future.

So, mind made up, Kagome smiled and nodded, ignoring the fact that it was _Kouga_ who she was riding with, and not a certain temperamental half-demon she knew and who she wanted it to be with. "Yeah, sure I'll go you Kouga. I haven't been riding in years and it'd be refreshing." Was that a mischievous glint in his eye she just now saw?

"Great!" Kouga exclaimed, grinning widely. "I'll go get the horses, and why don't you go set up the tack and grooming materials over there?" he asked, gesturing to the corner of the barn made for that particular reason.

She nodded. "Sure. Just lemme go change first since I'm not really wearing riding appropriate clothes." And with one last smile, she turned around and headed for the exit and to the Takshi household.

Kouga chuckled and ventured deeper into the barn to go fetch a mare for his woman and a stallion for himself.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"So, when was the last time you've ridden, Kagome?" Kouga asked from his saddle on his brown stallion, a sturdy thoroughbred and a personal favorite of Kouga. The horse always obeyed is commands and in turn he never disused him or pushed him too hard. The steed's name was Thunder, handpicked by Kouga himself because the strong beating of his hoofs when he ran reminded him of thunder.

Kagome turned her head from the scenery to look at him then, tightening the reins in her hands when her mare, a gorgeous palomino mustang named Honey tripped on a protruding root from the ground but quickly regained her footing and continued her relaxed walk beside her companion horse. It felt good to be back in her own clothing; being in Inuyasha's close while in Kouga's presence made her uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I've lived in downtown Tokyo almost all of my life and my dad before he died used to take me to this camp on the weekends where I could go riding for free. Ever since the first time I sat in a saddle, I fell in love with horses and horseback riding so it's been my passion ever since I was little. So I guess…" Kagome paused and stared down at the horn on her saddle, her teeth catching the soft pinkness of her lower lip as she thought. "It's been…" Her eyes widened and she lifted her head. "…sixteen years." She said softly, almost not believing herself. _Has it really been that long? Dad died when I was eight and I'm twenty-four now, so… _ Gods, it really _had_ been that long. What has she been doing all for all those years?

"Kagome?"

Kagome started at his voice and she turned to look at him, noting the concerned look adorning his face as he gazed at her. Blushing, she threw him a small smile before turning her attention back to the scenery. It really was beautiful, she decided. Trees surrounding them everywhere and the trail was smooth with the dirt packed down firmly on the ground with hardly any rocks dotting the path. The song of birds drifted overhead and there were patches of flowers here and there, some grown naturally and some planted. The smell was pleasant, a sweet, forestry scent with the fragrance of flowers mixed in and the aroma of fresh spring rain.

A compatible silence commenced between the two as they continued their trek through the woods, the rhythmic beating of hoofs a relaxing sound to Kagome. She'd forgotten what it feels like to sit in a saddle once more and to feel the horse shift its weight underneath her every time it took a step. And she'd forgotten how the rough leather of the reins felt against the smooth flesh of her hand and the feel of her feet resting in the loose confines of a stirrup.

And she enjoyed every second of it.

A giggle escaped her mouth before she could stop it and her companion arched a heavy brow at her in question.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just…remembering," she supplied simply, a content smile gracing her lips.

Kouga grinned and chuckled, transferring the reins in his right hand as his left dropped to rest on his thigh. Suddenly he remembered the reason why he brought her out here in the first place and he frowned slightly, glancing at the woman beside him that was so obviously enjoying the ride.

"Say, Kagome…" he began, yanking the reins to the side when his stallion decided to make a snack out of the weeds below them.

Kagome gazed at him. "Yes?" she replied, grunting softly when her mare went into a trot to catch up with the other horse.

Kouga furrowed his brow as he gathered his thoughts. "Um, well, after you left when we went out to lunch today…" he began but was interrupted by the sound of hoof beats rapidly approaching them and they both pulled their horses to a stop before turning around in their saddles to see Miroku galloping their way bareback on a large paint stallion.

Kagome blinked. "Miroku?"

"Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, slowing his horse to a halt behind them. "I'm glad I caught up with you before you were a long way into the trail." He said, steadying his steed by pulling the reins. "Easy, boy, easy."

"Is something wrong, Miroku? Is everything okay?" Kagome asked, a little worried.

Miroku smiled at her and nodded, a wave of relief washing over her as he did so. "Yes, Kagome, everything's fine. Inuyasha told me to tell you that the little fox child you brought back with you is asking for you quite loudly and Inuyasha is getting rather annoyed." He elaborated, sighing once his mount had relaxed.

Kagome's eyes widened. "The kitsune child? You mean he's up?" she questioned, swinging her horse around to face her friend and Kouga did likewise.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, he's up alright and he won't shut up until he sees you." he stated bluntly.

Kagome's eyebrows rose in slight surprise but she shrugged and kicked her horse in the flanks softly, edging it forward and causing Miroku to back his stallion to the side and out of her way. "If you say so," she said then looked over her shoulder at the wolf demon.

She smiled apolitically. "Sorry Kouga. We'll hafta continue our ride another time. And maybe then you can tell me what you were saying before Miroku arrived."

He shrugged it off. "Don't worry about, Kagome. It wasn't important anyway." _At least I hope not._

Grinning, Kagome threw a short "thank you" at Miroku before turning around and pushing her mare into a soft gallop, her form becoming smaller as she ran down the path on her palomino mare.

Miroku and Kouga watched as she galloped away, the both of them following after her in a relaxed trot side by side.

"What were you going to say to her, Kouga?" Miroku asked out of the blue.

Kouga glanced at him. "Just something that was brought up during lunch today." He answered, only half lying. He didn't know what to think of it just yet and he didn't want to make such a big deal out of it. That woman could be a long lost cousin of hers for all he knew and just wanted to know more about her before she actually met up with her.

_Pretty creepy cousin, _Kouga thought and shuddered when the woman's cold maroon eyes flashed in his head.

Miroku looked skeptical but he didn't pressed and instead remained silent, the two of them not saying another word as they headed back to the ranch.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Slowing her mare to a halt in front of the barn, Kagome swung herself down form the saddle and sighed, about to take the horse by the bridle to return her to the stables but a boy about the age of fifteen with short black hair and freckles emerged from the barn and walked up to her, a halter hanging over his shoulder.

"Hello," Kagome greeted kindly when he reached her and the boy offered her a shy smile.

"Um, hi," he returned, a soft blush tinting his cheeks. "I can take your horse for you, if you'd like."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'd like that." Kagome replied and stepped back as he nodded curtly and swung the reins over the horse's head before sliding the bridle off and replacing it with the red halter that was on his shoulder. "What's your name?" she asked, still smiling.

The boy blushed again. "Um, I'm Kohaku."

She nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Kohaku. I'm Kagome."

Kohaku nodded. "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Kagome. Um, if you'll excuse me, I'll go put away Honey now."

Kagome laughed softly. "Yes, of course. See ya around, Kohaku." She called after him as he led the horse in the barn.

The boy looked over his shoulder and offered another shy smile before disappearing into the barn.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome turned around and headed for the house, hoping Inuyasha was out in the pastures or something so she wouldn't have to put up with him. Swinging the screen door open, she instantly heard the high-pitched screams coming from upstairs and she had a hunch as to who it was.

Making a face, Kagome climbed up the stairs and down the hallway to the room she knew he was residing in. She grasped the doorknob and, bracing herself, turned it then opened the door. And the sight that greeted her caused her to freeze in the threshold.

The room was a mess with miscellaneous objects strewn about on the floor and the bed sheets were all tangled on the floor surrounding the bed where the wailing kitsune sat in the middle. The nightstand was knocked over on its side with the drawers protruding out and by it the digital clock blinked 12:00 continuously. The curtains to the windows were all hanging diagonally on their bars and if Kagome didn't know any better, she could have sworn those were miniature claw marks on the walls.

Inuyasha was amidst the mess, sitting on the floor with his hands clamped hard over his ears in an attempt to deafen himself from the kit's screaming and his eyes were screwed shut tightly. Sango was by the window, her head in her hands and her brow knitted together as her fingers massaged her temples to cease the throbbing headache. Sesshomaru was looking about ready to kill the child from his position against the wall as he glared at him, his hands over his ears as well.

And last but not least, Mr. Takshi sat in a chair against the far wall, his head also in his hands with his elbows braced against his thighs, his fingers forked in his silver hair as he clutched his head, trying to prevent the oncoming migraine. He did _not _need this at his age.

Blinking once, twice, Kagome shook her head and stepped in the room, the child's screams starting to get to her as well.

Then suddenly Inuyasha's head snapped up at a fleeting look of relief crossed his face before he glared at her hard. "Shut him up already!" he hollered over the kit's screaming, his hands still clamped tight over his sensitive ears.

Nodding curtly, Kagome hurriedly made her way to the bed, stepping over anything that got in her way then finally reached the wailing kitsune.

"Hey," Kagome said, reaching a hand out to place on his head. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm here now."

The screaming immediately stopped and the three other occupants of the room all heaved a collective sigh of relief.

"'Bout damn time…" Inuyasha grumbled from his spot on the floor.

"Indeed," his brother and father said simultaneously.

Sango grunted in agreement.

Kagome sat down on the bed and the toddler sniffled as he gazed at her with great green liquid eyes. "Ka…Kagome?" he said slowly, tentatively as he wiped his eyes with a small hand.

Kagome smiled gently and smoothed back his auburn hair. "Yes, I'm here. Are you alright now?" Kagome asked and wasn't prepared for the sudden cry of "Kagome!" and then the impact of his small body impaling her own and she grunted and fell back against the bed, her arms automatically wrapping around the youngster.

Struggling to breath since the fox kid fair knocked the wind out of her, Kagome patted his back reassuringly and just laid there, feeling his small arms wrap around her torso as best as the could.

Something warm spread throughout her as he hugged her and Kagome smiled, supporting his weight with an arm then sitting back up, throwing her hand back behind her shoulders.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her now with looks akin to shock mixed with relief. She blushed under their scrutiny. "Wh-what?" she asked, looking from face to face.

Inuyasha grunted and stood up from the floor, crossing his arms over his muscled chest. "Nothing, wench. We're just all wondering how the hell you did that with just a few words. I was just about ready to thrown the damn kid out the window if you hadn't arrived just now." He confessed, throwing the kit a death glare.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and tightened her arms around the shaking child. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him, Inuyasha. I take full responsibility of him now since he's awake and if I hear you've so much as _looked_ at him the wrong way…" Kagome threatened, glaring harshly at him.

The hanyou scoffed and glared back, a low growl escaped his mouth as she continued to glare defiantly at him. How _dare_ his bitch—er, _this_ bitch threaten him like that? And in his own goddamn house, no less?

Growing louder, Inuyasha snarled then turned on his heel, stalking out of the room and down the hallway to his room, slamming the door shut in his anger.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his childish antics and looked down at the child in her arms, her eyes instantly softening. "Hey," she said gently and the kid pulled back slightly to stare up at her curiously. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

The youth sniffed. "Shippou." He replied softly, his small hands toying the hem of her tee shirt.

Kagome smiled. "Well Shippou, I bet you're hungry. Would you like something to eat?" she asked, standing up with him still in her arms.

Shippou smiled up at her and nodded vigorously, his small hands clutching the fabric of her shirt as she started walking toward the door, Sango and Ryosuke following after her.

She laughed softly. "Well then, let's make you something to eat, shall we?" Kagome stepped out of the room and headed for the stairs.

Shippou agreed verbally with several babbles of excitement and Kagome laughed as she descended the stairs and went to the kitchen to prepare her kit something to eat, half-demons be damned.

And while everybody else was downstairs, Sesshomaru lingered in the room a bit longer, amber eyes strained on the window across from him. Or rather, a black car parked in front of his house in particular.

Narrowing his eyes as the car sped off down the road, Sesshomaru hummed softly then left the room quickly, taking the back door out of the house.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kagome smiled as she watched the young kitsune practically devour the third sandwich she made for him, giggle softy when a spec of mustard smeared across his cheeks and nose.

"Oi, how long is that brat gonna eat all my food?" Inuyasha grouched from the doorway, arms crossed as usual in his typical superior stance.

Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced lazily at him. "Oh, come off it, Inuyasha. Poor kid's probably had nothing to eat all day, the least you can do is let him eat his fill," she said, looking back to the happily eating Shippou.

Inuyasha scoffed and grumbled something under his breath that Kagome didn't quite catch but suspected it had something to do with either her or Shippou but she ignored it and instead sighed, shaking her head at his behavior. Seriously, the guy needed anger management classes.

"Oh, and Inuyasha," Kagome called before he had a chance to stomp up the stairs.

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance and looked around the wall to glare at her. "What?"

She smiled sweetly. "I'll need a ride home, please, if it's not too much trouble."

The hanyou scoffed and shook his head. "Forgot it wench, I ain't takin' you anywhere." Then he proceeded to storm up the stairs.

Kagome grinned. "Okay, then I'll just have to go ask Kouga for a ride…" she called after him and wasn't surprised when she heard a rather loud growl from the stairs then his feet as he stomped back down the stairs, passing the kitchen on his way the door with a dark scowl planted on his face.

"Sango, I'm borrowing your truck!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the keys and a received a "Scratch it and die!" in response.

Giggling, Kagome got up and bade farewell to Shippou with a kiss on the cheek and said that she would be back before tossing on her shoes and following the irate hanyou out the door.

Neither of them seemed to notice the older Takshi brother pulling out of the driveway in an ice blue pick up truck then speeding in the direction a certain black car had gone.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Finally it's done. I stayed up till 2:15 to get this done for you guys so you'd better be grateful. And once again, I can't say enough how sorry I am for the long over due update. It's been a hellish few months, that's for damn sure. I'm glad that I no longer have to work and that summer school is over with so now I can relax and enjoy the rest of the summer, however small it may be. I'm starting school next week on the 6th, but I can't say that I don't anticipate it. I'm quite excited to go back to school, especially since I'll be starting BOCES on the 7th.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's twelve pages to make up for the long wait. I hope it meets your expectations.

Thank you for your patience (well, some of you) and thanks for reading. I love you all.  
-Kisses and hugs xoxoxo.-

Until Next Time (Which hopefully won't be too long this time),  
_**Keiko**_


	16. Moving Arrangements

Good morning/afternoon/evening folks! Tis Thanksgiving Day, and I'm in the giving mood!

…

Okay, so I apologize about the long update. I really have no excuse this time, except for my all around laziness. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And boy, did I enjoy writing it! -Wink.-

Warning! Chapter contains WAFF and fluff! XD Yeah, I had soo much fun writing that scene in the truck…

-Coughs.- Uh, you'll see what I'm talking about later. Eh heh…

Oh, and one more thing before I let you enjoy the chapter. (Yes, I can be _that_ evil…) Every time I post a new chapter for whichever fic I'm working on, it'll be posted in my profile, so check it out every once in a while to see if I've updated or not. It can come in handy, just in case the story alert thing doesn't work. It happens to me all the time.

So, chapter sixteen, everyone!

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter sixteen – Moving Arrangements_

* * *

He caught up with the black car easily and he now followed a good distance behind it, being careful as he maneuvered his own truck down the road and as he turned the many corners to not be seen by way of the black vehicle's rear view mirror, assuming that whoever it was must be human. Weak human eyes wouldn't be able to catch the sight of his ice blue truck following behind the expensive car at quite a distance.

The car was alternating between speeding up at spontaneous points in time and very suddenly turning very sharp corners, but he skillfully sped up and maneuvered his truck to follow after his prey and easily catch up with a measured distance between them. He didn't know who it was, but he was inclined to guess that it wasn't just convenience to have been parked out in front of the ranch. Whoever it was must have had a purpose to be there; otherwise it would not have driven off so quickly. He himself had only just noticed it when the human Sango had moved herself away from the window, allowing better access to the grounds of the Takshi Ranch when the car had seemed to abruptly switch gears then speed down the road.

If Sesshomaru didn't know any better, he could surmise that whoever was driving the automobile must have seen him staring at them for them to make such a hasty departure like that. But then again, he could be wrong. Perhaps it was merely a coincidence that the car had driven off when Sesshomaru had finally seen it through the window of the second floor.

But if that were really the case, then what would explain the hasty driving as it sped down the road, as if it were deliberately trying to get far away from the ranch?

Narrowing his golden eyes, Sesshomaru switched gears and sped up his truck, determined to find out just who the figure was behind the expensive automobile

* * *

Kagura glanced at her rear view mirror again and cursed under her breath, maroon eyes darting back to the road as her pale hands clenched tightly on the stirring wheel. He was still following her, damn it. After purposely speeding up and taking sharp corners as an attempt to lose the bastard, his truck always steadily caught up with her, taking the time to slow down or speed up if needed to maintain the same distance between them. 

She had been assigned once more to get as much information on that girl Kagome as she could then report back to Naraku, her deceitful and devious boss. She hadn't been able to find out anything she already knew, for the wolf a tad be resistant on giving information to a strange female about "his woman", as he'd called her. In order for him to open up a bit more, she'd had to lie and say that she was a long lost cousin wishing to learn more about the young woman.

At this, Kouga had inquired how she knew what she looked like and why hadn't she intervened when she saw her? Kagura had thought fast and responded that she had seen recent pictures of her (though she didn't say where; she didn't think she'd be able to conjure up a lie for that one) and that she wanted to "surprise" her cousin by showing up at her house later and commence with the reunion from there. Kouga had looked skeptic for a moment before he'd finally nodded, albeit slowly, and opened up a bit more.

Kagura had then gotten some of the more interesting snippets of the young woman. Though the wolf demon had confessed that he'd only known her for a short period of time, he was still helpful in getting some significant information, like finding out that her father had died when she was younger, the cause of death unknown and her age when it happened just as unidentified. She used to live in downtown Tokyo, but moved shortly after her father's unfortunate demise. The young woman lived with her mother, grandfather, and little brother, who seemed about the age of seventeen years.

Unfortunately enough, though, time had been running short by the time she'd been able to get that out of him, having spent the majority of the time persuading him into just talking about her. She'd left with a short farewell, leaving the restaurant in time to see three thugs being hauled out of an alleyway by two policemen. One of the ruffians' face seemed to have been beaten in rather roughly judging by how distorted his face looked. Kagura wasn't much for blood and gore, so she'd promptly left the scene and headed carefully toward her hidden car, knowing that people these days vandalized pricey cars nowadays.

Coming back to the present, Kagura scowled at her rear view mirror and took another sharp turn, hoping this time to lose the persistent wretch. No such luck though, because shortly afterward she saw the unmistakable icy blue of the truck as it rounded the corner stridently, slightly fishtailing before smoothing out into a straight line.

Cursing again, the wind witch glared at the road ahead of her, desperately trying to think up a way to lose him, and fast. Naraku wouldn't really appreciate it if she allowed herself to get caught and commence with an unnecessary interrogation she knew she would have to endure. Why else would he be following her? To steal her car?

…Well, it was a possibility, but Kagura highly doubted that that was the case.

So, determination and adrenaline from the thrill of this little game of Cat and Mouse keeping her pumped and ready for anything, Kagura stomped on the gas and floored it, her tires squealing slightly before gaining traction and flying down the road, the icy blue pick up truck behind her mimicking its actions as it followed.

* * *

The sky was darkening into an angry gray hue as a muddy blue truck sped down the vacant road, the two occupants within it arguing about a certain subject that the female persona refused to let go.

"No."

"But Inuyasha—"

"_No._"

"Come on, can't you just—"

"Goddamn it, Kagome, I said _no!_ End of discussion! Not _shut up_ and let me drive." Inuyasha growled, throwing her a brief glare before turning his eyes back on the road with his infamous scowl planted on his face.

"But _why_, Inuyasha? I _have_ no place for him at my house and my mother won't be able to support an extra person in the house!" Kagome stated, determined to win this debate. "He's already attached to everybody at your house; Miroku, Sango, he absolutely _adores_ Aries, and I even think your father has taken a slight liking to him. Though I'm not so sure about Sesshomaru…" She bit her lip and twisted her hands in her lap. "Plus, my grandfather won't really appreciate have a demon living in my house. He thinks all demons are vile and don't deserve to live on his planet." She gave him her best Puppy Eyed Look. "_Please_, Inuyasha. I _can't_ have Shippou at my house with my grandpa, because he'd most like 'purify' him with his stupid sacred sutras, and he's just a child. He's already been through so much, losing his parents and all and having him live with an old man who hates demons…" Kagome trailed off, her great brown eyes pleading with him as she stared almost longingly at his profile.

_She just keeps goin', doesn't she? Always having a new excuse right after the last… _Inuyasha sighed heavily and tightened his hands on the steering wheel, glancing at her through the corners of his amber eyes. They had been arguing about his for a good fifteen minutes now, five minutes after they'd left Takshi Ranch to Kagome's own country house. The woman was damn insistent to have the kitsune brat stay at _his_ house instead of her own, to which he'd immediately disagreed. And of course the bitch had to retort back, and thus brought along their current argument.

Turning the corner that led to her house, Inuyasha ground his teeth together and furrowed his brow, forcing himself to ignore that damned look on her face and focus on the road. What _was_ it about that look that suddenly made so goddamned hard to refuse her?

The unbidden need to make her happy churned in his gut and he sucked in a sharp breath, his hands flexing on the twisted black leather of the steering wheel. _Don't give in, damn it… Don't give in, _don't_ give in—_

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled with a defeated sigh, ears pinning back against his head as Kagome released a high pitch squeal of excitement. Or was it victory?

"Thanks so much, Inuyasha! You have no idea how much this means to me! Shippou is just a child, and it would break his heart to be suddenly yanked away from the people he's already come to know after a few hours and he'd be scared to be suddenly thrust into a different environment with different people and—"

"Wait a minute." Inuyasha suddenly said, efficiently cutting off Kagome's ramble.

The young woman blinked and looked at him warily. "…What?"

"Since I so _graciously _agreed to have the little runt stay at _my_ house, we're gonna have to make some…_arrangements_," Inuyasha began almost casually, spotting the house Kagome had directed him to farther down the road.

Kagome leaned back against the door, eyeing him with slits of brown. "What kind of 'arrangements'?" she asked carefully; hoping that whatever he was thinking wasn't cruel or unnatural.

The scheming hanyou cast a sideways glace at her and refrained from breaking out in a smug grin at her guarded expression before turning back and bring his friend's truck to a halt in the driveway of the Higurashi household. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she gazed at him. Reclining in his seat, Inuyasha placed his hands behind his head and turned his head slightly to regard her with a neutral expression.

"_Moving_ arrangements."

Kagome stared at him. "Moving…arrangements…" she echoed slowly, not sure she really liked how that sounded.

Inuyasha nodded, lifting a hand to regard his sharp claws with an air of nonchalance. "Mm hm."

Something churned in her gut and she gulped, licking her suddenly dry lips. "You…you can't be serious…" Kagome said softly with a shake of her head, her blood heating at the thought of being _that close_ to the hanyou.

"Oh, but I am, dear girl," Inuyasha affirmed her, dropping his hand and casting her a fond smile.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at his smile. "You…you mean I have to…to move _in_ with…?"

"Of course."

Her face suddenly lost all color and she gaped at him, her chocolate eyes wide as her brain slowly processed his new and quite shocking bit of information. He wanted her to…to move…to move in with… Dear _god_, she couldn't even _finish_ the damn sentence it sounded so ludicrous!

"But-but Inuyasha, I-I can't!" Kagome stammered, shaking her head vigorously. "My family! I-I just can't leave them! I have things I need to do and—"

Inuyasha was suddenly there, staring down at her and with Kagome quite firmly pressed against the car door with his face inches from hers and Kagome's face flamed at the proximity.

Amber clashed with russet as he locked gazes with her, his expression all but serious. "Either you move in, or the runt's homeless." He stated, his lids lowering slightly and causing them to almost glow in their darkened surroundings. "Those are my conditions, Kagome. Take it or leave it." He said, his hand automatically rising to brace his weight on the door above her head.

Kagome remained silent, eyes wide as she stared up at the hanyou, the warmth from his body causing her heartbeat to increase rapidly and she swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in her throat. Her mouth was so dry she didn't even think she was able to talk at the moment.

"Besides," Inuyasha continued, shrugging one shoulder. "Since the brat seems to like you so much for some unfathomable reason, he won't be such a nuisance to the rest of us since you'll be there to keep him occupied. And," He grinned, something Kagome didn't quite catch flashing in his eyes. "Having you around to do some extra barn work is an added bonus." He looked incredibly smug and Kagome wanted nothing more than to slap that grin right off his handsome face.

Instead Kagome just continued to stare up at him disbelievingly, wanting to desperately think he was only joking, but she knew he was being serious. She could see where he was coming from and she couldn't help but agree. The kitsune did seem to have taken a keen liking to her and Kagome admitted that she was fond of the fox as well. So it was kind of logical that she did move in with the Takshis… You just couldn't beat the inevitable sometimes.

Slumping against the door, Kagome sighed dejectedly and closed her eyes, knowing she was defeated. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Kagome shuddered as his breath fanned over her face and she nodded slowly, opening her eyes to see that Inuyasha was even closer than he was before and she bit back the startled squeak at the proximity. "Uh…"

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice the look akin to uncertainty and confusion adorning her face as his gaze slowly slid down to settle upon her parted lips, so full and pink. His own lips parted and he licked his suddenly dry lips as something warm pooled in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but found he that didn't exactly mind it as it spread and coursed throughout his body, making him feel hot and causing his breath to come in short pants. Inuyasha could feel her body heat seeping into him and her heartbeat thundering against his chest.

What would it feel like, to press his lips to her own, so soft and alluring? How would it feel to plunge into her warm cavern and explore every crevice, to allow her to search his own moist grotto with that warm pink organ of hers?

His heart raced in his chest and he exhaled shakily, wanting nothing more than to crash his mouth onto hers and ravage her thoroughly until she was breathless from his assault. Images flashed in his head unbidden and he gulped, forcing the lump in his throat to descend before it cut off his oxygen supply.

Kagome watched him carefully, the heat from his body warming her all over and she swallowed harshly, her lips parting to gulp in short breaths of air. What was happening? Something foreign was building up inside her and she had no idea as to what it was. She's never felt like this before, and she wasn't sure what it meant. She could feel his heart beat rapidly against her chest and she inhaled sharply, her lids suddenly becoming heavy. His breath warmed her face and she found herself squirming into a more comfortable position beneath him, silently watching as he moved as well, shifting so that his knees were situated on either side of her and his hands were braced on each side of her head.

Thunder rumbled overhead but the girl and hanyou either ignored it or just didn't hear it as they continued on, wrapped up in their own little world and each other.

_What…what's he doing?_ Kagome thought in a haze as his head lowered and his nose sniffed delicately at the flesh at her neck, a deep rumble vibrating against her chest as he growled lowly.

_It's hot… _Kagome thought to herself, squirming underneath him again and Inuyasha reacted by sucking in a sharp breath and growling in warning at her, to which Kagome instantly ceased moving, eyes wide.

Lifting his head from her warm neck, Inuyasha gazed down at the flushed woman beneath him, noticing just how hot she really was. He felt like his own skin was aflame as he dipped his head and very suddenly decided to find out just how her lips felt beneath his own.

Kagome's gasp of surprise was drowned out by the deep rumble that sounded in the sky above them and Inuyasha took this opportunity to delve inside, groaning softly at the heavenly taste that filled his mouth and senses. She tasted sweet and bitter at the same time, the two mixing to create an addicting flavor that had Inuyasha's head spinning.

Kagome whimpered softly and it was swallowed by the hanyou's greedy mouth and her chocolate eyes fluttered close, returning his searing kiss as best as she could and allowing him to ravage her mouth as he took everything and left nothing untouched, his warm tongue stroking her own then retracing to slide across her bottom lip slowly, eliciting a barely audible moan from the woman beneath him. Inuyasha growled approvingly in response and sucked at her lip, drawing it into his mouth and nipping at it tenderly.

Kagome thought she was on fire as he continued his assault on her mouth, the pleasure his mouth was bring doing funny things to her insides and turning her brain to mush. She couldn't think, couldn't move, could only feel as his hand dropped down to her side to caress the flesh there under her shirt with his claws, causing a shudder to rip through her body.

Just as his wandering hand was about to travel farther up north, the sound of thunder clashing above them jolted them back to reality and Inuyasha abruptly pulled back, breathing heavily as he looked out the window to see that it had started down pouring, lightening flashing in the distance.

Regaining his bearings, he cursed under his breath and looked down at the breathless woman beneath him, locking gazes with her briefly before sighing and pushing himself off of her and sitting back in his own seat.

Kagome sat up and righted herself, pulling down at her bunched up shirt and messing with her slightly disheveled hair. Looking out the window, she winced and bit her lip, casing a glance at the hanyou beside her them looking beyond him at her house.

"You might as well go inside and wait out the storm," she said softly, breaking the awkward quiet. "I don't want you driving in this weather." She blushed, though she didn't think it was possible when her face was already quite flushed and averted her gaze to her lap.

Inuyasha inhaled and released it in a sigh, staring out the windshield at the rain that was coming down in heavy sheets. "Yeah." was all he offered before tossing her his jacket then opening the door.

Shrugging it on without hesitation, Kagome exited the truck then shut the door behind her quickly before any rain could get in then ran for the porch, Inuyasha at her side. She unlocked the door, opened it and walked inside, steeping aside to let the dripping hanyou to walk in after her. Shutting the door, she peeled the jacket off before hanging it up to dry and headed toward the stairs, turning on a light switch on her way.

_I wonder where everyone is,_ Kagome thought vaguely as she stepped onto the stairway. _Oh well. They'll probably call or something since I didn't see a note anywhere._ "I'll go get some towels," she called from the stairs. "Make yourself comfortable since it doesn't look like you'll be leaving anytime soon." And she disappeared up the stairs.

Inuyasha grunted in agreement and looked around him, not wanting to move from his spot lest he track water all over the floor.

The Higurashi household was homey and it had that cozy feeling to it. The kitchen was average sized; big enough to allow at least four people dine at the table situated in the middle. The stairway was located right in front of him, going up then twisting halfway to the right. The living room, he noted, was farther back, seemingly very spacious with a large bent couch and loveseat set with an armchair pushed back against the wall. A single glass table sat between the television and couch, miscellaneous objects strewn about it. He could see from the angle he was standing in the wide fireplace located in the center of the wall farthest from him and the small decorations and picture sitting innocently on the hearth.

But what really caught his attention were the numerous pictures dotted about the walls, some old, some new, some in between. Most of them consisted of younger Kagome and a little boy with black hair about the age of ten or eleven, both with bright smiles upon their young faces as they made ridiculous poses for the camera.

Inuyasha chuckled and swept his gaze across the room, his golden eyes settling on a black and white picture with a man and a woman situated in it. The woman looked young and beautiful in a flowing white gown as she clung to the arm a handsomely dressed man beside her, his black tux seeming gray. Both had brilliant and loving smiles on their faces and Inuyasha could only assume that this was Kagome's parents' wedding photo.

But before he could study it more, the house was suddenly plunged in darkness as thunder boomed loudly overhead and lightning flashed not too far off.

Inuyasha cursed and would have gone searching for a light source of sometime had it not bee for the frightened shriek coming from upstairs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha darted for the stairs, taking them two at a time as he climbed them and once he got to the top, he blinked rapidly, looking around and sniffing to find out where she was. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Her call was muffled but he heard it all the same and he rushed down the hallway, turning the corner sharply and headed for the opening door at the end. When he reached it, he found the dark silhouette Kagome sitting on the floor, two white blobs situated at her feet.

He walked in and crouched down, reaching out and taking her face in his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly, his amber orbs flowing in the darkness.

Kagome jerked her head in the positive, a tremble taking hold of her body. "I don't like storms, Inuyasha," she confessed in a whisper, hugging her knees to her chest tightly.

Ears flattening against his head, Inuyasha took her trembling form in his arms and lifted her effortlessly, silently glad that she had taken the white blobs he assumed were towels with her as he lifted her from the floor. Secretly enjoying the way her arms swathed around his neck to cling to him, he shifted her so that he was carrying her bridal style and he walked back to the stairs, descending them slowly so as to not trip and jar the woman in his arms.

Once he reached the bottom, he made his way to the living room and gently set her down on the couch, taking a towel and tossing it at her. "Where are the matches so I can light the fire and get some light in here and maybe some heat?" he asked quietly and Kagome responded that they were on top of the fireplace in a little chest, along with some scrap paper to get it going. He quickly got the fire going then returned back to Kagome, pleased to see that she was somewhat drier than before.

Sitting down beside her, Inuyasha grabbed the remaining towel and dried himself off as best as he could then discarded the towel, along with Kagome's, onto the floor. Lightning illuminated the house through the windows briefly, followed shortly by the roar of thunder and Kagome squeaked, curling into a little ball of protection as the storm continued its wrath outside.

Inuyasha whined softly and reached for the frightened woman, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "It's okay, Kagome, don't be scared. I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you." he promised her, gently rocking her back and forth. Kagome clung to him, burying her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly.

Releasing an arm to grab the blanket that was thrown across the back of the couch, Inuyasha pulled it across them, making sure it was wrapped tightly around them before stretching his legs out and lying down, trapping Kagome's legs between his own and the woman herself stretched out on the length of his body. He didn't really mind this position much; in fact, he quite enjoyed it. With Kagome's warm body sprawled out across his own and the couth proving a cushiony surface to lie upon, he was quite comfortable and he sighed then closed his eyes, tightening his hold the young woman dozing lightly on his chest.

She was slowly drifting off to the land of nod, and Inuyasha found himself accompanying her as a tongue-curling yawn escaped his mouth, his amber eyes slowly drifting shut.

Both of them were fast asleep when Kagome's purse began to vibrate from its position on the floor by the staircase.

* * *

So sue me, I was in a fluffy mood. Think of this as a present to you from me on Thanksgiving Day. I mean, I _gave_ you an update, and you're thanking me, right? Lol. I hope the WAFF and fluff makes up for the long update. I truly am sorry, lovies. I hope you can find it in your hearts to leave a review on how much you just adored his chapter. C'mon, don't fool yourself. You _know_ you did. My favorite part would have to be the hot make-out session in the truck… Buwahaha.

So I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm gonna go to sleep now… My throat really hurts and I think I'm losing my voice. Typical. I hate being sick.

I love you all!

**Inuyasha:** -Currently hog-tied on a sliver platter with lettuces and vegetables surrounding him and with a juicy red apple gagging his mouth.- Ummheemeeah!

**Keiko:** -Wearing one of those puffy chef hats and mixing stuffing in a large bowl.- What was that, Inu-chan? I didn't quite hear you with the apple in the mouth…

**Inuyasha:** -Growls and squirms.- _Ummheemeeah!_

**Keiko:** Sorry Yash, can't hear ya. Oh well. –Shrugs and continues to mix stuffing.- Now, which end should I put it in…? -Eyes the squirming hanyou.-

**Inuyasha:** -Pales and his eyes widen, desperately squirming like a worm to get off the platter and away from the crazy woman holding a mallot.-

**Keiko:** -Cackles and stalks toward the struggling hanyou.- Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	17. The Morning After

Yes, I _am_ still alive, no, I'm _not_ discontinuing this fic, and yes…you all still love me? Eh, heh, heh… I apologize for the long awaited update, really. You're reason will in the end author's notes, because I think I've kept you waiting long enough for even this chapter, however short or pointless it may be.

Oh, and before I forget, I can't _possibly encourage you enough_ to look in my profile for updates on my stories. Every time I post up a new chapter, I say as much in my profile, so check it out every once in a while to see if I've updated.

So enjoy, yeah?

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter seventeen – The Morning After_

* * *

If only her bed would stop moving, she'd be able to get back to that rare, wonderful dream she'd been having that was long overdue. 

Frowning slightly in irritation, Kagome shifted atop her moving bed, still floating in that blissful place where you were half-asleep and half-awake. She was quite comfortable actually, despite the constant moving of her lumpy bed, and Kagome sighed in contentment when her bed finally stilled and the young women felt a heavy warmth slide onto her back to rest there.

Kagome frowned again, wondering where the foreign warmth on her back had come from. It couldn't be Buyo; he's too fat to jump up on her bed anymore, let alone make the effort to climb on top of her body and make a pillow out of it. It wasn't Souta pulling another prank on her. It was still way too early for him to be up and out of bed. So what…?

_Wait a minute… _Kagome thought hazily, her insides freezing when something slithered down her back and prickled the sensitive flesh just below the hem of her shirt with something sharp.

…_Beds don't move…do they? _ Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open, wondering if she was still indeed dreaming as two sleepy chocolate orbs were revealed, which abruptly widened when they took in the peaceful sleeping face just inches from her own.

…_Oh…my…_Gawd_…_

Barely managing to stifle the scream building up in her throat, Kagome released a squeak instead and quickly scrambled off of her "moving bed" and dove for the opposite side of the room, tripping over herself in her haste while her face flushed with a deep shade of crimson as she silently watched the hanyou bolt upright at the feeling of something moving on top of him – "What the—?!" – and then promptly fell to the floor on his stomach with a solid thud, tangled in the blanket as the breath left his lungs in a _whoosh_.

Kagome watched his with a horrified expression donned on her face, a hand hovering over her mouth and her face still painted with a nice shade of cherry red. _Ohmigawd, ohmigawd, ohmigawd, I was sleeping with – _on top of_ Inuyasha! Ohmigawd—_

"Damn it!" Rising up on his hands and knees, Inuyasha shook his head and averted his gaze to glare at the woman across the room who was currently trying to make herself be one with the wall. Pushing himself to his feet, the half-demon tossed the damned blanket back onto the couch and turned to Kagome, quirking a black brow at her.

"The hell's your problem?" he asked her, seeming nonplused about the whole situation as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome didn't answer him because the events of last night were slowly coming back to her. The pictures in the barn, Inuyasha's outburst, the ride with Kouga, Shippou's screaming fit, the ride home with Inuyasha—

Oh God. The ride home with Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widened impeccably as she recalled the _very _heated kiss in the truck that was still parked outside. Her face invented several different shades of red, the memory of the thunder and lightning storm coming back her to and how Inuyasha had come to get her after the electricity went out and then—

That was how they had ended up like that on the couch. Kagome had confessed that she didn't like storms and then everything was so very clear from then on. What Kagome wouldn't give for the floor to just open up and swallow her whole right now if it meant saving her from this embarrassment.

"Hello? You in there, wench?" A hand snapped its fingers in front of her face and Kagome gasped softly, blinking several times before her brown eyes came into focus again. Inuyasha was standing right in front of her with a slightly amused expression on his face. He must have moved when she was recalling last night's events.

Blushing yet again, Kagome ducked her head and sidled along the wall until she was far enough away from him to push away and appear behind him. She avoided his gaze and bit her lower lip, an uncomfortable silence stretching between them until Kagome couldn't stand it anymore.

She coughed lightly into her hand and stared down at her feet. "Um…I, uh, I didn't mean to f-fall asleep on you like that. I'm sorry and, um…yeah, I'm s-sorry." Kagome dared a peek up at his face and was shocked to see a light tint of pink dusting his cheeks, his amber eyes looking off to the side.

"Keh. Don't—don't worry about. It's no big deal." Inuyasha said, feeling awkward. How could such a tiny slip of a woman affect him like this? The only other woman he has ever acted this way around was…

His heart skipped a beat and he inhaled sharply, forcibly pushing that thought into some dark corner of his mind.

Silence again.

"So…"

"So…"

"What time is it?" Kagome blurted out for lack of anything better to say.

Inuyasha, thankful for the distraction, glanced out the window and shrugged. "I'd say around six o'clock." He answered.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Six o'clock in the _morning?_"

He shot her a look. "No, six o'clock a night," he said sarcastically. "Of course six in the morning, you stupid wench." He rolled his golden eyes and muttered something under his breath.

Kagome chose to ignore him. "You mean we slept through the _whole night?_" she asked no one in particular, a frown marring her pretty features as she stared off into space. Her teeth caught the pink softness of her lower lip and she began muttering to herself quietly. "If I remember correctly, we arrived at my house at around eight…"

Inuyasha stared at her, a faraway look adorning his handsome features. He clearly remembered what happened last night, and judging by how Kagome had blushed a few minutes prior, so did she. In the goddamned truck, no less.

He suddenly winced, remembering that it wasn't his vehicle and that the owner is probably wondering where the hell he is right now. Inuyasha sighed, mentally cursing his bad luck. His own truck was probably sitting in some local dump somewhere, rusting away and creating nice little habitats for smelly little rats and other critters.

The dog demon shuddered at the mental image and bit back a whine. He liked that truck, damn it. And all because of that stupid fox kit…

Inuyasha perked up as something came back to him. Oh yeah…_because_ of that stupid fox kit, he and Kagome had made some moving arrangements last night, as well as among…other things. His blood heated as he recalled the kiss he and Kagome had shared last night and he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. It had felt so _right_ to have her body beneath his own; her soft lips pressed against his mouth and he could still taste her on his tongue. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes strayed to the object of his thoughts' mouth, something flashing across the tawny depths briefly before he averted his gaze back up to her face.

He found that she was staring at him now, a fine blush painting her cheeks.

Oops. Caught in the act.

Giving a blush of his own, Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked away, scratching the back of his neck uneasily while his fuzzy ears twitched uncontrollably.

Kagome saved them both the humiliation. "So, uh, would you like something to eat?" she asked, already making her way toward the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha didn't bother to answer anyway and just followed her to the kitchen, allowing his eyes to wander anywhere but in her direction. He took this time to take in and appreciate the wooden furnishings of the Higurashi household. The inside was something akin to that of a elaborate log cabin, with wooden floors with thick rugs thrown over them and smooth wooden walls, polished to a shine with tons of pictures hanging in frames.

The kitchen was moderate enough, with marble counter tops and floor and wooden cupboards lining the walls. An island was located in the centre of the floor with two bar stools on either side of it, a small television sitting at the edge. The refrigerator was black and silver, one of the newest models, and all in all, Inuyasha was impressed. The only normal thing situated within the kitchen was the dinner table that seated at least four people comfortably. It almost looked like the kitchen back at the ranch. The only thing it didn't have was the bar against the wall and the individual lights lining the ceiling. The lighting for this room was several hooked lamps jutting out from the walls near the ceiling and Inuyasha knew they were the kind that you could adjust the brightness with. They weren't on right now; the early morning sun provided enough light to be able to see and cook.

He whistled low. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting a kitchen quite like this one to go with your house, Kagome," Inuyasha confessed, hopping up onto one of the bar stools at the island.

Kagome shrugged, walking over to the fridge and opening it before rummaging around in its contents. "My mom used to be a doctor and she spent her money well. She retired a while back, though, when Gramps got too old to be unsupervised anymore." She explained, shutting the door once she had what she was looking for: ingredients for pancakes. She headed for the cabinets next, collecting the necessities for her desired breakfast.

Inuyasha nodded and remained silent while she cooked.

As Kagome stirred the ingredients into a bowl, a small smile curled her lips upward and she allowed herself to release a soft giggle. _This is a nice turn of events, _she thought fondly. She remembered when Inuyasha had cooked her breakfast at his house; now it was the other way around. _And it's not French toast either! _She laughed softly this time.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny, wench?"

Kagome shook her head, choosing to let the "wench" comment slide. "I was just remembering that the last time we were in a situation like this, you were the one doing the cooking, Inuyasha." She poured the contents of the bowl onto the pan and it instantly sizzled upon contact.

The hanyou blinked and allowed a grin to surface. "Keh. Yeah, I guess you're right."

A companionable silence commenced between them as Kagome cooked and Inuyasha watched, the only sounds being the sizzling of the pancakes in the frying pan and Kagome's soft humming as she worked.

_I wonder if she remembers what we agreed on last night,_ Inuyasha suddenly thought as Kagome hustled around the kitchen, grabbing two plates and glasses then setting them on the island with silverware. She went back to the fridge, pulled out a gallon of orange juice and set it on the top as well before going back over to the stove and flipping the delicious smelling flapjacks. Inuyasha had to wonder if they tasted as good as they smelled.

_I wouldn't mind waking up to the smell of this every morning_—_shit! Where in the bloody hell did that come from? _Shaking his head, the silver-haired half-demon mentally kicked himself and set his thoughts straight.

_Uh…what was I thinking? _A pause. _…Oh yeah! Moving arrangements. _ Turning his attention back to the woman currently serving him pancakes – they were done already? Where had be been? – Inuyasha waited until she made one last trip to the fridge to grab the maple syrup and butter before sitting down at the island across from him with a sigh, snatching a butter knife and then stabbing the butter with it.

Quirking a heavy brow at her and briefly wondering if she had anything against butter or if she was thinking homicidal thoughts toward it, Inuyasha shook his head before pouring some syrup onto his jacks and ate a few mouthfuls before addressing the subject.

"Kagome," he began, idly dragging his fork through the thick sugary brown liquid on his plate.

Said woman looked over the rim of her glassed filled with orange juice at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember what we agreed on yesterday in the—…in the truck?" he asked carefully, unable to do anything about the images of last night that flashed through his mind. Christ, he won't ever be able to look at that vehicle the same way again. He doubted Kagome would either.

Kagome froze in her seat, fork poised to pierce an unfortunate piece of pancake on her plate. Heat rose to her cheeks and she cleared her throat, dropping her gaze to her breakfast and fork now circling the earlier piece of fluff drowned in syrup.

"Yeah, I do," she finally said.

Taking a gulp of orange juice, Inuyasha set down his half empty glass before continuing. "You know you still have to go through with it, right? It didn't just disappear because of the other…thing that happened last night."

Grateful for his choice of wording, Kagome sighed and nodded silently, finally popping the syrupy morsel into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. _Of course I know it's not longer up for debate. I still have to…move in with him so I can take care of Shippou. _The thought still made her shudder for reasons unknown to her.

"Good. After breakfast, you can pack up what you need and then we can head back."

She directed a glare at him. "Excuse me, but I need to tell me family where I'm going to be. I can't just leave without an explanation as to where I'm going to be staying, you insufferable pig."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, yeah, just make it quick, you ungrateful bitch."

Kagome's temper flared and she quickly polished off her plate and placed her dirty dishes in the dishwasher before she could say something that would really make his blood boil. She didn't need an argument this early in the morning over something so trivial. Grabbing her purse on the way up, she stomped up the stairs and left him to his own devices. She needed to give her mother a call and give her the four-one-one on just what was going on.

Inuyasha watched her storm up the stairs, a satisfied smirk planted across his features.

Inuyasha: One.

Kagome? Zero.

He chuckled sadistically as he cleared off his own plate and stuck it in the dishwasher with Kagome's. Having Kagome move in may not have been one of his brightest ideas, but, Inuyasha surmised, it sure as hell was just about to get a little bit more entertaining at the Takshi Ranch.

Grinning like that Cat that at the Canary, the hanyou whipped out his cell phone and dialed home.

* * *

"No, Mom," Kagome sighed, stuffing a handful of bras and underwear into a large duffle bag. "I know it's not fair, Mom, but I agreed to it and he's practically my responsibility anyway, so…" She sighed again and shook her head as her mother continued to ramble on, heading over to her closet and tossing out random articles of clothing. "But Mom, listen—oh, really? Do they have it in red? Ugh, I mean, I can't back out of it now because I've already agreed to it and I just feel that it's better this way. Besides," Kagome continued, hooking all the removed garments over her arm and hauling them over to her bed. "This way I'll be able to help around a lot more and I'll save a lot of gas! 

"I've only known Shippou for a day, but I already adore him and I've grown attached to him and I just can't bare it to see him so heartbroken if I'm not there with him in his time of need, Mom. His parents died a horrible death, and he's still coping with it. Please understand that I not only have to do this, but I want to. I want to be able to comfort him and make him feel better when he's feeling sad. Do you understand, Mama?'

There was a pause and then a brilliant smile bloomed across Kagome's face as she sat down on the bed. "Thank you, Mom. I knew you'd understand. This is important to me and I…" She trailed off and a small frown marred her brow. "No, he doesn't live alone… About my age, I guess. Why? Mom, where're you going with this?"

Another pause and Kagome's face flamed. "M-Mom! How could you say that? Of course I'm not—he's definitely not my—stop laughing at me, Mom! This is _not_ funny!" Glaring at the air in front of her, Kagome huffed and waited for her mother's laughter to die down before speaking again. "Are you quite finished? Okay then. Yes there are other people there." Her eyebrow twitched. "_No_, Mother, he's not in the room with me and _yes_, I did pack clean underwear—" Her brown eyes grew large. "_C-condoms?!_ Mom! Okay, I'm hanging up now, love you, tell Souta and Gramps I love them too, _bye!_" Her phone snapped shut and dropped onto the bed beside her.

Kagome groaned and sunk her hands into her ebony hair. Sat there for a few minutes. Heaved a sigh then finally got up and finished packing. Didn't want to keep His Majesty waiting.

Ten minutes later Kagome was packed and ready to go, her duffle bag containing her clothes while a smaller bag held daily necessities and toiletries. Walking down the stairs, Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice coming from the living room and peeking around the corner, she saw him with his back to her talking on a cell phone. Rolling her eyes – wasn't _he_ the one who said to her "make it quick" with the phone calls? – Kagome sighed and dropped her stuff in the kitchen before hopping up onto the island.

Hey, long legs had their benefits.

As it turned out he didn't keep her waiting very long because about five minutes later he walked into the kitchen, pocketing his phone. He looked up, looked at her, glanced at her bags, then back at her with a quirked brow.

Rolling her eyes again, Kagome hopped down from the island and snatched her things from the floor before striding to the door, brushing past him without a glance his way.

Inuyasha smirked and stifled a snicker before turning around and following her out the door.

* * *

Filler chapter? Yes. Short? Yes. Rushed? Yes. Excuse? Ever since my last update for **Wanted**, I've been working on my other, now finished fic, **Dangerous Dancing**. I haven't wanted to stop working on it because it was soo close to the end, and now that it's done and dusted, I've finally managed to sit by big butt down and work out this totally B.S'ed chapter. 

Other than that, I really haven't anything else to say; except for I hope you enjoyed this chapter to your fullest extent, even though it really wasn't an actual chapter, per se. Gah, you know what I mean, right? It was just kinda pointless, but I felt that you guys needed a reminder that this story is still alive and kicking. Uh… Please don't hate me. x.x

Happy Easter, everyone!

Until Next Time,  
_**Keiko**_


	18. Persuasion

_Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum!_

G'day, mates. My usual explanation for the long wait is in the end author's notes, so I won't waste your time when you could be reading!

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
_

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter eighteen – Persuasion_

* * *

_They escaped._

_A low threatening rumble vibrated in his chest as he glared at the long stretch of road ahead of him, the same black vehicle he had been previously pursuing parked haphazardly at the side of the road with leaving the driver's side door wide open in their haste to get away from him. _

_How bothersome. _

_Narrowing his golden eyes, Sesshomaru left his own automobile and strode over to the one on the side of the road, his demon sense of smell telling him that the driver of the car had been a woman. She left behind a fresh scent of pine trees and a soft wind carrying the aroma of impending rain. There was a distant wildness about the scent that left Sesshomaru in a daze for half a minute before he abruptly shook himself out of it and continued his inspection of the ebony vehicle. _

_He placed a clawed hand on the open door and swooped down to settle himself in the driver's seat, inhaling the scents around him to try and detect anything suspicious or unusual. Sesshomaru looked around him with sharp amber eyes, taking in every little detail of the car and imprinting it within his memory for later assessment. _

_The interior of the car was black leather with a CD player and a built-in GPS system located to the right of the steering wheel and a phone charger lying uselessly between the space of the driver and passenger seats. Whoever had fled the car had been smart enough to snatch their phone in case something like this would happen. The automobile was a standard, which surprised him because not many females, or at least the ones he knew, had neither the guts nor the patience to actually learn how to drive standard. Even he preferred to use automatic. _

_Pushing the matter into the back of his mind, the dog-demon leaned over and opened the glove compartment to see if anything useful in finding the identity of the car's owner was located in there. All Sesshomaru could see was a box of tissues and a pair of sunglasses along with a busted open tube of hand lotion that permitted the delicious scent of pumpkin spice and cinnamon. _

_Sesshomaru instantly decided that he liked the smell. He half expected it to be crammed with make up and other womanly necessities but supposedly this was not the case for this particular woman._

_Growling in annoyance when his thoughts once more deterred from the matter at hand, the taiyoukai closed the compartment then preceded to grope around on the floor of the car, reaching beneath the seats and moving his hand as far back as it could go. Then just as he was about to give up, something papery passed under his hand and he frowned in confusion, slowly moving his hand back and bumping into the same papery object again. _

_Thinking that he may have finally found something that could be helpful, Sesshomaru gently grasped the paper in his clawed hand and slowly pulled it out from underneath the seat, careful as to not tear the thin material with his claws. What he held in his hand was a Japanese style hand-held fan with a beautiful design of a red dragon neatly painted onto the paper outlined in gold. A metal clasp held it together at the bottom and upon closer inspection; Sesshomaru spotted two neatly scrawled letters on the very edge of the thin paper that made up the fan. _

_K. S. _

Hmm…interesting_, Sesshomaru thought, gently tracing the edge of the fan with a clawed finger. Deciding he had spent enough time snooping through the car owner's belongings, the silver-haired dog-demon slid out from the car and made sure to lock the doors before closing it, not sure whether or not the owner would eventually come back for the vehicle. He didn't know about them, but he wasn't too keen on the idea him of someone just happening to stroll by and deciding they needed a new car. He just hoped whoever owned just an expensive car had their keys with them._

_Strolling over to his own truck, Sesshomaru hopped in and gently set the fan in the passenger's seat before closing his door and revving up the engine, turning around and heading back to the ranch. _

_Just west of the black automobile and high above the tree tops hovered a giant white feather, seething twin pools of magenta stared in shock at the icy blue truck that sped down the road, a look of something akin to horror and anger splashed upon a pale, flawless face. _

How dare he…!

_Manicured hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides, Kagura Sakanobii glowered heatedly at the truck as it grew smaller and smaller while driving down the road until it disappeared over a cresting hill._

You will pay _dearly_ for this, Sesshomaru Takshi!

* * *

Miroku Hijimn watched with slightly interested violet eyes as the object of his affections paced anxiously back and forth on the front porch from his position on the swinging bench. They had received a call about fifteen minutes ago from Inuyasha stating that Kagome would be living at the ranch now due to a little "arrangement" between them, or that was what Inuyasha had called it. 

Miroku called it blackmail.

But that was the least of his companion's worries. Releasing a tired sigh, the violet-eyed man sat up on the bench and attempted to console the nervous woman. "Sango dearest, please stop pacing. It's giving me a headache." Hey, he attempted to ease her fears. No one ever said anything about actually _accomplishing_ that feat.

Sango Namasari threw a half-hearted glare in his direction but did stop pacing, instead opting for wringing her hands nervously in front of her as she stared out at the landscape, her deep burgundy eyes scanning the road up and down as if expecting someone to come driving by at any moment. And in this case, she was.

"I'm sorry, Miroku, but… I just can't help but feel a little nervous. You _know_ how he's gonna react when I tell him…" She trailed off and bit her lip, hands thrusting into her dark brown hair and raking her fingers through the tresses. She blew out a sigh and turned to regard the man with a cautious look. "And now that Kagome's actually going be to living with him, living with him Miroku, things are gonna change and I have no idea how he's gonna act I'm sure Kagome will feel at least a little awkward about living with a man who's ex girlfriend looks almost exactly like her and—'

Miroku chuckled. How cute. She was rambling. With a shake of his head, he smiled and stood up, stretching his limbs before walking over to the distraught woman and taking her by the shoulders, turning her around so he could look into her maroon eyes. Sango stopped rambling and stared at him with a flush quickly taking residence on her face.

"Sango," he began, smiling gently down at her. "Calm down. You know he will let you do this, so there is no need to worry, love. Inuyasha understands how important your family is to you so he shouldn't be too resistant on letting you get some leeway. Besides," he shrugged, the corner of his mouth kicking up into a half-grin. "I think Inuyasha kinda likes Kohaku."

Sango's heart skipped a beat at that crooked smile and her flush deepened. She looked away before he could notice it and gave a curt nod, the nervous fluttering in her stomach ceasing somewhat at Miroku's words. He always managed to do that somehow. He had this calming presence about him that was impossible to ignore and one couldn't help but feel comfortable while in the same room as him. He always unknowingly made it a task to make sure whoever was around him was comfortable and easy-going while in his company to avoid awkward moments and it was one of the greater aspects that Sango admired about the flirtatious young man.

Aware of where her thoughts were drifting to, Sango shook her head and heaved a sigh, closing her eyes and forcing herself to relax. Miroku was right; he knew how much her family meant to her and come to think of it, Inuyasha _did_ compliment her younger brother a lot on the occasions he went with her to the ranch.

Now if only she could persuade her_self_…

The sound of dirt crunching under a heavy force caused her to look up and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw her truck speeding up the driveway to be parked in front of the house to the left of the porch. _Why am I so scared all of a sudden? Like Miroku said, there's nothing to worry about. He'll let me do this. He knows how much—_

_My _God_… I'm actually starting to _rely_ on that pervert's words…_

Before she could continue with her little pep talk, Inuyasha and Kagome exited the vehicle and headed toward them, Kagome's duffle bag slung over the hanyou's shoulder and her little bag of necessities carried by the raven-haired woman.

Kagome climbed up the steps and smiled at her friend who smiled back and moved to take her bag from her. "So Kagome, I hear you'll be staying here from now on." It was more of a statement than a question. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"You heard right, Sango. The pompous ass behind me ("Hey!") blackmailed me ("It was _not_ blackmail!") into living here so I could look after Shippou. I kinda had to agree because he would have just thrown him out onto the streets if I hadn't." She threw him a glare and he snorted in response. "I can't keep him at my house because my Grandfather has…issues with demons. Poor Shippou would be traumatized by the end of the day."

Sango smiled in understanding and handed her bag to Miroku before turning to Inuyasha who was dumping Kagome's duffle bag in front of the door before depositing himself onto the swinging bench Miroku had previously been lounging on.

"Um, Inuyasha…?" she began hesitantly, wringing her hands nervously again.

Said half-demon quirked a brow at her in a silent prompt to continue.

The young woman took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. "Inuyasha, could I please have a week off of working here?" she said in a rush but managing to keep eye contact with him.

Miroku smiled. _That's my girl._

Inuyasha stared at her blankly for a moment before frowning. "_What?_"

Miroku rolled his eyes. _Way to go Inuyasha, she actually gathers up enough courage to actually ask you, and you make her repeat it. Typical. _

Oblivious to her friend's reaction, Sango sucked in a breath and forced herself to go slower and this time avoided looking into his eyes. "Could I please have a week off from working, Inuyasha?"

A tense silence enveloped the group of four, as three of them anxiously waited for the half-demon's answer. It seemed like a small eternity before Inuyasha replied.

"…What for?"

A sliver of hope embedded itself within Sango's heart when he didn't object right away and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Kohaku has come down with a terrible case of the flu and I need to be there to take care of him. Please, Inuyasha. You know how much he means to me and he's all I have left…" She trailed off and bit her lip, crossing her arms over her stomach as if protecting herself from some unknowing inter demon.

Miroku walked over and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder in which was acknowledged by a fleeting smile thrown his way by the distressed woman.

Kagome stood back and watched what was transpiring before her with a small smile, silently hoping that Inuyasha would relent and let her take care of her younger brother. She completely understood where Sango was coming from. Even though he was a little brat most of the time, if Souta had come down with the flu or some such illness, she knew that she would want to have some time off to take care and pamper her baby brother. She even remembered a time when—

"Three days, that's it. I can't afford for you to have a whole week off."

Sango's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to object but Kagome beat her to it.

"What?!" she screeched, stomping over to stand in front of him, hands on her hips and a fierce glare thrown his way. "Three days? That's _it?_ Inuyasha, it's the _flu!_ You know it takes longer than three measly three days to get better!" Kagome raved, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Inuyasha's own temper flared and he growled warningly, sitting up straight on the bench and glaring daggers at her. "The hell you talkin' about, wench? Three days is plenty time for the brat to get better! It doesn't even take a day for me to get better if I'm sick. Which is _rarely, _if not _at all_."

"That's because you're a demon, you idiot! You have the ability to heal faster than humans do and Kohaku is just a little boy! He'll need more than three days to get over it."

"The brat's tough, he can manage on his own for a few day without his sister constantly hovering over him. Besides," he continued, "kid's got enough spunk to overcome it quickly enough. He'll be fine in a few days."

Kagome bristled. "How would you like it if Sesshomaru suddenly came down with some kind of serious illness or whatever and you were the only one who could make him better?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't give a flying fuck."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Ugh! You're impossible!" With one last glare, she turned on her heel and gathered up her things. "Fine. If you're gonna be like that, than I'm just going to forget everything and go back home." She stalked down the stairs and walked ridiculously slowly toward Sango's truck.

Inuyasha shot to his feet and stomped to the stairs. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

"The runt'll be homeless if you leave!"

"Then I'll take my chances and take him with me! I'll just have to be sure to keep him away from Gramps," she replied, a few yards away from the truck now.

Inuyasha panicked. He was running out of excuses and he had no idea _why_ he was even making them _up_ for her to stay in the first place. His gut twisted almost painfully when Kagome actually swung her bags into the bed of the truck and he didn't know why. In a burst of sudden desperation, he shouted the first thing that came to mind that would make her stay.

"Fine! She can have a week off, but that's _it!_"

Kagome smiled and paused in the act of opening the truck door. _Somehow I knew that would work._

Sango brightened and stared at him hopefully. "Are you serious Inuyasha? I can have a week off?"

Inuyasha grumbled and gave a curt nod.

"Oh, thank you Inuyasha! You're the best!" She suddenly threw her arms around the flustered hanyou and have him a thankful embrace before pulling away and running into the house to gather her things.

The half-demon blushed and crossed his arms. "Keh. Whatever."

Miroku grinned and slapped his hand on his friend's back. "You did a good thing, my friend."

He got a glare in reply.

Miroku laughed good-naturally and smiled at Kagome when she came walking back up the stairs, a bag in each hand. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Well done, Kagome. A very useful method if I do say so myself."

Kagome snickered and winked at him. "I have that effect on people." She fluttered her eyelashes.

The violet-eyed man laughed again before taking Kagome's bags from her and entering the house still chortling softly to himself, no doubt to deposit them into her assigned room.

Kagome giggled then turned to the scowling hanyou on her left, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha glared at her. "What?"

"Well? Where's Shippou? I'm sure he'll be glad to see me," she stated with a shrug.

The silver-haired half-demon scoffed and looked away from her. "In the room you stayed in before. Prob'ly still sleeping since he hasn't made any noise or came screaming through the house since we got here."

Kagome nodded and made to follow Miroku into the house but she paused before she entered the house and glanced over at the sulking hanyou who was still not looking at her. She smiled.

"Inuyasha,"

He grunted.

Her smile widened. "Thank you for letting Sango have that week off. It means a lot to her to know that she'll be able to take care of her little brother without having to worry about work." With one last smile aimed his way, she disappeared into the house and headed for her room, no doubt where the little fox tyke would be.

Inuyasha remained standing where he was, arms folded cross his chest and head bowed with his bangs covering his eyes. A horse whinnied someplace in the distance. A bird chirped merrily as it flew overhead. Aires barked happily from somewhere in the house.

And a ghost of a smile spread across his features slowly before three words were whispered into the fresh, early morning air.

"…You're welcome, Kagome."

* * *

Aaaand that's it. The end of the long awaited chapter eighteen. Sorry for the long delay, guys, seriously. My computer is, not surprisingly, giving me trouble again and I can't wait for my birthday (which is Saturday! Squee!) So I can finally get myself a new one! I'm so excited! I'm gonna be **eighteen!** -Does a Keiko jig.- Anyhow, part of the reason as to why I haven't updated in a while is because I gots myself a job now. Yup. A real-live, part-time, year-round job. It's not much, just a receptionist at a local nursing home, but I'm finally making my own money. 

So, moving on, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's short, as will most likely most of the upcoming chapters will be, but that may mean that I will update faster.

Also, I need your guys' help on something. See, I'm actually toying with the idea that I should devote my time on working on one fic for each month of the year. For example, I would work on **Lessons of Love** in August, then **Switch** for September, then **Wanted** again for October. For each month I'd get out a few chapters for the story devoted to that month, maybe around three to five. Nothing is official yet, like I said I'm only toying with the idea but I'd like more opinion on it. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd left me yours in a review. Thanks so much!

Your Friendly Neighborhood Pirate,  
**Captain Keiko **

(That's got a nice ring to it… I'm actually thinking about changing my penname to that…whaddaya think?)

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! _


	19. Silent as the Wind

**Disclaimer: **Why the hell do you expect me to start doing this now when I haven't through chapters one to eighteen? I don't own 'em!

Author's notes are at the end.

Happy reading**  
**

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter nineteen – Silent as the Wind_

* * *

It was a little after one o'clock in the morning and all was silent at the Takshi residence. The pastures were empty, the silver moon was bright, and the large barn was full of nickering stallions, mares, and geldings, their food and water containers filled just enough to last them throughout the night. The only noise that resonated throughout the otherwise noiseless landscape was the lulling trill of the crickets' song and the occasional distant howl of a prowling coyote. 

Somewhere hidden in the shadows of the Takshi ranch a lone figure stealthily darted in and out of the darkness surrounding the grounds, two flashes of ruby piercing through the night as the figure smoothly made its way toward the ranch house, careful to stay shielded in the shadows of the night and making sure to stay clear of any windows.

Dressed in black for better camouflage, the lithe form deftly jumped the three steps leading onto the porch and quickly drew a bobby pin from a bun of onyx tresses before working well practiced magic on the lock of the front door. Full lips curled up into a triumphant smirk when the audible click of the lock being picked softly echoed throughout the night.

Gloved hands stuck the pin back into the bun of hair before white teeth drew in the pinkness of a lower lip. This was the hard part. She knew the family of mutts owned a real-live mutt of their own and she didn't know what it would do when she stepped inside. Would he bark and alert the slumbering owners of the house? Or perhaps growl and try to defend his family that continued to sleep, oblivious to the intruder in their home?

Kagura sighed and narrowed her eyes slightly as she weighed her options. She could always say screw it and just find a window to crawl through, but that would probably be even more reckless seeming how all the windows seemed to be near the bedrooms of the house. Or she could try going through the basement to enter the home, undetected.

The unbidden image of a hairy eight-legged insect flashed through her mind and the wind-witch shuddered, instantly throwing away the latter option.

Hey, even demons had their phobias.

Shaking her head, Kagura threw caution to the wind and opened the front door, deciding to take her chances with the mutt should it be anywhere downstairs and hear her appearance. If only she had her Fan then she'd be able to make sure her scent drift away from the canine.

But then again, if she had her Fan, she wouldn't even be here in the first place.

She scowled and quietly stepped into the dark house, gently closing the door behind her and straining her ears for any kind of noise. Silence emitted around her and a wave of relief washed over her as a small sigh escaped past her lips. The dog must be somewhere upstairs – she winced – or mayhap in the barn.

She desperately hoped it was the latter as she _very _carefully made her way toward the stairway, setting a foot on the bottom step and adding pressure to see if it creaked. It didn't, and hopefully it would be like that for the rest of them.

Kagura missed the two flashes of amber as they followed her ascend of the stairs.

She was halfway up the flight of steps when she heard the telltale sound of someone walking across the floorboards down the hall. Kagura froze; crimson eyes wide and she held her breath as if that would help her stay undetected. The steps continued, back and forth, a pause, farther away from her and then finally a door closing shut.

Her breath left her in a whoosh and she closed her eyes for a minute, willing her thundering heart to revert back to its normal beating. One more deep breath later and the wind-sorceress was continuing up the stairs, more cautious than before this time as she peered around corner and down the hall, ruby orbs searching the hallway. Nothing appeared out of place and she nodded to herself as if affirming a silent decision.

Grateful that she'd thought ahead and decided to wear sandals, Kagura quickly slipped them off and silently skulked down the hallway, passing two closed doors and one slightly cracked open before she stopped before a door that was halfway open. Her gut clenched and she bit her lip, automatically looking over her shoulder before silently slipping into the still and dark room. Something told her that this room held her prized possession and her gut instinct was never wrong.

Thankfully no one was in the room at the moment, but she figured that whoever owned it would be back shortly so she made quick work of searching the dark room before finally spotting her weapon setting innocently on a bedside table across the room. Kagura swiftly glided toward it and sighed once the reassuring smoothness of her Fan was back in her hand.

Not wanting to press her luck any longer by unnecessary loitering, Kagura smirked and securely wrapped her hand around her weapon of choice before leaving the bedroom as silently as she had entered it, leaving no evidence behind of her mission.

Halfway down the hallway, the wind-witch abruptly paused and glanced at the cracked-open door, wine-colored orbs staring intently at the wooden door as if she could see through it. One of the three doors in the hallway hid the girl that Naraku wanted more information on. Kagome, was it? Yes, that was her name.

Kagura grinned and slowly pushed the slightly open door so it was more open and a triumphant look passed over her face once she spotted the lump on the bed with a head of dark hair resting against a pristine pillow. Might as well take advantage of the situation; gathering more information on the girl was an added fringe benefit with her original mission of retrieving back her Fan.

She silently stepped farther into the room and her ruby eyes narrowed at the second smaller lump curled up into a ball at the girl's side. He was no more than a child, and Kagura snorted inwardly. Why would she have a kitsune child in her room and sleeping with her? Did she adopt him? Picked him off the side of the road, perhaps? The wind-witch stored this tidbit of information away to bring up later to her loathsome boss. If they had any kind of relationship at all they could surely use that to their advantage.

Kagura was about to take another step for a better look when something shifted to her left and before she could react two glowing angry orbs of liquid amber were suddenly in front of her, a fierce glare directed at her even as a snarl passed through sharp fangs. The wind-sorceress saw his body tense and didn't miss the way the sharp talons at the ends of his fingers flexed almost deliberately.

She gasped, startled and reflexively took a step back only to back into something hard and incredibly warm. She stiffened then looked over her should to see another pair of golden eyes staring back down at her, although these ones were void of any kind of emotion. Blank, just like his visage.

Sesshomaru just continued to stare at her, his expression unreadable and his pale face illuminated by a sliver of moonlight spilling from the single window across the room. The scent of pumpkin spice and cinnamon invaded his senses and he had to resist the urge to draw in a deep breath and take in that delightful aroma he was quickly becoming addicted to. He hadn't been able to really see what she looked like the last time he had encountered her, and now that he has, her lithe figure outlined by the brilliance of the moon and her magnificent burgundy orbs gazing up at him with mild astonishment and some unknown emotion that the inu-youkai didn't care to decipher, he had to say that he was not disappointed.

Something in her stomach churned when she saw something flash across those emotionless honey pools and she quickly gained back her senses, mentally kicking herself for getting caught in the first place. Regaining her composure, Kagura scowled and with practiced ease flared her Fan before her face, ruby eyes glaring over the top of the smooth paper at the stoic dog-demon before her. She could feel the hanyou's eyes boring into the back of her head but she ignored it in favor or addressing the elder of the brothers.

She did not speak; she let her eyes do the talking and smirked behind her Fan when she saw this golden eyes tighten in the slightest as they narrowed at her. A low rumble echoed behind her and before a clawed hand could seize her arm, she deftly sidestepped and ducked beneath the strong arm swung her way to prevent her escape before giving the two inu-youkais one last triumphant smirk and exiting the room, the sound of a door clicking shut evidence that she had left the house.

Instantly Inuyasha whirled on his half-brother, a deep frown etched onto his features and his hands fisted at his sides. Glancing over his shoulder briefly to make sure Kagome was still sleeping he turned back to his brother and hissed, "What the _fuck_ was that all about?"

Sesshomaru merely cocked a brow and shrugged gracefully, his eyes drawn to the window across from him as if the answers were scrawled on its smooth surface. "I know not," he softly replied, then turned around and left the bedroom.

Inuyasha cursed and followed him out of the room, gently closing the door behind him despite the urge to slam it childishly to dispel some of the confusing and anger he was feeling. The half-demon trailed after his half-brother down the hall and into his room, ignoring the look he received from Sesshomaru once he stepped inside. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Why the hell did you let her get away?" he blurted.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he sat on his bed and retrieved the novel he'd been reading before Kagura's appearance on the table beside his bed. Placing his reading glasses upon the bridge of his nose, the dog-demon ignored his younger brother and lost himself in the world through the thin pages of a book.

Inuyasha growled and scowled at him, grumbling under his breath about stupid half-brothers before turning around and heading toward the door. He swung it open and, about to step out into the hall, the low voice of his brother caused him to pause and his ears to swivel back toward him.

"Bait," Sesshomaru said softly, his eyes never leaving the book.

The half-demon turned and blinked at him. "Huh?"

"Bait," he repeated then spared at glance at him. "The fan that is obviously precious enough to her that she would risk sneaking into someone's house in the dead of night was bait to lure her here so that I may find out more about her. And her intentions," he quickly added, noting the way his half-brother's eyebrows shot up into his bangs at that statement.

Inuyasha blinked again and nodded, absently crossing his arms across his bare chest and frowning in thought. "Uh huh. And…why do you wanna know more about her? And her—" He smirked. "—intentions?"

He ignored the smirk and shrugged. "She intrigues me," he said simply then went back to his book.

The half-demon quirked a brow and had to suppress the sudden urge to grin manically and start singing, "Sessy's gotta _cruh-ush_, Sessy's gotta _cruh-ush!_"

"Also," the taiyoukai began again and Inuyasha diverted his attention back to his silver-haired half-brother, "I assume she had been sent on a mission to gather information on the girl, Kagome. I am not completely sure about his assumption, but finding her in the girl's room brings about some questions that I would like answered." He lifted an elegant brow. "Don't you agree, little brother?"

Inuyasha sucked in a breath but didn't give in right away. Instead he snorted and rolled his eyes. "And this assumption came from just finding her in the wench's bedroom. She could've just been trying to find another way out instead of going down the stairs again for all we know. What other proof do you have that this bitch is trying to get information on Kagome?" he asked, his amber eyes narrowing.

Sesshomaru's eyes trailed from the book to pin the hanyou with a calculative stare when made his decision. "Two days ago, when the kitsune child would not cease that terrible racket until he saw the girl, there was a black car out in front of the house and whomever the driver was must have seen me looking at them because seconds later they drove off. I followed after them, making sure to keep a reasonable distance between us should they suspect I was following. My efforts were futile, however, and it quickly turned into a game of Cat and Mouse." He paused and set his book down on the table, taking off his glasses and carefully folding them back into the case. Inuyasha waited somewhat impatiently, rolling his eyes when his half-brother took his time placing his reading spectacles in the table drawer.

"I momentarily lost them at a sharp corner, and when I turned it, the car was abandoned on the side of the road, door open as if whoever it was made a hasty retreat. I investigated of course, and I found that fan. The owner of the car is none other than the woman we have had the pleasure of meeting this early morning."

Inuyasha snorted at the word "pleasure" and shook his head, trying to digest this information. "Do we got a name?" he asked and cursed when Sesshomaru replied in the negative with a shake of his head.

The half-demon sighed and racked a hand through his silvery tresses, brow furrowing in thought and his nose wrinkling slightly. "Come to think of it…" He slanted a glace his brother's way. "The bitch sorta smelled like—"

"Naraku." Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha growled. "_Fuck_."

"Indeed."

"She must have used some sort of herb to cover up her scent or something. Kaede once told me there's a rare herb out there that has the ability to mask your scent if you smear it on your neck and wrists. The herb itself is scentless, so if you rub that shit all over your body…"

"The person's scent disappears," Sesshomaru finished with a frown. "Yes, that does seem quite logical. You said it was rare?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, and only a wealthy bastard like Naraku would be able to obtain some. It only grows in Africa in the forests infested with all those wild animals is what the old bat told me." He frowned and crossed his arms, ears flicking backward then swiveling forward when the older dog-demon sighed rather heavily then stood to dispose of his tee shirt before pulling his long hair back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"I suggest you get some rest, whelp. There's no telling what Naraku's next move will be since I am under the assumption that he has ordered information on the girl." Sesshomaru gave his younger brother a knowing look. "I will be sure to keep a look out for Onegimyo's spawn. If she happens to show up again, which is more than likely, I will alert you and it will be your responsibility to get the girl away from here as soon as possible. Agreed?"

Inuyasha stared at his half-brother for a moment, amber eyes searching his unreadable expression then gave a curt not. "Agreed."

After a few more minutes of thoughtful conversation, Sesshomaru retired to bed and Inuyasha left the bedroom, about to head toward his own room but paused in front of Kagome's, furry appendages twitching slightly when a soft sigh emitted from within the room. The half-demon hesitated briefly before sighing and stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. His eyes instantly zoned in on the slumbering pair on the bed and Inuyasha had the sudden urge to join them on the soft mattress, preferably with Kagome pressed closely to his body with his arms wrapped tightly around her…

He growled at his own thoughts and shook his head, stalking over to the bed and slumping down to rest his back against the bed, arms crossed over his bare torso and legs crossed beneath him as well. Those kinds of thoughts had been invading his mind all day as they worked in and out of the barn and honestly they were becoming quite distracting. His honey eyes closed and he allowed his mind to wander on safe territory.

Why would Naraku send someone to gather information on Kagome? What would he expect to gain from it? The businessman was known to be quite clever and sly when the occasion called for it, but this just puzzled the hanyou to no end. The bastard had something up his sleeve that the silver-haired half-demon didn't think he liked and he was determined to find out what it was.

In the meantime, he had to make sure he kept Kagome within his sight at all times. Like Sesshomaru said, there was no telling what Naraku's next move was, and if he was indeed sending that bitch to keep tabs on the young woman, Inuyasha would have to keep a careful eye on Kagome. He was suddenly very grateful for his decision that she lived here at the ranch; he would be able to take on his responsibility more easily than if she were still at her own home.

A light snore brought him out of his musings and he chuckled softly when the kit murmured something about taco scented fish before shifting around, no doubt snuggling deeper into the warmth of Kagome's body.

An abrupt surge of jealousy shot through the hanyou and he wanted to be the one snuggling into her side but he quickly and firmly stamped it down, mentally scoffing at himself for being envious of a child. The poor kid had been through so much this past week it was too be expected that he'd seek comfort of another human being. Kagome had made sure to pay attention to him all day and had even let him help groom some of the horses.

He smiled as he remembered the kit's reaction when Raven had snorted and bunted his large muzzle against Shippou's chest in pleasure when the tyke had scratched under his mane and had nearly toppled off of the ladder he'd been balancing on since he was too short to properly groom him.

Kagome mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and Inuyasha sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position against the bed before stilling and recalling why he was even in her room in the first place.

He'd debated the idea with himself for nearly half an hour before finally giving in and sneaking into her room to see if she was actually still there. He had needlessly fretted over her threat that morning when she'd said she was going home when he'd refused to let Sango have a week off to tend to her kid brother Kohaku. What if she had changed her mind and left in the middle of the night? He had kept telling himself that he would have heard her moving around in her room and would have definitely heard her walk by his room on her way to the stairs.

But he had still been unconvinced and, just to settled his fretting nerves, he had silently went to her room and was relieved to find that she was still there, safely tucked into bed with the kitsune child snoring away at her side. That was when that bitch had snuck into the room, eyeing the sleeping lump on the bed and Inuyasha had quickly hidden himself before preventing her from getting any closer by blocking her route to the bed. He hadn't been surprised when Sesshomaru showed up behind her; Inuyasha had heard him walking around upstairs in his room before going downstairs for whatever reason the half-demon didn't know. No doubt his brother had seen her sneaking in and going up the stairs.

But now Inuyasha had an even more valid reason to be in her room. He didn't want any more surprise visits from any more of Naraku's spawn and he'd actually be able to do something if someone came sneaking in her room again. He was doubtful it would happen again, but you could never be too cautious.

_Besides_, Inuyasha reasoned, _this way I'll know she's protected and she won't attempt to leave me. _

A flush darkened his cheeks at his thought and he shook his head, correcting himself. _The ranch, leave the _ranch.

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha turned his head and watched the rise and fall of Kagome's body for a few minutes before leaning heavily against the bed and drifting into a light doze, senses still alert and ears twitching periodically.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sun spilling onto her face from the rays of sunshine filtering in from her window. She grunted loudly and smashed her face into her pillow, willing the stupid sun to go back to sleep so _she_ could go back to sleep. 

"You know, that's not a very attractive sound."

The young woman's eyes shot open at the familiar voice and she jolted upright, russet eyes seeking out the figure sitting cross-legged at the end of her bed. She blinked. "Inu…yasha? What…what are you doing in here?" she asked, suddenly wide-awake. Shippou squirmed against her side and she absently set a hand on his back. The kit quieted with a sigh and went back to sleep.

Said half-demon didn't answer, instead opting to stand up and stretch languidly. He had to suppress a satisfied smirk when Kagome's face abruptly flamed and she looked away. _That's always a good response._ "Keeping watch," he finally replied and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Kagome frowned, her embarrassment quickly fading and cocked her head. "Keeping watch?" she repeated, confused. "What for?"

Inuyasha sighed and sat back down on the bed, one leg hanging off whilst the other bent in front of him. He stared at a spot on the floor for a minute or two and Kagome was about to ask again when he finally spoke. "Someone was here last night."

She blinked. "Okay…? But what does that have to do with you 'keeping watch'?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes and shot her a look. "You stupid girl, someone was _in your room_ lat night. Do I need to spell it out for you or would you like it down on paper?"

Kagome ignored his jibe and instead focused on his first sentence, her face draining of color. "Someone was…in my…_room_…last night…?

"By Gov, I think she's got it!"

Silence reigned between the two of them, the only sounds being the soft twittering of birds outside and the fox child's light snoring as he dozed on, oblivious to the situation happening around him. Inuyasha looked everywhere but at her, wondering at her silence and was just about to go mad from it when her soft voice penetrated the thick quiet.

"You were…keeping watch…over…_me?_"

Inuyasha froze and his head whipped around to stare at her with wide amber eyes, face flaming when he saw her staring at him with a look akin to that of awe etched onto her flawless features. He sputtered for a moment, opening and closing his mouth but no speech spilling forth. Finally he gave up and just scoffed, looking away with a mild scowl on his face. Unfortunately, the flush darkening his cheeks ruined the "pissed off" effect.

Kagome just continued to stare at him, chocolate-brown eyes taking in his stiff posture and obviously embarrassed vibe he was giving off. Her lips kicked up in a soft smile, her own blush coming up to tint her cheeks a light shade of pink. He really stayed in her room all night, watching over her and…protecting her?

Her flush darkened and she ducked her head, the smile widening on her face. "Inuyasha…"

He flinched, muscles tensing…

"…Thank you."

The two nearly whispered words had Inuyasha's head snapping toward her, eyes wide and expression incredulous. "You mean…you're not mad?"

The raven-haired woman peeked up at him through thick lashes. "Why would I be?" she asked, puzzled.

Inuyasha blinked. "I stayed in your room all night, wench. Don't you find that a little…I dunno, creepy?"

"Of course not," she countered then looked away at his startled look. "I mean…how could I be mad when you make me feel so safe?" Her voice was soft but he heard it nonetheless and it nearly made him fall off the bed.

_S-safe? I make her feel…safe?_ His face heated again but he couldn't find the strength to look away from her this time and he soon realized that it was his downfall because when she locked gazes with him, something in his stomach flipped and his blood rushed through his veins, twin pools of deep cinnamon searching his own sunset orbs.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she sucked in a sharp breath when their eyes connected. She couldn't look away. It was as if his eyes sucked her into them, hypnotized her and she knew, right then and there, that if he asked her to do something, she would do it without a moment's hesitation.

And that scared her more than just a little.

Ashamed, confused, and embarrassed all at once, Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head, suddenly wanting him to leave. "You…can go now. I'll be down in a few minutes," she said softly, refusing to look at him.

He didn't move right away and Kagome's heart beat faster with every second he stayed sitting on the bed. When at last she felt the weight at the end of the bed leave, she sighed and shook her head, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed then opening her eyes.

She was not expecting to see a very toned stomach inches front of her face, nor the barely-there silvery line of hair that disappeared under a pair of faded jeans.

The dark-eyed woman gasped and reflexively leaned back onto her hands, craning her neck to look up at the hanyou towering over her. Her face flamed at the intense look he was giving her and she swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

"In-Inuyasha, w-what are you doing?" she squeaked, coffee orbs widening considerably when he leaned down and efficiently trapped her by placing one hand on either side of her body, his hands inches away from her own where they braced her weight on the bed.

"Whatsa matter?" he said lowly, his voice almost a growl. "Thought you said I made you feel safe." His tawny orbs darkened as he leaned in farther still, having absolutely no idea what the hell he was doing. Wasn't he swearing off these kinds of thoughts just last night?

Kagome remained silent, her heart beating frantically in her chest at his proximity. Unbidden images of their kiss in Sango's truck flashed through her mind and she unconsciously licked her lips, her eyes fixed on his own, searching.

Inuyasha's breath hitched when her tongue darted out to wet her full lips and all he wanted to do was replace her tongue with his own. _What am I doing…?_ He asked himself as he slowly leaned in and claimed her mouth with his own.

* * *

I know I shouldn't have. But I did. XD And for that I apologize. Thought I should give you a cliffy since you haven't had one in a while. Well, a really evil one, anyway. Muwahaha. 

I'm not gonna lie; I completely BS'ed through this whole chapter. Okay, well, not the _whole _chapter. Just the first part, maybe through pages one to four… but that's it, honest. The rest came naturally, I promise. Sorry for the long update guys, seriously. Remember my laptop? Well, this time, instead of just giving me problems, it totally died on me so now I have to save up and buy myself a new one. Yes, I know, it sucks major monkey balls. But what can ya do? Other than beat the piece of shit with a mallet repeatedly until it's beyond repair and undistinguishable?

Ahem. Anyhow, I'm gonna start doing my author's notes at the end of the chapters. Makes it easier on both of us, don'tcha think? I don't have to delay you at the beginning of the chapter with my trivial problems, and you can just start reading right away. And we're all happy.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if any of you have any better suggestions for this chapter's title, please, feel free to throw 'em at me. I'm not real happy with the current name, but it'll have to do for now.

Until next time,  
**_Keiko_**


	20. Down and Dirty

No, you're not seeing things! KeiChanz has finally updated **Wanted**! After... -checks.- ...five months!

..._Ye Gods_. I'm horrible.

Once more, author's notes are at the end of the chapter. I've kept you waiting long enough, so here you go.

* * *

**Wanted**  
_Chapter twenty – Down and Dirty_

* * *

Chocolate eyes that sparkled with love. Ebony hair that he knew from experience was soft to the touch. A pale complexion so smooth that it could have been from a porcelain doll. Soft laughter, music to his ears. A smile, a genuine curl of pale pink lips. Creamy flesh beneath his eager fingertips. 

Words of adoration and devotion echoed around in his mind, a sense of nostalgia washing over him until all he saw was her, all he heard was her, and all he felt was her as he closed his eyes and gave in to desires that have been long since buried. A sigh left his lips and the half-demon issued more pressure on the delicious lips beneath his own, delighting in the surprised gasp that he promptly swallowed with his mouth. Delving inside, Inuyasha tilted his head and weaved a hand through silken tresses. It still felt the same...

A small whimper resonated in his ears and he growled in response, snaking an arm around her slim waist and pulling her flush against him while simultaneously pushing her back onto the mattress and lying atop the lithe figure. A jolt of electric heat shot through him, setting his blood ablaze and removing all rational thought that might have been present in his mind. The warm body against his own felt good, molding to his muscular frame perfectly as if she was made for him.

And she was. He knew she was, ever since he first met her way back when he was sixteen years old...

Small hands sank into his hair and found his sensitive ears, slender fingertips rubbing the bases then trailing up to caress the furry tips. Inuyasha shuddered and smoothed his free hand down her side, resting his palm possessively at her hip and giving it a firm yet gentle squeeze. The flawless woman beneath him jumped slightly and he frowned. She's never done that before. Usually when they were in bed like this she expected his advances and motives. Maybe she was just nervous for the flight tomorrow morning...

Then he felt an arm sliding around his neck and he smiled against her lips. Now this was more like it. Nibbling her bottom lip, he slipped a hand beneath her shirt and inched his way up her flat stomach, his claws grazing her flesh and he could feel the gooseflesh igniting along her skin. Arrogant pride swept through him that he could make her react like this, all a-tremble and eliciting sounds only for him to hear.

Inuyasha growled again and swiftly captured one of her breasts, palming the soft mound and enjoying the way her peak tightened against his hand. Coming up for air, breathing quite heavily, the silver-haired hanyou rumbled in approval and pressed short, sweet kisses to her lips, feeling as though nothing in the world could go wrong at his moment...

"Kikyou..."

As soon as the name fell from his lips, both hanyou and human froze, ceasing any and all movement. A small gasp echoed throughout the room. Labored breathing circulated around them. Hearts raced in their chests.

And through it all Inuyasha felt as if he were being deafened by the sudden tension and heavy silence that permitted between them.

Kagome lay stock still beneath Inuyasha, eyes wide and face pale. A shudder coursed down her spine and she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat that was threatening to break off her oxygen supply. _Ki-Kikyou...isn't that...?_

It felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her and Kagome closed her eyes, biting her lip and wanting desperately for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Her chest ached and her throat felt tight even as her stomach clenched painfully. It was then that Kagome realized silent tears were streaming down her cheeks and sobs were bubbling up in her chest, threatening to rip from her lips and wrack her form.

But why? It's not like she cared that Inuyasha was thinking of another woman while cradling her to him almost tenderly and kissing her rather deeply...right?

_Right?_

Taking a shaky breath, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she was met with the startled amber gold of Inuyasha's gaze. Her heart skipped a beat and she tensed, but for what reason, she didn't know. Silence continued to reign between them and Kagome was becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the dawning realization surfacing on the half-demon's face.

Kagome's heart plummeted and she turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes and swallowing the lump in her throat that refused to stay down. Why did it hurt so much? That look on his face...

Heart thundering against his chest, the color draining from his face, Inuyasha stared wide-eyed down at the woman beneath him. It was as if that single name was a trigger, snapping him back to reality and washing away the past memories that had been assaulting his mind. His chest constricted and it was suddenly hard to breathe. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears, his heart pumping it rapidly through his veins.

..._Shit._

Panicking, Inuyasha quickly threw himself off of her and scrambled from the bed, shaking his head and staring with incredulous amber eyes as Kagome sat up and bowed her head, her hands fisting on her thighs. She didn't look at him and he didn't blame her. He had just called out the name of his deceased fiancée while _kissing_ her, of course she didn't want to look at him. Confused, frustrated, and angry all at once, Inuyasha did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment.

He fled.

Kagome's throat tightened and she closed her eyes, fighting back the sobs that threatened to spill from her lips. For some reason it hurt when he left. But had she really been expecting him to stay and confront her? Hell, she'd do the same thing so she shouldn't be so surprised. But still...

Taking a few deep breaths, the onyx-haired woman swallowed thickly and clambered off the bed, her knees feeling weak and her stomach doing uncomfortable flip flops. Kagome trudged to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Half an hour later, she was showered, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, and ready to start the day. She made sure Shippou was still sleeping peacefully before going downstairs for some semblance of breakfast.

"Don't ask," Kagome muttered when Sesshomaru raised an inquisitive brow at her. The youkai shrugged then went back to reading the paper, sipping what appeared to be black coffee.

Kagome poured a cup for herself, added some cream and managed to find some poptarts to heat up. She leaned against the counter and glanced at the clock, frowning when she read 8:42. Why hadn't Inuyasha woken her up sooner? Surely he would have found a way to wake her up, rudely no doubt.

The toaster popped with her breakfast and Kagome snapped out of her musings to retrieve her poptarts and make her way toward the door, her unfinished coffee forgotten on the counter. Pushing her feet into her boots, she threw on the leather jacket that she had dubbed as hers ever since the accident and exited the house. Kagome was just in time to see Inuyasha exit the barn pushing out a forest green four-wheeler with a mini hay wagon filled with the stuff attached at the end through the wide doorway.

Kagome froze on the steps as the silver-haired hanyou looked up and locked gazes with her. Her breath hitched in her throat as an undecipherable emotion flashed through his sunset orbs before he looked away, face blank, and he stuck a pair of gloves in his back pocket before hopping onto the seat, revving it up and driving away without looking at her once.

Aries barked and trotted along side him.

Russet orbs watched the half-demon as he shifted into higher gear and left a trail of dust behind him, the energetic Husky barking at the tires and growling as he fought to capture Inuyasha's muddy boot with his teeth. Kagome chuckled and shook her head at the dog's antics, walking the rest of the way down the stairs and her smile fading with every step she took. Her first poptart was finished by the time she entered the barn and she noted that Saki and Kaisou were most likely out on the back pasture since they weren't in the stall.

Sticking the other rectangle of strawberry goodness in her mouth, the young woman gathered a muck rack and bucket before entering the stall and going to work on it. She didn't want to work outside right yet since she and Inuyasha were obviously not on speaking terms.

Stabbing a mixed pile of straw and mud, Kagome suddenly remembered just why they weren't speaking to each other and a bout of anger swept through her system, producing a scowl upon her features and a particularly violent piercing of another mound of straw and manurer before carelessly tossing it into the bucket. _I can't believe he called me Kikyou!_ she fumed silently to herself, angrily chewing the rest of her breakfast. _Even worse, I can't believe he was actually thinking of _her _while we were...while we... _Blush. Stab. Toss. _And _he's_ the one who started it all! God, I can't believe I even let him do that! What in the world was I thinking?!_ Stab. Toss. Repeat. _That good-for-nothing sleezebag! I bet he only did it because I look like her! That's got to be it, otherwise he wouldn't even contemplate breathing the same air as me, let alone kiss me! _Plunge. Launch. _ But damn, what an amazing kiss it was... _

Kagome paused and blinked. _Wait...why was I angry again...?_

And then just as suddenly as the anger had been there, a wave of woefulness hit her and she slumped against the stall wall, the muck rake clattering to the partially clean rubber floor as a desolate sigh escaped her mouth even as as few pent up tears leaked from her russet orbs. Kagome quickly swiped them away with a hand and stared blankly at her booted feet, hidden underneath dried mud and other substances she didn't care to identify right now. _He probably misses her so much and I...I can't compete with such a graceful beauty like hers. I know it was only one picture I saw, but..._ Her eyes of their own accord gazed in the direction of the room she'd discovered the photos in. Her heart sank even further. _What a terrible way to go, too. He must have been devastated... _Kagome frowned. _What am I thinking, of course he was. He's blaming her death on himself, even though he had nothing to do with it. She was just...at the wrong place, at the wrong time._

"But he just refuses to accept that," she said aloud to herself and sighed, shaking the thoughts away. "I just wish I could somehow get him to see that it wasn't his fault." Picking the rake back up and leaning her slight weight onto it, Kagome stared out of the open barn doors, the far away look in her eyes causing her to not notice the silver Ford pulling up and parking outside the barn.

She was dimly aware of a car door slamming shut as she got caught up in her thoughts, a streak of wistfulness flashing across her eyes. _She must have been so beautiful and full of life. Anyone can tell he misses her dearly. At least, no one needs to tell _me... Kagome sighed and was just about to get back to work when a sudden voice calling her name made her lose her balance on the slippery rubber floor and flail a bit, her rump aiming toward the bucket full of feces and old bedding.

Just as she thought her butt was going to get a nice bath in crap, a large hand grasped her wrist and jerked her forward, steadying her on her feet.

"That's twice, Kagome. You owe me."

Kagome blinked at the familiar voice and stared up at the amused wolf demon who held her wrist captive in his hand. Flushing in embarrassment, the young woman pulled away and took an unconscious step back, offering a small smile. "Um, hi, Kouga. I...didn't see you there." She laughed nervously then cleared her throat. "So are you scheduled to work today, or...something...?" _Obviously, since he's standing right in front of you!_ Kagome mentally groaned.

Kouga smiled charmingly down at her and nodded, shoving his hands in his jean's pockets and leaning against the stall wall. "Yeah, Boss man called me this morning, saying he had some meeting to go to in town and since Sesshomaru dubs Wednesday's his Lazy Day, so to speak since he doesn't do a damn thing, and Miroku took it upon himself to 'assist' Sango with her kid brother, that just leaves me, you, and the mutt to get down and dirty today." His smile turned into a grin and he gave her a suggestive wink. "You up for it?"

Earlier embarrassment and depressing thoughts forgotten, Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his easy-going flirting and automatically returned his harmless come on, "Hey, if that means I get to see you covered in mud, I'm not complaining!" She grinned cheekily at him.

The wolf demon laughed and swung an arm around her shoulders, tugging her against his side and leading her out of the stall. "Well then, Minx, we'd best get started on the rest of these stalls, so that we can actually have a chance to play in the mud."

Kagome's delighted laughter echoed throughout the vast barn as wolf and girl commenced with mucking out the stalls. And, essentially, getting down and dirty.

* * *

Inuyasha sat upon the four-wheeler out in the middle of the back pasture, head in his hands as he continued to beat himself up for his more than stupid mistake earlier. Aries wuffed softy and released a tired sigh from inside the hay wagon, reclining in the nest of loose hay he made. Needless to say, the Husky was quite pooped from chasing his master around and he could use a nice long rest. 

Heaving a sigh of his own, the half-demon thrust a clawed hand through his mass of silver hair and looked toward the house, ears drooping slightly in regret. God, how stupid could he get, calling Kagome his dead love while swapping saliva with her? She must think of him as lower than dirt right now and he wouldn't blame her if she still didn't want to talk to him. How could she? After that absolutely_ amazing_ kiss they shared...

His blood heated at the remembrance of their kiss and he growled deeply, closing his eyes. His lips tingled from the feel of her mouth pressed to his and he could still taste her on his tongue, sweet, hot and oh so enticing. The way her nipple hardened against his hand, and the soft mewls of pleasure from his hands moving on her lithe body.

And then he recalled what had transpired afterward and his gut clenched almost painfully. Not only did he feel like he betrayed his previous love, but he felt like shit because he had foolishly called out another woman's name and had been thinking of that same woman while kissing the one woman he strangely wanted to protect from everything.

He just couldn't protect her from himself.

Cursing vehemently and prompting a rather amused glance from the dog reclining in the wagon, Inuyasha violently shifted the vehicle into drive and tore his way through the field toward the house, his ears flattening against his head when Aries shot to his feet and barked excitedly.

His mood did not lighten when he spotted the familiar – and hated – silver truck parked in front of the barn.

Where he knew Kagome happened to be.

The flow of obscenities returned and Inuyasha growled, shifting into a higher gear and maneuvering the four wheeler with practiced ease around the sporadic bales of hay situated around the pasture that he had just deposited not fifteen minutes prior. His passenger in the hay wagon whined in surprise then wisely lie back down among the hay for the remainder of the bumpy ride back to the house.

Approaching the gate, the half-demon hopped off to quickly unlatch it before turning around to just pull it through instead of driving it, locking the gate back up and cutting the engine. He'd come back and get it later. There were more pressing matters to attend to right now.

With a dark scowl, Inuyasha made his way toward the large wooden barn from behind, having half a mind to just barge right in through the back door before her remembered that he'd locked the the night before. Proceeding to the front of the building, his clawed hands clenched tightly and already a deep growl was thundering within his chest. As he got closer, the melodious sound of Kagome's laughter reached his ears and he was surprised at the scent of mud that mixed in with her own natural aroma. His brows snapped low over his eyes in confusion as he rounded the corner and sliding open the door – who the hell closed it? - Inuyasha was not expecting the sight that greeted him.

Kagome and Kouga were engaged in an all-out mud slinging war. It was everywhere – on there clothes, in their hair, covering every inch of exposed skin, splattering the ground, and dotting the walls and stalls with the stuff.

Kagome chose that moment to shriek in delight and Inuyasha turned his attention to the woman, sunset eyes widening as he took in her appearance. Dried mud coated her face and the only thing that was actually clean was her bright smile as she ducked a mud-ball and lodged her own at the equally muddy and laughing wolf. Streaks of the brown substance were woven into her ebony hair, some fresh and some dried and Inuyasha could barely even decipher what she was wearing under all the caked on dirt and sludge. And through it all, her chocolate eyes were radiant and full of life, her smile never wavering as she got hit smack dab on the side of her face.

Gods, she was beautiful.

Grateful that they were both too preoccupied to notice him standing in stunned silence, the hanyou quickly ducked from the doorway and pressed his back against the wall, closing his eyes and wishing that he was in there making Kagome laugh like that. He wanted to be the one to make her happy.

And damn it all, he wanted her to smile at _him_ like that.

_Fuckin'__ wolf. _

Heaving a tired sigh, Inuyasha was just about to head back to the house and grab something to eat when a familiar and oft despised scent reached his nose. Growling, he turned around and was met with the icy blue glare of the mud covered wolf demon.

Kouga didn't give him a chance to talk. With a feral growl, he wrapped his hand around the hanyou's neck and thrust him against the barn wall, putting his face close to his and sneering. "Just what the hell did you do to my Kagome, you fuckin' no good piece of filth?" he demanded lowly, fangs bared.

Inuyasha growled back and grabbed the wrist to the hand around his throat, squeezing and digging his claws into the flesh. "I did nothing, shit for brains," he countered. "And she ain't yours, so back off."

"Don't give that bullshit," Kouga growled and pressed harder on his neck, adding pressure to his windpipe. "When I got here earlier she smelled and looked like her puppy got kicked into the road and ran over." He narrowed his cobalt eyes and stared hared at the half-demon. "And why the fuck did I smell tears on her?"

"That ain't any of your business, wolf, so butt out," Inuyasha snarled, trying to hide the fact that he was surprised at Kagome crying, and a more than a little guilty. Had he caused her tears? The thought was powerful enough to give him the strength to push the wolf youkai away roughly and point a clawed finger at him, brow creased in a dark scowl as he glared heatedly at him. "Listen closely, you mangy wolf. What happens between me and Kagome is none of your goddamned business, and it's gonna stay that way. You come near her again with that 'you're my woman' bullshit, and I won't hesitate to beat you into a bloody pulp. Got that?"

Kouga snorted and crossed his arms, opting to just glare at the dog-hanyou instead. Like hell he was going to stay away from his woman. If the mutt wasn't there to make her smile, then he sure as well would be.

Growling low and with one last glare at the blue-eyed wolf demon, Inuyasha spun around and headed for the house, not once looking back. He needed to talk to Kagome.

He needed to see her smile again.

* * *

I know it's pretty much useless to say how sorry I am for the long update and grovel at your feet for forgiveness, but I'm gonna do it anyway. I'm _SOO TERRIBLY _sorry for the long update guys. Truly. I really have no excuse this time. Yes, I finally did get a new laptop, have had it for quite a while now, and I've been doing everything on it BUT work on Wanted. And I feel horrible. I probably lost a few readers due to my sluggish updating rate, but that's fine. It's to be expected. To those of you who stayed and were patient with me, thank you so, so, so very much for your patience. I really am sorry. Hopefully you'll forgive me 

On a side note, Kouga and Kagome's relationship is going to be a big part in this story. Instead of Kagome bonding to Sango as expected, Kagome and Kouga will become very close and she will soon regard him as her best friend. Of course, this will cause issues to arise with her and Inuyasha's relationship as well, but that's the whole fun of it. Gotta love the jealousy, ne?

And I'd like to ask: how am I doing with Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship? Am I going too slow? Too fast? Or is it fine where it is? I'd really like your input with this so I can speed things up or slow things down. I'd really appreciate it, and it'd help me with future updates.

Moving on. Again, I'm sorry for the long time in coming update. I'm sorry for the shortness, but I figured I let you guys hang long enough, so I ended it somewhere reasonable.

Well...I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. It was a bitch to write; I've had block on this like every paragraph, so if something doesn't make sense...that's why.

Until next time,  
_**KC**_


	21. Tractors and Secrets

Oh my Gah, she updated. o.O Celebrate!

Author's notes at the end, as usual.

This chapter is dedicated to **Fennikusu Kasai** who gave me the idea for a time jump and a flashback. :D Thanks bunches, mina!

* * *

**Wanted **  
_Chapter twenty-one - Tractors and Secrets  
_

* * *

"You want me to _drive_ that monstrosity?"

Teeth flashed in a fangy grin. "Yep."

Kagome looked like she'd rather be mucking out the stalls and cleaning the tack for the rest of the day. With a toothbrush. A very tiny toothbrush.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and thumped the blue "monstrosity" with a clawed hand. "Oh, come on. It's not that hard, I promise." He leveled a narrow-eyed look at her. "And didn't you say you used to work on a farm before or somthin'? So this should be no sweat for you." He thumped it again.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms, jutting a jean-clad hip out to the side. A very shapely jean-clad hip, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice. "Yeah, well… It was a long time ago, and my skills are a bit…rusty."

The half-demon snorted and leaned against the blue beast, folding his arms as well across his chest. A very muscled chest, Kagome silently noted. "Skills? You don't need any _skills_ to drive a goddamned tractor, wench. Anyone can do it. Hell, the runt would probably be able to do it." He paused. "Maybe with a little help 'cause he's so short."

Kagome still looked a little skeptical as she stared up at the steering wheel and the seat – Kagome's spirits withered a little more – with no back. "I don't know, Inuyasha…" she began, hesitant. "Do you really trust me driving that thing? I mean I haven't driven one ever since my dad…" Kagome suddenly trailed off and bit her bottom lip.

Curiosity made his ears twitch, but he decided not to comment. With a shake of his head, Inuyasha heaved a sigh and reached out to grab her arm and drag her closer. "Alright, fine, if you're _that_ insecure about driving it, I'll be up there with you telling you what to do. Deal?" A black brow quirked at her and Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Alright," she said reluctantly and made a face as she placed a foot onto the step designed to help the driver heave his or herself up to the seat. When she didn't heave fast enough, Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up himself, ignoring her squeal of surprise. He followed shortly after her and plopping down onto the weathered black seat, he seized a slightly dazed Kagome's wrist and tugged her down between his spread thighs. They always made the seats too damn big, as if the owner of the tractor always had a wide ass or something. He snorted mentally. Now Kagome's ass, however…

Said woman's voice commented on how high up they were distracted him from those thoughts, however, and Inuyasha growled in annoyance before roughly shoving those thoughts aside. But it didn't exactly help that Kagome's bottom was quite snuggly nestled between his thighs, perfect and firm and…

_**Focus,**__ dammit! _Inuyasha shook his head again and reached around the woman seated before him to dangle the key to the tractor before her. She went to grab them but he closed his fist around them before she could. "First I want you to tell me what you remember about driving a tractor."

Kagome started at his voice so close behind her and was glad he couldn't see her blush from his seat. Behind her. With his hard thighs cradling her hips and his legs brushing her own… "Um," she sputtered, her cheeks growing warmer. "I know there's something about a clutch… but that's about it," Kagome admitted sheepishly.

She felt his chest heave against her back in a sigh. "Figures. Yeah, there's a clutch – where is it?" he questioned and Kagome wrinkled her nose in thought.

"Um…here?" Her left foot nudged a pedal welded to the floor on that side.

"Good. Before you start a tractor up – any kind – make sure your foot is on it and pressing down all the way so you don't go shooting off as soon as you start it. Now there are four gears – one, two, three and four. You're gonna start out in the first gear. _ Always_ make sure the gear stick is in neutral before starting, and _always_ make sure the tractor's not in park. This handle here—" He reached around her to grasp a thin lever attached to the control panel. "—controls how fast you go. Push it down and it goes slow, push it up and it goes fast. Simple enough. Got it?"

Kagome nodded, studying the controls closely.

"These are the brakes—" His right leg stretched to press down on the pedals attached to the floor on that side with his foot. "—and the one on the right is the park brake. All it really does is just keep the back wheels from going anywhere." He told her to repeat what he just said from the beginning and she did, only faltering once. Once satisfied, he continued. "These black levers here—" Inuyasha reached to the right of him and pointed out two ebony levers. "—are for the bucket. This one—" A clawed hand grasped one of the handles and pushed it forward. "—lifts the entire bucket. And the other one just tips it." Once more he demonstrated for her and stopped at Kagome's understanding nod. "Another thing to remember is make sure the bucket is lifted before moving forward. If it's still resting on the ground, there's a risk that the whole machine will tip forward and you don't want that." Another nod with a slight wince.

"Alright then. Now, just to be safe, I want you to point out each control and tell me what it does."

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath before doing as she was told, gesturing to each of the controls in turn and explaining what the function of it was. The only thing she had difficulty remembering was which lever for the bucket was which, to which he commented, "I had trouble with that too, when I first started." That made her smile. The thought of Inuyasha having trouble operating one of these monstrosities was laughable. He seemed like he was born to do this.

Satisfied with her explanation, Inuyasha nodded and finally allowed her to snatch the key from his hand. "Okay. Looks like you got it. Everything's where it's supposed to be, so you're good to go. Now start 'er up." He leaned back, but put his hands lightly on her hips.

Kagome tried to ignore the warmth that spread through her from his light touch as she stuck the key in the ignition and started to rev it up. The clawed hand closing around hers stopped her. Kagome's breath hitched.

"What're you supposed to do first before starting?" His breath caressed her ear and she couldn't suppress the shudder that crawled down her spine.

Swallowing thickly, Kagome sucked in a breath and moved to press down on the clutch. "Sorry."

He didn't say anything, but she did notice the way his hand lingered on hers before pulling back to rest on her hip again.

Gathering her nerves and calming her racing heartbeat, Kagome made sure the clutch was all the way in before revving it up then abruptly wincing as the gears grated and a high pitched squealing sound issued. She didn't remember tractors being _this _loud before…

"Sorry," Inuyasha apologized behind her. "Forgot to mention it does that. This piece of shit's pretty old and it does that every time it's started." He jutted his chin forward. "Keep going."

She sucked in a breath and frowned slightly, slowly reaching out to grasp the gear stick, and then shift it into first gear. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the half-demon.

Inuyasha nodded.

She smiled slightly then turned back and sucked in another breath before reaching over to life the bucket up about three feet off the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief when it did. At least she managed to grab the right lever. Checking to see if the brake wasn't pushed in despite his assurances, Kagome nodded herself then grabbed the wheel.

Inuyasha leaned forward so that his cheek was level with hers. "Very good, wench. Now, to get moving, I want you to take your foot _slowly_ off of the clutch. _Slowly_, or else it'll jerk and we'll both go flying."

Kagome nodded and, steeling herself, she slowly raised her foot off the clutch and she felt Inuyasha's hands on her hips tighten in the slightest when they gave a tiny jerk, then inched forward.

She blinked, her white-knuckled grasp on the wheel loosening in the slightest. _Oh my God, I did it_. "Oh my God, I did it!"

The half-demon's chuckle set butterflies erupting in her stomach. "Congratulations, Kagome. You're driving a tractor."

Unable to suppress it, Kagome gave a happy squeal and bounced a few times on the seat, positively beaming as they slowly inched along.

She didn't see the warm smile gracing the hanyou's features but it was gone the next minute when he leaned over her shoulder and stretched his arm to point out where he wanted her to drive to. His answer was an enthusiastic nod and a giggle. Inuyasha chuckled again and allowed himself to relax, his arms now circled loosely around her slim waist.

Things had been going a lot smoother now ever since that day when he had apologized after mistakenly calling her Kikyou while…undergoing certain activities. That was three months ago now, and neither of them felt obliged to bring it up, which was just as well. They'd both agreed not to tell Sango or Miroku about it, because God knew what sort of teasing they'd have to endure if they did. Especially from Miroku, who had a knack for teasing Inuyasha about the slightest things.

The whole experience had been awkward, and Inuyasha didn't wish to relive it again.

Throughout the three months, however, Inuyasha and Kagome had steadily grown closer to one another; a silent truce weaved between them and despite their constant bickering and brief fights over stupid things – or lover's quarrels, as Miroku called them – they both still managed to keep the peace between them at a comfortable level.

Of course…that also meant, throughout the three months, Kagome and Kouga's relationship had strengthened as well, and when Kagome wasn't with _him,_ she was hanging around that stinking wolf, always laughing and smiling and joking and _touching_ him…

A soft growl trickled out from his lips but he managed to stifle it before Kagome noticed and started asking questions. And speaking of that damned fleabag, he also remembered her mentioning that she thought of him as her "best friend" and that was just fucked up, as far as Inuyasha was concerned. How the _hell_ did that flea-bitten, scrawny wolf get the title of best friend when Kagome spends more time with _him_ than that fucking Kouga? It didn't make a damn bit of sense.

Idly Inuyasha wondered what _he_ was to Kagome and inwardly smirked at some of the possibilities. At least Kouga had never gotten kissed by Kagome. _Twice_. But just the thought of his Kagome kissing that smelly wolf sent his blood boiling again and his hands flexed where they rested against her thighs.

Shoving those thoughts roughly aside, however, Inuyasha decided he didn't want to ruin this day with Kagome by thinking of that stupid wolf and instead thought of some more pleasant memories concerning the woman before him.

Recalling when he had sought her out to apologize, mangy wolves far from his mind, a slow, fond smile curled the half-demon's lips. He would never forgot the way she looked, covered in mud, dry and fresh, beaming at him with her big brown eyes sparkling just so…

_He didn't bother to prevent the screen door from slamming as he made a beeline for the kitchen, where Kagome's scent was coming from the strongest in the house. He didn't care that he was leaving a trail of hay on his way there, and he didn't notice the way a pair of golden eyes identical to his own that tracked his every movement from the stairs.  
_

_Inuyasha rounded the corner and there she was, sitting on one of the chairs at the table and still covered in mud, smiling – but not at him. Shippou sat on her lap with a stick of chocolate pocky in his hands and he was currently waving it around as he animatedly explained his day's events, telling her how Kaede – their house keeper that come by once a week to tidy up – took him to the park to play and that afterward the elder house keeper bought him pocky for being so good. _

_Aries laid nearby, his eyes – one green and one blue – avidly watching the movement of the chocolate treat waving back and forth. _

_It would have been comical had Inuyasha not been in such down spirits. _

_He didn't know how long he stood there before Kagome finally seemed to notice him, her chocolate eyes lifting from the kit in her lap to the dog-demon hovering in the threshold. Her smile faded and Inuyasha would do anything to see it again._

"_Shippou," she said gently, turning back to the child. He blinked up at her. "Why don't you go show Kaede that trick you showed me with that spinning top of yours? I'm sure she'd love to see it." The smile was back, but it wasn't genuine. Inuyasha bit back a whine._

_The kitsune's green eyes widened and then he smiled widely up at her. "Good idea, Kagome! Maybe she'll buy me some more pocky!" Absolutely excited, Shippou stood up in her lap, delivered a brief kiss to her cheek, then bounded off to find the house keeper, Aires at his heel. _

_Kagome smiled. Wherever Shippou was, the Husky wasn't far away, and vice versa. Those two shared a bond, and she thought it was adorable. _

_A subtle clearing of the throat reminded her that she was not alone in the kitchen and her smile faded once more as her head bowed and a sigh escaped her lips. She stood up and headed for the sink, washing her hands in the faucet and watching the water turn brown. It was a moot point, really, since she was going to go take a shower in a few minutes anyway. _

_Inuyasha watched silently from the threshold – he hadn't moved ever since he got there. Ears flattened against his head, hands clenched tightly into fists, he desperately wanted to say something, anything, to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them. He knew she most likely didn't even want to see him right now, but he also knew that they needed to talk; otherwise she wouldn't have sent Shippou off when she saw him. Right?_

_He damned well hoped so because he wasn't letting her leave until he had his say. Until he apologized for what he did._

_She washed her hands, her face, her arms, tried to comb out the dried mud in her hair as she waited for him to speak, but Inuyasha remained silent and she wondered if he even sought her out just to stand there and watch her. It was kind of unnerving, the way his eyes tracked her every movement and she fidgeted slightly, walking aimlessly around the kitchen for a few minutes before finally deciding he wasn't going to say anything then headed out of the kitchen to the stairs._

_A strong arm shot up and grasped her arm, preventing her from going beyond the doorway. _

_The simple touch made her heart skip a beat and she demanded it stop betraying her. Stupid organ. Stupid hand. Stupid Inuyasha…_

"_Please…stay."_

_And despite her better judgment, she did stay, but she didn't say anything, either. Kagome patiently waited for him to talk, highly conscious of the warm hand still grasping her upper arm. Kagome didn't look at him as she waited for him to speak._

_Inuyasha hadn't been expecting the simple touch to zing through his arm then all throughout his body and he really hadn't expected Kagome to actually stop and listen. For some reason he didn't think his hand on her arm was preventing her from leaving. _

_He knew she was waiting for him to start talking, so he steeled his nerves, sucked in a deep breath and tightened his hand on her arm. He couldn't seem to let go, afraid that if he did, she'd leave him and he'd never see her again. _

"_I…" he began then growled when nothing else came out. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know what to say. All he knew that he just had to talk to her, but Inuyasha hadn't thought ahead and planned on just what he was going to say. Typical him. _

_He took a deep breath and tried again. "Kagome…I know…what I did was…wasn't the smartest thing—"_

_Kagome snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough._

_Inuyasha ignored it with barely managed good grace and continued. "—but I also know that it wasn't the dumbest thing, either."_

_At that the young woman froze and her russet eyes rounded slightly before flicking over to lock with his own sunset orbs. _

_Uh…he hadn't meant to say that…_

A flush stole across his cheeks as Inuyasha remembered that and he glanced at the woman before him who was happily – and slowly – turning the wheel onto the path that lead to the pasture. He really hadn't meant to say that, but thinking back now, he was glad he did.

Kagome's reaction had been one he wasn't expecting, but it was a pleasant surprise, nonetheless.

He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his chin on Kagome's head and inhaling her wonderful scent as he remembered what had happened next.

_Inuyasha blanched and his ears pinned against his head again. He really hadn't meant to admit that out loud, but he couldn't very well take it back. More like he didn't _want_ to. His confession sparked hoped in Kagome's chocolate eyes and he'd die before he ever extinguished it. _

_So he plowed on, fighting back the blush that threatened to overwhelm his face. "I…before I…uh…" Inuyasha sighed heavily and closed his eyes briefly. Damn it, why couldn't he just say it? Opening his eyes again, he locked gazes with her, expression serious. _

_He knew what to say now. "What I meant was, Kagome, saying…_her_ name…while kissing _you_—" They both blushed. "—made me realize how different you two are and that…that Kikyou's dead and she's not coming back." He winced at his own words, but continued on. "It was stupid of me to run away when I should have stayed and explained myself, but…I couldn't. Not…when you just looked so…so sad." Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked away, suddenly feeling awkward and a little embarrassed to be spilling his guts out to the woman whom he was quickly developing feelings for, but he had no idea what they were yet. All he knew was that he'd sooner die than see her in pain, emotional or otherwise. But that had to tell him something…right? _

_The soft warmth of Kagome's hand on his cheek had his head turning back toward her and his heart doing funny things in his chest. Her face was flushed, from what he couldn't tell, and her eyes held that hope, hope that he had put there and that itself was enough to allow his hand on her arm to slide down and grab her own hand, going so far as to twine their fingers together._

_She didn't pull away._

_The small smile on her face was hopeful, the light in her eyes coming back and he found himself smiling in return, albeit a tiny quirk of the lips, but a smile, nonetheless. _

_Kagome's smile widened just a little. "You mean it?" she said softly and his mind screamed _yes.

"_Mean what?" he opted to say instead, just as softy, and unconsciously leaned into her touch. _

"_You…you don't regret it?" Her words were hesitant, and she bit her lip, her eyes dropping._

_A wave of relief washed over him and he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Kagome had heard his unspoken words and for that he was grateful. A clawed hand tilted her chin back up so he could stare into her eyes. "I mean it. I don't regret a thing."_

_This time her smile was genuine and it reached her eyes. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as she beamed at him, dried mud streaked down her face everywhere but he didn't care as he raised a hand pushed a lock of stiff ebony hair back behind her ear, trailing his clawed fingers carefully down her cheeks. She blushed and Inuyasha saw her as all the more beautiful. _

_And then she was suddenly in his arms, her own wraps wrapped tightly about his neck and her face resting against his shoulder. Her scent radiated her contentment and his chest heaved in a sigh as he swathed his arms around her lithe form and held her close, burying his nose in her hair. He smelled vanilla, water, and mud. Inuyasha smiled. Delicious._

"_Thank you," Kagome whispered and Inuyasha's arms tightened around her._

"_No, Kagome," he whispered back, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to her muddy forehead. "Thank _you_."_

Inuyasha was suddenly snapped back to reality by a pair a fingers snapping before his face and his eyes automatically crossed to focus on them.

A giggle sounded in front of him. "Where were you just now?"

The half-demon blinked and shook his head, shaking the rest of the memory away, however pleasant it was. He shrugged and looked around. "Keh. Don't worry about it." His brows lifted into his bangs. "Well, looky that. You managed to get here all by yourself without directions and turn off the tractor without my instructions." He whistled low and smirked. "Impressive, wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his chest with a grin. "Shut up. I'm capable of getting somewhere without directions, thank you very much. And I figured turning it off was the same thing as turning it on, but just in reverse." She gave a shrug of her own.

He rapped his knuckles on her head fondly. "Good girl."

In retaliation, Kagome's hand darted up and snatched his ear.

"Oi!" He tried twisting away from her grasp, but she leaned up to accommodate his squirming.

"Last I knew _I_ didn't have a pair of cute puppy ears on my head. So don't 'good girl' me, dog-boy." Kagome grinned at him.

Inuyasha snorted and poked her in the side. She squealed and yanked her hand away from his ear to protect her sides. The half-demon's black brows both rose to hide in the thick fringe of his sliver bangs at her reaction. "Oh? What's this? A ticklish spot?" An evil grin graced his features and Kagome paled.

"Don't you dare, Inuyasha!"

"Dare what? This?" In a flash he was attacking her sides, heedless of her hands trying to protect her ticklish sides.

"_Ahhh!_" Kagome's peels of laughter echoed throughout the pasture, some grazing horses nearby startled by the sound and trotting off for a more peaceful grazing spot.

Inuyasha was relentless, grinning manically as his hands roamed her sides, his sneaky fingers managing to find all of her sensitive spots and reveling at her appearance, face flushed with her laughter, the biggest smile he's ever seen gracing her pretty features, and her arms and legs flailing in an attempt to escape his quick fingers. He stopped only when she was breathless and it looked like she was having a hard time breathing.

Slumped against him as she tried to regain her breath, a few giggles bubbling past her lips, and her arms limp against his chest. Inuyasha sighed and wished he could lean back and enjoy her warm weight against him, but that pleasure was taken away from him since the tractor's seat had no back. And not for the first time he wondered why. Probably because it was so damn old, they didn't make seats with backs when this hunk of junk was made. Hell, he was amazed it was still in once piece, let alone starting and still running without any problems thus far.

Right then Kagome released a big sigh and giggled once last time before sitting up straight as best as she could while still situated on the seat between his thighs and leveled a stare at him. She had a hard time trying not to smile as she said, "Just wait, buster. I vow that I will get you back," she declared, pointing a finger in the air in defiance.

Inuyasha snorted a laugh and couldn't stop the grin from surfacing. "Right. I can't wait to see what you have in mind. Whaddaya gonna do, sic the runt on me?"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms with a pout. "Well, no, not Shippou…maybe I'll give Raven some sugar cubes and make him have bad gas for the next week or so…or cut your hair while you're sleeping."

He snorted again. "Fat chance on that one, wench. I'd hear you if you went into my room." His ears twitched as if to emphasize that point and Kagome managed not to grab them again. Barely.

She stuck her tongue out at him instead and he had to resist the urge to take it between his lips and suck.

_Holy shit…I've gotta stop doing that…_she's_ gotta stop doing that,_ Inuyasha thought, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and trying to think of a way for Kagome to stand up so she didn't feel just what that thought had produced.

Luckily he didn't have to think of anything. "So anyway, why did you have me drive out here for?" She cocked her head curiously.

Her naïve curiosity reminded Inuyasha of a little kid sometimes. He chuckled inwardly. "Oh, yeah. We're gonna walk around and pick up any baling twine we find so the horses don't get tangled up in it and get hurt and we're also gonna check out that fence over there and see what needs to be fixed. Miroku told me before that the wiring looked a bit off, and the post is crooked."

Kagome nodded. "Do you think one of the horses did it? Like, they kicked it or something?"

Inuyasha frowned slightly and shrugged a shoulder. "Honestly, I don't know but that's the most probable answer. One of the hands could've run into it with the Bobcat or something and didn't tell us, or one of the horses got spooked by something and kicked. I don't know, but either way, it's gotta be fixed."

"Yeah, I guess so. Can't have any horses escaping." She grinned at him.

Inuyasha tweaked her nose. "Quiet, you."

Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha helped Kagome down from the tractor then together they walked around, picking up any baling twine they found. On their way to inspect the fencing, something occurred to Kagome and she glanced over at the hanyou walking beside her. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" He glanced back.

"Why did we take the tractor if we were only going to pick up twine and look at a fence? Couldn't we have walked or taken the four-wheeler?"

The silver-haired half-demon blinked then shrugged. "I suppose, but you needed to learn how to drive the tractor, so I figured why not kill two birds with one stone."

Kagome blinked. "Oh." Well, she couldn't very well argue with _that_ logic.

They made good time looking at the fence, since Inuyasha deduced that all it needed was a new post since the old one was bent and the wiring just needed to be set right again once the new stake replaced the old.

When the reached the tractor Inuyasha helped Kagome up again before heaving himself up and stopped her from sitting down in the seat. "I'll drive this time. It'll be faster, and we can grab some lunch when we get back to the house."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You're the one who said I had to drive it in first gear," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but that's because there wasn't any hurry, and you were still learning, so slow was fine. Now though, I'm hungry and I drive fast." He grinned and thumped the old machine fondly.

Kagome sighed and shrugged. "Alright, whatever you say, Oh Great One with the Bottomless Pit of a Stomach."

"Damn straight." He sat down on the black chair and pressed down the clutch. He smirked at her giggle. "Stand behind me and put your arms around my neck. I don't want you falling off while I'm driving."

Kagome feigned shock and put a hand to her chest. "Why, Inuyasha! I didn't know you cared!"

Inuyasha blushed and rolled his eyes. "Keh. Shuddup, wench. Now hurry up. I want food."

Snickering, Kagome did as she was told, moving behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, careful not to strangle him. She tried to ignore how right it felt to hold him like this. "So just how fast can you drive this thing?"

His wicked smirk didn't exactly put her at ease. And the look he shot her the next second was positively devious. "_This_ fast."

Swiftly with practiced ease, he kicked the brake off, turned over the engine, shifted into fourth gear, cranked the lever on the panel all the way up…then let his foot off the clutch.

Kagome gasped and lurched forward, her face hidden in Inuyasha's silver hair as a shriek lodged in her throat but didn't make it past her lips. The wind whipped her hair back from her face and she could feel her clothes tugging away from her slender form. But did she dare look up?

Making sure she had a strong hold around his neck, Kagome slowly peeked over Inuyasha's head and then shortly afterward she was laughing in delight.

The hanyou before her expertly steered around the curves of the path smoothly, his posture relaxed as they sped through the pasture toward the gate. _For such an old machine_, Kagome thought with a smile, leaning down to rest her chin on his head as her arms relaxed somewhat when he slowed down as they neared the gate, _it certainly makes up for it in speed. I didn't know a tractor can go so fast. _She said as much to her hanyou companion.

He shrugged and reached up to grab one of her hands with his own. The gesture was almost absent and Kagome blushed but smiled warmly. He shifted into second gear and nudged the lever down some. "They're not made for speed, but since this one was youkai made, I'm not that surprised. The manufacturer must have been the kind that likes fast things, I guess. I'm not really supposed to do that since it's so old, so don't tell anyone, yeah? It'll just be between you and me. Got it?" He sent her a crooked smile over his shoulder and Kagome's heart lurched.

She smiled back. "Got it."

They made it back in time for Kaede's special grilled cheese sandwiches and cold lemonade.

* * *

Yes, that really _is_ how to start a Ford tractor. I've had the pleasurable experience of learning. . It's a pain in the ass. Especially that damned bucket… You don't even wanna know how many times I forgot to lift the bucket up before I started moving…

And yes, I sped their relationship up just a little. Do I hear any complaints? Any at all? Thought so.

Yeah…so…there's the update. A little late, but…it's there, right?

Sorry. Just…sorry. No excuse this time. Although there is the fact that I was taking a summer college class because it was free and my job is kicking me in the ass, and I just got my license so I've been driving to Hell and back, and just general laziness…

Sorry.

Honestly, the reason for this update is from pure inspiration. And _damn_, did it feel good! The very first line of this chapter popped into my head and I'm like, "Oh my God, that's the _perfect_ beginning!" I think it might have to do with spending the day up at a farm with my best friend and her husband. I guess there's something about being around farms that make me wanna update this story, because it takes place on a ranch… Too bad I don't live on a farm. Or ranch. –Grumble, pout.-

Nine pages full of fluff to compensate for my long absence. Forgive me? –Puppy eyes.-

Until next time (Hopefully it won't be after a few months... -wince-),  
**_Keiz_**


	22. Ordered Confusion

...Yeah.

Read on.

**

* * *

**

**Wanted**  
_Chapter twenty-two - Ordered Confusion  
_

_

* * *

_

Three days after relearning how to drive a tractor and some lighthearted banter between herself and her hanyou companion found Kagome getting ready to head into town to pick up some feed and supplies. Donning one of her many jean skirts and with a too-big flannel red and blue shirt thrown over a faded and worn tee, Kagome skipped down the stairs with a smile, humming a soft tune joyously to herself.

It felt good to be able to actually do something helpful around the ranch instead of just mindlessly doing chores all day long that really didn't make her feel accomplished. All it made her feel was sweaty and dirty. Which, considering she was in a barn all day around a bunch of horses…wasn't all that much of a surprise.

But still, when Inuyasha had asked her to go downtown and pick up the feed he'd ordered, she couldn't help but feel _needed_. She positively glowed as she instantly agreed then ran up the stairs to shower and change before he could even blink.

Slipping into her usual boots, Kagome couldn't stop the flush that stole across her cheeks at the thought of Inuyasha needing her for any reason _other_ than ranch chores. It was true that they had become closer after the last three months, and while she felt more comfortable around him, their relationship was purely platonic. Kagome didn't know if she was disappointed by that factoid or some level of relieved.

After all, she really had no desire to be called his ex fiancé again.

Wrinkling her nose and deciding she didn't feel like falling into another depression, Kagome stepped outside and was greeted not only with the warm October sun and slightly cool breeze, Inuyasha waited for her by his new truck, leaning against the dark red vehicle and frowning down at the ground.

Kagome smiled, warmed that he'd been waiting for her and trotted up to him, giving the vehicle behind him a look of approval. Finished just last month, the old truck ran just like new, without any glitches or problems with the engine. She could tell Inuyasha had worked hard to get it where it was today and she could see the hard labor and devotion he put into it. It was still a little rusty and the muffler was a bit loud, but it looked so much better from when she first saw it sitting in the barn on the day of the accident, a grease-smeared and dirty half-demon tinkering around beneath it.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, the young woman turned her attention to the man before her and beamed at him, elated that he trusted her enough to do this for him. "Alright, I'm all ready. Are the keys in the ignition?"

Inuyasha frowned at her. "Are you sure you wanna do this, wench? I could get somebody else to do it." He suddenly snorted. "Maybe I should. Miroku needs to get off his lazy ass and stop following Sango around everywhere."

Her smiled faded somewhat but didn't disappear. "It's alright, Inuyasha. I'll do it. Besides," she giggled. "I don't think Sango really minds all that much that she has a shadow. But if he gets too outta hand, I'm sure she'll put him to work." Kagome grinned.

He still looked hesitant. "I don't like you going into town by yourself. I mean, after the last time…" He stopped and looked away, obviously recalling what had happened last time she was alone while in town.

Kagome suddenly realized why he was so uncertain on her going by herself and she smiled warmly, touched that he was so concerned for her safety and she raised a hand, cupping his cheek before she could stop herself. He lifted his head at her touch and seemed surprised to see her fond smile.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll be fine, okay? I promise. I'll be back before you know it." Without thinking her hand drifted up to his head and snagged a furry ear between her fingers, giving it a brief, gentle rub before dropping her hand and with another warm smile, she headed for the car door.

She didn't make it very far because a clawed hand seized her wrist and tugged her back. Kagome blinked in confusion and turned to face him, about to ask him if something was wrong when his mouth was suddenly on hers, stealing her words and her breath in a short, chaste kiss.

Inuyasha pulled back with a sigh, his cheeks dusted with a light pink and locked gazes with her, his expression serious as he said, "Call me if anything happens. Understand?" His grip on her wrist tightened.

Blushing and a just little dazed, Kagome nodded and answered somewhat distractedly, "O-okay." Had he actually just kissed her?

He stared at her for another minute before reaching into his pocket and then depositing the keys to the beat up truck into the hand he held. "Be careful, Kagome." His clawed thumb rubbed the underside of her wrist briefly before he released her and shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped back.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome threw him a bashful, albeit slightly bemused smile then climbed into the truck and revving it up. With a little wave, she rolled down the dirt driveway, turning onto the street and disappearing from his view and his protection.

When she was no more than a little black dot on the horizon, Inuyasha heaved a sigh and thrust a hand through his silver-white bangs, blowing out his cheeks as his black brows slanted over golden eyes in a worrisome frown. He didn't know why he did it. Hell, he'd had absolutely no reason, nor the right to in the first place, but he'd gone and done the most stupid thing he could have with her anyway. And now she was probably confused as all hell and a little apprehensive, to say the least.

So if he knew that it was the most selfish, thoughtless, and just right-out _stupid _thing he could have done, then why the _fuck_ did he do it? Did he want to get avoided by her? Because, after that brilliant little stunt he just pulled, he would bet his left nut that she was going to stay far away from him for fear of having a repeat of last time.

But that definitely wasn't the case. All that had been on his mind when his lips pressed to the soft warmth of Kagome's mouth was _her_. Those big, liquid brown eyes full of innocence, that genuine smile of hers, the fondness of her tone as his name tumbled from her lips…

A frustrated groan ripped past his mouth and he shoved both hands in his hair now, grabbing fistfuls and pulling in agitation. Goddamn it, what the hell was _wrong_ with him?! His chest still constricted painfully whenever his deceased fiancé was mentioned or if he thought of her and here he was, kissing another woman whenever he felt like it just because of the way she drew him in with her fathomless brown eyes? The way she smiled at him? The way she said his name, and how it churned his gut in a not so unpleasant way and sent his heart fluttering in his chest?

Oh…_shit. _

No. He didn't believe it; _refused_ to believe it and blamed it on her similar appearance to Kikyou. That had to be it. He was just missing her, that's all. Because otherwise he wouldn't think twice about pushing another woman up against the wall, shoving his hands up her shirt then shoving his tongue in her mouth and—

Fuck. He was digging himself into a hole big enough to swallow the entire ranch.

And he didn't know how to get out.

**-X-**

One hand on the steering wheel and the other fluttering over her slightly parted lips, Kagome stared out through the windshield with a perplexed frown marring her features, her thoughts whirling into one big jumbled mess. She was having a rather difficult time comprehending what had just happened, and an even harder time concentrating on the road. Good thing nobody else seemed to be around at the tine. The last thing she needed was to get into another accident and get bitched at for totaling a vehicle that wasn't even hers. And one that a certain half-demon had spent months on piecing it back together.

Shaking her head, Kagome sighed and returned her hand to the steering wheel, wrinkling her nose and, in a rather spontaneous childish impulse, slammed the hand down on the black circle in frustration. Damn it, but _why_ did he have to be so confusing?! Wasn't he still hung up over his dead fiancée? Just what in the hell made him think that he had the right to kiss her like that and make butterflies erupt in her stomach? To make her heart go pitter-patter in her chest? To make him want to do it again and again until her lips were swollen and she was feeling light-headed?

It just wasn't _fair._ She didn't _want_ to respond that way to him; Kagome didn't _want_ to feel like he wanted her other than for chores around the ranch. But most of all, she didn't want to be sloppy seconds to his deceased fiancée. Because surely he was only doing this because she looked like her, right? That was the only logical explanation; Kagome looked like Kikyou, so it made sense that he'd see his dead girlfriend when he looked at her.

Kagome didn't like how much it actually hurt to admit that.

She didn't know if she could take much more of this. The confusion, the pain of knowing that he saw _her_ when those sunset eyes looked at her, that he wanted someone from the past, and not what was right in front of him.

Kagome gasped and stiffened in her seat, her knuckles going white from her grip on the steering wheel and her eyes wide with dreaded realization. She didn't seem to notice that her foot had ceased pressure on the accelerator and the truck had been losing speed until it rolled to a stand still on the long stretch of road.

_Oh my…God… I-I can't, I don't… _

Inhaling sharply, Kagome's gaze dropped down to her white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, her breath suddenly coming in short pants.

_I…I _want_ him to…want me? _

Before she could dwell on that particular startling thought, a loud honk blared behind her and Kagome snapped back to reality with a start, gasping as a sleek blur of black sped past her then continued to fly down the abandoned road.

Heart beating in her chest and her eyes wide, Kagome seemed to finally realize that she was just sitting in the middle of the road, the car idling and herself not making a move to go forward.

Grimacing, Kagome accelerated once again, berating herself for putting herself in danger like that – she could have caused an accident – and tried to shove any thoughts concerning a certain hanyou as she continued down the road.

Good thing the driver of the black car had good reflexes.

**-X-**

"She's just…sitting there. She stopped in the middle of the road."

"Why?"

A feminine snort. "How should I know? She started slowing down, then just stopped altogether."

A pause and the rustling of paper could be heard from the other end. Then, "Are you close enough to see through the back window?"

Ruby eyes gave an exasperated roll. "Think myself daft? Of course I'm not close enough. I don't want her to see me and get suspicious. Lord Stick-up-his-ass is already on to me, so I'm taking extra precaution this time and keeping my distance."

"Is she still sitting there?"

"Hasn't moved."

"Then _do_ something, you fool. Get her moving. The farther away from that damned half-breed boyfriend of hers, the better. Follow her, find out where she's going, ask around, _anything_. We need as much information on her as we can." More shuffling of papers.

A heavy sigh left painted lips and pale features twisted into a scowl of hatred. "I'm on it. Don't get your panties in a twist." About to flip the phone closed, ending the conversation, her boss's oily voice drifting from the earpiece gave her pause.

"Hold it."

Gritting her teeth, a manicured hand brought the device back up to her pointed ear. "What?"

"I don't want to see your face until you have some information of value that we can actually use this time." The line went dead.

Scarlet eyes narrowed in anger before the phone was hurled out the window in a fit of rage and the car screeched as it peeled down the road, a delicate hand slamming down on the horn as she expertly swerved around the idling truck and burned rubber as she turned onto a side road a while later and waited.

"_Damn him…!_"

**-X-**

Ueda's supply store was in an out-of-the-way area in town, where the street had about four houses tops, two on each side, and the store itself located smack-dab in the middle of if with a sign proudly proclaiming the best feed and supplies around these parts.

Smiling at the dusty and rusty hanging sign, Kagome drove the truck to the back of the store where the pickup deck was and backed up to a currently open garage door. Obviously this wasn't just a feed store. There was lumber everywhere, concrete and cinder blocks littering the ground and piled up high in a fenced off area, tractors, bobcats, trailers for sell to the left of her while tool sheds, four-wheelers, and various types of hay and straw invaded the area to her right.

Kagome instantly liked the place. She cut the engine and stepped from the vehicle to climb the steps to the deck and headed for the garage door, hesitantly poking her head through and looking around. Numerous orders varying in feed and supply were neatly stacked off to one side while the other was obviously the shopping part as Kagome could see tack, tools, decorations, furnishings, and even a little section was dedicated to personalized tack, riding helmets and the like.

However, she didn't see anybody behind the clerk's desk so she wandered in farther and bit her lip nervously. Were they expecting her? She thought Inuyasha had called ahead of time and informed them of the pick up.

"Hello? I'm here to pick up an order… Anybody here?" Her call echoed around the store and she frowned in thought. Maybe they were on lunch break—

"Kagome?"

Said woman froze for the second time in the last half hour and turned her head to stare at the young man that had apparently emerged from some sort of back room. How big was his place anyway?

"H…_Hojou?_"

* * *

…The plot thickens. I think?

Shitty title, I know. Think of a better one, then hey, be my guest and lemme know.

Soooo. Yup, I'm alive. You ain't getting' no explanation this time. Just be glad I managed to get up an update in during the hell that is my life right now. In a nutshell, work and school are taking over my life and depriving me of sleep. Forgive me for any grammatical errors or misspellings.

Sorry if I seem a little…eh, bitchy or rude, but I just don't feel up to apologizing and graveling. Really, it's been hard for me lately and I don't feel like diving into that right now.

So, chapter twenty-two. Hope you liked.

And now I'm beginning to think that Wanted was a pretty damn good title choice for this fic, wouldn't you say? Heh.

Until next time,  
_**Keiz**_


	23. Mudslinging

**Wanted**  
_Chapter twenty-three - Mudslinging_

**-X-**

Eyes the color of caramel brightened considerably when his name tumbled from her lips in a surprised utter and Houjo beamed at her, happy that she remembered him through all these years. "Kagome, it's so good to see you again!"

Before the stunned girl could protest, her high school sweetheart had gathered her into a hug and Kagome felt her cheeks heating up. "H-Houjo…it's nice to see you, too." Squiggling her arms free from between them and placing her hands on his shoulders, the young woman gently pried herself away from him, slightly surprised to find that she felt like she was betraying someone by being this close to her former love.

Abruptly her lips started tingling and a flush darkened her cheeks a cherry red as a flash of silver and gold floated before her mind's eye.

But that was silly. She wasn't committed to anyone, so why would she feel this way? This was perfectly normal. A friendly embrace shared between two people who hadn't seen each other in a while. It was logical, predictable, even.

So then why was her heart telling her it wasn't right, when her mind decreed it so?

Finally Houjo released and took a step back and Kagome instantly felt better. Until he grabbed her hands and her heart seized again, her muscles tensing uncomfortably. A small frown marred her features as she took note of this new development. Whenever Houjo touched it, it seemed her body rebelled against his touch, even though Kagome knew it wasn't anything extreme.

It was then that she realized Houjo was talking and Kagome shoved those thoughts into the back of her head for analysis at a later time. Forcing a smile to her lips, she asked, "I'm sorry Houjo, what did you say?"

Houjo returned her smile patiently and repeated, "I said I've never seen you here before. My uncle owns this shop, and I've been working here for quite some time now. Are you looking for something?"

Kagome blinked and just now realized that Houjo was indeed wearing an apron with the store's logo and name printed in red across the white fabric. "Oh," she said intelligently, wondering why she hadn't noticed it sooner. "Um, no, actually I'm here to pick up an order that was placed under the name Takshi. Is it ready?"

The shop assistant frowned, thoughtful, before realization dawned on his boyish features and his smile returned. "Oh! You must be the person Mr. Takshi said to look for."

Kagome blinked. "He did?"

Houjo nodded. "Yes. He said to 'look for a woman with long dark hair and a slender build'." He shrugged and the young woman took that opportunity to slyly sneak her hands out of his loose grasp. "If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have asked every woman who walked in here if they had an order to pick up." He chuckled.

_Slender build?_ Kagome's blush returned. _I didn't know Inuyasha thought that about me… _Shaking her head, Kagome laughed softly with him, eager to get the order and skedaddle. "Ah, yup, that's me."

The shop assistant's smile nearly blinded her it was so bright. "Right! Wait here and I'll go get my uncle and we'll load it onto your truck for you." Not waiting for her response, Houjo turned and jogged to the back of the store again, no doubt off to fetch his uncle and her order.

Heaving a sigh of relief now that she was alone, Kagome took the time to look around the store and smiled at what she saw. It was a quaint little place, with neat shelves of hardware, feed, and farming supplies occupying one half while the other housed fencing, troughs, and other odds and ends such as tack and hunting equipment. It was well organized, smelled of fresh pine, and all together had Kagome at ease.

True to his word, Houjo arrived shortly thereafter accompanied by an older grey-haired man and another boy maybe slightly older than herself and Houjo with sandy hair and an easy smile. He nodded in acknowledgment to her and headed toward the open garage door, where he hopped down with ease to the ground and disappeared around the corner of the store to God knows where.

"Kagome," Houjo began and aforementioned woman focused her attention to her former boyfriend who was gesturing to the shorter man beside him, who smiled kindly at her. "This is my Uncle Koa Ueda. This shop has been in his family for generations, and I'm proud to be working here." He smiled and put a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

Koa Ueda chuckled and patted the hand on his shoulder with his own winkled one. "You're such a good boy, Houjo. No wonder you're my favorite nephew." The older man grinned up at his brother's son and Houjo had the grace to blush and smile sheepishly.

Kagome smiled at the apparent fondness and love between the two relatives and idly wondered how her own family was doing. She hadn't talked to them in quite some time now. Maybe she'd give them a visit sometime soon. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ueda."

"Houjo here tells me you two used to date back in high school," Koa stated nonchalantly and rather randomly, his brown eyes gleaming slyly. Both Kagome and Houjo blushed at that and the elder man chuckled, turning around and taking off. "Kids these days. Why, back in my day…"

Clearing his throat, the shop assistant rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Ah…sorry about that. Uncle Koa can be rather…well…sneaky at times." Houjo paused then, as if suddenly realizing something, then frowned slightly. "Say, Kagome…why are _you_ picking up Mr. Takshi's order? Usually it's someone else or he himself that picks it up."

_Damn. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that…_ "Ah, well, I just started working there a few months ago, actually. I'm not being paid, but it takes up a lot of the free time I used to have and I enjoy it. It's like my second home." _No need to tell him that it actually _is_ my home now… _

"Oh. So you're working there now?"

_Um…isn't that what I just said…? _"Yep."

Houjo positively glowed. "Great! So that means, when you need more feed or supplies, I can deliver it and you could show me around! I've always wanted to get a good look at the Takshi Ranch…"

Kagome stiffened. "Uh, actually Houjo, I—"

Houjo was already turning away. "Sorry Kagome, gotta get back to work. Satoshi should be loading the feed into your truck now and you can just give him the check. It was good seeing you again! I'll see you later!" With a smile and a wave, her high school sweetheart turned and vanished into the back of the store.

"Never was the brightest bulb in the box."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Kagome whirled around and stared up at the boy from earlier with the sandy hair.

He smiled at her and stuck out a hand. "Sorry we weren't properly introduced. Names Satoshi, Houjo's cousin. Kagome, was it?"

Automatically she took the proffered hand and returned his smile, though not without a blush. "Yes, I'm Kagome. The pleasure is mine."

Satoshi nodded and jerked his head toward the garage door. "Everything's loaded and good to go. I'm guessing you're paying with a check?"

Kagome nodded and withdrew a blank check out of her pocket, Inuyasha's messy signature already scrawled onto it. She handed it to him after he assured her he would fill in the price and he tucked it safely away into his pocket.

"Have a safe trip back home, Kagome. I must go; the work here's not gonna do itself." He offered a smile, then with a two fingered salute, exited via the garage door again and disappeared from sight.

Following suit, Kagome headed toward the truck, glancing briefly at the heavy bags of grain and feed in the eight food bed before nodding to herself and climbing inside. As she revved the engine and pulled out onto the road, she couldn't help but think of her reaction when Houjo had hugged her earlier.

Once more her lips tingled in remembrance of Inuyasha's kiss and her fingers fluttered over them as another blush stole across her cheeks. The question of why he had kissed her still rang in her head. If he was still so hung up over his deceased fiancée, then just why would he kiss her like it was the most natural thing in the world to do?

Because it really had felt so…_right_ to be kissed by him and not without a little guilt, Kagome found that she wanted him to kiss her again. And again. And again. And…

_Stop it! _Both hands fisted tightly on the wheel, Kagome bit her lip and took a right turn, hardly noticing the poor innocent squirrel she almost ran over. _I have to stop thinking about it! I'm…I'm not allowed to think about it. Inuyasha, he…he's still in love with Kikyou, and I…_ Her hands tightened on the wheel to the extent where her knuckles turned white. _Why do I have to look so much like her?_

_Was he kissing me…or Kikyou?_

**-X-**

Mere seconds after the dark red truck pulled out of Ueda's Supply store's back parking lot, a sleek black car took residence in the middle of the vacant lot before a slim figure excited the vehicle and the sound of heels clicking on the pavement echoed in the still air.

Houjo came out from the back room, wiping his hands off on a rag when he noticed what looked to be a business woman in a tailored suit standing at the register, her arms crossed and her crimson gaze pensively looking around.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the shop assistant asked with an air of friendliness, a smile already planted on his boyish features.

Kagura turned her ruby eyes toward him and arched a finely trimmed brow. Giving him a once over, her gaze narrowed and her rouge lips turned down into a slight frown.

"Yes, I do believe you can."

**-X-**

Inuyasha was digging through the storage shed where they kept the four-wheelers in for a spare helmet when he heard the crunching of gravel under something very heavy rolling up the driveway. Instantly he exited the shed and relief washed over him when he saw Kagome driving up to the house in his truck, the bags of feed thrown into the bed. At the moment he could care less about them as he jogged toward her, his chest feeling lighter at the sight of her climbing down from the driver's seat. The urge to kiss her slammed into him but he somehow managed to resist, instead shutting the door for her and taking her by the arms.

Kagome only smiled up at him, a fine blush surfacing on her cheeks and across the bride of her nose. She recalled the feeling of his lips on hers and the flush intensified. If he noticed, he didn't show it. "Hi. The feed's in the back, although I think one bag has a hole in it—"

"You're okay? Nothing bad happened? Everything went smoothly?" he interrupted her, her safety and wellbeing the top priority on his mind. At the moment he didn't give two shits about the feed. He didn't like the thought of her going out by herself, especially with what happened last time on her date with the flea-bag and with that strange woman roaming around somewhere out there. Granted, she hadn't shown up in months, but the first time she appeared was enough to make him suspicious and wary.

The young woman blinked, bemused at his sudden worry over her. "Yes, I'm fine. Nothing bad happened. Everything went smoothly." _Not counting what happened with Houjo…_ She mentally winced. _I really hope he doesn't—_

Inuyasha frowned, sniffed the air twice, watched as a dark frown writ across his face and knew that it was already too late.

Houjo's scent was all over her from that damned hug he gave her.

"The hell…?" he muttered and leaned closer for a better whiff. His frown morphed into a scowl as he pulled back and glared at her, not missing the way she blushed and averted her eyes from him. "Wench, why the hell do you smell like another man had his hands all over you?" he demanded, incensed.

_Oh boy… _"Oh, um, I do?" She chuckled nervously and didn't like the way his golden eyes narrowed on her.

"Don't play dumb, wench. I know you know what I'm talking about. Remember I'm half dog. I can smell things the normal human _can't_." He straightened and folded his arms across his chest, one dark brow arched, awaiting an explanation. "So spit it out already."

Kagome sighed and pouted slightly, crossing her own arms over her chest and looking away. "Fine. I ran into my ex boyfriend at the store and we talked. Happy?"

He growled. "Well that's all fine and dandy, but it still doesn't explain why his scent is _all over you_. Now 'fess up. I ain't got all day." He drummed his clawed fingers on his forearm as if to emphasize this point.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome threw a narrowed eyed stare at him, wondering how he could go from concerned one minute and being an asshole the next. "I really don't see how that's any of your business, Inuyasha." She refused to let him boss her around like this.

Another growl thundered in his chest, amber orbs flashing dangerously. "You're making this entirely too hard than it has to be, bitch," he rumbled. "Now answer the goddamned question." His patience was wearing thin and if she didn't answer him soon…

Kagome sniffed and stuck her nose in the air, stubborn as ever. "Hmph. I don't remember being _asked _anything, Inuyasha," she fired back, recalling how he had practically demanded why she smelled like Houjo.

His growl increased. "Dammit, bitch…!"

"I'm not a bitch, you jerk!"

"You're certainly acting like one!"

"You insufferable—!"

Suddenly he shot upright and snapped his head to the left, his ears erect and twitching around on his head. His face turned grim and he cursed, frowning in thought for a moment, before abruptly grabbing her wrist and before Kagome knew what was happening, she was being dragged toward a parked four-wheeler with a command to "Shut up and follow me."

Perplexed, all Kagome could do was obey as he left her by the vehicle and disappeared into the storage shed, only to emerge a few minutes later with an old looking helmet clutched in his hand. A second later it was in her arms and she was staring down at it in bemusement.

"Put it on," Inuyasha commanded and swung his leg over the wheeler, revving it up.

Kagome frowned in confusion, the helmet still in her hands. "But what about the feed—"

"Miroku or the wolf will get it later," he snapped and gestured impatiently. "Hurry your ass up and get on."

Still puzzled but doing as she was told, Kagome pulled the large helmet over her head then tentatively seated herself behind the half-demon on the four-wheeler, squeaking in surprise when he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his middle.

With only a warning of "Hold tight," Inuyasha released the brake and they sped off toward the back of the house, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

**-X-**

Her hands fisted tightly in his shirt, her front pressed flush against his back, and grateful for the visor protecting her eyes, Kagome held on for dear life as Inuyasha sped over the rough dirt trail that led into the woods beyond and if she didn't know any better, Kagome could've sworn he was hitting every bump, dip and hole on purpose. Her ass was becoming quite numb from the vibration and the bouncing up and down she'd been doing the whole entire time she had been seated on the four-wheeler.

But somehow, being this close to the half-demon made up for all of that.

So she didn't complain when he suddenly yanked the handlebars up with all of his might and the front two wheels left the ground. But that might have been because she was too scared to say anything after nearly biting her tongue off twice in response to his reckless and daring moves. She breathed a sigh of relief when all four wheels were once more situated on the ground where they should be on tightened her grip on him.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Kagome was pressed flush right up against him, her arms were around his waist, her delicious scent surrounded him, and he was currently partaking in one of his favorite pastimes. Kagome's warmth contradicted the cold slap of the wind against his face and a true, genuine smile spread across his features. God, but it just felt so right having her hold him like this, trusting him to keep her safe without having to worry.

Trying not to concentrate on the way her hands felt against his chest, or the way her thighs squeezed his hips every time he drove over rough terrain, the half-demon took pity and dodge a particularly low dip in the ground and didn't miss the way Kagome's chest heaved against his back in another relieved sigh. He grinned and slowed down a bit as well; after all, he didn't want to scare the poor girl to death. They were entering the woods behind his house anyway, and it was just plain stupid to speed through there.

After a while of leisurely driving over relatively rough ground at a slower pace, Kagome spoke up, sounding a bit breathless. "Inuyasha?" she asked, and after hearing her muffled voice, huffed in annoyance then abruptly took one arm from his waist and pulled the helmet off. The cool air felt wonderful on her heated skin and she sighed again. Keeping one arm around his middle and one hand clutching the helmet, she leaned over his shoulder and peered into his face. "Just where exactly are we going?"

_Hell if I know. _His original intention had been to get away as fast as possible because he had seen a familiar silver truck pull up into the drive and he didn't feel like smelling the stench of wolf shit all over his Kagome. But now, having experienced the feeling of Kagome pressed up against him, holding him tightly, her breath ghosting over his neck…her hands on his chest…her thighs squeezing him…

A sudden image of he and Kagome three months ago, on her bed, in the same exact position only he was facing her and his mouth was over hers invaded his mind and all he could think about was how fucking good it had felt, the way her breast molded to his hand, how she tasted, her bare skin against his…

Exhaling harshly, Inuyasha decided that maybe it was a good thing that they were heading away from the ranch. His blood was heating up and something else was tightening below the belt as his heart raced in his chest. _Shit…_ Swallowing harshly, his hands tightening on the handlebars, it was suddenly a little hard to breath because with every inhale, Kagome's scent invaded his senses and he squelched the needy groan that threatened to escape his lips.

_Dammit…I gotta take my mind off of it…or else I'll…_

About twenty yards in front and to the left of him sat a rather large and deep looking mud muddle, the water brown, no doubt cold, and looking oh so inviting.

Immediately Inuyasha slowed to a stop and stared at it, the temptation getting so hard to resist. Not daring to hope yet looking anyway, the half-demon's gaze drifted farther out and a rather evil smirk graced his features. Along the path were several more mud puddles, varying in size, and just begging to be splashed through.

And who was he to deny such a call?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned hesitantly, frowning as she leaned over and stared at his face. He was looking straight ahead and she didn't think she liked that smirk on his face. Biting her lip, Kagome followed his gaze and her frown deepened when all she saw were mud puddles situated here and there.

Realization slowly dawned and chocolate eyes widened, her face draining of its color. Oh no…he wasn't seriously thinking… Was he?

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Kagome directed her gaze back to Inuyasha's face. The smirk was gone and his expression was blank, his eyes devoid of emotions. "Inuyasha…you're not really doing to…" She trailed off, hoping she was wrong.

Instead of answering, he reached back and grabbed the helmet from her loose grip before promptly holding it out and dropping it to the ground. Kagome blinked down at it, confused, and gasped in surprise when her arms were suddenly locked around his waist once more, her cheek pressed against his.

The smirk was back and Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

Before Kagome could even utter a single word of protest, they were off, flying over brush and small trees and the next thing she heard was Inuyasha's roar of triumph as they splashed into the large puddle, mud slinging up from the tires and raining down upon the two in a mud shower along with the brown water.

It was indeed cold.

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha laughed and continued to drive through every other mud puddle in his path, giving them a mud bath whilst other debris such as leaves and twigs stuck to them as he drove through the wooded area, having a blast.

However the best part was when Kagome began to laugh with him, her smile bright out of the corner of his eye and her eyes alight with excitement and adrenaline.

God, but he loved mudding.

After some time, the puddles became few and far between, and the ones he did find weren't even worth driving through. Kagome was still giggling behind him and he couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face. His heart was pumping from the thrill and he could feel Kagome's heartbeat against his back, fast but slowly regaining its original pace.

Breathless and giddy, Kagome arms had somehow found residence around Inuyasha's neck sometime during their little adventure and she laid her chin on his shoulder, smiling from ear to ear and absolutely caked in mud. It was not so uncommon from what she had looked like when she and Kouga had had a mud fight, flinging the stuff back and forth at each other.

Only this time she could glory in the notion that it was Inuyasha this time, not her best friend. Somehow that made it even more special and a sigh of contentment escaped her lips as Inuyasha finally halted the four-wheeler in a small clearing. Curiously looking around, she noticed there was a fire pit along with a pile of firewood heaped at the edge of the clearing and covered with a camouflaged tarp. A picnic table was located at the other side of the clearing and the young-woman realized this must be the Takshi's campsite or something.

Inuyasha shifted and Kagome let her arms drop as he threw a leg over the front of the vehicle and hopped off, executing in a long stretch. Kagome admired the view for a moment before sliding off herself, rubbing the feeling back into her numb butt and stretching her arms above her head, all of this not without a smile.

Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha watched as she stretched her muscles, an appreciative glint in his amber eyes as his mouth went dry and his body hardened in response as her shirt rode up a few inches, revealing her flat tummy, pale and looking so smooth.

Holy shit, she was so fucking beautiful. He remembered how she had looked during her fight with that stinking wolf involving a lot of mud and how she looked now was…even better. Mud in her hair, on her face, her bare arms and legs…

A hard surge of _want_ swept through him and he growled lowly, his body hardening, honey orbs darkening, and his hands itching with the desire to possessive every single inch of her luscious body.

Kagome, oblivious to him undressing her with his eyes, hummed in pleasure as her back cracked and popped several times and a soft sigh escaped her lips. With a pleasant smile, she finally turned to her half-demon companion and then gasped at what she saw.

He was staring at her through half-lidded eyes, a hungry glint in them that had something warm pooling in the pit of her belly. Cinnamon eyes widening, Kagome took him in, dirt and mud clinging to his muscular body and drying in his hair, the dark mud a stark contrast to the silver-white tresses. Dark smudges covered his face and arms and Kagome had the urge to run her hands down those sinewy arms, take his hands and put them on her—

An intense flush darkened her cheeks a cherry red and he must have smelt the spike in her scent because he suddenly growled and he was walking over to her, his stride purposeful and his eyes full of intent.

"Inu…" she began but the words were lost in her throat as he grabbed her arms, yanked her to him and crushed her mouth under his.

**-X-**

_Well._ We all know where the _next _chapter is going to lead. XD

Yes, I am alive; yes I am full intending on finishing all of my stories, and no I will never, ever, ever abandon them. One of my biggest peeves is when authors start a wonderful story then never bother to update again. Ugh, that just pisses me right off, to just leave the readers hanging like that.

So just remember that when I don't update for a while, okay?

Anyway, think of this chapter as an apology for waiting so long to update. Lots of fluff and you _know_ what's going to happen next. Buwahaha.

Now, I'm thinking about updating **Lover Untamed** next. What do you think?

Until next time,  
_**Keiz**_


	24. Escape

**Wanted**  
_Chapter twenty-four - Escape_

**-X-**

Powerless.

Alive.

_Wanted._

That's how Kagome felt as Inuyasha pressed her flush against him and devoured her mouth like a desperate man starved. His hands were everywhere; in her hair, caressing her sides, teasing her tummy with those dangerous talons, and provoking the most delicious emotions Kagome has ever felt. His tongue, hot, wet and demanding stole her breath and left her gasping as he swept her moist cavern thoroughly, leaving nothing left untouched and coaxing her own pink organ to join in on the heated exchange.

Unable to resist, Kagome gave in and clung to him as he continued his assault. He was relentless, unmerciful and a moan of sheer pleasure escaped her throat, only to be swallowed by his eager mouth.

Growling low, clutching her to him tightly, drugged on her taste and the feel of her, Inuyasha reluctantly dragged his mouth away from lack of air, only to dive into her neck and suckle the enticing flesh there, a patch of skin not slathered in dried mud. God, but she tasted heavenly and the feel of her luscious curves under his hands was near driving him mad. Her little mewls of pleasure had him hardening for her and he groaned deeply, sliding his hand down her back to push her into him, wanting her to feel what she did to him. He was rewarded with a gasp and the half-demon growled in approval.

He couldn't deny it anymore. Inuyasha wanted Kagome with a vengeance and dammit, nothing was going to stop him now. Something in the back of his mind told him that he was betraying his deceased love, that he should stop before things got too far, but he ignored it. Pulling back from her neck, he admired the rather large red hickey she now sported with an arrogant smirk then went back for her lips. Snaking his other hand around her back, he cupped her ass and effortlessly lifted her against him and groaned when her slim legs wrapped around his waist. His hips snapped forward in response and he nearly whimpered at the feel of her heat cradling his erection.

"Kag…" he breathed against her lips, taking a few steps forward until he had her up against a nearby tree, trapping her between his hard body and the rough bark. She didn't seem to mind. Nipping at his lips, Kagome's hands explored his hard chest as her mouth trailed down his chin to his neck and proceeded to give him her own mark, suckling hard on the flesh beneath his jaw and slipping her hands underneath his shirt.

_This is wrong. This is so wrong…_ Regardless of these thoughts, Kagome continued her assaulted on his jaw, enjoying the way his hands grasped her hips and his claws bit into her skin, sending a jolt straight to her center. She moaned and bit down on his neck and was rewarded with a deep rumble of approval. She smiled and eager to taste him again, lifted her head to capture his lips in a kiss he readily reciprocated.

Growling low in want, Inuyasha ground his hardened crotch into her moist heat and reveled in the pleasure filled gasp he received. Letting his weight pin her to the tree, his clawed hands roamed her body, traced her curves and slithered their way under her tee shirt, loving the feel of her soft skin against his fingers. God, but she was fucking perfect.

"Inuyasha," she said breathlessly, head tossed back, lost in a torrent of emotions and never wanting to be found. It was so clear now. She wanted Inuyasha so bad, so desperately that nothing else mattered and she knew she had to have him. A niggling little voice in the back of her head reminded her that he was not hers to have in the first place, that he was still pining after his lost love, but she forcibly shoved it into the far corners of her mind, determined to ignore it and get lost in the moment.

She just…wanted to have this. Even if he didn't feel the same, even if his heart belonged to another…she couldn't fight it anymore.

But what scared her the most was that she didn't want to.

_Inuyasha…what have you done to me…? _She thought as he rained kisses all over her face, his hands slithering up her belly, claws grazing her skin and making her shiver in want. She hadn't even realized that her flannel shirt was on the ground and that her tee was half way up her stomach until his hands were grazing the tops of her breasts, his claws teasing her flesh and drawing another gasp from her kiss-swollen lips.

"Kagome," he rumbled and kissed her again, sweetly, slowly, savoring the flavor that was uniquely the woman in his arms.

"Inuyasha," she sighed in response and her eyes fluttered close, kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck…

The shrill ringing of a phone abruptly disrupted the moment and Inuyasha froze, growling in annoyance at the interruption coming from his pant's pocket.

Kagome pulled back, panting, flushed, and stared at him with wide eyes. "Inuyasha—"

"Ignore it," he implored then took her lips again, effectively cutting her off and Kagome forgot what she was going to say.

Melting into him, five blissful moments passed as their tongues dueled heatedly before once again the moment was interrupted by another shrill ringing, this time coming from Kagome's skirt pocket.

They both froze this time and Inuyasha, growling in aggravation, pulled back and fished Kagome's cellular out of her pocket, angrily flipping it open and barking a sharp, "What?!"

"Inuyasha! Where the hell are you? I tried calling—"

"This had better be fucking important, Miroku. Kagome and I are busy." He shot Kagome a smoldering look, enjoying the way her flush darkened before emphasizing that point with a nip to her neck. The brown-eyed woman bit back a squeak and Inuyasha smirked at her glare.

A pause. Then, "Well, I don't know about you, but I think the fact that all the horses are running around the ranch anywhere they please is just a smidge bit important."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and he nearly dropped the phone. "_What!?_"

Instantly alarmed, Kagome's brow furrowed in a worrisome frowned and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "What happened?" she mouthed but Inuyasha shook his head. Her frown deepened but she waited a tad impatiently and bit her lip.

"How?" he demanded, scowling darkly and Kagome feared she'd no longer have a cell phone if he continued to tighten his hold on the device.

With an annoyed growl, Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and exhaled loudly. "Try to keep 'em on the property as long as you can. We'll be there in a few." Ending the call, Inuyasha shoved her phone into his pocket and stepped back, allowing Kagome to slide down his frame before releasing her and heading toward their mode of transportation.

Confused, Kagome followed him. "What happened? Is everything alright?" Even though she only heard one side of the conversation, she knew it did not bode well.

He tossed her a helmet and she caught it on reflex as he pulled his own over his head. "The horses escaped and are all over the ranch. We gotta go back and catch 'em, pronto."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "How—"

"No time. Hurry up and get on." He swung his leg over the wheeler and revved it up as Kagome tugged on her helmet and climbed on behind him. Making sure her arms were secured around his waist, Inuyasha shut his visor and sped off back toward the ranch, this time avoiding the mud puddles they had previously sought great fun in.

It wasn't long before they got back and Inuyasha was dismayed to see the ranch in utter chaos. Nearly all the horses they maintained were running amuck all over the grounds, dodging all that were working today, including Miroku, Sango and her brother. The thundering of hooves and echoed in their ears along with numerous shouts and coaxing words. However, the horses were spooked by the lead ropes and other tools being used to hassle them back into the pastures and barns, so no amount of sweet-talking was going to work – unless you were Ryosuke Takshi. He wished his father was home from that damned business trip out of state; he was a master at his sort of thing.

Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha cut the engine a good distance away from the pandemonium and instantly headed into the mess, shouting orders and gesturing widely. Kagome followed behind him, wanting to help but unsure as to how.

"Inuyasha, what can I do?" she shouted over the din, sticking close. She didn't exactly feel like getting trampled by some of the very large stallions she knew stayed here.

And speaking of, Raven, Inuyasha's black Percheron, apparently seeing his owner, whinnied and trotted over to him without a care in the world and the hanyou instantly mounted him bareback, grabbing a fistful of his mane. Aires appeared out of nowhere, barking eagerly, and tail wagging in excitement.

"Kagome," he said, whirling his horse around to face her by grabbing a fistful of his mane. "I want you to grab a bucket of grain and try to coax some of them into the barn or pasture, either one is fine, we can organize them later." Antsy, Raven snorted and shifted his weight anxiously and Inuyasha gently pulled his mane. "Easy," he breathed and Kagome was amazed at how the gentle giant instantly obeyed and stilled beneath him.

Nodding, Kagome headed toward the barn, careful not to get trampled in the process. "I'm on it!"

"Kagome!"

Halting, she looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha staring at her and her eyes widened slightly at the intensity of his gaze. "Be careful, wench." With that, the half-demon clicked his tongue and without further encouragement, Raven galloped off, helping his master in herding his fellow horses into the pastures. Aries ran ahead of him, doing his job and aided his master in any way he could, barking up a storm.

Allowing a small smile to grace her lips, she whispered, "You too, Inuyasha," before whirling around and continuing on with her task.

Inside the very vacant Takshi residence – or so she thought – Kagura smirked in triumph as she gazed out the window at her handiwork. That would definitely keep everybody busy as she went about her business inside.

Chucking sadistically, the wind sorceress explored the two story house and was mildly impressed. She hadn't had the privilege of skulking around in the daytime, and she found that she wouldn't mind living in a grand place like this. It truly was a ranch house, with a western style to it and it had a very homey feel that her own dwelling decidedly lacked.

Shaking her head, Kagura resumed her search and thought rationally. Where would the Takshi's keep the legal documents to the land?

It didn't take long to figure it out and Kagura meandered her way through the house until she reached her destination: Ryosuke Takshi's office.

Grinning in wicked delight, the businesswoman strode in like she owned the place and seated herself in the plush chair behind the large mahogany desk, immediately getting to work and opening the drawers in search of the legal papers.

"C'mon, c'mon…where are you?" she hissed, scowling as she dug through copious amounts of useless papers. Bills, bills, more bills, a certificate, photos, envelopes, but nothing that looked remotely close to what she was looking for.

"Dammit!" she cursed and slammed the last drawer shut, her maroon eyes gazing around the room in hopes of finding someplace else to search in. Spotting a metal filing cabinet beside the door, Kagura instantly went for it but damned her luck once more to find the drawers locked.

She growled in irritation. "Of all the—"

"Father? Is that you?"

Paling, Kagura stared at the door, horrified. Shit, she thought everyone was outside! Looking around frantically, Kagura dove for the desk and wedged herself underneath it, thanking the Gods that the front hid her form from view.

Rounding the corner, Sesshomaru entered his father's office and frowned, looking around. He could have sworn he heard somebody in here, but he must have been mistaken. After all, his father wasn't due back from his trip for another week or so, and nobody occupied this room aside from the elder Takshi.

Bemused, Sesshomaru turned and was about to leave when the most peculiar scent reached his nose and he froze mid-step. He frowned and lifted his nose, closing his eyes and inhaling the delectable scent.

Pumpkin and…cinnamon. Spicy. Delicious.

His frown deepened as he clarified the scent and he opened his eyes. Strange…he could have sworn this aroma was familiar to him somehow. It tugged at his memory, wiling him to remember.

A flash of burgundy was all he got before his brother's shout for help jerked him back to reality. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru left to retrieve what he came for then headed back outside to help round up the escaped horses.

Only when she heard the satisfying sound of the front door being slammed shut did Kagura emerge from her hiding place, her heart pounding and sweat beading her brow. Gods, but that had been way too close for comfort. She idly wondered how he didn't manage to hear her pounding heart with his heightened senses but decided that it didn't matter; she was undetected and Kagura abruptly decided it was going to stay that way.

Hurriedly walking through the house and out the back door, the wind demons counted her blessings as she mounted her giant feather and let the wind carry her far, far away, no one the wiser.

**-X-**

It wasn't until nearly three grueling hours later did they get all of the horses back inside their respective stalls, freshly groomed, fed, watered and efficiently tuckered out.

However, they weren't the only ones exhausted. Kagome slowly trudged to her room in naught but a thin rope, the hot shower doing wonders on her sore muscles and ridding her person of dried mud and sweat. Herding those horses had taken a lot more time and effort than they had anticipated and it was now taking its toll on Kagome's body.

Heaving a long, tired sigh, Kagome walked to her dresser and picked up her brush, dragging it through her damp hair and closing her eyes. Ah, what it felt like to be clean. A small smile flirted with Kagome's lips as her mind wandered to earlier today, before the chaos at the ranch had ensued.

The way Inuyasha had felt against her, hard, warm and oh so good had Kagome wanting to feel his strong arms around her again.

But then her smile suddenly faded and a sad frown took its place. However much she enjoyed the hanyou's attentions, she couldn't forget about Kikyou, his deceased fiancée. She thought back to the last time they were intimate – not without a blush – and how he had effectively ruined the moment by calling out _her_ name.

Her heart twinged and Kagome winced, setting down her brush and bracing her hands against the hard wood of the dresser before her. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but that had cut her to the core. He was still hung up over her. He still loved her, so how could she explain what happened today?

She bit her lip, refusing to believe that she was Kikyou's replacement, a convenient look-alike that he thought he could mess around with. Did she really remind him so much of his dead lover? God, but she wished that wasn't true. Kagome wanted him to want her for her, not because she looked like his deceased fiancée.

But thinking back…the way he had said her name today, Kagome, not Kikyou… It was so soft, loving almost, and Kagome blushed as her brown eyes fluttered open.

Could it be…? Could Inuyasha possibly care for her?

"Inuyasha…" she breathed and closed her eyes again, thinking back to how he felt against her, his hands on her body, his mouth a sinful caress. Her body heated and she moaned softly as her center wept for the half-demon she was being to care very deeply for.

So caught up in her fantasy that she didn't hear her door opening quietly then closing just as silently, nor the soft padding of footsteps across her carpet, getting steadily nearer.

It wasn't until she felt two strong arms snake around her waist to draw her back into a hard, warm chest that Kagome was snapped out of her daydream with a startled gasp, her chocolate eyes going wide.

"Wha…Inuyasha?" she whispered, her cheeks flushed darkly. What was he doing in her room? She wasn't even dressed yet!

And judging from the feel of his bare chest behind her neither was he. Her blush intensified and she tried to turn in his arms to face him but he growled and tightened his grip on her waist, giving a reprimanding nip to her ear.

She squeaked and instantly stilled. "What…what are you doing?"

"What," he smirked, clawed hands smoothing over her curvaceous hips. "Thought I wasn't gonna finish what we started earlier today?" He chuckled.

Kagome shuddered and licked her lips. "But…I thought—"

Suddenly snaking his hands inside the light robe, effectively cutting off her train of thought, clawed fingers curled around the insides of her thighs and yanked her hard against him and Kagome gasped from the feel of the hard length nestled against her ass.

"Feel this?" he husked, grinding his stiff member against her supple bottom. He groaned and his voice dropped an octave. "I've had this hard-on since this morning because of you." He dipped his hand and whispered in her ear, his words making her eyes go round and her breath hitch.

"And I_ fully_ intend to do something about it."

Kagome didn't get the chance to respond. Swiftly she was turned around in his arms and his mouth came crashing down on hers, stealing her breath as his hands cupped her ass and lifted her against him, groaning as her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands tangled in his hair.

Consequences be damned. She would not deny him tonight. Tonight they would escape to a world they called their own, where only the two of them existed and nothing else mattered.

Striding over to the bed, Inuyasha gently laid her down and shed his boxers before situating himself over her, never breaking their kiss as his hands eagerly explored her body, pushing the robe off her shoulders and arms completely and attacking the luscious fruits bared to him.

Her lungs burning, Kagome broke away, gasping for breath and Inuyasha took his opportunity to attack her neck and jaw with nips and kisses, soothing them with his tongue and venturing further down to the valley between her breasts. He could feel Kagome's heart beating rapidly in her chest and he smirked in arrogant pride, glad that he was able to have this effect on the beautiful woman beneath him.

God, but her body was fucking perfect. Curves in all the right places, her skin so smooth to the touch and her dark hair rivaling the softest of silks, Inuyasha indulged himself in the beauty beneath him, mapping her body with his hands and lips, engraving every dip and contour into his memory. Kagome writhed and squirmed beneath him, her own hands running through his hair and toying with the sensitive appendages atop his head.

Inuyasha growled and lifted his head to assault her breasts, taking one pert nipple into his mouth while the other received its pleasure by his eager hand.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped and the result was his erection throbbing painfully. He needed her desperately, but first he would make sure she was thoroughly pleasured before he took his own.

"Wench," he said fondly and smiled at her soft chuckle.

"Jerk," she responded softly then tugged his up to hers to capture his lips in a torrid kiss. Sweeping her tongue inside his mouth, she stroked his own hot muscle and traced his fangs with her tongue, savoring his taste and grinning against his mouth at his low rumble of pleasure.

Dancing his fingers down her lithe frame, teasing her flesh with his claws, Inuyasha caressed her thighs and navel, never once going near that which ached for him, chuckling low when her hips lifted off the bed, seeking his elusive hand.

"Please," she whispered, racking her nails down his chest, massaging his abdomen and coming dangerously close to his throbbing need.

Inuyasha hissed and bowed his head, resting his forehead against her shoulder and clenching his teeth. "Shit, Kagome. S-stop that."

Kagome smiled and bit her lip. "Stop what? This?" Her hand drifted lower, over his thighs and the half-demon sucked in a sharp breath, jerking his hips forward.

Licking her lips, Kagome walked her fingers toward his crotch and purred, "You really want me to stop?" A single finger trailed up the length of his stiff member and Inuyasha gasped.

"D-dammit, wench," he groaned, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. His eyes bore into her own and Kagome saw the unbridled lust in his dark eyes, the pools of honey smoldering and full of intent.

"I'm the one in control here," he rumbled before swiftly taking her mouth in another searing kiss that sent jolts of pleasure straight through Kagome and to her moist nether region. Moaning in want, Kagome writhed against him, squeezing her thighs together as Inuyasha trailed kisses down her jaw to her throat, smirking arrogantly at the dark red spot situated on her neck. Licking his lips, he sought to make it even more prominent and attacked her neck while his hand trailed down her slim body, teasing her with his claws until he reached the apex of her thighs. Nudging her thighs apart, he dipped his fingers between her legs and groaned at the feel of hot wetness against his fingers. Goddamn, but she was ready for him. _So_ ready.

Retracting his fingers, Inuyasha kneed her thighs further apart and situated himself between them, catching the nervous twinge in Kagome's scent and seeking to rectify it by taking her mouth in a slow, sensuous kiss until she was panting for breath and mewling in pleasure. Arms around his neck, chest pressed against his own and thighs on either side of his hips, Kagome slowly relaxed and sighed against his mouth.

"S'okay," he mumbled, nuzzling her nose with his own as he positioned himself at her entrance. Tangling one hand in her silken locks, the other grasped her hip and squeezed reassuringly as with one swift thrust, he sheathed himself within her tight body and hissed as her walls squeezed him, dragging him deeper inside.

He hadn't felt any resistance. Disappointed that he hadn't been her first, but mollified that he would be her last – and _only_ – Inuyasha reveled in her moan of pure bliss before wrapping his arms tightly around her and withdrawing, only to slam back into her once more, releasing a guttural groan and doing it again and again.

"Fucking…amazing," he rasped, peppering kisses along her face, jaw and neck, his breath hot against her skin.

"Y-Yasha," Kagome gasped, arching her back and lifting her hips to meet his thrusts with her own. She had taken a lover prior to the half-demon currently pounding her into the mattress, but he had never made her feel the way Inuyasha was right now. Bankotsu had only wanted to pleasure himself, not caring enough to give Kagome reassurance or equal pleasure.

Inuyasha, though… He made sure to pay special attention to every inch of her body, particularly her breasts, neck and lips. Again and again he rammed into her, muttering incoherent nothings in her ear but Kagome was far too gone to care. Something incredible was building in her pit of her stomach and it was steadily growing in intensity with every hard thrust.

Loving the way his name fell from her lips, the moans of pleasure and every little noise she made, Inuyasha knew he was close, could feel the coil in his loins tighten unbearably until he was desperately thrusting into her, seeking that wonderful release that he knew was just beyond his reach.

"Kagom-_me_," he groaned, lifting his head and slanting his mouth over hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

"Inu-Inuyasha…!" Squeezing her eyes shut tight, Kagome's head tossed back as her mouth dropped open in a silent scream while something absolutely wonderful spread through her entire body, clutching his arms desperately and bowing her back as she was thrown over the edge into ecstasy.

Inuyasha shouted out her name as completion slammed hard into him, his body shuddering violently as he clutched her desperately to him, his face buried in her neck as he panted for breath.

Breathing heavily, perspiration covering their bodies and skin hot to the touch, the two loves fell limp against the mattress, utterly spent and thoroughly satisfied. Inuyasha rumbled deeply in satisfaction, nuzzling her neck and kissing the mark he had put there earlier.

Kagome hummed and smiled lazily, heaving a tired sigh and allowed her body to relax. She barely moved when Inuyasha withdrew and flopped down beside her, pulling her back to his chest and spooning her form with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Quickly pulling a light sheet over both of them, Inuyasha kissed the back of her neck and let out a long, content sigh before following her into the deep throes of slumber.

**-X-**

Hah. I bet you thought you weren't going to get teh secks, didn't you? XD Perverts!

Anyway, I was going to continue, but then decided that I've kept you waiting long enough and ended it there. It's a reasonable place, no?

Okay, so I realized that I never take the take to thank all of my readers and reviews for sending me their love and encouragement, so I just wanted to say a great big _**THANK YOU**_ to all of you who've sent me nothing but good tidings and gave me their support! I love each and every one of you, and I appreciate every review you've given me. They are what motivate me make me want to update faster, however most of the time I'm unable to do so.

So please take this chapter and view it was a thank you gift from me to you. ^_^ Thanks so much, guys! I wouldn't be able to do it without you!

P.s. It's 4:40 in the morning here right now, so please forgive any grammar mistakes or errors. I really wanted to get this done!

Until next time and love always,  
**_Keiz_**


	25. Betrayal

**Wanted  
**_Chapter twenty-five - Betrayal_

**-X-**

"That's three times you've failed me now, Kagura. _Three._ Perhaps there is a reasonable explanation for your lack of devotion in this matter, or maybe I'm dealing with an idiot, but whatever the case, _fix it._" A truly sinister glare was sent her way and Kagura had to refrain from shuddering under the dark intensity in her boss's scarlet gaze. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists at her sides, she forced her expression to remain schooled and kept her lips tightly sealed lest she increase his ire that was, somehow, always directed at her, even if she hadn't done a thing wrong.

He really was a bastard, wasn't he.

Oh, he was still talking. Whoops.

"—not afford carelessnessand I care not for imbeciles who don't know how to carry out the simplest tasks." He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his inky locks. "I suppose the old saying rings true, doesn't it," he muttered. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." He swiveled his attention back to her. "Keep this up, Kagura, and you will lose something _very_ precious to you." His ruby eyes narrowed slightly and the wind sorceress blanched her back stiffening as she registered the threat. A second later, however, her features morphed in a scowl and her own maroon gaze narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed, her upper lip curling back to bare her teeth in an uncharacteristic snarl.

Amused, Naraku merely smirked nastily at her display and he moved from his place by the floor-to-ceiling window toward his desk where he placed both pale hands upon its polished surface and leant forward, tendrils of oily-dark hair falling before his even paler face. His menacing stare locked with her defiant one and his smirk broadened.

"_Try me."_

Nearly shaking with suppressed rage, Kagura gnashed her teeth and glowered at him with everything she had, her manicured nails digging into her palms and drawing crimson blood. "_Bastard,_" she whispered vehemently.

Naraku threw his head back and laughed.

Positively incensed, and not able to stand another second in this vile creature's presence, Kagura abruptly spun on her heel and exited his office, making sure to slam the door behind her although all it did was increase her disgusting boss's mirth. She stormed down the hall like a woman on a mission, a scowl on her face and a determined set to her jaw.

Rounding the corner, Kagura swiftly stalked down to the only door in the whole hallway at the very end and yanked it open without preamble. A stairway gave way into complete darkness and it was with no hesitation as she descended the stairs, her heels clicking against the concrete the only sound as it echoed around her. It wasn't long before she came to another door at the end of stairway and she didn't waste a second before she opened it up and entered the next room.

The sight that greeted her was a familiar one. A single florescent light situated on the low concrete ceiling was the only light source in the small square room. There were no windows; what use would they be this far below the building?

Another door at the back of the room, this one painted grey with an air vent located at the top. Kagura focused her attention to the guard sitting next to it on a wooden stool, eyes the color of the moon fixated on her and shamelessly lingering on her chest and legs. Rolling her eyes, Kagura stalked up to him, reached behind her to grab the glock holstered at the small of her back, then promptly shoved the barrel against the man's temple.

"Unlock the door. _Now._"

To his credit, he did not need to be asked twice and once the door was unlocked Kagura shoved him aside, opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. "Pansy," she muttered disdainfully then turned around and instantly her features softened.

Brown eyes, so dark they almost looked black, stared wide-eyed at her and a small mouth was parted in surprise. "Kagura…?" It was barely above a whisper, but said woman heard it just the same and she walked over to kneel before her younger sibling.

"Kanna," Kagura sighed and reached out to gather her little sister against her, choking back a sob when she felt small arms wrap around her neck.

"I promise, Kanna," Kagura murmured and hugged her tighter. "I promise you, I won't let him keep you here forever. I'll find a way, I swear it."

Her response was a pair of cool lips pressing against her cheek in a kiss. "I know, big sister. I trust you."

Kagura held her younger sister against her and cried.

**-X-**

Kagome awoke to the peculiar sensation of something warm and wet gliding up her neck and instantly her body reacted, her heart kicking up a notch and gooseflesh igniting on her skin. However, it was her brain that refused to cooperate, demanding that it get more sleep so as a result Kagome was torn two directions; option one, get up and pounce her attacker, and option two, roll over and fall back to sleep.

It wasn't that hard of a decision, really. In the end, sleep reigned supreme.

Her assaulter chuckled deeply when she merely wrinkled her nose and grunted before moving away from the offending appendage licking her neck and rolling over onto her tummy. Then she heaved a sigh and went back to sleep.

Or at least tried to. It was kind of hard to accomplish such a feat with that same damned appendage now paying homage to the back of her neck. And what the hell was that warm and hard thing poking into her ass?

Another amused chuckle reached her ears before hot breath was fanning across one of the said ears. "Ka-go-me…" her assaulter sing-songed in a gentle lilt, dragging out the last syllable and Kagome could feel a suspicious prickling sensation on either of her hips. That, combined with a sensuous lick to her ear followed shortly by a nip, sent a jolt straight to her center and elicited a gasp of surprise and realization from her, mocha eyes snapping wide open.

Well. She was certainly awake _now._

Pleased, and feeling just a tad bit smug, Kagome's assaulter, otherwise known as Inuyasha, grinned and arrested her hips with clawed hands before firmly drawing her back against him, thusly forcing her to her hands and knees lest she wind up with a face full of pillow, and Kagome felt the full extent of that "warm and hard thing" pressed insistently against her backside. Something between a squeak and a moan escaped her lips and the hard chest pressed against her back rumbled deeply in approval.

Flushed and impossibly aroused already, Kagome swallowed the thick lump in her throat and attempted to look over her shoulder at the half-demon behind her. Eyes the color of honey regarded her heatedly, lust obvious in their depths. The corners of her lips kicked up into a shy smile even as her own eyes reflected that desire. "Ah…good-good morning, Inuyasha."

"Not yet it's not," he rumbled in reply and bent forward to capture her lips in a more proper greeting. Her unique taste sent a spiral of desire through him and his erection throbbed painfully from where it lay nestled quite happily against her smooth bottom. A growl thundered in his chest as his tongue probed her mouth swiftly, leaving nothing left untouched and he smirked against her lips when her own questing tongue passed his lips and slithered in for a taste. She was addicted to his flavor, and found that one taste would never be enough. However, as much as Kagome was enjoying this heated exchange between their mouths, the strain of craning her neck over her shoulder like she was for an extended period of time was starting to make itself known in an uncomfortable ache. She whimpered in discomfort, but was reluctant to end this wondrous connection of their lips.

As it turned out, she didn't have to. As if sensing her discomfiture, Inuyasha drew back and before Kagome could blink, she was on her back with a hungry half-demon hovering over her and his lips found hers again this time in more gentle and sensuous kiss. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, smiling into the kiss when she felt his hands slide up her arms to grab her own and interlace their fingers together. The gesture made her heart skip a beat and she whispered his name against his lips, her body arching up against his in a silent query that Inuyasha instantly responded to.

He rained lingering kisses against her mouth as he aligned himself with her center and slowly eased in, a sigh whispering past his lips to ghost her mouth with his warm breath. Instead of their heated and rushed lovemaking from last night, Inuyasha intended to make this last as long as possible and even thought it was slow, it was no less passionate than before and it showed in the way Kagome's breath quickened and her hips rose to meet his with every slow descent.

Trembling with desire, of being sheathed so deeply and warmly inside of her, Inuyasha studied the woman beneath him with rapt attention. His golden gaze watched every flutter of her eyelids, how her lips parted in ecstasy, admired the way her smooth skin glowed a healthy pink, and how her raven hair, a stark contrast to the white of the pillow, seemed to splash about her head in waves of silk that framed her face almost angelically.

She was beautiful.

And she was here, with him, writhing with the pleasure that only he would have the privilege of giving her, ever. A fierce possessiveness seized him then and choking back a needy whimper, Inuyasha arrested her waist with his arms tightly and gathered her close against him, burying his face in her neck and placing kisses wherever his lips happened to touch. Automatically her arms swathed about his neck and her hands tangled themselves in his silver hair, running her fingers through the silky mass. She didn't quite know what had come over him, but she didn't mind in the least. She loved the feel of his naked skin pressed up against her equally bare self, and everywhere they touched seemed to scorch her already overly-heated skin. Their hips continued to move in perfect rhythm with one another, their skin slick with sweat, and the only sounds emitting from them were soft moans of pleasure and gentle groans of bliss.

Inuyasha hissed and grit his teeth together, clenching his eyes shut tight. He could feel it coming; something was building up in the pit of his gut and it grew in intensity with every sensuous thrust of their hips. A fine tremble seized his body and he forced himself to retrain the pace they had set. It felt way too good to give up yet and he wanted to make this last as long as possible. Never before had he felt so wonderful, so euphoric, and it left him with such a glorious feeling that he wanted to stay in her arms forever and keep that blissful look on her face for all time. But he knew that all good things must come to an end, and he didn't know how long he'd be able to last before he exploded.

Kagome's breathing grew labored as something warm pooled in her stomach and frustrated cry escaped her lips without her permission. She was almost there, she could feel it and as much as Kagome was enjoying this slow, passionate lovemaking, she didn't know if she could stand it for much longer. Forcing open twin pools of chocolate brown, Kagome focused on the handsome face above her and was not expecting for a set of sunset orbs to be staring back, focused intently on her. Her breath hitched, and her hands fisted tightly in his hair. Neither said a word, because cognitive speech was not needed right then to understand the other's plight. A mutual agreement seemed to pass between them and Inuyasha dipped his head to fuse his mouth with hers as his hips quickened their pace.

Gasping as wave after wave of pure sensation swept through her body, Kagome clung to him as her release neared, curling her spine to fit her frame to his, hooking a thigh against his hip and grinding against him as he slammed down into her. His mouth swallowed her cry of pleasure, which sounded suspiciously like his name, and a bout of pride swept through him as she writhed against him, riding the waves of her release and he knew his climax was not far behind. Clutching her to him desperately, teetering on the edge of that precipice, Inuyasha somehow managed to keep his thrusts at a moderate pace instead of pounding into her wildly like he wanted to and shortly afterward his patience was rewarded and he was biting down on her neck to stifle his cry of completion.

A shudder crawled along her spine as she felt Inuyasha release within her and she closed her eyes, feeling utterly spent and oh so satisfied. She purred when the half-demon gave a few more lazy thrusts before finally withdrawing and settling next to her, gathering her against him and heaving a content sigh through his nose. Kagome smiled and turned in his embrace so she was facing his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest, right above his heart. She had never felt so at peace before, and she felt inclined to stay in his arms for, say, about three or four days. A week tops.

A pair of lips kissed the corner of her mouth and Kagome's smile widened as she opened her eyes to find Inuyasha's golden gaze fixated on her.

"_Now_," he rumbled softly, a corner of his mouth quirking up into a grin, "it's a good morning."

She giggled.

Growling playfully, Inuyasha smirked devilishly before darting his hands to her sides and using his claws to tickle her senseless. Kagome squealed at the unexpected attack and wriggled around to try and escape his merciless hands, giggling insanely and pushing at his chest.

However, their fun was interrupted when the bedroom door suddenly creaked open and instantly Inuyasha was on the defensive, ears pinning back and a threatening growl leaking past his lips as he lowered himself to cover Kagome's body with his own. Kagome remained still, eyes wide as she stared at the door and a flush creeping up to paint her cheeks a lovely shade of red. She could have crossed her arms over her chest to better preserve her modesty, but Inuyasha was doing a fairly adequate job at keeping her covered himself.

"…Kagome?"

At the sound of Shippou's tentative voice both half-demon and human relaxed and Kagome released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Inuyasha grunted and buried his nose into the crook of her neck, winding his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Beat it, runt, we're busy." A clawed hand inched its way up her stomach to her chest.

"Inuyasha," Kagome chided and sat up, forcing Inuyasha to roll off of her with a groan. "Give us a minute, sweetheart." She watched as he grabbed the covers and promptly pulled them over his head, grumbling about stupid kits and their bad timing. Giggling, Kagome patted him fondly on the stomach through the covers before searching for and grabbing her bathrobe on the floor. However, before she could think to put it on, a clawed hand slyly snuck out from under the covers and tried to snag the garment. Fuck if he was going to let her put it on. He wanted her naked, dammit. Preferably under the covers with him. Right now.

Kagome snickered and wiggled away from the questing hand and succeeded in donning her bathrobe. The aforementioned hand groped the air for a few more seconds before a disgruntled sigh issued from neath the sheets and the appendage disappeared from whence it came.

Shaking her head, but not without a smile, Kagome closed the front of her robe and sat back down on the bed. "Alright, Shippou, you can come in now."

A head of orange hair poked through the opening of the door and emerald green eyes surveyed the room before settling on his caretaker. "Kagome!" With a joyous smile, Shippou zipped across the room toward the bed and launched himself at the young woman and Kagome caught him easily with a laugh. The fox tyke snuggled against her chest and gave a wet kiss to her cheek with a cheeky grin.

With another laugh, Kagome blew a raspberry on his own cheek, eliciting a round of giggles from the child.

"Kagome?" he questioned a few moments later and she gave him her attention. Shippou made a face down at the lump next to her. "…Why is Inuyasha hiding under the blankets?"

Before Kagome could answer, an indignant "Hey!" sounded from the lump and the hanyou emerged from beneath the covers. He glared at the little fox. "I ain't hiding, brat. And next time knock, would ya? You can't just barge in like that." Sitting up, Inuyasha stretched lazily before grabbing his discarded boxers on the floor and pulling them on.

Shippou blinked. "But I didn't barge in…" He paused. Then, "Why do you smell like him, Kagome?" Said woman stiffened and her face got _very_ pink. The kitsune continued, oblivious to his caretaker's discomfort and Inuyasha's threatening growls. "Why is Inuyasha in your room? Did he have a nightmare and come here because he didn't wanna be alone? Was he scared? Because when my parents were still alive, sometimes I'd have a nightmare and get scared and I'd go sleep with them so I wouldn't have to be alone. Was it a scary nightmare, Inuyasha? Was it—"

"Alright, that's enough questions, brat," Inuyasha growled and grabbed the base of his fluffy tail, ignoring his protests and unceremoniously dropping him to the floor. "Now get the hell outta here before you piss me off. I'm in a good mood and I don't want you ruining it." He cast a sidelong glance at Kagome and her flush darkened.

Shippou frowned, confused as to how Inuyasha in a good mood was the equivalent to him growling and being a big meanie, but then Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Go on downstairs, Shippou. I'll be down soon to make you some breakfast, alright?"

Shippou beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay Kagome!" Then he turned around and disappeared out the door.

Silence reigned supreme for the few moments that followed, before Kagome broke it. "So, Inuyasha," she began casually and glanced askance at him. "…Was it a scary nightmare?"

"Not funny, wench!"

Kagome cackled and darted into the bathroom, the half-demon hot on her heels. More giggling, a soft curse. A gasp.

"Inu_yasha!_"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

**-X-**

Outside the Takshi ranch house, in the crisp morning air and rising sun, a pair of sapphire blue eyes stared dejectedly at a particular window on the second floor. He wasn't stupid. He knew what those sounds meant and for once in his life, Kouga cursed his demon heritage and the damned heightened senses that came with it. Because if he hadn't heard that distinctive noise, that one particular sound coming from a particular woman, he wouldn't be standing here right now like a broken hearted fool.

Because that's what he was, wasn't it. He'd been a fool to think that their relationship would progress any farther than friends. But wasn't that what usually happened? Boy meets girl, boy and girl develop friendship, friendship develops into something more, and boy and girl fall in love. Kouga thought that maybe his relationship with Kagome would be like that, slowly getting closer to each other until she realized her deep feelings of love for him.

Nowhere did it say that the girl didn't reciprocate the boy's feelings.

Closing pained cobalt eyes, Kouga leaned back against his truck and thrust a hand through his dark hair, the other one clenched tightly into a fist. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, dammit. _He_ was supposed to be the one in there with Kagome, not fucking dog-shit. _He_ was supposed to make her moan like that, _he_ was the one that should be holding her in his arms and keeping her safe.

He was the man that was supposed to love her and keep her happy for all time.

Gnashing his teeth together and squeezing his eyes shut tight, Kouga forcibly stamped down the pathetic whimper that threatened to escape him and did not notice the pair of light footsteps heading in his direction. God fucking dammit, but it was all wrong! This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

"Love hurts, dunnit?"

Kouga's eyes snapped open at the voice laced with a Texan accent and his head whipped around to stare at the newcomer that manage to sneak up on him undetected. He was no doubt one of the younger ranch hands, perhaps around Kohaku's age, with sandy blonde hair and a slightly tanned freckled face. A red and blue flannel shirt and stained overalls that were a size too big sagged against his small frame. A halter and a lead rope were thrown over his frail shoulder and muddy work boots completed the look.

The wolf-demon frowned. He didn't remember seeing this hand around the ranch before. Perhaps he was newer? His attire certainly stated the part, so he most likely was. Kouga shrugged it off and finally answered his comment.

"What do you know, boy?" he muttered gruffly and went back to staring hard at that window.

Sandy bangs fell into cornflower blue eyes and the boy watched him closely, a hint of a smile curling his lips. "That should be you up there."

Kouga froze and he turned his head to stare at the ranch hand. "What did you say?" he said slowly, cobalt eyes narrowing.

The boy shrugged and shoved his hands into his overall pockets, shifting his weight into a relaxed slump. "Ya'll heard. That should be you, not some low half-bred scum that don' deserve to walk God's green earth. I hear tell that that Miss Kagome ma'am is mighty fine lookin', and that dern half-breed son of a gun has his dirty lil' paws alls over her." The boy shrugged again. "I reckon that someone as purdy as Miss Kagome deserves all the givin's, and not jus' half, ya'll hear what I'm sayin'?"

Kouga stared incredulously at the boy, disbelief making his jaw go slack. If anyone else heard this shrimp of a boy bad talking the boss man's youngest son, his ass would be fired on the spot. But this was Kouga, Inuyasha's rival and enemy, so the wolf demon was more shocked that the boy shared his sentiments about the half-breed than anything else.

And the boy was right, once he thought about it. That _should_ be him up there. Kagome deserved more than Inuyasha. She deserved a whole demon, someone who would give her all of his affections and attention and not just half. His reasoning sounded plausible to him and Kouga straightened his posture, determination settling on his features and his chest puffing out a bit.

"Yeah," he said lowly and growled. "Yeah! That's _my_ place up there, not his! I'll show that half-breed a thing or two, stealing _my_ woman like that and defiling her perfect body! I'll punch his fucking lights out for touching her with his dirty hands! Kagome's _mine_, not his! _**MINE!**_"

He didn't notice as the boy, satisfied that his work here was done, silently slipped away and with a rather sinister smile that didn't suit his young features at all.

**-X-**

So, any guesses as to who the boy is?

Sorry for the long wait. In a nutshell, college is kicking my ass this year, and I'm dealing with a lot of personal bullshit as well. I can't wait to go home next week for Thanksgiving break. I hope you'll forgive me for the long ass wait for this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm very satisfied with this chapter, and I simply love how Inuyasha and Kagome's love scene turned out. It was exactly what I was aiming for. I really wanted to draw it out as long as I could, and put a more sensual, soft but no less passionate twist to it. Did I succeed, or should I try harder? Any constructive criticism is always welcome and very much appreciated. :)

Anyway, it's four in the morning here and I have class in four hours, so I think it's bedtime for Keichanz.

Oh, and this is for **Michelle:** I've been wanting to reply to your reviews, but you are signed in as anonymous so I can't reply to your questions and comments. If you could leave me an email, that would be great! =]

I love you all! As always, if you can think of a better chapter title than the current one, lay 'em on me!

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


End file.
